


Incubus Brian AU

by bowshocks, lygerzero14, sin_grumps



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 92,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowshocks/pseuds/bowshocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lygerzero14/pseuds/lygerzero14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_grumps/pseuds/sin_grumps
Summary: An AU created by myself, bowshocks and sin_grumpsWhat if Brian was an Incubus and came to the human world and met Dan?Most of this AU is in a back and forth conversation format between three people but there are some full fleshed out fics and those chapters will be marked as suchLZ=lygerzeroSG=sin_grumpsBH=Bowshocks(as is with the nature of an Incubus, there will be a lot of NSFW)





	1. The Meeting

LZ-Dan’s just gone through another band breakup. They couldn’t even get to the writing part because of so many egos wanting to do things their way. On top of that his most recent girlfriend decided to move on. Dan’s at an all time low and isn’t sure what he’s going to do. He gets stoned out of his mind and is just moping around his trashy apartment. On his cheap tv is some supernatural show and he jokingly says he’d sell his soul to get out of this hole he’s in.  

In the demon world Brian and a succubus are watching. The succubus is excited seeing Dan as an easy soul. Lonely and down on his luck. Brian does his best to hide his disgust. He hates that his kind is so deceitful, promising mortals a better life when in the end they’ll end up worse off then before and eventually dead without their soul. Making up his mind, Brian tells the succubus not to bother, this ones his. The succubus leaves laughing, telling Brian to have fun starving.  

BH-brian’s been starving himself for a looooooooooong time because up to this point he’s been so reluctant to feed regularly, and as a result he’s not particularly powerful 

LZ-Brian just rolls his eyes and transports himself into Dan’s apartment.  

LZ-Dan is laid out on the couch and barely reacts to the man suddenly in his apartment, he’s so out of it. Brian approaches him and asks if he wants help getting out of this shithole of a life he has. Dan’s not too far gone to ask what’s the catch. Brian smirks saying he only wants sex. Dan’s all ‘but you’re a guy, I think.’ Brian knocks Dan’s feet off the couch and sits down. He says, ‘yes I am. Is that a problem?’ Dan thinks it over. At this point in his life does it really matter?  

BH-brian straight up asks him “you’d really go this far just for that?”  

Brian then changes the subject and asks Dan to tell him about himself. Too high to realize the surreal situation he’s in, he tells Brian about his life and his dreams. Brian listens attentively until Dan passes out into a deep sleep. Brian puts him to bed and decides he likes Dan and really wants to help him.  

Dan wakes up the next day, thinking he’s had the most fucked up dream. Going into his kitchen he’s freaked out to see this man from his dream sitting at his table, drinking juice and going through his phone. ‘Morning Danny.’ Brian cheerfully says. Dan’s all ‘what the fuck???’ 

Dan was too high to fully focus on Brian’s demon form the previous night. But now he is questioning this human looking guy with horns and a tail in his apartment the next morning.  

LZ-He’s gonna help Dan’s dreams come true and he’ll gain a best friend and a reason to stay with humans instead of being around those insufferable demons (though he can be quite insufferable too just not in a dangerous way)  

BH-brian’s so smitten with dan; he resolves very early on that he’ll never let him want for anything 

at the start, brian doesn’t have the strength to grant anything beyond a simple meal or some extra pocket change, but it works out because dan never asks for much anyhow  

LZ-“Um, who are you and why are you in my home?” Dan asks. Brian places the phone down and leans his head on his hand. “You don’t remember? After all you summoned me.” Dan gives him a confused look. “Summoned?” That sounds like something he’d remember. Brian nods, using one of his sharp claws to pick at his pointed teeth. Dan stiffens at the sight. What was going on?  

Brian notices Dan’s discomfort and sits up, his demonic features vanishing from sight, leaving behind a normal looking middle aged man. 

“Better?” Brian asks, standing up. Dan wordlessly nods, his eyes following the strange being as he opens the refrigerator and helps himself to an apple.  

“Um, what are you?” Dan asks again. “And what do you mean I summoned you?” Brian takes a large bite out of the apple. Licking the juice off his lips, turns to face Dan.  

“I am what you humans call an incubus and you summoned me. Something about selling your soul for a better life.” Dan’s eyes widened. An incubus? Dan remembered those from his D & D days when he was younger. He had summoned one? Is this what they look like?  

“Why are you so short?” Dan suddenly blurts out. Brian sputters, taken aback. This human did not just. 

 “For your information I happen to like this height! Why are you so freakishly tall?” Dan smirks, surprised at the put off response. He then walks over to his couch and plops down.  

“So, let me guess, you’re going to make a promise to make my dreams come true, corrupt me, fuck me, then take my soul?” Brian frowns. “Is that what you think we do?” Dan shrugs, surprised at how well he’s taking all of this. He must have really hit rock bottom. “Am I wrong?” Brian walks over and takes a seat on the couch.  

“No you’re not wrong. But I’m different.” “Different how?” Dan asks, skeptically. Brian glances at him. “I do want to help you reach your dreams. You’re pretty interesting for a human.”  

BH-dan makes a deal with a demon; in exchange for success, ends up with brian 

dan just wants to make his music 

which really is succeeding twice, lucky him 

something to the effect of “satisfy my insatiable hunger and i’ll lead you to greatness” and dan’s just like “k”  

BH-everyone else who’s summoned him has these grandiose, self-serving goals and brian’s just disinterested and resigned but hey, a meal’s a meal  

LZ-Brian then leans back, placing his hands behind his head. “Besides I don’t need nor want your soul.” “Then why do you want sex as payment if the goal isn’t my soul?” Dan pointedly asks. Brian smiles. “So you do remember last night.” Dan stares at him. “I remember enough. Are you gonna answer my question?”  

Brian rolls his eyes. “You should know sex is literally food for an incubus. I’ll help you get your life on track and in exchange you give me sex.” Dan looks down in thought. “My dreams will come true and all I have to do is let you fuck me?” Brian stiffens, shaking his head. “No, you will be doing the fucking.”  

Dan looks up at Brian confused. He’d never heard of an incubus not fucking their victim. Isn’t that what they did? Seduce, corrupt and fuck their victims, then take their soul? Then again his knowledge came from a fantasy game. Maybe humans had gotten the details wrong. 

Dan then laughs to himself. He can’t believe how okay he is with finding out demons are real and how much he’s considering taking the demons offer. All he has to do is fuck him from time to time? Dan has never seriously pictured himself having sex with a guy. Wait. Is the demon a guy? Did it count? Seems all too easy. But it is better than the alternative, Dan thinks looking around his run down apartment.  

“What do you say?” Brian asks, cutting into his thoughts. Dan stares at the demon, searching those piercing blue eyes for any sign of an alternative motive. Seeing none, Dan runs a hand through his hair. “You’ll give me a successful band? One with people who have the same goals?”  

Brian nods. “I promise you will be in a band with beings who will see to your success.” Dan frowns slightly at the wording but shrugs it off. It was worth a shot. The demon says he isn’t taking his soul. He has nothing to lose. Just fucking a demon who happens to look like a dude.  

Dan spares a quick thought wondering if the demon could turn into a female but immediately dismisses the thought. The demon probably chose that form for a reason and he’s offering Dan the chance of a lifetime. It would be rude to demand anymore. Besides the demon is pretty attractive for a guy, Dan thinks to himself.  

“Do we have ourself a deal?” Brian asks, holding out his hand. Dan hesitates a second longer before taking the demons hand in a firm grip. “You have yourself a deal…”. He trails off, realizing he doesn’t know the demon’s name. Brian’s lips spread into a smile.  

“Brian. Call me Brian.” He says. Dan returns the smile. “And I’m Dan.” Brian nods, still smiling. “Well, Danny I think this is the start of a interesting partnership.” Dan nods in agreement. “I couldn’t agree more, Bri.” 


	2. First Feeding

LZ- Dan: “Wait. Aren’t you supposed to, like fuck me?” Brian: “Usually, but I like you. This way we both get what we want with no bullshit risks.”  

even if being fucked doesn’t completely satisfy Brian’s hunger, it’s worth it to remain by Dan’s side.  

“So, how do you want to do this?” Brian rolls over spreading his legs. “I mean just go for it. I have a high tolerance for pain.” Dan gives him an incredulous look.  

LZ-first time would be stop and go with a lot of awkward moments. Brian’s like ‘just do it’ , basking in the feel of Dan on top of him as he slowly feeds and Dan is all, ‘hold on, lemme just.. Brian are you okay? Does it feel good.? Where did this tail come from?!’ 

LZ-“Brian I’m not just gonna stick my dick in you! Don’t we need lube? And what about foreplay?” 

BH-brian's complete disregard for foreplay; he's gotten so used to just launching right in and putting himself second, he doesn't understand why dan's so concerned and taken aback  

SG-"prep?? buildup?? the fuck are you talking about??"  

LZ-Brian turns over, rolling his eyes. “Then treat me like your other lovers, if just fucking me isn’t enough.” Dan sheepishly looks away. “I mean-well I’ve never been with a guy before.” He says.  

Brian quirks an eyebrow. “Do you want me to be a female?” Dan hesitates a moment. His eyes roaming over Brian’s chosen body. After a few seconds, Dan shakes his head. “No, you’re fine how you are.” Brian pointedly ignores how happy that makes him.  

“I guess I need to just get in the mood. I’m mean fuck man, I’m not even hard.” Brian then smiles, crawling over to Dan. “Oh, is that all?” He says, taking Dan’s limp cock in hand. “I can take care of that. I’ve been told I’m quite talented at this.”  

BH-everything after that is hella awkward bc they’re not really sure how everything fits together just yet 

brian tries to guide dan through it but again, he has no idea what “taking it slow” means  

he’s not used to being treated nicely or gently, rather  

SG-brian being properly introduced to feel-good sexies as opposed to just painful fucks, and despite the awkwardness and the stop and gos, afterwards he's inwardly just like  

"huh... i can get used to that..."  

BH-innately he knows how to make his partner feel good; what kind of sex demon would he be otherwise (besides a reluctant one) 

but up to this point the goal was for him to get someone off and feed on that energy 

actually taking his time and enjoying it? what  

their first time isn’t mindblowing by any means but by the end brian’s convinced he made the right choice zeroing in on dan  

what a tasty meal  

SG-the "food" being way way better if the demon is equally if not more satisfied than the human 

"this... i like this..."  

BH-afterwards brian curls up to sleep after being sated and dan’s surprised he’s sticking around 

“you’re... staying?” 

 “you think i just fuck and run? i’m hurt”  

“no, it’s just... you got what you wanted, so i figured you’d just disappear in a puff of smoke or whatever until the next time you needed me”  


	3. (fic)First Feeding

Brian stood in the doorway and looked around.   

Dan’s bedroom wasn’t anything special. Certainly not the worst he’d ever seen.   

It was kind of small.   

Four walls with one window, that had broken blinds in it.   

A large chest in the corner. A long, cheap looking mirror leaning against the paint chipped wall.   

In the center was a full sized bed with worn yellowish sheets and a old blanket over them.   

Next to the bed was a scratched up nightstand. A shadeless lamp atop of it.   

There were also a couple of bottles of water, energy bars and small bottles of an unknown liquid on it.  

Walking further into the room, Brian pulled the covers back and climbed onto the bed, making himself comfortable as he waited for Dan to finish his shower.    

His body, simultaneously pulsed with excitement and hunger pains.    

After so long, he’d finally be able to feed again.    

Brian had gone through a bout of not seeking out new targets.  His disgust with himself, keeping him confined to the demon realm.    

He couldn’t bring himself to go out and find a new human.    

Not after the last one.    

While Brian still believed he deserved everything life had dealt him, the thought that that particular human would have made a better demon, still crossed his mind.  

Rare that he’d break a contract himself.  

Until he had saw Dan being watched by a Succubus through a targeting portal, Brian was thinking about giving up.    

Leaving the demon world and finding out what would happen to a starving Incubus.    

But there was something about Dan, even in his stoned state, that called to him.    

Making a verbal claim to the half interested Succubus, Brian had teleported to the human realm and appeared in Dan’s apartment.    

Despite being in a state of depression and stoned out of his mind, Dan turned out to be a really interesting human.  

Brian couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for him, listening to his half-coherent life story.    

Poor guy seemed to just be having bad luck, trying to make his dreams come true.    

Honestly, most of what he went through could have been easily avoided but Dan was determined and Brian respected that and wanted to help.    

Dan may have not been completely serious when he said he’d sell his soul for a better life, while under the influence of drugs but it did open an opportunity for Brian to offer him a path that could benefit them both.  

Once Dan had sobered and gotten over his shock of finding out Brian wasn’t part of some weed induced dream, he didn’t take long to accept what Brian was offering and sealed the contract.    

Most humans usually accepted, especially after they found out Brian wasn’t interested in their souls.  

After a couple of days of figuring out the details, Dan was satisfied with their deal.  He was even fine with Brian living with him until the contract was fulfilled.    

That part had been a welcome surprise.    

Brian always tried to give off the impression he was sticking around, but every human he’d encountered rejected the notion and he didn’t bother to push the issue.    

Only appearing for contract obligations and feedings.    

It was nice to actually have somewhere besides the demon realm to stay.    

Dan had no idea the gift he was freely giving Brian, making him even more determined to do his best to make his dreams come true.    

Brian looked up, pulled out of his thoughts, hearing a door shut and watched as Dan walked into the room.  A towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing another through his curly hair.  

Dan paused a moment, openly staring at Brian’s nude form on his probably too small bed.    

Truth be told, Brian wasn’t unattractive.  Just different than what Dan normally paid attention to.    

Brian’s shorter and broader form, gave off the sense of being soft and sturdy at the same time.  

His body was covered in more hair than Dan’s own and he briefly wondered if that was an aesthetic choice for his human form.  Along with the salt and peppered hair atop his head.    

Dan couldn’t clearly remember if what he was now noticing, carried over to Brian’s demon form.  It had been a couple of days since he’d last saw it and at the time he was high as balls and sleep deprived the following morning.    

The most he really remembered were those impossibly beautiful blue eyes.    

Which he was glad those carried over but it was still unsettling to know that the being he was planning on sleeping with was not actually human. Moreso than the fact that he had the form of a male.    

Dan’s eyes trailed down Brian’s body and fell upon his soft dick, nestled in a bush of grayish curls.  

This was fine.    

He could do this.    

It was for his dreams.    

Everything else had failed and he was to the point of considering turning to porn.  This was kind of in the same vein but it was still private.    

Brian would help him reach his goals and all Dan had to do was fuck him every so often.    

He’d done the research, bought the supplies.   

He should be ready, yet he was still psyching himself up.    

Could he really do this?   

Sleep with a man, demon, whatever?    

“Ready?"  Brian suddenly asked, pulling Dan out of his thoughts.    

Dan felt his cheeks warm, seeing Brian’s eyes gaze appreciatively down his bare chest.    

Taking a deep breath, Dan pulled off the towel around his waist and tossed it and the one he was drying his hair with, into a corner.    

He stood there, completely nude before Brian. 

He watched Brian’s eyebrows rise minutely, a small smirk appearing on his lips as he saw what Dan was packing.   

Despite the odd situation, Dan liked that he still could come off as attractive to someone.    

Even if that someone wasn’t human.    

With his tall lanky form, too skinny, sharp angles and a mess of ear-length curls atop his head.  Some days Dan hated what he saw and still struggled with self-image issues amongst a whole list of other things.    

Brian’s approval helped more than it probably should have.    

"Danny? You ready?"  Brian asked again.  

Dan shook his head.   

No more distractions.   

It was time to act.    

He could do this.    

His future rode upon it.  

"Ready as I’ll ever be."  He replied.    

"Good."  Brian said.    

With that, Brian rolled over, pushing himself up to his knees, leaving his head resting on the bed.  

His ass on full display.   

As if presenting himself.    

Dan froze, staring at the hairy plump mounds.    

"Um…what are you doing?"    

Brian shifted and looked over his shoulder at Dan, wondering what the holdup was.  

"What’s wrong?"  He asked.    

Dan met Brian’s bright blue eyes, seeing his own confusion mirrored back at him.  

"You just want me to stick it in?  Just like that?"    

Brian’s eyebrows creased in further confusion.    

What was Dan talking about?  

"Yeah?  That’s how it’s done."    

All the previous males he had been with had stuck their dicks in his ass and fucked him.    

Was there a different way it could be done?    

If so, how had he not come across it in all of his years of existence?  

Dan shook his head and walked over to the side of the bed, watching Brian sit up from his previous position.   

"Look. Brian.  This may be my first time having sex with a dude but I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to at least be some foreplay and lube.”  

Brian turned over and crossed his legs, thinking over what Dan had just said.    

He was still confused.  

"Foreplay?"  He questioned.  "I’m not sure I know what that is.  As for the lube…"    

Brian trailed off, watching Dan pick up one of the smaller bottles on the nightstand.    

_"So that’s what those are.”_   He thought to himself.  

He then remembered back to when he behaved as a normal Incubus, when he preyed on men and women.    

Seducing them and taking their souls.    

He used to play with them.    

Get them in a state of arousal before feeding and leaving them to their fate.    

Brian had never used lube before as Incubi could provide instant lubrication if needed.    

At the time he didn’t think anything of it but it seemed it was important.    

That had been a very long time ago.    

No wonder he had forgotten.    

It didn’t help that when he decided to no longer take souls and only bottom to mortals, not one of them had brought up what was normal in human intercourse.   

It now made sense why he had been uncomfortable.   

But did it really matter in the end?    

Brian didn’t think so.    

As long as he could feed.  

“Danny, I have a high pain tolerance.  You don’t need to bother with any of that."    

Dan dropped the bottle, shocked at what he was hearing.  

"Wait.  So, you don’t know what foreplay is and you don’t use lube?  Brian what kind of sex have you been having?"    

Brian hesitated.    

He was feeling completely out of his element.  He’d never had a human male question how the sex went.    

The usual pattern was he presented himself and they would fuck him.    

Sure, it wasn’t comfortable and sometimes a bit painful but he was getting fed and that was always his end goal.    

Nothing else mattered.  

Right?  

Brian could feel his resolve wavering.    

Dan’s reactions were causing him to question himself.    

Question giving himself over to mortals.  A way of atonement for his past misdeeds.    

Maybe he should have kept some control for himself.    

Maybe.  

"I-um…"  Brian wasn’t sure what to say.    

Dan’s worry increased, seeing Brian’s sincere confusion.    

Had this demon been used and abused without even being aware of it?  

Everything he had read about Incubi suggested that they were master charmers and manipulated humans into trading their souls away to make their dreams come true.    

Some writings said the soulless went on to live miserable lives and others said that they died as soon as their soul was extracted.    

Dan didn’t know how accurate any of that was but he could tell that Brian didn’t do things that way.    

He has said he didn’t want Dan’s soul.  He just needed a consistent food source.  Absorbing Dan’s sexual energy apparently.    

So why did he bottom and let humans have their way with him?    

Why put himself in such a vulnerable position.    

Just to feed? 

"Is this how you want this to go?"  Dan asked.    

Brian scratched the back of his head, his eyes averted.  Expression still unsure.  

"You just want me to mount you like some animal?"   

Brian let out a sigh, looking back up at Dan.    

"I-I usually do what the human wants and that’s how it’s been. Fuck and go."  

Dan felt like he was going to be sick.    

He’d only known Brian for a few days and he felt terrible for him.    

Not to mention, the growing anger towards the humans, who clearly took advantage of Brian.    

Dan then sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning forward on his knees, staring at the bare wall.    

"Danny?” Brian asked, moving to sit beside him.  Their thighs pressed together.  

“I can’t do it this way, Brian. I mean, I already have no experience being intimate with a guy. Fucking you like you’re just a thing to be used…that-I, fuck! That shits messed up.”   

Brian nodded, despite not fully understanding.   

“So, you want me to be a female? I can do that.” He said.  

Dan watched in awe as Brian’s form changed from a middle age man to a young blonde woman, with a thin waist and perked breasts.  

“Is this better?” He asked, voiced pitched several octaves higher.  

Dan shook his head, dragging a hand down his face, ignoring the slight twitch of his dick.   

He did have a thing for blondes but this was making everything worse.  

“No. Brian. Please change back. That isn’t what I was saying.”  

Brian tilted his head in confusion. His long hair, falling over his shoulders and brushing against his breasts.   

“You don’t like this? I know humans seem to have trouble with preferences. I can change into anything you want.  I don’t mind.”  

“Brian, I’d rather you change back…please.” Dan said. “You’re fine the way you are.”  

Brian’s eyes widened slightly. That was a first.  

He couldn’t remember the last time a mortal preferred the human version of his demon form.  

They had all been quick to spell out their specifications of the perfect being they wanted.   

It was something he had become used to, after resolving himself to only feeding from the bottom.   

Actually, now that he thought about it, Dan had made no such suggestions at all.   

He really did seem fine with Brian as himself.  

That…really made him happy.  

So, what was the problem?  

The foreplay and lube stuff?  

Changing back into his previous form, Brian ran a hand through his hair, thinking over what Dan had said earlier.  

“Okay. So, you want to do foreplay?” He asked, sounding out the unfamiliar word.  

“And use lube?”   

Dan nodded, relaxing a bit.   

“Yeah. I’ve already done the research and I’d feel more comfortable if we did it that way.”   

“Alright.” Brian said, scooting back the center of the bed.  

“Do what you want. It doesn’t matter to me, either way.”  

Dan frowned.   

Do what he wanted?   

Brian still didn’t clearly see the problem.   

Maybe it really was a demon thing and humans had gotten Incubi behavior wrong.    

Dan had a feeling that wasn’t the case at all, though.  

Something was different about Brian.  

Pulling his legs onto the bed, Dan looked down to his lap.  

Still soft.  

The whole conversation being nowhere near anything worthy of arousal.  

Brian followed his gaze and grinned.  

“I can take care of that, if you want.” He said, giving Dan his best bedroom eyes and licking his lips.  

Dan’s eyes widened, feeling his dick give an interested twitch.  

“Um, yeah. Sure.”   

Crawling over and sitting back against the headboard, Dan spread his legs, giving Brian room to crawl in between.   

Brian rolled over Dan’s leg and settled himself, bent forward, hands planted on both sides of Dan’s thighs.  

Wasting no time, Brian took Dan’s now half chub in hand and closed his mouth around it.   

“Ah! Shit!!!” Dan cried out, his hips thrusting up like a horny teenager.   

Brian hardly reacted to the movement, already sucking.  

Dan shut his eyes, letting out a stuttered breath.   

He had expected maybe some experimental licks but no, Brian went right for it.   

Shedding even more light onto his past experiences.  

Brian then pulled off, looking up at Dan in concern.  

“You okay?”   

Dan opened his eyes, meeting Brian’s worried blue eyes.   

“Y-Yeah. Just wasn’t expecting that.”   

Brian’s eyebrows furrowed.   

Was this another preference thing? Did Dan not want his dick sucked right away?   

Other humans he had been with seemed to be in a hurry for Brian to perform oral. Grabbing his head and moving him where they wanted.  

Dan then lifted his large hand and placed it on top of Brian’s head.   

Expecting his head to be pushed down, Brian relaxed himself and waited.  

Instead he felt Dan’s fingers gently run through his hair, almost massaging his scalp.   

Brian shivered at the feeling.   

That…felt really good.  

“Take your time, Brian. I want us to enjoy this together.”   

Brian swallowed, nodding slowly.   

He wasn’t used to this.   

Enjoy it together?   

What was the point?  

After all, he just wanted to be fed.  

But Dan’s hand combing through his hair, gave him a pleasing feeling.  

Maybe there was something to taking his time.  

Brian bent back down and began licking Dan’s cock.  

He hadn’t done something like this since he used to behave like a normal Incubus.   

Seducing and playing with his prey. Luring them into a place of false security.   

Back when he exclusively topped and used all he learned in the demon world to drain mortals and extract their souls.   

Not a time he liked to be reminded of.  

“Yeah.  Just like that, Bri.”  

Brian felt his heartbeat increasing.    

He continued licking and lightly sucking on the taunt heated skin of Dan’s cock.  

“Good.  So good.” Dan breathed out.   

Brian barely noticed his own cock twitching to life.  Slowly hardening.  

He wanted more.  More of Dan’s approval.  

To know that he was pleasing him and that Dan appreciated Brian and what he was doing.  

Something he’d never had before.  

Brian couldn’t remember receiving even a ‘thank you’ from any of the previous humans he had encountered.  

Was Dan rare amongst his species or was Brian just unlucky?  

A sudden tightening of his hair, pulled Brian from his thoughts.    

Looking up, Brian raised an eyebrow in confusion.    

Dan was staring down at him.  His face red and eyes partially open and panting lightly.  

“What’s wrong?  Did I mess up?"  He asked.  

Dan shook his head, taking a couple of deep breaths.    

"N-nothing wrong.  I-I was going to come."  He explained.  

"I mean, you need me to penetrate you, right?  To feed?"    

Brian sat up and frowned.    

He didn’t feel as starved as before.  Like the edge of his hunger had been filled.    

Had he been absorbing energy while blowing Dan?  Brian knew that Succubi could do that but wasn’t sure about Incubi.    

Then again, for the longest time, Brian had no idea that Incubi could absorb energy from being fucked.    

Maybe both types had more in common than he originally thought.  

And that begged the question…  

"Are you okay?"  Brian asked, causing Dan to tilt his head in confusion.  

"Besides being crazy horny, yeah I feel fine."    

Brian mentally sighed in relief.    

As long as he wasn’t draining Dan’s life force, it was okay.    

Dan stared at Brian a moment longer, before sitting up.  

"I think we’re both ready."  Dan said, looking from his crotch to Brian’s.  

Brian looked down to find that he was fully erect.    

Another odd occurrence.    

He usually didn’t become aroused until after he was being fucked and was absorbing sexual energy.    

There was never any reason for him to become hard before then.    

It was beginning to look like Brian had made a good choice in following his gut instinct and pursuing Dan as his next source of sustenance.  

"C'mere Brian."  Dan said, beckoning him over.   

Brian crawled over Dan’s outstretched legs, straddling and coming face to face with him.  

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, twisting them both until Brian was lying flat on his back with Dan hovering above him.  

Brian stared up at him, watching with interest as the blush spread from Dan’s cheeks down his neck.    

He wondered just how far it would go.  

"Brian?"  Dan said, meeting his gaze.  

"Yeah?"    

Dan hesitated a moment.  His eyes, glancing down to Brian’s lips and looking back up at him.  

"C-Can I kiss you?"    

Brian’s eyes widen slightly.    

When was the last time he’d been kissed in his own body?    

He couldn’t remember.    

Brian nodded, not sure how else to respond.  

Dan’s lips curled up at the ends in a shy smile, as he leaned down, pressing his lips against Brian’s.  His hips lowered at the same time, pressing his and Brian’s groins together, causing them both to gasp at the sensation.  

Dan surged back forward, pressing closer and deepening the kiss.  His tongue sliding into Brian’s mouth, hands moving up and combing through his grayish hair, as he began to move his hips in small circles.    

Brian groaned low in his throat, giving himself over to Dan’s passion.    

Fuck.    

It felt so good.    

Not only the sexual energy he could sense around him but also the tingling feelings flowing through his body.    

Was this what he had been missing out on all of this time?  

Everything just felt so much better.  Especially in his own body.  And with a target who actually took his own well-being into account.  

Dan pulled away, breaking the kiss, staring down at Brian’s flushed face.    

A sense of warmth spreading through him, seeing how Brian panted lightly and looked at him with half-lidded eyes.    

"Like that?"  He asked.   

Brian just nodded, at a loss for words.  

Dan smiled before dipping back down and kissing him once more.    

Brian pressed back into the kiss, returning it.  His fingers digging into the sheets.    

The pleasure he was feeling, threatening to overwhelm him.    

Dan’s hand suddenly appeared over Brian’s wrist, lifting it and moving his hand down towards his hip.  He broke the kiss again, the two of them now breathing heavily.    

"It’s okay, Brian.  You can hold onto me."  He said, kissing him again.    

Brian groaned, his hand lightly gripping Dan on his waist.  His other hand coming up and mirroring it on the other side.    

Neither hand holding him in place or pulling him closer.  Just resting near the small of his back, leaving himself at the mercy of Dan’s heated kisses.  

Eventually, Dan pulled away.    

His smile widened, seeing Brian chase after his lips before regaining control of himself.    

Brian’s eyes shifted from side to side, obviously embarrassed by his actions.    

"Um, that…was nice."  He said.    

Dan let out a chuckle, as he shifted, pulling his knees up and straddling Brian’s thighs.    

He looked down at their cocks.  His pointing straight up and Brian’s resting heavily atop his stomach.  

Taking Brian’s cock in hand, Dan held it loosely in his fist.    

Brian watched quietly.    

It almost looked like Dan was admiring it.    

Dan continued to stare, running his thumb over the veins beneath the skin, listening to Brian’s low gasps.    

He was actually proud of himself.    

Here he was in bed with another man and not freaking out.   

Granted, the man was actually a demon from another realm, which was a whole other level, Dan was wrapping his head around.    

Still, it was a relief to know that his sexuality wasn’t something he needed to put too much thought into.    

Maybe he really had just hit rock bottom and was taking whatever he could get to climb out of this hole or maybe he was more fluid than he thought or Brian was a special exception.  

Dan didn’t know and honestly didn’t care.    

He could have the deep soul searching some other time.  When he wasn’t about to rock the world of his new demon roommate.  

Brian pushed himself up onto his elbows, curious of what Dan was doing.    

Dan met his questioning gaze and tilted his head towards the nightstand.  

"Can you hand me some lube?"  He asked.    

Brian nodded, reaching over and grabbing one of the small bottles and handed it to Dan.    

Dan then moved further up Brian’s thighs and pressed their cocks together, holding both in one hand.    

Brian inhaled sharply as soon as his cock came into contact with Dan’s.  Feeling the heat and rhythmic pulsing matching his own.  

Flipping open the lid, Dan poured the semi clear liquid over their cocks, spreading it all over with his hand.  

Brian hissed, his hips suddenly moving up, lifting Dan slightly off the bed before falling back down.  

Dan let out a startled squeak at the display of strength before he chuckled and started up a leisurely stroking pace.    

"Like that, Brian?"  He asked, alternatively squeezing their cocks in between strokes.  

Brian groaned.    

"Yes."      

"Found out that this is called frotting.  Feels fucking good, huh?"    

Brian just groaned again, his eyes slipping shut, as Dan began to roll his hips, thrusting his cock and rubbing it against Brian’s within the confines of his stroking fist.    

The feeling of his dick moving against Dan’s, was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.    

A bordering on intense sensation, traveling from his leaking cock and spreading throughout his body.  

Dan’s breathing shifted to heavy pants.    

His eyes remaining on Brian.  Watching his every reaction.     

Their erections moved together.  Hard, hot and slick.    

Brian reached up and grabbed his hair in a tight grip.  His teeth clenching and body tensing.  

The sensations.    

The pleasure.  

It was becoming too much.    

"Oh, fuck."  Dan whispered, his eyes widening.  

He could see Brian’s forehead bulging.  Two black tips poking out through his skin.  

Dan realized with a jolt, that it was Brian’s horns.  

Something he hadn’t seen since Brian first appeared before him.    

Brian had decided to stay in his human form for Dan’s comfort and it looked like his hold on it was slipping.    

He should probably say something.  Let Brian know he was changing, as it seemed he hadn’t noticed.    

But Dan was curious.    

Tightening his grip on their cocks, he began to stroke faster.  Wanting to see Brian lose more of that otherworldly control.  

Brian let out a loud moan.  His hips jerking up.   

"Fuck!” He grunted out.    

His cock twitching, suddenly spurting out cum all over Dan’s hand and cock.  

Dan gasped in surprise, releasing his hold on their cocks, watching as Brian’s body continued to spasm and twitch.   

His orgasm working its way through him. A string of curses in a foreign language spilling out of his mouth.  

Once the sensations passed, Brian slowly opened his eyes to see Dan staring down at him in pleased awe.    

Brian could feel his already red tinged skin warming further.    

He covered his face with his hands and groaned.  

“Goddammit."    

Dan’s expression softened into a smile.    

What a relatable reaction Brian was having.  

Seemed even demons could feel embarrassed at coming fast.  

"Looks like I rocked your world, Brian."  Dan said. The amusement clear in his tone.  

Brian glared at him between his fingers before dropping his hands to the bed and letting out an annoyed huff.  

"I’ve had better."  He muttered.  

Dan raised an eyebrow.  

"You sure?"    

From what he had learned before from snippets of Brian’s previous contracts and his general reactions, Dan found it highly unlikely he’d had anything like this before.  

Brian just averted his eyes, his lips poking out in a childish pout.  A somewhat adorable look on him.    

Dan then looked at his cum covered fingers.    

Curious, he lifted his hand.   

Brian’s eyes were suddenly back on him, slowly widening.    

Dan kept his eyes locked with Brian’s, absentmindedly noticing his forehead was back to normal.    

He stuck out his tongue, and began licking the cum off his finger.  

It wasn’t bad.    

Not that he had anything to compare it to.    

Kind of sweet and salty at the same time.    

Brian watched in silence as Dan cleaned all of the cum off of his hand.  He could already feel his cock hardening and twitching back to life.    

Dan giggled, seeing the reaction.  

"Well, at least we don’t have to wait long to start your feeding."    

Brian nodded, watching Dan slide off and to the side of him.  His cock still hard and leaking.    

He actually wasn’t feeling all that hungry anymore.    

Which was weird since he had been starving a little over an hour ago.    

He could still sense Dan’s sexual energy.  It had already eclipsed Brian’s own and somehow he was able to absorb it without penetration.  An ability uncommon to Incubi and more on the Succubus side of things.    

"Spread your legs."  Dan said, picking up the bottle of lube.  

Brian obeyed the soft order without much thought. Parting his legs, making room for Dan to settle in between them.  

"Good boy."  Dan muttered, mostly to himself, pushing Brian’s legs up, giving Dan access to his rear.    

Brian’s cock twitched to his surprise.    

Looked like he really was developing a thing for praise.    

Not too surprising.  

"Alright.  Let me know if I’m doing this wrong or if it hurts."  Dan said.    

He then scooted forward and spread Brian’s ass cheeks, exposing his twitching pink hole.  

Brian breathed in sharply at the soft touch of Dan’s lubed finger, circling around the puckered muscle a few times before pressing in.  

He could feel his heartbeat speeding up.  Feeling Dan’s finger moving in and out of him at a slow pace.    

The feeling was strange.    

Not bad.    

Just something he wasn’t used to.    

He was used to a dick being roughly pushed inside him, relying on himself to relax his body and accept the intrusion.    

It didn’t always work and he’d be uncomfortable for a while before the feelings shifted to being more pleasurable.    

Absorbing energy usually distracted him well enough.  

That obviously wasn’t going to be the case with Dan.    

As another finger entered him and his inner muscles began to stretch and loosen, Brian could tell that Dan would make sure he was comfortable throughout their feeding sessions.    

Such a nice thing to look forward to.  

Dan kept his eyes on Brian as he worked him open, scissoring his fingers and applying more lube.    

Brian’s cock was already completely hard again.  His head buzzing with arousal.  Letting himself sink once more into the pleasure that Dan was giving him.  

A warm, slow burning feeling spreading through him.  Brian felt like he could be lulled to sleep at this rate, with Dan’s fingers inside him, rubbing his insides, his other hand gently kneading his inner thigh.  

A sudden electric shock shot through Brian, causing him to moan and shudder.    

"W-what the fuck!"  Brian exclaimed.    

Dan smirked.    

"There it is. Looks like demons have them too."  

Tilting his head, Brian looked up at Dan.    

What had just happened?  That sensation.    

It was as overwhelming as it was intense.  Had he ever felt that before?  

"What did you do?"  Brian asked.  

Dan crooked his fingers again, pressing against the same area, causing Brian to swear as his back arched off the bed.  

"Danny!"  He cried out.  

He didn’t even know his body could feel like that.    

And just from being fingered?  

Dan then pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.    

He glanced at Brian as he poured more lube on his cock, stroking himself back to full hardness.  

"That, Brian, would be your prostate.  Or the Incubus equivalent to one.  It makes anal sex feel amazing. Or so I’ve read."  He said, shifting back into position.  The head of his cock bumped against Brian’s slick hole.    

"You ready?"  Dan asked, meeting Brian’s half-lidded eyes.  

Brian nodded.   

"Yeah.  Fuck me, Danny."    

A shudder went through Dan’s body.  The raw heat in Brian’s gaze and voice, spurring him on.  

Dan leaned forward, placing a hand next to Brian’s head, balancing himself as he used the other to carefully guide his cock into Brian.    

Easing in slowly, Dan made sure to let Brian’s body gradually get used to the feeling.  

Brian breathed deeply, keeping himself loose and relaxed as Dan’s cock filled him up.    

He’d been fucked by other human males before but none felt quite like Dan.    

It was like Brian could feel everything.    

As if feeding had shifted to the background and wasn’t the whole point of this encounter.  

Dan began slowly thrusting in and out of Brian.  

Watching as his cock disappeared and reappeared, dragging the rim of Brian’s asshole with each pass.  

Brian’s body rocked back and forth, his eyes once more closed.  His body taking in, not only the energy he needed to survive but the added pleasure Dan’s care had mixed in with it.  

Dan then shifted, lifting Brian’s legs, hooking them over his hips, coaxing Brian to wrap them around his waist.    

Brian did so without any resistance, allowing Dan to press in closer and deeper.  

Leaning forward, Dan ran his hands up Brian’s stomach, through the dried cum flecks, up his chest and back down again.    

His fingers, brushing over Brian’s nipples, causing him to gasp, groaning deep in his throat.  

Noticing, Dan moved his hands back up to the hardened nubs, gripping them lightly between his fingers.  

Brian’s eyes opened, feeling pleasure coming from a new area of his body.    

His chest began rising and falling rapidly as Dan twisted and pinched his nipples.    

"Sensitive?"  He asked, already knowing the answer.  

"A-Apparently."  Brian managed.   

He shouldn’t be surprised.    

Of course, he’d be sensitive there and was unaware of it.    

No one had ever touched him like this.    

Like Dan.    

His own body held many secrets he had been unaware of for most of his very long existence.  

Dan leaned down, covering Brian’s lips with his own.    

Brian immediately opening up for him, deepening the kiss.  

Pulling away, Dan smiled, his hips still rolling in small circles.  

"It seems we both have a lot to learn from each other, huh?"  

Brian returned the smile.  

"Yeah.  I guess so"  

Dan then shifted his angle, increasing his pace.  His cock now brushing against Brian’s prostate with each thrust.  

The small room filled with the sounds of their grunts and moans, echoing off the walls.  

The increasing slap slap of skin against skin.  

"Fuck, Brian.  So good.  So tight."  Dan grunted out.  His hips moving back and forth.    

Fucking Brian as deep as he could.  

Brian’s hands dug into the sheets.  

A ripping sound drifting to his ears before being largely ignored.  

His focus only on Dan and the amazing way he was making his body feel like it was on fire.  

Brian would know, being a demon but this fire was welcomed.  

"You too, Danny.  Feel so good.  Never felt like this before."    

"Yeah?"  Dan asked, leaning back down and mouthing at Brian’s neck.    

"Feels good? Tastes good?"  

"Fuckin’ amazing, Danny.  Five stars for sure."  

Dan laughed, tilting Brian’s head towards him and kissing him once more.  

"I appreciate the feedback but we’re not finished."  

With that, Dan wrapped his hand around Brian’s cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts.  

"Shit."  Brian swore.    

His body rocking as Dan increased his pace once more.    

The headboard of the bed hitting the wall in a consistent pattern.  

"Here we go, Bri."  Dan said, his breathing increasing.  

The heat building, centering into his core.  Getting closer and closer to the edge.  

"Come on Danny.  Give it to me.  Give it all."  Brian groaned out.  

Dan let out a surprised gasp as Brian clenched tightly around him.  His inner muscles squeezing his cock, pushing him over the edge.  

"Fuck!"  Dan cried out.  

He buried himself deep into Brian.  His body stiffening as his orgasm hit him.    

Brian moaned, feeling Dan’s cock pulsing within him.  His cum filling up his insides.  The sexual energy flowing freely into his body.    

Completely sating his hunger.  

Dan hovered above Brian, panting heavily, his eyes closed as his cock was milked dry.  His hand tightened around Brian’s still hard cock and increased his stroking.  

A whine escaped from Brian’s mouth, his hips shuddering as he came for the second time.    

His cock spurting out strings of cum over his stomach.    

Dan’s hand slowed to a standstill before gently releasing Brian.    

Moving to pull out, Dan saw that Brian’s legs had already fell from around his waist.    

He was sprawled out before him.  A look of pleased satisfaction on his face.  

Dan slipped off of the bed, running a hand through his damp hair before standing up and headed to the door.  

"I’ll be right back."  He said.    

Brian grunted in reply, still basking in the afterglow.  

He’d never felt this good after a feeding.  

Brian could definitely become used to this.  

A few moments later, Brian opened his eyes to the feeling of a wet cloth on his body.    

He looked to see Dan, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping all of the cum and lube off, while he took small sips from a bottle of water.  

"What are you doing?"  Brian asked.  

Dan paused in his movements.    

"Um, cleaning you?  Should I not?"  

Brian shook his head, closing his eyes again.  

"No.  It’s fine.  Just another new thing to get used to, I guess."  

Dan frowned as he continued wiping Brian clean.  Seemed like aftercare was another thing Brian was deprived of.  

Once done, Dan placed the cloth and bottle of water onto the nightstand and watched Brian for a few minutes.  

"Do you need anything, Brian?  Water? Food?"  He eventually asked.  

Brian opened an eye, giving him a sly smile.  

"I think I’m good, Danny.  You really filled me up."  

Dan blushed, looking away, feeling dumb.    

He had forgotten again.    

That was the whole point of them sleeping together.    

Brian fed from him.    

He didn’t need human sustenance.  

"But I would like to try one of those bars, if you don’t mind."  Brian said, eyeing the nightstand.  

Dan smiled, seeing what Brian was trying to do.   

He reached over and grabbed one of the granola energy bars, ripping the wrapper off and handing it to Brian.  

Brian nodded his thanks, taking a bite of the odd textured food.  

"Mmm.” Brian’s eyebrows rose as he chewed.  “This is actually pretty tasty."  

Dan laughed, enjoying Brian’s honest reaction.    

As Brian finished, Dan stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers over himself and Brian.    

"Don’t know about you but I’m pretty tired."  

Brian immediately stiffened.    

Dan noticed.  

"What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting back up.  

Brian turned his eyes on him.  Scanning him up and down.  

“Tired how?  Like low on energy?  Light headed? Drained?"  He asked.  

Dan shook his head.  He didn’t feel like any of that.  

"No.  Just tired.  As in sleepy.  It’s pretty normal for me after a round of sex."    

Brian sighed in relief, settling back down, his back turned towards Dan, curled up near the edge of the bed.  

"Brian? What was that about?"  

Brian didn’t immediately reply.  

The silence settling heavy in the room.  

Until Brian let out a sigh.  

"This was all new. Different than what I had experienced before. I was afraid I had somehow started draining your lifeforce."  Brian explained, not bothering to look back at Dan.   

Dan nodded to himself.  That made sense.    

Brian had said he had no interest in Dan’s soul and didn’t want to hurt him in any way.  

"Well, you don’t have to worry.  This is normal.  I’ll be fine after some rest.”  He said.    

“Good to know.” Brian said in a low tone.  

Dan then noticed just how much space was in between them.    

The bed was already too small but Brian seemed to be trying to take up as little of it as possible.  

Reaching over, Dan wrapped an arm around Brian’s waist and pulled him back towards the center of the bed.    

"What are you doing?"  Brian asked, looking over his shoulder, feeling Dan pressing flush against his back.  

"We just had some amazing sex.  I think a little bit of cuddling is warranted.  Don’t you think?” Dan said, his eyes sliding closed.  

Brian shrugged.  His list of new experiences had grown quite large in the past couple of hours.  

What’s one more.  

Besides, having Dan holding him felt really good.  

Like he was safe and protected, as silly as that sounded.   

Brian felt like being with Dan was the start of a grand adventure for him.  

He looked forward to it.  

“Thank you for the meal, Danny."  Brian whispered, his own eyes closing.  

Brian then felt lips press against the nape of his neck in a small kiss.  

"You’re more than welcome, Bri."  


	4. Shifting Relationship-Before Grumps

**After the first feeding**

BH-brian doesn’t want to go home 

and dan actually sort of appreciates the company, even though it’s totally unplanned and his place is a fucking mess  

oh fuck does he have to get his shit together now 

he’s barely scratched the surface of coming to terms with his life right now, and having someone else around will be good for him  

SG-he's also just... lonely. so just having another person there, even if they aren't human, is kinda nice  

BH-dan doesn’t realize brian’s already getting attached though; he just chalks it up to this whole contract business  

dan cuddles up next to brian after he goes to sleep  

Dan:“oh... this is kinda nice”    
 

**First time Dan sees Brian's true form**   


LZ-Brian would be so nervous. He hadn’t meant to show Dan his true form but Dan surprises him again. He’d be startled at first but then ask Brian if this was what he really looked like and Brian would shamefully nod.  

As a demon yes this is his true form. Dan would hug him and kiss him again and tell him what he looks like doesn’t matter, he’s still Brian to Dan no matter what. Brian maybe cries a little but strongly denies it later.  

   
BH-dan entertains himself for a few minutes by examining everything; testing how pointy brian’s horns and claws are with his fingertip and batting at brian’s tail 

and after the initial shock he’s like “hey this is cute too”  

SG-brian can shapeshift more than just between demon and human forms. so after a while (but before dan realizes he has Feelings) when brian has sort of weeded out what dan likes, he shapeshifts into the sort of woman dan would like. his exact type and all that. as a reward or whatever, for a special occasion, complete with an altered voice and everything but then, surprising both of them, dan is just kinda  

"...this is really nice of you but... can you change back? i, uh... i like you more like that" 

that's how brian's demon heart is officially screwed  

and brian is just like O///O 

"wat"  

LZ-despite the intimacy between them being due to the contract, Dan still can’t help showing affection. After Brian’s been living with him for a while, Dan starts treating him like a boyfriend. Random hugs, cuddles and kisses.  

LZ-Dan can’t help it, he and Brian are having consistent sex and he’s always there, Dan can’t compartmentalize the actions, they’re too closely linked for him.  

His thought process is ‘I’m having sex with this guy and he lives with me, why shouldn’t I be able to hold and kiss him outside the bedroom?’  

Brian doesn’t mind, he loves it. Almost makes him feel like someone truly loves him for him.  

 

**Dan's casual acceptance of Brian's demon form**

BH-brian maintaining his human appearance; at first he does it to make dan comfortable around him, but like we’ve established he needs to concentrate on it/devote energy to it or parts/all of it will fail he can keep it up while he sleeps but it’s more likely to be disturbed and his sleep isn’t nearly as restful  

after dan sees his true form and realizes how difficult it’s been for brian to disguise himself, he tells him not to bother when it’s just the two of them (also dan thinks it’s rad) despite dan’s reassurance, brian’s still a little ashamed of his appearance but he’s glad to not have to worry about keeping it in check (besides the wings; the apartment is much too small and he doesn’t want to knock anything over) 

LZ-He still occasionally asks Dan if he’s okay with his human form.  

‘I can change it if you really want. No need to humor me, Danny. I’ll change for you. Whatever you want.’ 

BH-dan kisses his forehead and tells him he prefers him exactly as he is now  

“i like you for _you_ , which includes however you feel like looking today. you don’t ever have to change for me” 

“no no, this is cute” 

and dan’s not trying to be pragmatic because of how much of an effort it is for brian to fiddle with his appearance; he genuinely loves how brian looks, and he’s got an emotional attachment bc it’s how he looked when they met 

dan’s logic is just  

“i’m not gonna force you to be someone you’re not for my sake,”  

which is something that brian’s been struggling against all his life 

dan lets him be himself and loves him for it 

SG-brian's so used to accommodating for everyone else with his appearance just to make the sex better for the human at any given time so it'd make perfect sense for him to do it for dan too.  

everyone else wants him to change or look like their dream lay so of course dan would too, especially with his old track record 

but then he goes and does That and it's like ??? brain malfunction 

like he doesn't say it out loud but inwardly brian's just like  

"you... seriously want this? soft gray old man bod? for real? when you could have anything?" 

he's so used to changing it for others that he's used to being asked to do so after a while bc people get either tired of the same old body after a while, or are unattracted to him from the start and want him to change immediately 

whereas here's dan who not only accepted him right away, but didn't ask even when it became clear to him that brian _could_ shapeshift, and asked him to _reverse_ it once he did 

BH-Dan likes his sharp clear eyes and that toothy grin, and the look of intense focus that reduces the world down to its most essential; eventually dan notices brian only ever gets that way when he’s looking at him 

BH-dan goes the extra fucking mile and out of genuine curiosity asks brian why he chose his human appearance 

LZ-incubi take on traits of the first person they feed off on, taking their soul, as kind of the initial training. Depending on their potential and performance, their first target is picked and they have to change into an appealing form to lure the person. Brian ended up with a middle aged man as his first target. On the simpler side for young incubi. 

LZ-Brian can’t believe how lucky he is. He’s been searching for so long for someone to just accept him for who he is. Someone who will care about his well-being, will care if he was gone. It looks like his life finally has meaning and he has Dan to thank for that.  

Sometimes while they’re lounging around the house, Brian just stares at Dan with a wistful expression on his face. Dan would see it and nervously laugh asking him what’s up. Brian would kind of be out of it and say, 

 ‘you’re my entire world.’  

Dan’s eyes widen and Brian realizes what he’s just said and tries to backtrack. Dan will grab him, pulling him into his arms and says  

‘no, don’t take it back. Let me have it. Like I have you.’  

Brian would sink into Dan’s arms, feeling so happy and loved. 

 

**Mutual Affection**

BH-brian could wreck dan’s shit anytime he wanted and he certainly looks it, but he’s actually just a big ol’ softie that wants cuddles and love 

just very minute, careful motions and dan has the dreamiest look on his face 

SG-it's one of the many times where brian just has the most gigantic and softest hearteyes in the universe like _i love you to the ends of the entire earth and my own realm and beyond you amazing beautiful man_


	5. Making Brian feel good/lose control

LZ-Brian on all fours, arching his back looking back at Dan over his shoulder. Wiggling his ass at Dan he seductively asks ‘what’s for breakfast?’ Dan is staring at him wide eyed, one hand squeezing his throbbing cock. Rubbing the tip along Brian’s crack he says, ‘I’m sure I can whip up something you’ll like.’ 

BH-brian usually sets it up so that he gets fucked from behind (he figures it’s more impersonal that way), but one day dan’s like “hey, lie on your back, i wanna see you”

LZ-Brian thinks it feels good getting fucked from behind, his mind is blown when Dan has him on his back, hands touching him all over, the longer than usual deep kisses and somehow Dan is able to fuck him deeper than before. Would be very overwhelming for Brian and he’d become addicted to the feeling. No one has ever made him feel so good before. He never wants to leave Dan’s side. 

BH-he can barely look up to meet dan’s eyes  

LZ-He’d be in a daze and Dan would ask him if he’s alright. Brian would be like ‘I had no idea it could feel this good. No ones ever bothered before, just using me to get what they wanted.’ 

Dan would frown at that. He’d capture Brian’s lips in another kiss. He’d tell him he’s not like that. His lover’s pleasure matters greatly to him. He can be assured that Dan will always make sure their lovemaking feels good for him too.  

Brian is touched and is also curious if Dan meant to use those specific words.  

 

**Much later in their relationship**

SG-dan fucking brian so good that he subconsciously starts losing control of his human form all the while moaning and groaning and whining like a maniac - like can you imagine the unholy scream that could come out of that thing when he comes  

dan thinks it's hot as hell 

like just, this being can't retain his form, he's being fucked so good, his back arched and pushing back against that good dicc, completely losing his mind bc wowie dan knows exactly how to work him and please him  

BH-dan thinks it’s fucking hot but he also won’t let brian hear the end of it the first time it happens  

“i literally fucked the hell out of you—“  

“not. another. word.” 

LZ-His tail would be whipping back in forth in frustration. Face red from blushing. Dan would be draped over his back, arms wrapped around Brian’s chest with a big smile, saying in a talking to a baby voice, “Who’s my horny demon? Who rocked your world? It was me , yes it was.”  

“Danny I swear to god-“. Brian could do nothing but pout because well, Dan is the best fuck he’s ever had.  

BH-brian: "what kind of shit demon gets seduced by his own victim" dan: "you"  

LZ-“How dare this human make me fall for him.” Grumble Grumble 

BH-he’s making a very big show of being exasperated but dan knows he doesn’t mean it  

 

**Demon Magic**

LZ-a year or two after their first meeting. When Dan is still in the contract mindset of their relationship but his actions say differently. Not just fucking Brian but really wanting to make him feel good.  

Subconsciously treating Brian like a boyfriend. Like we said before, Brian’s not used to his ‘targets’ considering his feelings so he has a loose grip on his forms when Dan is making him feel really good.  

There are times where he even loses some control of his demon magic, manifesting in blue and yellow flames around him. The flames aren’t hot but they do leave behind a burning smell once they fade.

 

**Sensitive Tail**

LZ-the base of Brian’s tail is very sensitive to the touch. Dan is delighted to find this out. Brian can’t believe the embarrassing sounds Dan is pulling out of him 

SG-people have tried the tail base thing before, but it's always so sudden and not really too discussed, so brian always flinches away from it. it's too much too sudden  

versus here, where the key thing is always Slow and Steady to make sure it's good, and brian finally gets a taste (no pun intended) of how it can truly feel to be stimulated like that properly 

that's why he completely loses it like those cats do when you scratch their rump/tail base once dan starts lightly massaging him there.  

now that the touch is soft and sweet and slow, brian has more time to get used to it and as such can much more easily lose himself in the feeling  

SG-dan's hand on brian's leg like could you imagine a lil thigh massage along with the tail thing 

BH-dan knew ahead of time that brian’d buck and twist so he’s holding him firm and steady 

SG-or not even a massage just running his hand everywhere on it  

grip the thiccness 

BH-having that hand there to soothe him tempers the shock of that sharp jolt up his spine 

SG-Firmly Grasp It 

BH-pull his leg back so dan can firmly grasp two things 

SG-overstimulation time with lots and lots of moaning and whining and Delightful Sounds  

BH-brian practically ruts into dan’s hand, he can’t help it  

he’s all squirmy and shivery at first, but as dan holds him steady he settles down and the touching and stroking start to run together 

also: dan talking him through it 

SG-dan keeps talking and praising him, always reminding brian that he can tell him to stop at any time if it's too much or he goes too far, but it doesn’t happen, so dan has this moment of pride in both of them, himself for being able to do this, and in brian for trusting him with it 

BH-and of course dan doesn’t stop here; he has to find alllllll those interesting sensitive spots now  

but dan being proud  

brian eats up all that praise in more ways than one  

brian fucking dan’s hand  

dan’s not even moving it, he’s just focused on rubbing his back with the other hand 

dan sitting there calmly while brian’s driving himself crazy trying to get off 

SG-dan only encourages it with his praise and talking  

BH-his breathing’s so shallow and harsh and matches every thrust  

SG-he also lets out the occasional growl along with his moans  

when it first happens they're both a bit taken aback but brian is so quick to get right back into it that dan has no time to process it so he just goes on talking "that's it, baby, let it all out"  

BH-dan starts to sense that brian’s getting desperate and so he squeezes with nice firm pressure 

and finally starts to stroke his cock, swiping his thumb against the head 

(Continued below in **Dynamic shifts** section) 

 

**Tail and Horn Sensations**

BH-i always end up coming back to the tail stroking bit somehow 

the combination of brian wanting something so badly he can barely control himself and dan guiding him to it is such a good one 

even if they’re just sitting quietly dan’ll pat him there and brian goes all soft  

HEAD 

PATS 

_horn scritches_

dan’s sitting cross-legged and brian’s lying next to him with his head on his thigh 

bonus if he’s still new to this affection stuff 

SG-slightly shy and nervous about it 

like _omg is this allowed wtf is that allowed_  

i.e. being so cute and affectionate (dan) 

BH- _why am i turning to jelly_  

SG-putty in dan's hands always 

BH-dan tentatively massaging the skin near the base of brian’s horns with his fingers bc he’s not sure what it’ll feel like for him

SG- _sharp and pointy_  

BH-but will brian like it?? (yes)  

they are pointy and intimidating though  

LZ-May want to hold him down in case he jerks from sensitivity 

BH-he might jab dan in the side accidentally 

LZ-Can’t have that. His Danny must never be hurt. Especially by him.  

SG-my heart...  

BH-aww now i just see him pulling away, all apologetic and embarrassed 

he thinks he’s too sharp for cuddling but dan is set on convincing him otherwise 

SG-once again, like in every universe, brian is completely _wrong_ about how desirable he is 

BH-come back brian, let dan love you 

brian tries to shapeshift it away but dan reaches out and rubs the end of his horn to reassure him 

SG-to think brian would still feel the need to shapeshift to make dan feel comfortable when it's been pretty established from day one that HE LOVES YOU THE WAY YOU ARE YOU STUPID DEMON FUCK  

BH-LMFAO 

the second dan strokes his tail again he forgets everything he was ever worried about 

SG-melts in your hand 

BH-also in your mouth 

SG-yes 

BH-hmm what about things getting a little rough and brian scratches up dan’s back from clawing at him 

he blunts all the pointy bits so it’s not like he’s razor sharp when they’re fooling around, but the marks are pretty persistent  

SG-oh no! oh he's gonna be angsting about that for weeks 

BH-i can see dan taking it in stride as usual; he squeezes brian tight, all “you really want me close, huh? 

LZ-Dan could never see Brian as a burden. he was so lonely and at his lowest before and Brian has brought so much happiness and companionship to his life. it never crossed his mind to think his life was weird. sure it was to him in the beginning years but since then, it's normal to him. and he'd never trade away his relationship with brian for a "normal" life. 

BH-every day with brian is new and exciting and full of love 

LZ-Yeah so what if Brian scratches him a bit? It’s just proof at how Dan’s making him feel when their together. Dan’s goal is to make Brian feel so good he’ll lose his mind in pleasure. Squirming and 

whimpering beneath Dan as he’s pushed to his limits 

BH-i can totally see dan taking them as a mark of pride 

LZ-But maybe Dan lets Brian use some of his demon magic to make them heal and fade more quickly. At least for a peace of mind for Brian 

BH-aww demon aftercare 

LZ-Yep after Dan finishes taking care of him and he’s recovered, he asks Dan to roll over and Dan tries to say he doesn’t have to. The scratches aren’t that bad and Brian just looks away, his fists clenching the sheets and says in a quiet voice, “please Danny. Let me do this.” And Dan can practically feel the guilt and concern coming from Brian and he silently rolls over, exposing his back. 

BH-brian runs his palm down dan’s back and the marks trailing behind slowly start to fade as the skin heals, then he leans down to softly, gently kiss dan on the back of his neck, right where the ridge of his spine juts out 

LZ-Dan can't help but let out a groan, feeling the warm fingers and the tickle of the magical flames flowing across his skin. if they hadn't just finished a round, he would have been ready for another. 

BH-brian definitely sits there rubbing dan’s back for a few moments; after the first pass there’s no trace, but it’s like he wants—needs—to prove to himself he’s set everything right again the contented sighs and hums dan lets out certainly encourage him 

SG-scratch heals turn into an impromptu back massage me likey  

 

More Tail Sensations

BH-speaking of! i know we’ve talked about it in the past, but in light of dan exploring brian’s body, dan being curious about demon!bri’s tail is still very cute

 

SG-that bit we did with the sensitivity and had him rutting against dan's hand bc it was so good

how's that for another thing he's neglected to explore about himself for so many years

 

BH-it never occurred to him to think about it

but dan noticing brian’s tail for the first time after sex and immediately going “what’s this and why is it here”

continuing on from the above, they’re both lying on their sides facing each other, and dan tentatively runs his hand down brian’s spine until it’s just above the base

“is it okay if i...?”

“just be careful, it’s— _fuck!_ ”

dan’s gently cupping it in his hand, curious about how it feels, and brian’s blushing at the way his hips jerked forward he’s so used to being in control of himself and dan’s turning all of that on its head

SG-surprise demon boy, you're in for a ride

 

BH-dan gives it a few experimental strokes and brian lets out the most delicious moans

then with the same hand, he presses the small of brian’s back until he’s nudged his hips forward and they’re lined up, shaft to shaft, and dan grips them both with his other hand

 

SG-yesssssssssssssss

giving brian some friction and goodness from both sides and have him needily thrusting and humping as time goes on

 

BH-brian’s biting his lip and clutching at the sheets in front of him while dan starts slowly stroking his tail, and dan giggles “y’know, for an all-powerful demon, you’re awfully cute”

he opens his mouth to retort, but dan squeezes his tail gently and the only sound that comes out is another choked-back moan and whine he bucks into the warm, tight grip of dan’s hand and surprises himself at how slick he already feels against dan’s cock

 

brian pants uncontrollably and ruts into dan’s hand as he tries tugging gently at the base of his tail, and he frantically looks for something to occupy his mouth, anything to muffle the embarrassing cries that keep escaping from him

 

SG-good thing there's a perfectly good neck right there

and I love how this goes back to the sound thing we were talking about yesterday with shy dan not wanting brian to make noises. when here he almost wants to push brian back so he can't latch onto anything and be as open and loud as possible bc he's feeling so much and so good

 

BH-brian moves to latch onto dan’s neck, but then dan’s tilting his head down to kiss him and brian moans into his mouth instead

 

SG-hands clasping at dan's arms for leverage

 

BH-the free end of his tail’s coiled all the way up dan’s arm, too

and he’s so turned on, his pre leaks from the head of his cock and runs down dan’s fingers to the inside of his thighs

 

dan breaks away, pressing another kiss to brian’s lips “it’s okay, b, i wanna hear everything from you, wanna hear how good you’re feeling” then _he_ ducks his head to suck at brian’s neck and brian’s doing all he can not to scream in pleasure at all the sensation on his neck, his dick, and his tail

 

SG-oh this is prime flame orgasm material

brian just panting, moaning, rutting and sweating, completely at dan's mercy and control, and he loves it. there's no time to think about anything but pleasure, and there's _so much_ of it!

 

BH-he completely gives into what his body wants and dan’s amazed and definitely aroused at how feverish and hungry brian’s gotten, his skin’s so hot as he writhes under dan’s touch

dimly, brian wishes there was something in his ass for him to squeeze around, but even empty like this it feels amazing

he could’ve materialized something to use but at this point his concentration’s so shot it won’t work

 

SG-he's torn between turning around so dan can fuck him properly, and staying where he is and drowning in all the sensations. the overall consensus is to stay where he is, but if he starts chanting "fuck me, fuck me, fuck me" then that's just completely by accident

 

BH-that just makes dan swear into his neck and stroke even faster as he starts grinding against him “ _fuck_ that’s hot; is that what you want, bri?”

 

SG-and at this point brian is just babbling nonsense and can barely hear himself, "want- i want you, fuck me so good, so gooood!"

 

BH-dan releases them both and reaches behind brian to finger him open; he’s so pliant and wanting from all the tail stimulation that there’s barely any resistance as he pushes one, then two in to stretch him while brian ruts aimlessly against him

 

SG-this is getting so messy and i love it

 

BH-every time dan plays with brian’s tail is a guaranteed mess

then he’s rolling onto his back and pulling brian on top of him, guiding the head of his cock to his asshole and pressing in slowly at first, but when brian starts to whine he thrusts up at the same time he pushes brian down onto him with both hands firmly gripping his hips

 

once he’s properly seated, he slings his other arm across brian’s back to grip him by the nape and goes back to steadily stroking his tail, while fucking him hard enough that their thighs slap together brian’s in absolute bliss, all of his weight resting on dan as the force of his thrusts jolt his body upwards, over and over

 

SG-brian definitely comes more than once in this session, be they dry or not

bonus: intense quivers from orgasming so hard and so much

 

BH-even after he comes the first time, his dick trapped between their bellies, he’s more than happy to let dan fuck him until he’s finished and begs him to come inside

yessss he’s all shivery as he holds onto dan for dear life

dan stops at first when brian comes, concerned that he’s tired and spent, but brian nuzzles against his cheek, pleading with him to keep going

 

SG-fuck yes that's good. out of breath and already getting hoarse from all the moaning and yelling, his voice a little trembly as he tells dan to continue. practically chanting "please"s bc he can't get enough

 

BH-dan’s not even stroking him anymore, just gathering him up in his arms and holding him close as he fucks him, while brian coils his tail tight around his forearm and bicep and kisses dan desperately

 

SG-meanwhile the tail base is getting as much attention as possible in this position and brian has to take the occasional moment to jam himself down onto dan's cock just to get more of the combined sensations

 

BH-“what a—greedy little—demon you are,” dan huffs out in amusement, and brian moans yet again, half from embarrassment that dan can read him like a book and half in agreement because he’d take this forever if he could

 

SG-funny how this little snacktime just turned into a full three course meal

 

BH-can’t help it when the food tastes this good

 

SG-do you think brian would ever be so consumed with pleasure that he'd forget that this is his sustenance? like here, he's so wrapped in the pleasure all over his body, and dan pounding into him, and the noises they're both making, that the feeding aspect would only be kind of an additional bonus?

 

BH-he absolutely would

in the beginning, it’s definitely awkward and more of a transaction for the two of them to the point that brian feeds on a schedule and nothing beyond that, but once they become more comfortable around each other and their attraction gets stronger, that falls to the wayside; dan gets more curious and creative about things and brian’s excited about how good dan makes him feel, not to mention he almost never has to worry about going hungry because dan keeps him well fed

 

SG-ultimate benefits

 

BH-their dynamic shifts from exchanging favors for one another to brian wanting to give dan the world, and dan wanting brian to have the love and happiness he knows he deserves

 

SG-i cannot stop thinking about demon boy quivering from such a good orgasm from all the stimulationsssss

 

BH-it only makes dan want to hold him tighter

 

SG-little trembles and spasms

 

BH-brian’s all but collapsed on top of him, his breathing ragged and shaky, and dan’s still buried deep in his ass but he’s no longer moving, just rubbing his back and asking him how he feels

“please, keep going”

 

SG-and just hearing that, knowing how high on pleasure brian is, is right up there on dan's list of the hottest things he's ever seen

 

BH-what happens if dan pulls steadily on brian’s tail while he fucks him, i wonder

 

SG-wails, probably

 

BH-not anything sharp or sudden that would hurt him, just steady, constant tension that makes him weak and boneless

 

SG-always putty in dan's hands

 

BH-he hears brian’s pleas and pulls his tail taut as he drives his cock into his ass, and brian _howls_ , his whole body quaking from the excessive, conflicting stimulation

 

SG-WINGS SPROUT

 

BH-!!!!

i feel like we’ve tackled “dan seeing brian transformed for the first time” several times and it continues to be excellent

everything’s much darker all of a sudden, and dan realizes there’s something above brian blocking out the light

 

then they shift and spread until dan can barely see the light filtering through the thin skin, and he’s in awe at how terrifyingly powerful they look

 

SG-also fire. lots and lots of non-lethal, not-hot, non-blinding fire

 

BH-flames licking the tip of his tail, as well as his horns and claws because he’s given up on maintaining a human form

they’re both awash in the blue and orange glow, and dan’s almost too mesmerized by the sight to do anything beyond staring

 

SG-that's the last orgasm brian can manage, and dan follows soon after, because holy shit this has been absolutely incredible - and also brian has lasted so long and orgasmed so much and here he is practically hulking out and it's great

i mean, not fully, obviously, but like... mmmmm :3c

 

BH-he’s exceptionally affectionate when he’s tired, too; being composed and reserved takes too much effort and cuddling with dan afterwards is irresistible

 

SG-it takes him a while to recover too; it's almost like bringing him down from subspace

 

BH-brian’s sprawled out on top of dan, wings and all, and his tail uncoils loosely from around his arm

dan takes it all in: the smooth, dark horns tipped with gold, the sharp canines peeking out, the bleary, unfocused blue and black eyes

 

SG-Oh my goddddd so cute

 

BH-he’s rubbing the side of his face against the pillow and mumbling sleepily to dan, all “always wanna feel like this” and “was i good for you?”

and maybe even a tiny “love you” that he won’t remember later but doesn’t escape dan’s notice

 

SG-My heart omgggg

 

BH-dan just presses soft kisses to his temple as he traces the glinting patterns on his skin and wonders if they mean anything “always,” he replies, in answer to all three

 

SG-This is the most precoous thing oh my god Also dan definitely rubs brians scalp and horn base and gets some sleepy purrs in return

 

BH-brian wakes up later to find his claws laced between dan’s fingers and a horn scraping against the knuckles of dan’s other hand, and he’s absolutely mortified

 

everything melts away amidst trails of smoke, but dan’s eyes crack open as he feels brian shifting back “what’s the matter?” “sorry, you didn’t have to see all of that, danny” “why not? think you’ll scare me?” “i—“ “like i said, how cute”

 

SG-fhdvgsdjgssbd

NEVER APOLOGIZE FOR WHO YOU ARE YOU AMAZING ADORABLE DEMON BOY

 

BH-“is it easier for you?”

“well, yeah, but—“

“okay, it’s settled then. change back, please“

 

SG-Hnnnfffff

 

BH-dan sees the unease in brian’s eyes and his face softens. “it’s okay, i promise, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to right now, or ever”

 

SG-Oh my god youre killing me fsjsvsdjgs

 

BH-his tail comes back first, winding slowly around dan’s ankle

then his claws lengthen and the sigils on his arms, legs and neck flash gold, the change obscured by the same harmless blue and orange flames licking across his darkened skin

 

BH-his horns grow in last, and as he blinks, dan finds those bright rings of blue on black boring into him again

“i’m not bringing back the wings, they take up too much space”

 

SG-Awwwhhwwhwwww considerate beb

 

BH-dan scratches at one of brian’s horns, and he leans into the touch and sighs before remembering himself and straightening up again “you don’t have to be hide yourself to be someone you think i’ll like, brian; i just want you to be you”

 

LZ-I loved all of this!

 

BH-it’s such a fun subject to come back to!!

i feel like dan always has that little spark of wonder and awe whenever he sees brian like this, even after a decade of being together

 

 

**Demon Marking before Grumps  
**

LZ-wonder if incubus mark their ‘prey’? As in a back off sign to other demons out there. Would it be a bite mark or a symbolic tattoo? Or maybe it’s just an aura around their target. 

But it seems most demons have fallen out of that practice as the point is to take their targets energy and soul as quickly as possible. It’s rare that they will play a long game like Brian(though he isn’t playing)

Brian would probably lose himself in one of their more intense feeding sessions. He’s still getting used to feeling so good and he accidentally bites Dan at the base of his neck. It doesn’t hurt Dan, just surprises him. He doesn’t notice the mark until later. It’s on the inside of his bicep. 

BH-dan wakes up and sees the pattern on his arm and realizes it matches whatever brian has 

or at least just one of the symbols

LZ-Brian is completely embarrassed that he marked Dan like that. He apologizes but Dan just shrugs it off saying ‘it looks cool and it’s not in an obvious place.’ Instead he turns to teasing Brian, saying ‘gotta say it feels good knowing I can rock your world like that.’ 

SG-the idea of it being an old practice that most demons don't even partake in anymore makes it ever sweeter bc nobody does it anymore, yet here brian is, so lost in the pleasure and the feelings and stuff that he forgets all about that and just _marks_

any other demon (in the olden days at least) would be like "you're mine now, sweetheart, there's no getting around any of our deals" all menacing; meanwhile here's brian "goddammit i didn't mean to do that fuck oops dsfgfhdgaf we can try to reverse it if you want you're not my property that's not what this is fuck i'm sorry”

dan is just kinda wistfully looking at the mark and tracing it with his fingertips, all the while brian's head is just like: _he's backing out he hates it he's realizing what i did he thinks he's property he thinks i think i own him now he hates it he hates me for it_

BH-dan sitting there with this warm smile on his face as he absently rubs his fingers over the mark 

“no, no, brian, it’s fine, it’s... it’s really nice” 

just really quiet and shy because dan is starting to realize the weight of what happened

brian sees it as this horrible ugly thing he’s done but dan doesn’t ascribe anything like that to it, just “brian gave me this”

SG-brian for ages afterwards: "i _marked_ him fuck fuck fuck that's bad that's really bad"  

dan, almost immediately and from thereon out: "neat" 

 

**Dynamic shifts/close calls before Grumps**

   
(continued from sensitive tail above) 

BH-“ah, ah, danny, don’t— fuck” 

SG-don't? 

BH-it’s so overwhelming and he’s caught up in the moment 

he wants so desperately to come but at the same time the build up’s been so good

SG-dan of course perks at "don't" and asks if it's too much or if he should stop. brian furiously shakes his head "NO! fuck no don't- don't stop" 

BH-there’s an edge to his voice and dan wonders if he should be afraid of what’d happen if he did stop 

SG-Dan's taking control of the situation on pure adrenaline and arousal 

BH-put him in his place 

SG-dan does stop his movements, or slow them down, like "are you commanding me? you don't boss me around like that." and the split second of stopping clears what's left of brian's mind to be like 

 'oh fuck almost breached the contract' so he keeps breathing and moaning heavily to stable himself, still rutting against both of dan's hands 

 "n- no, I-- please, please let me come" 

BH-dan pats brian’s back as if to say “good boy, you did exactly what i wanted” and gives him his reward, leaning down to suck at his neck while giving his cock a couple of quick strokes 

then brian’s snapping his hips right up against dan’s hand, and dan lets him ride it out, short pumps and squeezes to match the stuttering pace 

SG-brian comes _HARD_ after all that uvu growls and whines and all makes a big ol mess but his body is now jelly 

"good boy, so good for me, baby" 

BH-dan doesn’t stop stroking until he’s drawn out every last drop and brian’s breathlessly begging him to stop for real this time 

SG-practically sobbing at this point from everything 

BH-he’s got so many emotions and feelings to process 

dan made him feel fucking amazing AND brian’s very attracted to the way he took charge 

SG-dan is also kinda shaken after that, bc he never would've pinned himself for such a dominant type, let alone to a fucking _demon_  

BH-brian wants nothing more than to lavish dan in kisses for handling him so well 

SG-dan has a mild top drop now that the adrenaline is wearing off and starts trembling a lil bit as he thinks back to that moment, and gets worried/scared that he overstepped or was too harsh and the absolute idiot starts apologizing 

BH-brian’s still weak and shaky, but he pulls dan down to lie with him and hold him close, murmuring into his ear about how perfect he was and running his fingers through his hair

SG-aftercare for your human dom    
 

BH-“thank you for taking charge and making me your good boy” 

SG-"did i... i didn't hurt you, did i?" [kees] 

 "not at all, don't worry, you were perfect. you _are_ perfect" 

BH-if anything, brian apologizes because he could’ve hurt dan if left unchecked  

he offers up more kisses as penitence until dan’s giggling at how earnest brian is 

“bri, it’s okay, you can stop! you’re tickling me~”  

“mm, don’t wanna”  

look at this big ol’ stubborn softie 

SG-he may be bound to his human but nothing demands that he cuddle and kees his danny to his heart's content which is why it's special since that's not demon physiology, that's just all brian  

 

** Sub-Space  
**

LZ-During one of their earlier feedings, but when they have become closer and Brian is still getting used to feeling so good during sex, still losing control of his form, he goes into sub-space for the first time and Dan panics, having not experienced a partner going there before.

SG-does it happen immediately or does dan finish (being also sort of naturally dommy and all) and reflect on it afterwards? or like, sort of realize how unusually distant brian is being once theyre done and doesn't really know what to do other than to comfort and try and get brian "back"

LZ-It’d happen while Dan is pounding into him and he’s losing control of his form. Dan having worked him up, edging and dirty talking him.  

Brian feels like he’s losing his mind, his horns and tail have sprouted and he has his hands digging into the mattress, his claws tearing the sheets. He can feel the sting of his wings pushing out of his back, trapped beneath him. His face is red, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, his tongue hanging out as he tries to catch his breath. Grunts and growls mixed with moans escape his throat.  

Dan is watching all of this in fascination. To see Brian, a highly dangerous demon, losing control like this. That Dan is able to bring him to such a state is amazing and kinda strokes Dan’s dominate ego. It isn’t until after Brian’s come with Dan right behind him and the both of them are resting, that Dan notices something’s wrong.  

Brian’s panting turns into small whines and his claws are weakly pawing at the bed as if searching for something. His tail is completely limp hanging partially off the edge of the bed. His eyes are glazed over, fixed onto the ceiling, staring at nothing. Dan frowns. 

Brian isn’t usually this quiet after sex. Usually talking a mile a minute about how Dan makes him feel so good. Dan sits up and calls out to Brian.

Brian’s head immediately jerks in Dan’s direction, startling him. Brian stretches out his hand and grabs hold of Dan’s forearm. His tail loops itself around Dan’s other arm. 

“D-Danny?” He slurs out. Dan’s frown deepens as he watches Brian struggle to sit up and crawl closer to Dan, pressing his body into his chest. Brian’s tail releases his arm and slips around Dan’s waist. 

“Danny...ss’here...Danny...sstay...g-good...s-safe...”. 

Brian’s rubbing his face against Dan’s chest, still slurring his words and seemingly talking to himself. Dan awkwardly wraps his arms around Brian, mindful of his drooping limp wings. 

What was wrong with Brian? Why was he behaving like this? Did something go wrong in the feeding? Dan doesn’t understand. How had his cheeky, foul mouthed demon turned into this quiet submissive vulnerable being? 

That’s when it hits Dan. Realizing with shock that he’d somehow sent Brian to sub-space.

SG-what a revelation. not only is dan capable of making brian lose complete control, but also turn him into this dependent subby lil mess  

dan's heartrate picking up a little bit as he realizes, which in turn somehow makes brian feel better. like yes, here's a sign of life, heart hammering in his danny's chest, yes good danny's here. completely unaware of the situation at hand 

dan's mind goes a mile a minute. this is the first time this has ever happened and he's not sure what to do. but brian seems to be seeking comfort, and he's at least good at that. so he holds brian close, which elicits a positive response from brian so that's at least something

and he thinks to brian's slurred words, deciding to say them back. confirming that yes, he's here, he's not going anywhere, that brian is safe and is so good for him. he barely even knows what the fuck he's talking about, all he knows is that brian needs him now

LZ-Brian would be softly repeating Dan’s name, like a mantra. His senses are heightened, his ears twitching as he listens to Dan’s fast heartbeat and the words he’s saying, his nose taking in his scent, he feels his skin against Dan. Eyes closed as he just holds on.

Brian doesn’t know what’s happening to him but his instincts tell him as long as Dan’s there, as long as he’s touching him, he’s safe. Everything will be all right. 

He may even lean forward and nuzzle against the inside of Dan’s bicep, slowly licking the mark. Instinctively drawn to it. A reminder that this is his bonded. Bonded is good. Safe with bonded. 

Dan would stiffen at the attention there before relaxing again. He knows that Brian feels guilty for marking him but it seems he’s now taking comfort in it. Dan is completely out of his element. Not like having a contract with demons is normal but he’d figured Brian had told him all he needed to know about his kind and their sexual needs and traits. Sub-space never came up. 

Dan would then realize that maybe it’s because it’s never been an issue for incubi. They are to lure in and take their targets energy and souls. A clearly dominate act. During their feedings, Brian’s been nothing but submissive, never taking charge or he’ll hurt Dan. 

Looking down at the demon clutching to him as if Dan is his lifeline, it becomes clear that this isn’t normal for an incubi. Sub-space is not something they should ever experience in their lives.

But here Brian was because he’s different. An anomaly amongst his kind. Rejecting his instincts and teachings, submitting himself to a human and leaving himself weak and vulnerable. 

In that moment, Dan would feel the steadily growing fondness he’s developed for Brian increase exponentially. To know that this demon has put his trust into him, whether intentional or not means a lot to Dan. He’d continue to hold Brian close, whispering comforting words to him until he eventually comes back to himself.

When Brian comes back to himself he’d be so confused. Why is he curled up in Dan’s lap, practically clinging to him and his tails so thoroughly wrapped around his waist? Also he’s got dry sweat and cum still on his body. Dan had a routine of cleaning up almost right after a feeding. 

Brian was also feeling weak and tired. Not physically per se but mentally. Like he had been in a tunnel for a long time and finally reached the opening. Dan is lightly dozing , leaning back against the headboard, his arms firmly around Brian. 

Brian then notices his wings are out and shifts to make them recede once more. He tries to remove his tail but to his surprise it won’t move. Like it has a mind of its own. The movement wakes Dan, whose grip tightens on Brian before he opens his eyes.

“B-Brian?” Dan would then wake fully his eyes wide seeing the clarity in Brian’s confused gaze. 

“Danny? What the fuck just happened?”

“Oh my god! You’re back! You’re okay!” Danny would hug him causing Brian to blush and awkwardly pat his back. 

“Yeah, I’m back? Back from where? Again, Danny what happened to me? I feel exhausted...mentally.”

Dan would pull back shifting a bit. He’d look down, noticing the tail still wrapped around him. He looks at Brian in question who just shrugs. He doesn’t know why his tail won’t let go either. Putting that aside, Dan would reach over to the nightstand and pull a couple of apples out of the drawer. Dan would smile seeing the way Brian’s eyes light up as he gives him the fruit.

“I’m pretty sure you went into sub-space.” Dan would say. 

“Sub-space? What the hell is that?” Brian would ask in between bites, and also confirming Dan’s suspicions.

He’d explain what it is. How it’s a state of mind a sub can reach, when they either lose all control or give it up to their Dom in sexual scenes. They can become weak and vulnerable and extremely dependent on their Dom. Brian would frown at that. He didn’t like leaving himself open like that. 

“What pushed me to become like that?” Dan shrugs, not entirely sure. 

“It may have been the edging. Any number of things can push a person there.” Brian nods to himself. He remembered drowning in a combination of pleasure and frustration. He usually lost control of his form as Dan continued to show him the more pleasurable sides of sex but he didn’t know he could lose control of his mind. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

“Will it happen again?” He asks because there is no way around him submitting to Dan. It’s the only way he knows how to safely feed from him. 

“I don’t know.” Dan admits. He then looks at Brian with firm determination in his eyes. “If it does you can count on me to take good care of you. I’ll be here and keep you safe.” 

The words ripple through Brian’s body. Good. Here. Safe. Words his instincts strongly associated with Danny. Instincts that weren’t supposed to trust anyone according to incubi teachings. 

Brian would then realize why he can’t remove his tail from around Dan. His instincts, his subconscious sees him as trustworthy.

A place that Brian can be himself, be accepted, be cared for, maybe even be...loved. Brian would then surprise Dan by leaning back against him, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. 

“You don’t know how amazing you are, Danny.” Dan would smile and kiss the top of Brian’s forehead. 

“I could say the same about you, Bri.” 

 

**Demon Marking after Grumps  
**

BH-arin noticing and brian bristling bc he doesn’t know if arin’s going to pry 

and brian being sort of touchy and guilty about the nature of his and dan’s relationship in general

 

** After Show Moments  
**

LZ-and after the show, Brian tries to say something and Dan goes all dom on him. "Oh? Is something the matter Brian? You have a problem with me smacking your ass? That ass that belongs to me?" Brian would be dumbstruck, his mouth dry and unbelievably aroused. "N-no, Danny. No problem at all." Dan smiles, pulling Brian close, gripping his ass firmly and kissing him hard. "That's what i thought." He says pulling away. 

BH-it seems like brian has something to look forward to after the show 

BH-i love the idea of them both being so impatient/desperate that they make out/fuck in a dressing room/somewhere backstage after wrapping up their set without even bothering to change out of their costumes 

all that energy and excitement the high from another successful show together, what better way to let it all out 

SG-Backstage fuckin definitely happens after the show 

BH-dan tears off brian’s mask and his hair’s all mussed and sticking every which way while dan kisses him  

SG-Meanwhile butt massage/grab 

" _mine_ " 

BH-at least brian’s pants are easy to tug down; dan can’t be troubled pulling off the turtleneck so he just pushes it up instead 

SG-Yummy!! Body worship 

SG-Dan running his hands all over brians exposed (and some covered) skin is grandiose 

BH-brian is probably v frustrated he has to pull off dan’s entire costume to get to anything

SG-Permission to touch denied 

Dan is a big ol tease like "ah ah, no handsies" unti slipping down his straps later 

BH-he can pull him forward by tugging on the cape at least

SG-Good compromise   
Meanwhile keep getting b all hot and bothered and needy  

wants to grind, wants to touch 

BH-brian’s exposed in all the right places while dan’s still perfectly put together 

SG-So who sucks whose dick first pfft 

BH-dan’s already unwrapped his prize 

SG-Excellent thats exactly what i was thinking 

BH-against the wall or in a chair 

SG-Yes 

BH-start against the wall and then move to the chair when he gets weak in the knees  

SG-Perfect 

Addition: dan pushes brian against the wall first 

BH-yes please 

SG-And upon doing so he definitely does the thigh-to-crotch thing to edge brian on even more, rock hard and ready 

BH-he’s even generous enough to let him press back and grind a little  

SG- _that_ dan can encourage. it's fun watching brian scramble to hold onto him while also being so desperate for some friction.

BH-dan always goes for the option that brings him the most amusement 

SG-And brian may squirm and whine and beg but on a deeper level hes just as happy to submit 

BH-it’s what dan wants to see, and brian always gives him what he wants in the end 

but more importantly, it feels nice to give himself over to whatever dan has planned for him 

SG-Its a nice feeling especially after a show, when the stress and adrenaline might make things overwhelming, to just surrender to dan, submit completely  

BH-dan’s exhausted from performing, too, but the anticipation of having brian like this always energizes him

SG-harness energy by sexing ur man 

BH-i just thought back to earlier and imagined brian half undressed and disheveled while dan hungrily sucks him off 

SG-yup yup that's the idea!! 

dan gets handsy and lightly nips on brian's neck while he does the thigh to crotch thing just to get brian more hot and bothered before lowering himself down to his knees and wowie that sets off a lot of Nice things in brian's head 

BH-!!! _yes_  

SG-he balances by placing one hand on the side of brian's thigh and the other on the base of his dick, idly stroking with a huge grin on his face before looking up at brian. [brian-brain-NiceThings-setter INTENSIFIES] 

BH-what are you up to, daniel 

SG-Short-circuiting brians head before he even takes his other head in his mouth, thats what 

He snickers, lovingly stroking brian while keeping eye contact, "been waiting for this all night" he says before giving brians dick a few kisses down the shaft, then licks it back up, making brian shiver. And as soon as dan properly takes him in his mouth, brian lets out a low groan, his knees tingling  

BH-covering up all the bruising on his neck is the best part of wearing a mask when he performs 

also the strap from dan’s cape adds a nice bit of tactility as he strokes him 

BH-would dan swallow or let brian come on his face, though 

LZ-I think swallow. I think Brian would feel that coming on his face is an act of dominance. Marking what’s his. 

Then Dan could lick his lips all Dom like because he was the one to bring his demon to such a height of pleasure  

SG-wonderful 

BH-brian slides down the wall bc his legs finally give out 

he ends up bent in half bc he’s still got his other leg slung over dan’s shoulder 

SG-all worn out from performance and now sexies 

LZ-Oh great, now I have the image of Dan picking up his tired demon and lying him on the couch in the dressing room 

Covering him with his cape  

BH-cute!! that’s so sweet 

he instinctively curls up so he mostly fits under the cape 

SG-all sated and with a big doofy smile on his face

BH-OR he’s so tired that his arms and legs and tail dangle off the side 

the biggest, happiest smile aww  

LZ-Brian’s all, “but what about you?” Knowing Dan has to be about to burst through his cup and Dan smiles and kisses his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. This was about you. Me making you feel good.” 

SG-YESSSSSSSS 

LZ-Brian can’t help but think how lucky he is 

Dan’s such a unique departure from what he’s experienced before with other humans. It was always give and take. But with Dan, it can just be give and that’s okay too. 

BH-and it’s _willingly_ given on top of it all 

he didn’t have to ask or anything 

LZ-Yeah it’s not like Brian’s hungry or anything. Dan just wanted to make him feel good. Show his love and appreciation

SG-dan forever best human

BH-and dan can always take care of himself on his own time, or even give brian a little show while he rests 

SG-ooh yummy!  

BH-sitting next to the couch and getting himself off while rubbing brian’s side with his free hand and telling him how much he loves him 

SG-that's fucking beautiful i love that - brian would be fuckin ecstatic and also flattered and definitely aroused again 

BH-as much as dan is fine with taking care of himself, brian insists he can fuck him on the couch 

dan tells him it’s time for him to rest but brian can be awfully stubborn 

SG-he can't just rest when his best and bonded is _right there_ getting himself off to the thought of him 

BH-“bri, i don’t want to explain why this needs to be cleaned afterwards” “don’t worry about it” 

he’s trying to be as tempting inviting as possible, tugging on dan’s hair and rolling over so he can make room for dan and spread his legs 

SG-dangit brian 

BH-too bad dan can resist his charms 

he just rolls him back over, draws his legs up, pats his flank and smiles reassuringly “not tonight, b” 

he doesn’t want brian to think he doesn’t want _him_ , though, so dan nuzzles his head against his side as he finishes himself off  

SG-oh that's cute  and brian can practically feel everything  

BH-he settles for resting his hand on dan’s head and idly scratching his scalp 

SG-also encourages him with some Nice words  

BH-even in a cramped dressing room, they still manage to have such sweet, soft moments

BH-dan praising brian gives way to brian encouraging dan as he gets more and more worked up, until the only thing he can do is concentrate on brian’s touches and words 

and even though brian’s energy is mostly spent and he’s having trouble keeping his head up, he still wants to be there for dan, wants to be a part of his coming undone 

SG-'course not, gotta always be a part of his danny's time too

not to mention the knowledge that he's helping dan out 

BH-they’ve completely forgotten they’re holed up in that dingy, cluttered dressing room, but as long as they’re together anywhere’s as good as home

SG-gonna need to get back on the tour bus at some point but shh post-coital cuddles first 

BH-maybe brian uses the ~power of suggestion~ to keep people from knocking for a bit 


	6. (fic)The Mark

Dan trailed a hand down Brian’s chest.  

His fingers running through the soft curly hair on his chest. 

Brian let out a shuddering breath.  A tingling feeling spreading throughout his body.    

He gasped in surprised when Dan took one of his nipples in between his thumb and index finger and lightly squeezed.    

“Like that, Bri?”  Dan asked with a smile. 

Brian just nodded, having somehow lost the use of his voice. 

Dan leaned down and began pressing soft kisses along Brian’s neck.  Brian groaned, tilting his head, giving Dan better access.  

He’d never felt like this before.    

No one had ever bothered before.    

Normally, a Incubus would pick it’s target, seduce them with half-empty promises, creating a soul contract and fucked them, absorbing the sexual energy and once having their fill, take the targets soul. 

Brian was different than most Incubi. He didn’t like lying to mortals and leaving them an empty soulless husk.    

Because of an Incubi’s need for sex as food, he had no choice but to seduce mortals but he didn’t take their souls. 

Instead Brian allowed mortals to fuck him.  That way he could still feed and not drain anyone of their lifeforce and eventually their soul. 

Brian’s morals were of an inconvenience.  He could only absorb probably half of the sexual energy he needed to survive.    

But he endured.    

Endured being ridiculed by his own kind.  

Endured being used by mortals.  Fucking him to get what they wanted and once their desires were granted, Brian was tossed aside. 

Left alone and forgotten. 

No place in the demon realm. 

No place in the mortal realm. 

He was unwanted. 

Resigned to live a long and lonely life. 

That is, until he met Dan. 

Dan was different than any human he had encountered before.    

While he had grand dreams just like any other human, he still remained empathetic and compassionate. 

Opening his home when he found out Brian intended to stick around.  Every other human had rejected the idea and only allowed Brian into their home for sex payments. 

He was a nice change of pace. 

“What are you thinking about?”  Dan asked, pulling Brian from his thoughts. 

Brian hummed in pleasure as Dan nipped gently at his neck before licking the reddening spot. 

“J-just how you’re s-so different.”  

Dan sat back, staring down at the flushed, panting demon beneath him.    

“How so?”  Dan asked, hesitating a moment before pressing his lips against Brian’s in a soft kiss. 

“You care.”  Brian stated. 

Dan waited for him to elaborate but Brian just closed his eyes, letting himself surrender to the ministrations of Dan’s hands on his body. 

Deciding not to dwell on it, Dan continued.  Pressing his hard, cloth covered cock against Brian’s causing them both to gasp. 

Besides, he had an idea what Brian’s previous experiences were.  Considering he seemed impatient and told Dan that he had a high pain tolerance.    

Sex must have always been a passionless, formal affair.    

A means of payment. 

Something that had to be done. 

With no feelings involved. 

Dan was determined to change that. 

Shifting, Dan moved his hand down and carefully wrapped it around Brian’s cock causing him to buck up at the touch, nearly making Dan lose his balance. 

The small display of power, gave Dan pause.  He had already forgotten that Brian wasn’t human.  That he was dealing with a demon here. 

“Danny?”  Brian said, his half-lidded eyes on Dan, wondering why he had stopped. 

Swallowing down his nerves, Dan leaned up and kissed Brian.    

“It’s nothing.  Just spaced out a moment.”  He said, returning his attention to Brian’s cock, spreading the pre at the tip along the shaft and stroking at a leisurely place. 

A low growl emanated from Brian’s throat, his arms moving to wrap around Dan, holding him close as he thrusted into his closed fist. 

This was so much better than anything he’d every felt.    

Brian had no idea foreplay could feel so good. 

If this was how sex was supposed to go, than he looked forward to the many meals Dan would provide him. 

A pained hiss drifted up to his ears.    

“Fuck.”  Dan swore, his grip on Brian’s cock loosening as he pulled back. 

Brian’s eyes snapped open to see Dan reach a hand back over his shoulder.  Pulling it back, Brian could see red on Dan’s fingertips.    

It was blood. 

Dan was bleeding. 

On his back. 

Where Brian’s hands were. 

Brian snatched his hands away as if burned and his body jerked violently, causing Dan to yelp in surprise as he was thrown off of Brian and onto the side of the bed. 

“Brian!  What the f-”  Dan trailed off as he looked at Brian, his eyes widening. 

Brian was staring at his hands. 

No.    

His claws.    

Claws tinged with red. 

Dan’s eyes grazed over Brian’s body.    

To the partial horns sticking out of his forehead.  The spreading black tone on his skin.  The tail twitching at his side. 

Brian looked closer to how he appeared the night he showed up in Dan’s apartment. 

“Brian?”  Dan called out, moving closer, placing his hand on Brian’s thigh. 

Brian flinched from the touch, scooting away.    

His eyes wide and breathing in short gasps. 

“I-I’m sorry, Danny!  I-I didn’t meant too.”  He said, his tone full of frantic remorse. 

“Hey, hey.  It’s okay, Brian.  It’s just a scratch.  It’ll heal.” 

Brian suddenly stood up, shaking his head.    

“This was a mistake.  I’m not meant to have this.  It’s too dangerous.” 

Dan stood up and walked around the bed. He placed his hands onto Brian’s shoulders. 

“Brian.  It’s okay.  Really.  You didn’t meant to.”    

Brian glanced back over to the bed, seeing the drops of blood standing out against the yellowish sheets. 

He shook his head again and backed away.    

“This shouldn’t have happened.” Brian gritted out, his claws clenching into fist.    

The sheer misery in his expression, causing Dan’s chest to clench. 

“I’m sorry.”  Brian whispered, before vanishing into thin air. 

Dan blinked, staring at the empty space before him. 

“Brian?” 

Sighing, Dan walked to the bathroom.    

Switching on the light, he turned with his back facing the mirror and looked over his shoulder. 

Several lines going diagonally from the center of his spine.  The scratches weren’t deep but were still bleeding.    

But it was a reminder.    

That Brian wasn’t human.  He was a demon.  One that could easily hurt or even kill Dan if he wanted. 

Dan opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of peroxide and cotton balls.    

Looking back at his reflection in the mirror, he knew that this would be a task. The scratches were more below and centered from his shoulder blades.  They would be difficult to reach. 

As he began twisting to rub the liquid onto his back, Dan’s mind drifted back to Brian. 

Would he come back? 

Was the deal off? 

Not that that was Dan’s main concern. 

He was somewhat surprised that he was really worried about Brian and hoped that he’d return. 

It had become quite obvious to him, that Brian was so unused to affection that he would lose control over his form.  He had changed to human to make Dan more comfortable but couldn’t hold on to it when he lost himself in the pleasure Dan was giving him. 

The probably logic option would be to do what Brian initially wanted.  Fuck him and get it over with.  With no foreplay or passion. 

Despite what happened, Dan was even more determined to show Brian what sex was supposed to be like.    

Brian didn’t want to hurt him.  Hated that he hurt him. 

Dan knew that. 

He would continue to give Brian the pleasure he was missing out on and maybe he would become used to it and be able to control his transformation. 

Having Brian remain in his demon form was an option too.  While still unsettling to Dan, he wanted Brian to be comfortable.  And if he was going to be staying with him until the band was on its feet, it was best to start getting familiar with the new direction of his life. 

Dan screwed the cap back onto the peroxide and threw the used cotton balls into the trash.    

Turning off the light, Dan walked back into his room and climbed under the covers of his bed.    

His eyes closing, slipping off to sleep, Dan really hoped Brian would return. 

——————————————————————— 

Peering through the dark room, Brian eyes fell onto the sleeping form beneath the covers.    

It was several hours later.  Dan was fast asleep and Brian had finally calmed down.    

He couldn’t remember the last time he fled and had a panic attack.  Probably not since his first soul harvesting.    

Floating silently over to the bed, Brian could see the outline of Dan’s profile beneath the curls.    

Reaching out a clawed hand, Brian paused, shifting back to his human form. 

He gently brushed his fingers against Dan’s cheek.  Dan shifted, muttering in his sleep, causing Brian to pull away. 

Standing there, he stared at the human that captivated him. 

A human that actually cared for his well-being despite having not known him that long. 

Dan was an anomaly.    

Just like Brian. 

If Brian was human, he could see himself wanting to stay with Dan forever. 

That would be nice. 

Not for the first time, Brian wondered why he had to be a demon.  He wasn’t cut out for it.    

He couldn’t hurt others for his own personal gain.    

His own survival. 

Brian tried and all it did was make him hate himself. 

The verbal abuse he suffered from his supposed kin, didn’t help either. 

Dan then shifted, moving onto his stomach.  The covers coming down to expose his back.    

The red lines etched into his back on full display. 

Brian winced at the sight.  He couldn’t believe he lost control of his form. 

One more thing to be shameful of. 

Taking a deep breath, Brian raised his hand, hovering it over Dan’s back. 

His hand began to glow.  Small yellow flames tinged with blue appeared. 

Placing his hand down, he gently caressed Dan’s back, passing over each scratch. 

Several seconds later, he pulled his hand away, the flames dying down. 

Brian looked over Dan’s back.  Making sure every scratch was gone.  Leaving behind smooth skin. 

It was as if nothing had ever happened.  

Too bad, Brian would never forget. 

Walking around to the other side of the bed.  Brian climbed on and curled up into a fetal position, making sure to stay as close to the edge as possible.    

He didn’t trust himself to keep himself in check if he had nightmares. 

Brian swore to himself he wouldn’t hurt Dan again.    

With that resolve, he allowed himself to fall into a restless slumber. 

——————————————————————————- 

Brian sleepily walked into the tiny kitchen where Dan was preparing a small breakfast. 

Hesitating a moment, he pulled out the worn out chair at the table and sat down, secretly glad he decided to put on the pair of boxer briefs Dan left out for him.    

Silently, he watched Dan move about the area. 

Dan opened the refrigerator and pulled out two apples and placed them on the table, giving Brian a small smile. 

Brian nodded his thanks, picking up one and taking a large bite, his eyes closing in ecstasy at the juicy flavor exploding on his tongue.    

He couldn’t believe that something so good just grew out in the wild. 

Incubi received their sustenance and energy from sex but Brian could see himself getting used to exploring the realm of eating like humans. 

Dan laughed, grabbing his plate of eggs and toast and sitting across from Brian. 

After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat, grabbing Brian’s attention. 

“Hey.  Thank you for, you know, healing my back.” 

Brian eyes grew heavy.  Lowering the half-eaten apple, he averted his eyes. 

“Was the least I could do.”  He said, his tone somber. 

Dan frowned.  Brian was still feeling guilty. 

“So, I was thinking.  That maybe you should…stay in your true form…you know just around the house.” 

Brian’s eyes widened, looking back at Dan. 

“You want me too?”  He asked incredulously. 

Dan shrugged, taking a bite of his toast. 

“I mean it’s what you really are and you’re going to be living here.  I want you to be comfortable.” 

Brian’s eyebrows creased downwards. 

“But what about your comfort?” 

“Both of us have to give something. Adjust to the other.  That’s how relationships work.” 

Brian’s head snapped up. 

“Relationships?” 

Dan’s eyes widened slightly.  His cheeks darkening. 

Looking away, he nervously giggled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Um, yeah.  Our uh, agreement.  You know, we’re roommates now and I hoped to become friends and-”  Dan trailed off, coughing in embarrassment, knowing he was rambling. 

“Anyways, I really want you to feel at home here.  I know it’s not much and a bit cramped, just…” 

Danny took a breath, looking up and meeting Brian’s unworldly blue eyes. 

“Just be yourself.”    

Brian could feel his own cheeks heating up as he nodded.    

Closing his eyes, Brian let go of the hold he had on his current form.  Allowing his body to shift back into it’s true from. 

Once finished, Brian cautiously opened his eyes, gauging Dan’s reaction, looking for the familiar image of disgust and rejection. 

He didn’t receive either. 

Dan was looking at him with warm eyes and a gentle smile. 

That was surprising. 

Brian watched as Dan stood up and walked around to his side of the table and placed his hand on top of his head, his fingers brushing against the base of his horns. 

A deep throated moan slipped out, causing Dan’s eyes to widen slightly.  He did it again.    

“Fuck.”  Brian whispered.    

He hadn’t known his horns were sensitive too.    

Dan continued to rub his thumb up and down the length of Brian’s horn, paying special attention to the skin at the base, pleased with the reactions.    

Movement on the floor caught his eye.    

Looking down, Dan watched in fascination as Brian’s long black tail twitched, as if it had a mind of it’s own.    

He inhaled sharply, his body stiffening as the thin appendage snaked around his ankle, coiling into a loose grip.    

Dan glance back up at Brian, his eyes still closed as Dan’s thumb continued rubbing the base of his horn.  

Letting out a soft breath, Dan looked back down at the tail wrapped around him, It was vibrating in a sort of pleasing way.    

Like the gentle caress of a lover. 

Didn’t seem like Brian was aware of what he was doing. 

That was interesting. 

“Mmm, Danny.”  Brian breathed out, his mouth parted, panting lightly.    

Dan moved his hand to Brian’s hair and gripped a handful, pulling Brian’s head back.  Brian opened his eyes and looked up at him, his midnight blue eyes filled with heat.    

Leaning down, Dan captured his lips in a deep kiss, Brian opening up for him.  Dan’s tongue slid in, running all over the inside of Brian’s mouth, feeling the sharp pointed ends of his fangs.    

A bubble of heat flared up within Dan.  

Having such a dangerous yet soft being yielding to him, a lowly human.    

It excited Dan. 

Breaking the kiss, he swiped his tongue across Brian’s kiss bruised lips.    

“How about we try the feeding again?” 

Brian groaned.    

“I’d like that.” 

——————————————————————————— 

“Ah!  Danny!  Yes!  Right there!  Ah! Fuck!”    

Dan smirked as he snapped his hips forward.    

“Fuck!”    

Dan leaned forward, placing both his hands on both sides of Brian’s head, hovering above him as he continued to roll his hips.  

Dan dipped down, covering Brian’s mouth with his own, groaning as their tongues slid against each other. 

Brian back arched up, his claws digging into the sheets, slicing through them.    

The ‘slap slap’ of Dan’s hips against Brian’s ass, echoed throughout the room, mingling with Dan and Brian’s grunts and moans. 

Pulling back, Dan stared down at his lover. 

Brian’s face was bright red.  Skin slick with sweat.  Eyes tightly shut, and mouth partially open as he audibly panted. 

He looked completely debauched. Positively wrecked.    

Just the way Dan liked him.    

Continuing his slow pace, Dan moved his hands to Brian’s heaving chest, running his hands all over before taking both of his nipples and lightly twisting and squeezing the nubs.    

Brian’s breath hitched.  A low whimper, slipping out.    

Dan’s smile widened.    

He loved it when Brian lost himself in the pleasure. 

Dan watched as Brian’s tail slid over his forearm, wrapping and coiling around it.    

It was nothing new but it still always fascinated Dan.  How Brian was completely unaware of his tails movements.  His subconscious guiding it.  Seeking something to ground itself with.  A source of comfort.    

Turned out that comfort was Dan himself. 

Six months had passed since Brian first appeared in his apartment.    

After a rough start, Dan and Brian were able to figure out their preferred dynamic. What worked for them in the bedroom, during Brian’s feeding times.    

Dan introducing Brian to a more sensual style of love-making, not the hard and fast fucking he was used too.    

Brian learning to not be afraid of himself.  Of hurting Dan.  Staying in his natural form gave him a better sense of control.    

There were still moments when he’d accidentally scratch Dan and would automatically heal him once he realized what he had done.    

Those times, Brian would need extra reassurance and aftercare.  Dan was happy to do it.  Anything to make his partner more comfortable in their growing relationship. 

Dan leaned down, pressing his chest against Brian’s, wrapping his arms around his back, pressing kisses along his symbol marked neck. 

A relationship.    

Dan couldn’t deny it.    

He was getting attached to Brian.  He knew that the situation between them was only part of their contract.  

Dan wanted to be a rock star and Brian needed a consistent source of energy to survive.    

Not so much a give and take but a give and give. 

He liked it more that way.  

Listening to Brian’s past encounters, Dan knew that he had been subjected to many self-serving humans that used him to get what they wanted. Taking advantage of his morals to never hurt another mortal. 

Dan would be different.    

Brian didn’t seem to be fond of his kind nor in any particular hurry to return to the demon realm. 

Maybe after his band has gotten off the ground, he could ask Brian if he’d like to stick around.    

Half a year wasn’t a lot of time but Dan really enjoyed his company and despite the sexual nature of their contract, Dan felt like they were becoming close friends.   

“D-Danny!”  Brian suddenly gasped out.    

Dan looked down to see Brian looking up at him.  His eyes partially open.  A thin trail of drool trailing out of his parted mouth.  His red tinged cock twitching against his stomach.  His breaths becoming shorter. 

He was getting close.    

Brian still had trouble getting used to the pleasure he felt whenever he and Dan had sex.    

Lasting long wasn’t ever the goal for him.  Especially, before Dan.  Sex was hard, dirty, painful and fast. 

Getting the energy as quickly as possible, never leaving him completely satisfied. 

With Dan it was different, as was practically everything with him.    

Dan preferred to take his time. Building his and Brian’s arousal.  Pushing him to the peak and then even further. 

Whether he came fast or not, Brian’s hunger was always satiated.  Dan’s sexual energy was a kind he’d never experienced before.    

It was too much and not enough all at the same time.    

Brian figured he was becoming addicted.    

This human fucking him so good, to the point he’d lose himself in the sensations. 

“F-fuck.”  Brian swore.    

He could feel the heat coiling in his center as Dan continued to drill into him.  Brian was getting close. Preparing to blow his load before Dan once again.  He wasn’t ready for it to end.  Not yet.    

It felt to good to end now. 

Brian let out a whimper, feeling his impending orgasm dissipating. 

“Oh fuck!  B-Brian.”  Dan gasped out.  “What the fuck?” 

Brian looked at him curiously.  What was he talking about?  Following Dan’s gaze down his chest and past his stomach.    

He then saw what had caught Dan’s attention. 

Brian’s eyes widened in surprised.    

Coiled around his hard cock was his tail.    

Acting as a cock ring.  Keeping him from coming.  Allowing him to last longer. 

When had that happened? 

“Fuck that’s hot.”  Dan muttered, lifting a hand from Brian’s hip and closing it around Brian’s tail wrapped cock. 

“Shit!”  Brian grunted out, feeling an electric shock shoot straight up his spine. 

“Come on, Bri.  D-Don’t hold back. Come with me.” 

Brian whined, feeling Dan picked up his pace.  Pounding into Brian.  Hips moving in a blur.    

“Fuck fuck fuck!”  Brian chanted in a mantra.    

His tail unwinding from around his cock and slipping around Dan’s thin waist, pulling Dan forward until they were chest to chest again.    

“Brian…Brian…fuck.”  Dan said, feeling Brian’s arms and legs wrapping around him, holding him impossibly close.    

“G-give it to me, Danny.  Come on.” Brian panted, lips inches away from Dan’s.    

On an impulse, he surged forward, drawing Dan into a deep open mouthed kiss.    

Dan grunted in surprise.    

Brian never took the initiative. Always waiting on Dan.    

Seeing him so desperate was all Dan needed.    

He broke the kiss, burying his face into Brian’s neck, his body stiffening as he pressed himself as deep into Brian as he could, coating his insides with his seed.  

A sharp sensation flared on his neck, feeling Brian’s body seizing up as he tumbled off the edge right behind Dan.  His cock spurting out strings of cum between their bodies. 

Dan heaved against Brian’s neck, trying to catch his breath.  He could feel Brian’s hot breath against his ear as he came down from his high. 

After a few more seconds, Dan wearliy pushed himself up, hovering above Brian.   

He winced feeling a sting on his arm. Like a burning sensation.    

Not bothering to look, he waited for Brian to release his hold on him so he could pull out.    

Brian seemed content to stay where he was.  A small smile on his face, eyes closed, expression relaxed. Dan could tell he had more than satisfied Brian’s hunger 

“Come on, Bri.  Let go.”  Dan said with a breathless laugh.  “We need to clean up, than we can cuddle.” 

Brian opened his eyes, looking up at Dan.  He pulled Dan down into a kiss.  Dan groaned deep in his throat.    

The second kiss Brian initiated.  Fuck that was stirring something within him.    

Brian then broke away, releasing his hold on Dan.  Lazily sprawling out back against the sheets. 

Dan moved to pull out but realized Brian’s tail was still around him.    

“Brian.”    

“Hmmm?”  Brian cracked an eye open.    

Dan shook his head in amusement.    

He pointed to the tail wrapped around him. 

“Huh?  When did that happen?” Brian tiredly asked, slowly unwinding his tail and letting it hang off the edge of the small bed.    

Dan carefully pulled out, hissing at the tenderness of his softened cock, while Brian whined at the loss. His hole clenching around the emptiness he now felt.    

“Like you inside me.”  He muttered mostly to himself.  

Dan giggled, having heard him.    

Climbing off the bed, Dan walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth.    

As he was running it under the warm water, he noticed something out of his peripheral.    

“What the?”  He said to himself, looking down at his arm. 

There on the inside of his bicep was some foreign symbol.  Not unlike what was scattered over Brian’s body. 

“That’s weird.”  Dan said, examining it closer.    

Weird but kinda neat.    

Shrugging, Dan turned off the faucet and made his way back to the bedroom.    

He’d ask Brian about it later.    

Now it was cuddle time with his favorite demon. 

\---------------------------------- 

Walking back into the bedroom after wiping himself down, Dan smiled, seeing Brian still sprawled out on the bed. A very satisfied expression on his face. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Dan began wiping the dried cum off of Brian's belly and chest. 

Brian moved onto his side, reaching out for Dan. His chest making a rumbling sound. Not so much a growl but a low purr. 

Giggling, Dan allowed himself to be pulled into Brian's arms, who curled himself around him. 

"Feelin' good?" Dan asked teasingly. 

Brian's tail wrapped itself around Dan's thigh.  

Dan felt a shiver run through him. The mark on his arm tingling. 

"Feelin' real good, Danny." Brian said, tilting his head up, exposing his neck. 

Dan's eyes fell onto the string of symbols on the darkened skin.  

There, right in the center on Brian's Adam 's apple was the match to the mark on his arm. 

Feeling a strong urge, the mark tingling again, Dan dipped his head down and latched his mouth over the symbol, sucking gently. 

Brian let out an impressively loud moan. His entire body igniting as a warm sensation flowed through his body. 

"Fuck." He swore, when Dan pulled away. 

Brian met Dan's eyes, suddenly more aware of his presence.  

Like he could feel him on a deeper level. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked. 

Dan shook his head, his expression becoming thoughtful. 

"I don't know. Just a feeling, I guess." He said, settling back down. 

Brian wasn't sure if he was satisfied with that answer.  

Something just happened and he didn't know what. 

Dan reached down, pulling the covers over their bodies, cuddling closer to Brian. 

Brian pushed the confusing moment from his mind, as Dan kissed him. 

"Night, Bri." He said, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight, Danny." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dan tiredly unlocked the door to his apartment, dragging his hand up and pushing it open. 

He walked inside, using his foot to push the door closed.  

He undid the top four buttons on his dress shirt and pulled the band out of his hair, allowing his curls to fall loosely over his ears. 

He had just come from an interview. A job offer at an advertisement bureau. 

While Dan had experience in advertisement and also went to college for it, he hated it.  

The long dull hours seemed to eat away at his soul. 

But he really had no choice.  

His part time job at the local comic book store wasn't enough to pay the bills. And with acquiring a new house guest, he had to make some adjustments. 

While Brian, thankfully, wasn't another mouth to feed, there were a few things that Dan needed to upgrade. 

For one, his full sized bed was too small for two grown men.  

Though, Dan did enjoy sleeping with Brian in his arms most nights, there were a few times he felt suffocated. 

Still not used to having someone constantly in his space. 

Brian seemed to be able to sense those times he was irritated and made himself as scarce as possible.  

Which in turn made Dan feel bad. He didn't want to become like the other humans Brian had encountered before in his life. 

Sometimes it couldn't be helped. They were still in an adjustment period.  

Half a year together. 

Walking into the living area, Dan leaned against wall. His lips curling up into a small smile. 

There, laid out on the couch, was Brian.  

He was fast asleep. An open book resting on top of his face. 

His chest rising and falling with each breath, letting out the most unique snores, Dan had ever heard. 

Scattered all over the floor where more books, some on comedy and others on music.  

Two of the old keyboards Dan had found at a flea market amongst them, along with several apple cores and a pile of peach pits. 

Dan shook his head. Brian was usually a tidy guest, except when he became focused on a task. Working diligently towards his goal.  

An aspect of his personality, Dan greatly admired. 

Brian was taking the contract deal seriously.  

Now that he was no longer on the verge of starving, he could start helping Dan with his, still far off, dreams. 

Pushing himself off the wall, Dan walked over towards the couch, careful not to step on any of the items. 

Stopping at the edge of the couch, Dan knelt down near Brian's head, gently pulling the book off his face and setting it to the side. 

Looking over Brian's sleeping form, Dan couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle.  

Brian was wearing one of his long sleeved dress shirts. Only a couple of the buttons were secured near the bottom.  

He also wasn't wearing anything underneath. His genitals on full display. 

Dan tried to wrap his head around an entire realm of demons void of a culture for wearing clothes. It was difficult.  

Another adjustment, he had to get used to.  

Not like Brian wasn't trying. At least he put on a shirt. 

Reaching out a hand, Dan hesitated a moment before running his hand along the side of Brian's face in a gentle caress. 

He suddenly winced, feeling the mark on his arm give off a burning sting before fading.  

Brian's eyes then opened, drawing Dan's attention away and back towards him. 

"Mmm, Danny?" He mumbled, blinking bleary eyes. 

"Hey, sleepyhead." Dan greeted, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Brian's lips. 

Letting out a wide yawn, Brian stretched out and then floated himself up into a seated position.  

His legs wide open and Dan staring straight at his limp dick and balls. 

Rolling his eyes, Dan placed his hands on Brian's knees and closed them.  

Brian let out a tired chuckle.  

“Sorry.” 

Staring at Brian's body, a thought suddenly came to Dan's mind. 

"Brian?" 

Brian rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn as he leaned back into the couch cushions. 

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at Dan, noticing how his eyes roamed over his partially clothed body. 

"You…have wings, don't you?" 

Brian just nodded. 

"Well, why don't you leave them out? I said it was cool for you to be in your true form." 

Brian stretched his neck from side to side, Dan's eyes zeroing in on the mark in the center, feeling the mark on his arm tingling again. 

"Mainly because they're too big. We don't have a lot of room and I don't want to break anything or get in your way." Brian answered. 

Dan frowned, standing up from his crouched position and sitting beside Brian.  

Almost immediately, Brian's tail slipped around his ankle, causing a feeling of warmth to flow through Dan's body. 

"Doesn't it take a lot of concentration to keep them hidden?" Dan asked. 

Brian shook his head. 

"Not really. I can teleport between dimensions and I can float for a limited period of time. I actually don't use my wings that often, unless I have to travel a long distance. I'm used to having them gone. It's become second nature to me now." 

Dan nodded, thinking it over. 

"That makes sense." 

Brian then turned sideways on the couch, pulling up a leg, exposing himself once more and facing Dan, propping his head up with his arm. 

He reached out a claw and gently covered Dan's hand with it.  

Dan shifted, lacing their fingers together, causing Brian to give a pleased smile. 

"How did the interview go?" He asked. 

Dan shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted being reminded of what he was going to be subject to in the near future. 

"I got the job." 

Brian perked up but noticed that Dan didn't seem all that happy about it. 

"Is that not a good thing?" 

There were still some things in the human world Brian didn't fully understand but he thought if you got something you went for, that was good. 

Dan ran a hand through his curls. 

"I mean, yeah, it's a good thing in that we'll have more money to live on, it's just…" 

Brian moved closer, tilting his head to see Dan's face unobstructed by his curls. 

"Just what?" 

Dan turned towards him, his expression wistful. 

"It's not what I want to do but it has to be done." He said with a heavy sigh. 

Brian frowned. Suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to comfort Dan. 

He moved closer, giving Dan's hand a slight squeeze. 

"I'll do my best to get the band started as quickly as possible." 

Dan huffed out a laugh, glancing down at his arm.  

The mark was tingling again. 

"It's alright, Bri. I understand that it'll take some time. I'll be fine." Dan said with a yawn. 

Leaning his head onto Brian's shoulder, he closed his now drooping eyes. 

"It'll be okay. I have you now. So it's not all bad." He murmured. 

Brian's face lit up. He couldn't remember a time that anyone was happy just to have him around. 

"Goddammit, Danny." Brian swore, shifting and wrapping his arms around Dan, holding him close. 

His tail released Dan's ankle and snaked its way up and around his waist. 

Deep breathing drifted up to Brian's ears, signaling that Dan had fallen asleep. 

Brian looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. Pressing a soft kiss to Dan's forehead, he maneuvered them both back on the couch. Dan lying on top of him, held in place by Brian's arms and tail. 

"I don't deserve you." He whispered. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Brian was lounging, laid out on the couch reading a physics book, when Dan walked into the room. 

He had a towel wrapped around his thin waist and was drying his hair with another one. 

He watched the tv with mild interest before turning to Brian. 

"Hey, Bri?" 

Brian raised an eyebrow, showing he was listening. 

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" He asked. 

Brian froze. 

Closing the book he sat up and faced Dan. 

"Y-you serious?" He questioned. The disbelief clear in his tone. 

"Yeah, why not?" 

"Like a date." 

Dan paused, thinking it over. 

Even if what was between him and Brian was a result of their contract, this had been the longest relationship he'd ever been in. 

So, why not? 

"Yeah, like a date. What do you say?" 

Brian's mouth opened and closed, as he struggled to comprehend what was happening. 

Dan wanted to take him out on a date? 

He'd never been on a date. 

This situation between them. Could it possibly lead to more? 

Brian didn't want to hope that it would but he couldn't help the warmth flooding within him. 

Dan then physically jerked, rubbing at the inside of his arm. 

About to ask what was wrong, Brian's eyes widened as his eyes fell onto the area that Dan had just been rubbing. 

There was a symbol on his skin. 

A familiar symbol. 

Brian jumped to his feet, startling Dan and causing him to drop his towel. 

"What is that!?" Brian asked, grabbing Dan's wrist and stretching his arm out, peering closely at the mark. 

"Oh this? It's been there for a while. Matches one of those symbols on your neck." 

Brian raised a hand, touching his neck. He swallowed thickly feeling his throat heat up. 

"The fuck?" Dan muttered, pulling his arm free, rubbing the mark again. 

Brian's eyes widened further, removing his hand from his neck. 

"Did you feel that?" 

Dan looked at him in confusion. 

"Yeah. I guess. It like, suddenly got warmer. Sometimes it just tingles. What is this? Proof of our contract or something?" 

"Fuck." Brian whispered, looking away. His hands rising, digging into his hair. 

"No, no, no, no, no…" 

Dan's expression shifted to a frown, seeing the growing distress on Brian's face.  

His tail lashing like a whip. A clear indication of his agitation. 

Also, his arm, where the mark was. It was becoming colder. His muscles were tightening, as if he was getting a cramp 

Looking from his arm to Brian's face, he wondered if there was a connection. 

"Brian, what's going on? Is that not what this mark is?" 

Brian shook his head. His arms dropping loosely to his sides. His eyes fixed on the floor. He took a shuddering breath. 

"No, it's not. I don't even remember doing it. How could I? Fuck!" 

Dan could feel his own anxiety beginning to rise, along with the increasing pain in his arm, he was starting to feel sick. 

"B-Brian-" Dan choked out, stumbling over to the couch, dropping heavily onto it. 

Brian's head snapped up, taking in the state Dan was currently in. 

"Shit!" Brian grabbed Dan's wrist, lifting it up and pressing it to his throat. 

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, a bluish yellow glow appearing and then fading. 

Brian opened his eyes, checking Dan's condition. 

Dan blinked.  

The pain was fading. He no longer felt sick.  

Whatever Brian did, it worked. 

Brian released his hold and watched as Dan dropped his head back against the cushions. 

"What the fuck was that?" He asked 

"I'm sorry." Brian muttered. 

Dan lifted his head, looking up at Brian. 

"Don't apologize. Just tell me what's going on." He said, a clipped edge to his tone. 

Brian winced. He could tell that Dan was becoming annoyed with him. 

It was only bound to get worse from there. 

He knew the claim mark was permanent. Dan being able to feel his emotional state was proof of that.  

At some point, Dan must have accepted the claim without even realizing it. 

Brian had really fucked up. 

"I, um…I cut off the link between us." He said, a nervous lilt laced through his voice. 

Dan quirked an eyebrow.  

He twisted his arm, looking at the mark on the inside of his bicep. 

"You mean this symbol? It's a link between us?" 

"Yeah." Brian said with a nod. "You shouldn't feel me anymore." 

"What?" 

"It seems that I, um…claimed you." He continued, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Dan's eyes widened. 

"You claimed me? What does that mean?" 

Claimed?  

That was the last thing, Dan thought the mark was.  

He had thought it was just a cool manifestation of the contract between himself and Brian. 

But he had been claimed? 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that.  

And the feelings thing.  

What did that mean? 

"I'm sorry, Danny! It was an accident! I don't think of you as my property or some fucked up shit like that! I don't even remember doing it!" Brian said, his voice becoming increasingly frantic. 

Dan didn't reply, just stared down at the mark. 

Brian had said he had closed the link between them. He had claimed him.  

Dan still didn't fully understand. 

There was too much going through his head and Brian's panicked rambling wasn't helping. 

"Brian! Calm down!" Dan snapped. 

Brian's mouth instantly closed, his body seizing up. 

This was it. 

He should've known it was too good to be true. 

Dan was going to call off their deal and kick him out. 

Why did he ever think he deserved to be happy? 

He was meant to live and die alone. 

A miserable life. 

That much was certain. 

No point and trying to change his fate. 

Dan took a couple of deep breaths. Calming his frayed nerves. Clearing his head. 

He needed to understand.  

Getting mad at Brian wouldn't help anything. 

Dan could already tell, Brian was beating himself up over the situation. 

A situation Dan still didn't comprehend.  

And he needed to in order to get himself and Brian on the same page before they created a rift between them. 

Something, Dan didn't want happening at all. 

Tilting his head towards the space beside him on the couch, Brian took the hint and quickly sat down on the other end.  

As far from Dan as he could, pulling his legs up and curling in on himself. 

His tail was coiled tightly around his own leg, Dan couldn't help but notice. 

Dan's expression softened. The tension bleeding out of him. 

He hated seeing Brian like this. 

Small and vulnerable. Waiting to be lashed out at. 

Such a powerful and dangerous demon. 

Yet, here he was. 

Afraid of Dan. 

Of his reaction. 

To being claimed or whatever. 

"Brian. I'm not mad at you. Just a bit frustrated because I don't understand. Just tell me what you did and how this changes things between us, if it does." 

Brian nodded, refusing to look up. 

"Incubi, um, we have the ability to make…a claim on mortals." Brian paused, licking his lips. 

"Back when there weren't enough mortals to go around…Incubi would mark several targets. Staking claims in order to have a steady supply of…food." 

Dan didn't respond, waiting for Brian to continue. 

"It's not a practice that's done anymore. I mean there's billions of you humans now and Incubi learned how to travel to other realms. Plenty of souls and energy to go around. I don't know why I marked you. I don't even remember doing it. I don't even want your soul! So, why the fuck did I-" Brian trailed off, covering his face with his claws. 

Dan looked down, taking in what Brian had just told him.  

When did it happen? 

"How is it done?" He asked. 

"…A bite on the neck and then the Incubi's symbol appears randomly on the targets body." 

A bite on the neck?  

Had Brian ever bit him? Dan figured he'd remember something like that. 

His eyes suddenly widened. 

A week ago, during a feeding.  

That was the same night he first noticed the mark. 

He had felt something on his neck then, didn't he? 

Thinking back on it, it wasn't painful but a sharp sensation. 

Brian must have bitten him then. 

When he was coming.  

Lost in the pleasure Dan was giving him. 

Dan suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over him. 

Brian hadn't marked him with malicious intent. 

If anything, he most likely wanted to be as close to Dan as possible.  

He would have to be blind to not see just how starved Brian was for affection and care. 

Looking at it that way, it was a bond made out of desperation. 

A bond. 

That sounded much better than a claim. 

"Danny?" Brian said, hazarding a glance in Dan's direction. 

Still afraid he had ruined everything. 

Dan turned towards him and…smiled. His eyes looking at Brian with sincere warmth. 

Brian's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, watching as Dan moved across the couch, pressing against Brian's side, and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. 

"D-Danny?" Brian questioned again. 

He had no idea what was going on.  

Dan should be yelling at him, right? 

Kicking him out and telling him to never come back. 

Dan pressed a kiss to Brian's forehead, just below his horn, causing Brian to shiver at the feeling. 

"I think I get it. It's okay, Bri. I'm not mad. In fact, this is pretty cool. Having a bond with you." 

Brian looked up at Dan. His eyes wide. 

"A bond?" 

"Yeah." Dan said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Brian's slightly parted lips. 

Brian groaned as Dan's tongue slipped through the opening, tangling with his own. 

Breaking the kiss, Dan watched as Brian panted, his expression still filled with confusion. 

"I-I don't understand." 

Dan's smile widened. 

"It's okay. You don't need to. Just know that I don't mind. This mark. Feeling your emotions. It's all good. Nothing's fucked." 

"I-um-" Brian stuttered, not sure what to say. 

Dan wasn't mad at him? He wasn't going to kick him out? 

He had forced a claim on Dan and he thought it was cool? 

That it was good? 

What the fuck? 

"Brian, please don't worry about it. We're good." Dan said, rubbing his head against Brian's in an affectionate gesture. 

Brian nodded, forcing his body to relax against Dan. 

More for Dan's sake than his own. 

Checking again to make sure the link was still close, Brian let out a sigh. 

Dan may have forgiven him but he didn't think he'd ever forgive himself. 

"It's okay, Brian." Dan said again. 

But was it really? 

For the moment, Brian decided to trust in Dan's words. 

After all, he wanted to believe him. 

That everything would be okay. 

He hoped so. 


	7. Domestic Moments /Brian Habits

** Bedroom  **

SG-dan ends up just telling brian he can sleep in the bed if he wants, even when they don't fuck, it's no big deal   
  
BH-he still ends up curling up on one end and taking up the least amount of space he can 

asdhlfhkj he sleeps at the foot of the bed  

but maybe he tosses and turns so much when he’s dreaming, he keeps bumping into dan’s feet and waking him up 

eventually dan takes pity on brian and tells him it’s okay for him to sleep next to him 

and they both discover he sleeps much more calmly when dan is curled up beside him 

they haven’t found a solution for the snoring yet

LZ-Because Brian’s a demon and he was raised in the demon realm, his kind’s body temperatures run unusually warm. Dan being inherently cold at all times can’t help but be drawn to Brian’s warmth. 

In the beginning of their relationship, he noticed this after he let Brian sleep in his bed. Dan tried to keep a respectful distance between them as they slept but every morning he’d find himself curled around Brian, holding him close. 

Brian never says anything, believing it to be a thing Dan does with his bed partners. Dan still tries to stop but gives up once Brian develops the tail habit. It’s not like his actions are hurting anything and it feels nice to hold Brian close, not just because of the warmth but because of how he’s come to care for Brian. No longer seeing their sexual encounters as payment but an act of affection  
  
BH-dan gets freaked the fuck out the first time he sees brian sitting awake in the dark because his eyes reflect the light back

** Clothes  
**

BH-brian doesn't have any regard for clothing bc he hasn't had to worry about it until now 

but a. dan gets distracted 

and b. his apartment gets cold bc heating is expensive

LZ-clothing isn’t something he worried about. Just to lure in a potential quick feed. But living with Dan curbed that for him. Brian couldn’t care less but Dan insists on him at least wearing shorts around their home.

LZ-a nude, barely awake Brian coming into the kitchen, hair a mess, tail dragging on the floor, yawning and rubbing his eyes, muttering ‘morning’ to Dan , and Dan has to restrain himself from taking Brian right there. 

LZ-“Morning, Bri. You want your breakfast now or after I’m done?” Dan asks placing his plate on the table. Brian let’s out another yawn.  

“Go ahead.” Dan sits down and before he can scoot in, he’s suddenly got a lap full of naked demon, who’s holding his plate. Brian smirks at Dan’s surprised expression.  

“Or we could both eat at the same time.” He says, shifting so his hips are grinding on Dan’s hardening cock. Dan grabs hold of his hips and smiles playfully. “We can do that too.”

**** Dan's Clothes   
  


SG-going off the animalistic vibe (which i believe we have delved in in this au?), dan's PJs definitely smell The Most 

so they're the most comfy in the comfy "you may not be here at present but i can smell you and it's Nice" way 

BH-brian wearing an assortment of dan’s clothes at home is adorable 

SG-a random sihirt (be it casual or pajama) and some shorts!!! 

LZ-Dan comes home to find him hard and panting wrapped up in his clothes and Brian reaches out to him saying he needs him. Not even a hunger thing, just needs to be connected to his bonded. Dan doesn’t make him wait. 

SG-AFTER BONDS YES  

BH-idk why but my first thought was that brian just like, dove into a giant pile of clean laundry and i’m laughing so hard rn  

LZ-Haha sounds like something he’d do. ‘Brian what the fuck! Those are clean.’  

‘Then why do they still smell like you?’  

‘I don’t fucking know! Get up. Goddammit you’re getting your pre all over them!’  

‘I thought you liked it when I leaked for you?’  

‘When we’re having sex, Brian! Oh my god, get up!’ 

BH-lmao silly fish out of water demon 

brian’s definitely redoing that entire load of laundry by himself 

SG-omfg this is adorable 

BH-“i thought you liked it when i leaked for you”  

lol i really want to know what tone of voice this was said in 

either genuine confusion or dry and sarcastic but i’m leaning towards the former  

SG-also genuine confusion sounds so fucking cute 

"WHEN WE'RE HAVING SEX, BRIAN JFC"  

LZ-Life with demon Brian is definitely not boring  

LZ-Idk why but this made me think that Dan had just come home and he brought Arin over for training. What a sight Brian is right now. Dan groaning, with a facepalm, Arin blushing a deep red and Brian smiling brightly with a ‘Welcome home, Danny. How’s it going, Arin?” Like nothings wrong at all.

SG-lmao all nonchalant like "'sup"

BH-either he doesn’t realize it because it doesn’t occur to him or it’s 100% intentional 

regardless of the reason he has absolutely zero shame about any of it 

who needs shame when you're just lounging at home 

LZ-“Brian will you please put some clothes on?” Dan says in a long suffering tone. Brian rolls his eyes and floats down to the floor. “Fine fine.” He says walking towards the bedroom. “Not like it’s anything either of you haven’t seen before.” He grumbles. Dan and Arin look at each other and both look away trying to ignore their blushes. Brian has a point. Regular feedings with Dan and every three months with Arin. They’ve both seen it all.

SG-it's about context brian, jeez 

Lol

BH-he was so comfortable and cozy with his book though :c 

moving is such a nuisance 

 

** Brian's Tail  **

LZ-After some time has passed Brian has developed a habit of wrapping his tail around Dan’s waist, thigh or forearm while in their home, especially when lounging around or after/during sex.  

LZ-Brian doesn’t notice, as it’s more on a subconscious level for him. After looking it up, Dan finds it’s a form of affection or even a claim like in cats or monkeys. Dan kind of loves it. 

 

**Kitchen   
**

BH-brian picking random shit out of dan’s fridge to snack on. what else does dan keep in there 

(mostly it’s junk food) 

SG-junk food to the max bc munchies from weed abuse

LZ-B rian has a thing for apples and peaches (like Ryuk from death note). Like it’s the first food Brian eats after they make the contract and he starts living with Dan. Brian can’t get enough of them.

LZ-Dan keeps their fridge stocked with the fruits since they make him so happy but also makes their kisses sweeter. Only downside is Brian has a bad habit of forgetting to throw away the cores and pits.

BH-hope he eats them more cleanly than he’s demonstrated previously

LZ-probably not. Dan’s complained but that just made Brian double down on it, since he was very cheeky in their early relationship.  

LZ-He’s tried to stop once they’ve become closer and doesn’t do it on purpose anymore, but sometimes he forgets and Dan’s come to find it amusing 

He’d probably lick his claws sensually while staring pointedly at Dan 

BH-dan absolutely throws a kitchen towel at his head 

“i think you might need this”

LZ-Brian would playfully growl at him. Annoyed and happy that Dan doesn’t easily fall prey to his instinctive seductive tendencies 

BH-“ _HE DID NOT_ ”

BH-dan keeping the fridge stocked full of nice, cold, crisp apples for brian is such a nice gesture though 

he’s very easily pleased

BH-also dan subsists off of takeout so there’s not much in there that you could put together for a well-rounded meal  

whether brian’s intrigued by all the new snacks he can try, or if he’s aware that dan eats like shit 

SG-the deal gets dan off weed right away or if he keeps doing it, just not out of depression, and that's where brian realizes where it all comes from and why it keeps getting restocked. bad dan. 

BH-dan here probably eats like shit so maybe brian teaches himself to cook so dan can have at least one well-rounded meal

SG-"your stomach problems can only get worse if you keep eating garbage all the time" 

"i fix"

BH-the starter for the gas burner on the stove doesn’t work quite right so brian lights it himself as a little party trick for dan

LZ-Brian having learned how to cook so Dan can have decent meals. Dan comes home to Brian in their tiny kitchen, cooking up a storm. Still wearing his favorite Dan shirt but thankfully with a pair of boxer briefs on.

Brian welcomes him home and asks Dan if he wants to help. Dan is intrigued and agrees, taking his place next to Brian and passing him objects and mixing ingredients. It’s all very domestic. The two of them cooking together, talking about their day. 

Dan smiling warmly down at Brian, having noticed his tail wrapped around Dan’s leg. Brian too focused on his task to notice. It’s a nice feeling and Dan’s starting to see Brian as more of a boyfriend than a contract demon.

SG-love this scene in general bc it's so domestic and cute and here's dan all heart-eyed and adoring, and brian being so nice and learning to take care of them and is super focused on being a good boy, and then you have the tail being like "!!!! DANNY!! DANNY HERE!! LOVE DANNY!!"

 

** Taste Buds  **

BH-i absolutely believe demon!bri would have the same fucked up tastebuds except it’s even worse now because what the hell do people eat, anyway 

SG-it helps that dan has a sensitive stomach so nothing gets too crazy but man, sometimes he's just like ??? waht 

BH-“hey danny is this mayo??”  

“...no??” 

“what about this”  

“no” 

SG-PFFT 

BH-“can i put it on—“  

“NO” 

SG-brian behave yourself please  

 

** Hobbies   
**

BH-whenever brian’s not working on helping dan get nsp off the ground, or fucking with dan, or getting fucked by dan, he passes the time reading 

on the couch, the bed, that pile of laundry dan never gets around to folding

 

 **Sickness**

BH-dan wakes up one day completely out of it and miserable and brushes brian aside 

“nnn, not right now bri, i feel like shit”

SG-brian's ears perk, and while he's trying to figure out what's wrong dan just curls in on himself and groans, holding his stomach and making miserable little whines 

brian would immediately want to help somehow even though dan insists that he can't

BH-seeing dan uncomfortable is unacceptable

SG-what do I do?? painkillers? no, bad on empty stomach. food? maybe, but stomach might protest, darn. water? WATER 

 _idk 100% how human physiology works but dammit my danny is in pain and i gotta help_

BH-Dan’s face looks flushed, and when brian touches it it’s much warmer than he’s used to feeling, so brian tugs the covers down, but dan pulls them right back up in protest 

“danny, you’re too warm, i think?”  

“i’m fuckin’ _freezing_ , give ‘em back”  

“but—“  

“briannnn”

and then dan shivers from the chills, so brian’s questioning his assessment now

SG- _how is he so warm?? but cold?? what??_  

make him some peppermint tea with ginger brian it's the only solution 

at some point dan gets all pale and sickly and grey, and brian is just like 

 "!!!!!!! WHAT??!?! THE FUCK !!!"

BH-all clammy and weird

SG-and still shivering?? despite practically being boiled??

BH-“why are humans so fucking confusing”

SG-small sickly dan just curls up to his demon bf and cling to him while still groaning about how gross he feels and brian just pats his head and strokes his hair and soothes him

BH-can he also sit him up and help him sip the tea 

and maybe he sips a little too bc it smells nice

SG-gotta know how it works and also wow that stings a lil bit but is also good? no wonder danny's humming occasionally after a sip

BH-how difficult would it be to send brian to go and get some medicine from the drugstore, bc whatever dan has has been expired for months 

that might be too much for him

SG-on one hand, shapeshifting to fully human is a hassle, and going out in public alone is even scarier but on the other hand _his danny needs meds_

BH-he gets how everything works where things are located and how to buy shit, he’s existed for quite a while now and he already goes out with dan to do things when he’s bored 

and sure he probably could just pop in real quick and steal some but 

dan wouldn’t have that

SG-gotta be a law-abiding citizen here 

but this also presents the problem of _leaving dan_ in this state and that's no bueno 

meanwhile dan is just like 

 "please for the love of fuck get me the drugs"

BH-“and dress yourself properly this time” 

it’s just around the corner so it only takes like 10 minutes round trip but brian hates it the entire time

brian comes back with whatever it is (probably tylenol/paracetamol) and dan’s super appreciative even though he can’t show it the way he wants to

SG-he also gets semi-high on them later and that coupled with exhaustion absolutely destroys his brain to mouth filter  

"brian you know i'd fuck-feed you for being so nice." 

"if you get too hungry you're shit outta luck 'cuz i'm all outta shit" 

"i want to kiss you real bad but i don't wanna give you the plague"  

"it's not the--"  

"i know what i said"

BH-brian just kisses him to make him settle down, it’s not like he can get sick anyway 

otherwise dan’s just gonna talk nonsense forever and exhaust himself

SG-"Go the fuck to sleep danny"  

"But i gotta... i gotta tell.. i need to say you loves..." 

Brian, inwardly: This Is The Cutest Shit Ive Ever Seen

BH-brian could listen to dan ramble on forever, but he can tell how tired he’s getting

SG-Nyquil time to knock him out so hell rest dammit

BH-nyquil and gently making out because dan keeps insisting on it

SG-On the bright side brians not complaining and also it helps tire dan out so its another win-win. Also dan keeps breaking the kisses to tell brian he loves him and then he conks himself out, leaving brian to smoosh his cheeks and lay him down for some much needed rest

BH-brian runs hot too, so dan clings to him bc it’s comforting and warm; also brian got rid of the blankets, asshole

at least dan doesn’t seem like he’s in pain anymore; the cramping’s gone for now and his temperature is leveling off 

although later on there’s the new challenge of hauling dan to the bathroom when his stomach acts up and keeping him hydrated afterwards (more tea and saltines), but dan is at least lucid enough now to tell brian to look up how to deal with stomach flu

SG-coupled with dan's thin frame is gonna initially freak the fuck out of brian

"WHY IS YOUR BODY DOING THAT?!?! FUCK ARE YOUR INSIDES COMING OUT" 

 "calm the fuck down it's normal with this flu..." "THIS IS THE OPPOSITE OF NORMAL WTF"

BH-brian goes and heats up like, clear chicken broth or rice porridge or something to replace everything dan’s lost and dan’s just like 

 “brian wtf i can’t eat all that” 

brian sits there with a spoon, all 

 “i’m gonna feed you goddammit, put some of it back at least”

as exasperated as dan wants to be with him, he’s touched that brian’s so worried and went through all this trouble just to make sure he felt better 

look at all this shit he had to learn! human biology made no sense to him and it mostly still doesn’t

he ends up yo-yoing between stern and tender caregiver depending on how well dan is coping at the moment and the whole ordeal fills dan’s heart with endearment

SG-dan of course eventually offers at least a tail handy since it's been a while since brian's fed, but he's still not feeling up to right-on fucking yet 

we don't want TWO sick morons in this house

BH-he lies there with his head in brian’s lap, kissing and nuzzling against his cock and his thigh while he strokes him, and he looks apologetically at him like “sorry i’m not up to it yet”

SG-with some _head pats_ from brian 

with some bonus accidental pulls/yanks when dan does something Nice, which makes dan moan and bite his lip

BH-when brian comes, dan starts to try and lick him clean as a reward but brian’s all 

 “oh hell no, you’re gonna give yourself a stomachache”

SG-b: "do NOT make it worse for yourself rn you're doing such a good job of getting better" 

 d: :c  

b: [trying extraordinarily hard not to give in]

BH-dan tries to pull the “i’ll do what i fucking want, thanks” card but he starts coughing and any intimidation factor is immediately lost

SG-"you will, when you're not in danger of blowing chunks on my crotch"  

"... fair"

BH-“brian that’s really not what i want to be thinking about right now” 

just mentioning it’s already making him queasy

there’s already a damp cloth by the bed for dan so brian uses that to clean them both up (dan pouts the entire time), and dan ends up falling asleep with his head resting on brian’s thigh and his arms around his waist

SG-has dan in his lap and just kinda idly strokes his hair/pats his head, watching him sleep for a bit and also taking one of his hands in his other one to lace their fingers

BH-brian’s claws are gigantic and and the tips are sharp, but he’s very deft and delicate with his fingers 

 

** Hogging Space   
**

BH-i just noticed his stupid cat mannerisms again goddammit 

SG-demon boy is just an oversized cat, change my mind 

BH-it’s true 

down to lazy brian stretching himself the entire length of the couch when they’re at home and leaving no room for dan to sit 

SG-that's fine bc dan doesn't take his shit at any given time and just sits down on him 

BH-cue indignant yelping 

brian bats him in the head with his tail but it’s no use 

SG-demon: defeated   
 

BH-all sorts of arcane power at his disposal but he still gets squished by his boyfriend

SG-he could literally destroy said boyfriend right then and there given the whole demon strength and powers and whatnot but like. nah that's not gonna happen. so down there he stays until he relents and makes room for dan

BH-he always gets rewarded with affection for his trouble so it doesn’t take him long to move 

SG-ultimately giving room makes way for some good closeness and warmth and cozies with his danny so it all evens out 

BH-it’s mostly principle and stubbornness that slows him down 

BH-afjdgskdj this is still really cute 

i never ever get tired of brian being difficult and dan not having it 

SG-The ultimate power move is not taking any of your hellspawn bf's shit  

LZ-And it just adds into what Brian was searching for all along. Someone who accepts him for who he is. Dan could’ve been like everyone else, afraid of him or wanting something out of him. Dan sees Brian first. The demon side is an afterthought. Dan can Dom Brian or push back whenever he’s being a little shit because he’s responding to just Brian, not Brian the demon. It’s very refreshing for Brian to have such a relationship with someone other demons would see as an inferior being.  

   
 **Bathroom Moments  **

BH-consider: post-shower hair horns  

SG-this is so cute omfg 

consider it considered 

BH-they just mess around ruffling their hair in front of the mirror instead of getting dressed 

LZ-I love how this AU is so domestic and it could go on forever since Brian’s lived with Dan for nearly 10 years. 

  
**Out and About  **

LZ-Was looking through incubus Brian and had the thought of Dan taking Brian to a concert and Brian being so nervous in the crowds that he subconsciously sprouts his tail and wraps it firmly around Dan’s leg and Dan notices and moves Brian in front of him, pressing close to his back and wraps his arms around him. Brian immediately feels better. Only feeling a small twinge of shame from needing comfort from a human like this. He leans back into Dan’s hold and is finally able to enjoy the music, feeling safe and secure in his bonded’s arms.  


	8. Nightmares

LZ-Something we haven’t talked about. Brian having nightmares. Of having never met Dan. That it was all some hallucination brought on from starvation. Or the demon realm coming after him for being a failure of an incubus or taking Dan away from him. He’s thrashing about in his sleep and jolts awake in a cold sweat. Dan staring at him with wide eyes and Brian just throws himself into Dan’s arms. Needing to know he’s real, that they are safe. Dan holds him, listening to his recounting of the nightmare and comforts him throughout the rest of the night. 

SG-how have i, the nightmare scenario bitch, not thought of that 

bonus awful nightmare: of dan having had enough and throwing him out eventually 

BH-it’s so startling for dan to be woken up like that; he’s so disoriented from sleep and all he sees is this silhouette with sharp horns and a tail lashing to and fro, and those piercing blue eyes cutting through the dark but then he hears brian call his name, his voice still doubled and distorted the way it is when he’s fully transformed and out of control but small, shaken, and terrified, and dan remembers where he is 

SG-oh my god yes that voice thing gimme it 

BH-anyone else would be terrified, but dan’s here to comfort his scary/scared monster bf 

i was about to say big but dan will always be taller than him 

SG-well i mean, the true demonic form is pretty huge all things considered lmao 

just- the idea of brian losing some semblance of control (his form going just a bit more demonic like with the voice) while still feeling so small and scared bc of awful nightmares is so damn cute i might die 

BH-his instinctual reaction to danger: become bigger danger 

SG-i think the best part about it is dan, after his head clears from sleep, just immediately goes into comfort mode. anyone else would probably scream in terror and scramble, but dan is here for his scared and trembling monster bf who just happens to look and sound a bit more monstrous than usual  

BH-brian’s wild-eyed and scanning the room in terror, but dan smiles at him and talks to him in a quiet, soothing voice; he doesn’t hesitate to move closer, rubbing his back, carding through his hair, and stroking his horns 

BH-and that’s when brian curls in against dan’s body and throws his arms around him; he needs to feel him in his embrace, needs to tell him all those scary thoughts haunting him, needs to hear from dan it’ll be alright 

SG-REASSURANCE AND COMFORT. MY KINKS 

BH-and brian’s still all big and monstrous the entire time because of how afraid he is; he doesn’t even realize it until dan’s settled him and he can think clearly again 

SG-safe with bonded 

BH-bonus: giant monster cuddles 

SG-wing blanket 

also: tail wrapped completely around dan's leg/waist/torso/wherever. just- the whole tail. not just a single loop 

BH-brian’s dug his hands into the sheets and torn them again, too, but dan just reaches over and strokes his thumb across his claws until he relaxes his grip 

SG-a very grounding touch to be sure 

also there would definitely be tears bc i'm awful like that 

BH-dan’s just going “there, there” while this giant demon is howling and sobbing in his bed 

SG-hold soft scary monster bf good and nicely bc he's upset 

BH-oh no brian falling asleep as big demon bf without even bothering to change back because he feels so comfortable and at peace in dan’s arms is so cute 

SG-OH NO YOU'RE RIGHT 

BH-b, snoozing away:  

dan: my arm is falling asleep but it would be a crime to wake him up 

SG-consider also for this soothing moment: content purrs/low growls from brian since he's still big 

BH-it would be hilarious irony if he was actually quieter like this vs his regular snoring 

but yes that’s also super cute 

SG-brian's regular "human" snores: awful, absolutely detestable, earplugs required constantly brian's monstrous purrs: perfection, good sleep aide, very relaxing 

i'm still on the wing blanket train tbh like that shit's just so fucking cute to me 

BH-it is!!! little flaps every so often 

it’s like an extra hug, the way they curl around 

LZ-And once Brian is in a deep enough sleep, lulled by Dan’s soothing murmurs and gentle caresses, his dreams become more calming while he subconsciously shifts back to his normal form, though his wings remain, wrapped around them both and Dan smiles seeing it as Brian seeking comfort as well as being protective. 


	9. Fulfilling the contract

** Before Grumps **

BH-lots of hard work involved but he can make some things fall into place when it’s within his ability 

LZ-he’s weaker than an average incubus due to his own moral compass. Like his inability to make things happen instantly for Dan, he can only influence.   
LZ-I like to think that while Dan is at work, Brian does a lot of research. Like he’s getting his sex but it’s time to keep up his part of the contract and make Dan into a successful musician. 

He probably finds one of Dan’s idea notebooks and sees a ton crossed out but the concepts of NSP has a ‘maybe’ by it and Brian does some research of the music industry and a comedy band may be their best bet, especially with the internet.  

LZ-Dan would probably come home on more than one occasion seeing Brian asleep on the couch with several music and comedy books he ‘acquired’ spread out around him. Dan would feel his heartbeat pick up, seeing that Brian really does want to help him and not just looking for an easy lay. His respect for Brian increases tremendously after seeing that.   

When Dan comes home he finds Brian curled up on the floor fast asleep. He can’t even feel annoyed at the mess, Brian looks so cute. Making a note to buy more apples, he goes to pick him up and notices Brian is still wearing his shirt and no underwear...again. His limp dick and balls sticking out from between his thighs. Dan shakes his head in amusement, getting his arms under Brian’s body and takes him to their bedroom. 

SG-he just barely stirs, but enough to realize that dan is there, and carrying him. once he's settled and tucked in, and dan lingers a lil bit (maybe even running a hand over his cheek or treading his fingers through his hair, or just giving a horn a lil thumb massage) he gets all warm and fuzzy even in such a tired state. wowie danny's so affectionate even when he expects nothing in return

LZ-After tucking him in, Dan smiles at him. Just watching this supposed super dangerous demon sleeping so peacefully makes Dan’s fondness for him spread throughout his body. Dan is surprised that he finds himself looking forward to providing Brian’s next ‘meal’.

His life sure has become interesting since Brian popped into it. His demon boy is really something else. 

 

** After Grumps  
**

SG-when they make the Cookies video they lowkey take inspiration from brian's form

BH-brian’s completely unimpressed with the first pass of costume/makeup 

“is this really what humans think we look like lmfao”  

BH-“you still think i’m cute, though” or something to that effect 

brian's way too embarrassed to admit he thinks dan's cute 

BH-of course the second dan grabs his wrist his resolve is completely broken, despite how intimidating he looked not 5 seconds before 

also dan doesn't so much grab it as he does gently pry his hand away and stroke his palm with his thumb; he's mostly amused by the entire thing 

 

** Celebratory moments  **

LZ-celebratory sex after their first sold out show and they're all curled up together in bed.  Dan lying on Brian's chest with his head tilted up smiling at Brian and Brian kissing his forehead and his tail wrapped around Dan's forearm

BH-dan’s so proud of what they’ve accomplished

SG-keyword being "they", and dan always presents it that way. like contract schmontract they did it together regardless  
  
BH-and brian’s so happy to have been able to give dan what he wanted 

dan: we did That

they have so much to celebrate and all their emotions are running high; what better way is there to channel that 

they just wanna be as close as they can to each other and never let go

SG-i can imagine dan getting a little teary-eyed afterwards bc he's just so full of love and happiness and gratitude and wowie

BH-brian watching dan step out on stage to sing in front of that sold-out crowd and being so full of pride 

good thing the nb costume covers most of him bc his emotions are fucking up his transformation

 

**Questioning Brian's Abilities**

BH-oh boy i have another idea 

but all of the stuff we’ve been talking about so far ties back into brian feeling like dan’s companion vs this just being a transaction for them 

SG-they've been at it for such a long time that dan tends to forget that this was a deal in the first place. it's just become so natural and part of his life  

BH-it certainly doesn’t feel like one 

SG-then nsp/he will get a burst of popularity and he's like "did you do that?" and brian just shrugs like "i can't do everything that was all you" 

if that makes sense 

like sure brian plants the occasional seeds but once dan joins grumps and they get their big break with DLF ir's all pretty settled 

was that partially brian's influence? who knows and who cares, dan isn't even questioning this shit anymore he has a bff and a partner who just happens to be a demon which he may or may not forget sometimes 

BH-he can make the stars align, but they bring the talent and hard work to the table  

brian, meanwhile, is grateful for the consistency in his life

SG-not to mention how long they're both hanging on the contract, knowingly or otherwise, so brian doesn't feel the need to leave and go back to his kin that he hates 

stability and consistency good. danny good. stay with bonded.  


	10. Other feeding/sexual moments

**Blowjobs**

BH-he fucks with him by flashing a smile full of pointed teeth and bared fangs 

it’s amusing to see dan become visibly nervous, but he takes pity on him eventually and nixes them “don’t worry, i wasn’t going to bite-“ 

  _exhale_   

“-hard”

LZ-Dan is still nervous though, since Brian has told him about the whole soul thing. But Brian assures him that it only happens if he fucks Dan, which he is not going to do. He still has to fulfill his side of the contract.  

Dan just nods, ignoring the fact that Brian had implied he would eventually take Dan’s soul. Whether it was intentional or not.  

Dan leans back on his raggedy couch, as Brian slips down to the floor. Dan takes note that Brian’s borrowed boxers were missing again. He seemed to prefer being nude around the apartment. He would have to talk to him about that later.  

Brian runs his clawed hands gently over Dan’s jean covered thighs before telling him to take them off. As Dan is taking of his jeans and boxers, Brian says he was ranked in the top 5 for blowjobs back in the demon world. Dan can’t even begin to comprehend what that entailed.  

As Dan settles back, Brian leans forward and takes Dan’s limp cock in hand and squeezes softly. Dan lets out a small groan. He absentmindedly wonders why Brian wants to do this. It’s not like he has to. He’s already working on finding Dan a band and setting his path and he’s getting his fucki-feeding sessions. What is this demons angle? Does he have other motivations?  

Dan’s suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as a warm wet tongue drags over the head of his cock, the tip pressing into the slit. Dan’s hips jerk involuntary causing Brian to glance up and give him a toothy grin. 

BH-everything about brian here is still, like, _sharp_  

physically and also in terms of personality 

brian is taking refuge in his overconfidence like he usually does so he doesn’t have to act like he actually has feelings 

 

**Sleepy Ruts**

BH-brian’s pressed up all close and rutting against dan while his tail lashes about looking for purchase, and he wants it so _bad_   

SG-And yessssss what a good image 

Tail is lashing so much, not sure what to grab or where or how but WANT GRAB 

LZ-Dan just grabs it himself and wraps it around his arm, seeing that Brian needs to be grounded 

SG-Gdjdjsgd yes!!  

BH-brian’s made a mess of dan’s thighs 

LZ-Dan loves it when Brian leaks all over him or comes early. 

He could come from just pleasuring his little demon 

BH-brian’s certainly helping him along 

SG-The tail around the arm!!!! 

Brian youre salivating on dans chest pls get a tissue 

And the hand on the base!! Aaaaaaa

BH-dan doesn’t have to do much more than rest his hand on it and maybe stroke the underside with his thumb before brian starts rutting against him 

and when he thinks brian’s ready/he wants to see him come, a gentle, firm, steady tug is all it takes  

 

brian’s so receptive to the simplest touches  

SG-Thats just an element from real life tbh 

LZ-“Ah! Danny touched me!! What do I do now!!!” 

SG-brian.exe error 

LZ-Love out of control, over stimulated Brian  

SG-Perfection 

Oh dans firm hold on brians wrist!!! 

And brians rock hard nip nops aww  

BH-all pressed up against dan’s chest  

SG-This is all just so sweet aaaa 

BH-sweet but also 

SG-Hell yea 

BH-there doesn’t even have to be penetration for him to get riled up; just being close and knowing dan wants him to feel good is enough 

and he’s always so eager to perform 

there doesn’t even have to be penetration for him to get riled up; just being close and knowing dan wants him to feel good is enough 

and he’s always so eager to perform 

SG-He wears his own voice out sometimes begging and groaning and screaming 

BH-and the deep throating  

 

i just imagined dan waking up to brian sitting on his stomach, straddling him all restless and impatient  

 

SG-Brian!! Let the man wake up to give consent first! 

Bad demon, now dans gonna make you wait :3c  

 

BH-he knows well enough to sit up high so dan has a choice in the matter, but the impatience is gonna cost him 

 

dan just yanks him down with one arm to tuck him into his side and sleepily mumbles at him to take it slow  

SG-"Ive got morning breath and my bodys barely functioning calm tf down" [squirming impatiently, looking for friction]  

 

BH-dan presses his lips against the crown of brian’s head as a sign of permission, and he can feel dan’s sleepy grin mussing his hair he hooks a leg around one of dan’s and rubs up against his thigh with little thrusts of his hips, and all the while he’s super bashful, clutching at dan’s arm and ducking his head down bc he doesn’t want dan to see how much he needs this  

 

not that dan needs to see anything when he can feel brian’s dick leaking pre onto his thigh 

SG-hungry 

Bashful needy horny boi 

 

BH-and as tired as dan is, he loves feeling brian use him to get off, especially as he becomes more and more agitated 

his hand’s resting on brian’s ass, right by the base of his tail, and he runs his thumb along it encouragingly  

SG-Listen man... the tail base stimulation kills me every damn time 

BH-it’s just an extension of his spine so any stimulation just shoots right back up and he gets all that nice tension in his back 

and the _arching_  

dan knows full well it’ll make him jerk and the underside of his dick’ll drag up against dan’s skin, slicked up from all that pre  

the yelps and moans and cries of “danny!” he gets in response are always worth it  

SG-So responsive and good  

 

BH-“you always know how to wake me up, baby” 

it’s low and murmured into the softness of brian’s hair, but it resonates in his chest all the same and brian can’t help but shiver 

and then dan’s shifting his legs and tilting his hips to give brian access, and he’s all too eager to take it  

i really love the idea of dan letting brian do all the work every once in a while and seeing where it goes 

he might not actively be playing with him, but the fact that brian’s deriving so much enjoyment and pleasure just from being close to him is such a turn on for dan  

dan taking full advantage of demon!bri’s service kink and knowing he would love nothing more than to get dan to come without him having to lift a finger 

LZ-It’s still amazing he has an actual demon being so submissive to him  

BH-dan totally says this out loud, he’s so sleepy and unguarded “you’re so good to me, bri” 

“you could have everything in the world if you wanted, and yet here you are, always by my side” dan’s still stroking along brian’s tail as he openly muses, and it only makes brian grind against dan harder, moaning and sighing as he feels the heat and firmness of his own erection bringing dan’s cock to life “everything i could want is right- right here, danny; you make me so _weak_ ,” he gasps out  

SG-oh _fuck_   

BH-“ask me for anything, danny, and i’ll give it to you” “just want you to feel good; you always look amazing when you’re like this” dan’s eyes rake up and down his body approvingly and brian feels like he’s being stripped bare  

“brian i need to _do things_ today” in the most anguished voice and then the most innocent “like me?” he gets an entire laundry basket in his face for his trouble 

BH-but anyway in a show of appreciation dan drags brian up a little so he can lean down and suck on his nipples, nice and slow and lazy  

 

**Rope Tie Up/Torture Scene**  

BH-brian’s sitting there obediently the entire time while dan’s running ropes all over his body and scolding him gently for acting out 

SG-Not even bothering to resist, knowing kt will be futile 

BH-now i’m thinking of dan checking how tight everything is and making sure brian’s comfortable, and brian nods quietly in agreement “all good? i wanna hear it from you” “it’s good. i’m good, danny” “that’s what i want to hear” 

SG-Yes excellent 

It may be about sexual punishment and torture but dan will be damned if brian is actually hurting or unco fortable outside the scene 

BH-dan asks him if he wants to see himself before they start 

SG-Oh fuck 

BH-via mirror, or picture on dan’s phone?? 

i’m gonna opt for the mirror just because it means dan can keep it around the whole time he’s torturing brian 

SG-HES HOLDING THE TOY BLESS U 

GOD hes so cute look at him tryna push it in further  

Noticed upom further inspectio 

Damn son ur gonna do him in lmao 

BH-dan’s teaching him a lesson 

too much of a good thing is probably still good in brian’s case 

he was gonna sneak the tip of his tail in too bc he’s a greedy motherfucker but i couldn’t get it to look right 

imagine dan tying him up and leaving him stretched wide with the two dildos, only to come back to him trying to push them in further on his own 

SG-Great, now im gonna have to tie your feet to the nearest thing you isatiable brat 

"What do you think youre doing? Nono, thats no way to do it, here..." pries feet/legs away and looms over b "who gave you permission to do that? Cause i sure as hell didnt" 

BH-“did i say you could have more?” 

dan definitely ties him down further so both his legs are spread open 

SG-Fuck yes. Keep him well away from being able to do _anything_  

BH-all he can do is desperately clench around the dildos in his ass, but all that does is get dan’s dick to twitch and swell in interest at the way brian’s being presented to him 

dan does entertain the thought of making brian fuck himself on the toys with just his tail while he watches 

i can see dan kneeling in between brian’s legs and caressing his ass, and for a second brian wonders what’s going to happen next but then dan pats him on the hip and circles around to kneel in front of his face instead, gently resting his head in his lap so that he’s looking up at dan “hey” “hi there” “three in one is a little too much, even for you, don’t you think?” “i would’ve let you try” “you’re supposed to be the smartest man i know” “i know” 

and then dan parts his legs enough for brian to turn his head, and he’s wriggling to get closer but the ropes keeping his legs spread open are stopping him 

dan takes pity on him and guides himself into brian’s mouth for him to suckle on brian’s content in that moment, filled in every hole, but dan notices the way his hips roll slowly against nothing, looking for friction that isn’t there 

“do you want more, bri?” he hums around dan’s cock. “mm-hmmm” “do you deserve more?” brian pauses, then shakes his head. “mm-mm” his cock is at full attention now, trapped behind the ring dan slipped around him earlier 

SG-Its torture time, my lad, and youre gonna be fucking sobbing by the end 

BH-is this when dan shows him the remote he’s been hiding 

SG-Is this an excellent addition 

BH-an excellent addition to his ass? yes 

“surprise” dan turns it all the way up for just a second and brian’s entire body tenses from the sudden jolt he feels inside him “danny— i- _fuck_ ” 

he knew he hadn’t recognized the second toy dan had pushed into him and now it made sense 

“too much?” “no, no, fuck, it’s perfe—“ dan clears his throat. “brian.” “g-green. super green” 

a little tap on the cheek from dan and he’s back to sucking him off while the vibe’s going at the lowest setting 

“if you want me, you’re going to have to earn it” 

it’s quiet at first save for the buzzing of the vibrator and the steady, wet suction of brian’s mouth and tongue around dan then dan dangles his hand in front of brian’s face and lets him watch as he steps the remote up with a slide of his thumb brian breathes harshly through his nose as the vibration grows more intense, and he starts to whine as he squeezes around the toys in his ass; it’s not as hard as he’d like given the way his legs are spread wide but it’s enough to get his hips to stutter as he pulls the toys in deeper dan strokes brian’s face, brushing his hair away from his forehead “you’re so good for me, you’re taking this so well” brian watches dan carefully, still dutifully sucking him off “you wouldn’t do this for anyone else, either; this is all for me, right? only for me” 

dan’s gentle with him now because he’s taking a second to appreciate all this, but his mercy isn’t going to last very long 

cue more and more intensity; dan does it in steps and waits a bit before increasing it, letting him watch every time so there are no surprises, but he goes until brian’s thighs are quivering and he can’t even focus on the cock in his mouth, he’s too busy moaning and crying out 

SG-part of the torture is having all these elements present but not using them to their full potential or the way he wants it; he's been bad, these are tools of war now 

BH-yes perfectthe best way to torture brian is to annoy him and subvert his expectations; he gets flustered by surprises 

“part of the torture is not using them... the way he wants it” even as a sub he still needs a little control or else he becomes a brat 

until dan puts him in his place, anyway 

dan pulls out of brian’s mouth right before turning the vibrator up to its max, and brian can’t bear the loss of the only thing grounding him; he buries his face in dan’s thigh and cries out dan’s only response is to lean over him and push both toys in deeper “fuck, fuck! danny, danny, it’s so much, please, please—” “where are you?” “g-greeeeen; please, i want it to be you” 

SG-FUCK 

also asdfdgh yes dan is such a good dom 

BH-denying brian is fun but dan can’t turn down an opportunity like this, and brian is already a wailing, quivering mess, desperately twisting against in his restraints, his hips stuttering uncontrollably in search of relief and release and getting nothing dan plants a hand on brian’s hips to steady him, turning off the vibrator and pulling out the dildo, and brian whines at the emptiness and loss of sensation then dan’s lying behind him and rolling him on his side until he’s facing the mirror dan laid out earlier, the entire length of his body reflected dan’s spoiling him, he realizes, but he knows it’s out of selfishness because dan can’t wait to fuck brian like this, he knows dan’s going to be rough with him and he can’t wait dan slicks himself up and slides easily into brian’s stretched hole, bottoming out and sighing as his dick rubs against the vibrator already inside brian dan switches it back on low, but between that, the newfound pressure against his prostate, and the feeling of both the vibrator and dan’s cock warm and heavy in his ass, brian can’t stand it anymore and he comes 

it’s so much for him to handle at once, his control only goes so far 

dan turns brian’s head and covers his mouth with his own, rolling his hips as brian rides it out, his cock pulsing as he spatters his belly and chest with white “couldn’t wait for me?” dan murmurs low against brian’s lips “couldn’t help it; love seeing your cock in me” “good, because it’s staying there until i’m done” 

SG-YES THATS 

WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR 

BH-it’s overstimulation hours 

dan glides his fingers over brian’s softening cock, already drooping and trailing cum onto his thigh, down to his balls and squeezes them “you’ll be hard for me again soon, baby, don’t worry” dan keeps his hand there, idly massaging his balls as he starts to fuck him in earnest, his other hand occupied with the remote as he ramps the vibration up higher 

SG-brian torn between whining and whimpering in overstimulation and moaning and groaning in pleasure is the goodest image 

BH-and he’s tied down, so all he can do is lie there and watch as dan uses him as he pleases to get himself off 

he loves being dan’s toy, loves that dan can’t get enough of him, loves that he can satisfy him like this 

SG-bein dan's plaything deeefinitely gets him off - and also may or may not send him headfirst into subspace 

and even when he's already there he just gets in deeper 

BH-he’s so pliant for dan and he wants to be surrounded, overtaken 

i just had a thought about incubus!au, too; for whatever reason brian’s human up until now but falling into subspace relaxes that last bit of control he had 

so dan’s fucking into him, panting and moaning into brian’s shoulder as he raises the intensity even more, when he hears and feels that low growl in brian’s chest 

and he opens his eyes to see the darkness spreading up brian’s arms and legs, the lengthening of his claws, the sharp horns sprouting from his forehead and the glowing sigils branded into his skin as a restraint 

SG-i just pictured this and it was the most beautiful thing i've ever seen 

demon boy getting lost in the pleasure so much that his form changes is everythinggg 

BH-then there’s his tail, snaking down and wrapping around the length of dan’s cock; dan curses and bites into his shoulder as he slams into brian in retaliation, remembering now why he was untransformed “you fuckin’— greedy brat,” dan gasps out as brian squeezes him, enjoying the added thickness and the sensation of the vibrator against his tail dan’s so fucking turned on watching all of this, and he ruts hard and fast into brian as he turns the vibration all the way up, squeezing brian’s balls as his dick swells hard and leaking against his belly again 

SG-Y E S 

boy's gonna be well sated and full after this session  

BH-he’d better be because dan is going to be exhausted after this, he bit off a little more than he could chew 

if it weren’t for brian bending the rules he’d still be in control, but here dan is, spitting curses as he fucks him, furious and desperate “think you’re so fuckin’ _clever_ —” he tries to emphasize it with a thrust, but it backfires and before he knows it he’s spilling into brian, chanting his name as his hips snap against him brian nuzzles against him as he comes too, arching his back as his cock jerks in dan’s hand, and then dan’s kissing him, hungry and insistent 

SG-oh gosh the first bit of that, since we moved to incubus au, it's so sweet to me picturing that even though b is all worn out and spent after everything (and also from being tied up and dp'd and teased and yeah) he'd still want to take care of his danny bc dan would be so exhausted after this 

BH-yes omg 

he’s absolutely sated from the energy he’s drawn and like any good meal it’s left brian heavy and sluggish but he dimly feels dan fumbling with the remote and panting as the vibrator overstimulates him, so with barely a thought he’s burned the ropes that held him down into ash so he can reach over and turn it off himself 

then he flops onto his back, pulling dan on top of him and holding him close in his arms; he can feel the sweat on his skin and the waves of heat rolling off of dan as he catches his breath “i didn’t burn the harness off this time; i know you said you like the way it looks on me” 

SG-this time 

BH-which also explains why he started off human 

dan learned the hard way how tricky it is trying to restrain a demon but it didn’t do him much better this time around 

SG-honestly i'm just here for tired dan (who maybe forgot to feed himself and is thus not only tired from the sex but also completely out of energy and thus getting woozy), with b soothing him and making sure he doesn't black out or w/e 

BH-adjdkdsgj cute 

he snags a blanket to wrap around them both and conjures up something warm for the two of them to eat and drink together 

he settles dan in his lap and rests his head on his shoulder while he feeds him cookies he’s broken in half and gives him sips of hot chocolate 

SG-zgfxghsdgf please 

also b definitely reflects a bit on how in the past he was the one giving up all his energy and just left behind all the time; now here's dan who just- Does That. unconditionally. for him. he's gotta repay it goddammit 

BH-my heart 

and the whole time dan’s caressing brian’s face and petting his hair because he knows he’s tired too 

goddammit this is so sweet, how did we get here 

it’s beautiful 

two very good boys who can go from completely debauched to adorable in the space of 5 seconds 

and brian learned all of this from the way dan takes care of him when he needs it 

SG-OH MY GOD YES 

god i can just picture his mind going ???? the first time dan snuggles him up after a feeding and just asks tf u doing and dan is just "?? i'm giving you aftercuddles??" and b's just _i can have that??_  

BH-ahshdj “i can have that???”   

this is why brian loves it when dan pushes him so far, he knows he’s getting all this attention and love afterwards 

and he’s just as eager to return it 

SG-yeah yeah! it's not even a selfish thing like many would think, given his kin. he just- really fucking appreciates his danny and wants to treat him the best ways 

 

**Solo Time w/Toys**  

SG-okay but now i'm questioning whether incubi can actually "feed" off toys somehow or if it's just for some extra fun 

BH-if he’s solo, you mean? 

SG-i mean yeah? but also regardless 

BH-i would think he enjoys it physically, but to actually feed properly he needs a flesh and blood human to be around since he’s feeding off their desire/emotion 

consequently, he doesn’t see the point of them until dan uses one on him 

SG-Y E S now we're getting somewhere!!! 

BH-lol now i’m picturing dan leaving brian alone at home for a bit, but brian’s so restless/bored for whatever reason that dan leaves him with a dildo or something to keep himself busy until he gets back 

dan tells him to imagine it’s him and brian starts to complain bc obviously that is not dan but! turns out he’s super into it and he surprises himself 

SG-eyyyy that's some good stuff - and basically what we already picture outside of this au lmao so good to see it here too 

BH-i’m always here for “brian thinks he knows everything he needs to know and then dan surprises him with something simple/normal” 

it’s like “here go play with this bone until i come home” 

figuratively speaking 

don’t say it 

except please do 

bonus if dan inserts it himself before he leaves 

“keep that in you until i get back” 

SG-he can ride it and keep jerking it in and out to the hilt but so help him if it actually goes out 

BH-oh hell yes 

dan will know, somehow 

“did you play with it all day like i told you?” “y-yes” “did you, now” “...mm-hm” 

“show me, then” 

SG-I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SAY 

that Dans gonna want a demonstration :3c 

BH-he has him spread his legs wide to prove it’s still there 

touches his cock to see how sensitive it is 

SG-Brian is _very_ receptive to that 

BH-he’s sensitive from having come already or wanting to come, but either way dan’s pleased at the way brian sighs and arches against his hand 

SG-Aint that just the prettiest sight 

BH-and well worth the wait for brian 

i don’t know what’s better, dan letting brian get so worked up he comes from just rutting into dan’s hand while he watches, or dan pulling the toy out so he can fuck him himself to reward him for being so patient and obedient 

or letting brian climb onto him and ride him instead of the toy 

SG-Let him ride!! Hes been a good boy 

Maybe dan experimentally and slowly moves the toy in and out and brian growls in appreciation and desperation bc he wants to come so badly but not yet bc he wants to have dan in him for it 

BH-what a tease 

oh boy i just thought of dan rimming him while he’s fucking him with the toy 

that or taking his cock in his mouth while he teases him slowly 

either one has brian all but pleading “fuck me, _please_ ” 

dan’s more than happy to oblige, he’s so hard from seeing how good brian looks like this he sits back and beckons brian into his lap, and brian’s scrambling to meet him, straddling his hips with his thighs as he reaches back to pull the toy out then it’s dan who curses in appreciation when brian sinks all the way onto his dick, down to the hilt, and rides him like his life depends on it 

SG-Hungry and insatiable but also WANT FUCC FROM DANNY 

BH-all dan can do is grip brian’s hips and come along for the ride, he’s so damn overwhelmed by how quickly and deeply brian’s fucking himself on his cock 

he’s bouncing in dan’s lap and squeezing hard, panting out dan’s name as he rolls his hips desperately “mine, this is mine” “yeah, baby, you earned this” 

SG-this is definitely one of the many occasions where it gets so good (bc prolonged and also sensitive) that brian accidentally sprouts his wings and the blue flames when he comes 

BH-or even right before, when he’s warning dan how close he is 

SG-either way, it happens 

BH-brian’s grinding down on him as dan watches his wings unfurl and blue sparks and tongues of flame roll off his shoulders and rise into the air it’s always so heart-stopping and breathtaking and dan can’t help falling in love with how beautiful and powerful brian is all over again 

SG-GOD that's beautiful 

also that's how he knows it's _goode_  

BH _-_ it’s good for dan too, brian makes sure of that 

SG-of course! it ain't fun or a good feed if dan isn't blown away too 

BH-yes!! 

brian sinks back down onto dan until he’s bottomed out and his wings sweep forward to close around the two of them even as they droop from his exhaustion dan rocks into him once, twice, then stiffens as he lifts his hips, and brian clings to him as he rides it outhe nuzzles into dan’s chest and neck, thanking him over and over again for giving him such a delicious meal, even as dan’s cock is still pulsing inside him   
 

**Brian's Spoiled**  

BH-he’s a crafty boy 

he knows how to get what he wants, it’s just a question of whether or not dan will let him 

SG-human calls the shots 

BH-lol i just thought of brian getting complacent because dan’s been spoiling him and thinks he can just ask for some dick whenever he pleases 

SG-how dare you take dan for granted you dumb 

BH-dan _was_ enjoying pampering him but it seems he needs to be put in his place 

“prove you deserve it” 

SG-b: "hey danny i want dick now, care to deliver?  

d: "no" 

BH-he sprawls himself out on the bed in front of dan, making absolutely no effort to cover up when his sash rides up; surely dan can’t turn him down when he presents himself so nicely like this 

d: no, brian  

b: >😐 

he gets fed up and slinks off the bed to kneel at dan’s feet, planting his chin squarely on dan’s knee and pouting dan glances down at him and regards him for a second, then goes right back to whatever he was busying himself with without so much as a word but brian doesn’t miss the way his legs casually fall open, and he takes his place between them, nuzzling against his thighs and mouthing at his dick trapped behind all that fabric 

dan is completely ignoring him, save for the hand that subtly snakes into his hair to stroke and tug at it 

brian knows how this works; he knows dan’ll encourage what he wants and pull his hand away if brian goes in a direction he doesn’t approve of he cranes his neck to take dan’s zipper delicately between his teeth, fangs glinting as he tugs it down, and dan absently rubs circles with his thumb against his temple 

SG-Thats so unnecessary but so excellent 

BH-desperate times 

the button at the top’s still fastened, and the teeth of the zipper dig into his cheek a little as he presses his nose into the soft fabric of dan’s underwear, nuzzling along the outline of his shaft then he tongues right against the fly of his boxer briefs and slips under the flap, dragging the wet point of his tongue across what little of dan’s cock he can reach while it’s still restrained dan’s cock is twitching and straining at the fabric under all of brian’s attention, and his grip on his hair tightens when brian finds the slit and starts to lick at it 

SG-Well well!! 

Also thats a lot of teeth dan now has to worry about 

BH-zipper teeth or demon teeth or both 

if you mean the zipper, brian is forever impatient and he’ll deal with it very soon 

if you mean brian’s teeth, he’s a good boy 

SG-i meant both bc double danger, but he knows it's only single danger 

like there's fangs and sharpies, and also awful change of zipper cuts and for all intents and purposes most peeps would be scared of both. if in a demon SO sitch. but here, it's just the zipper 

"just" 

BH-lmao no same, that is v v delicate skin 

that’s the whole reason brian hasn’t pulled it out yet, he’s just burying his face in dan’s crotch rn 

SG-HAWM 

^ what he wishes he could do 

BH-give him a chance and he’ll do it 

brian’s always been so good about not touching dan with his hands unless told, though 

can he undo that top button with his teeth?? 

just by tugging the fabric back 

fuck it he’s using his hands to tug everything down, this is too complicated lol 

SG-he can try at first, what with the whole "you can tie a cherry stem into a knot if you're good enough at kissing" not even beging close to relevant here, but fuck it 

BH-dan almost cracks and looks down in amusement when brian moves up and tries to pull down his jeans with his teeth, but he keeps his focus straight ahead so that brian doesn’t notice the corner of his mouth pulling up what he can’t ignore is how easily brian lifts him up with one arm and tugs everything down with the other, then goes right back to nuzzling at his rapidly hardening dick like absolutely nothing happened 

“okay, that was hot as fuck but also just ask me next time, silly” “i didn’t want to inconvenience you” “since when is getting a nice beej from my favorite person an inconvenience” 

since he’s dropped all pretense of being able to ignore brian, dan scratches him under his chin and pats his thigh, an open invitation for him to climb into his lap 

SG-Consent, bri 

BH-you can’t just go around lifting your bf without asking first, foolish demon 


	11. (fic)Morning Grinds

Dan let out a soft groan, shifting in his sleep.

He could feel something pressing against him, causing a shiver of pleasure to pass up his spine.  

His hips thrusted forward, chasing the pleasurable contact.  

A sigh and then a moan penetrated his sleep-addled mind as he continued to move against the form near him.

Blinking bleary eyes open, Dan came face to face with a familiar sight.

His demon roommate was asleep and grinding his hard dick against him.  

Brian’s eyes were still closed, mouth partially open to where you could see the tips of his sharp fangs.  

His hair was in a clumpy mess, sticking up at all angles around his curved horns.  One arm was lazily draped over Dan’s waist, a knee settled between Dan’s thighs.  And his long black tail was wrapped firmly around Dan’s right forearm.  

Quite the clingy little demon, Dan, not for the first time, thought to himself.  

Now fully awake, Dan couldn’t help but shake his head in amusement.  

Brian could be so insatiable.

Even subconsciously.

Looking at the digital clock on the nightstand, Dan could see it was still too early to get up but he knew Brian wouldn’t be able to completely settle back down until his hunger spike was satisfied.  

Dan shifted, reaching down and pulling off his boxer briefs.  With his now fully erect cock free of confinement, he then pressed himself flush against Brian’s nude body.  

Brian groaned deep in his throat, slowly blinking open his eyes.  

“Mornin’, Bri.”  Dan said, slipping an arm over Brian’s hips and circling his fingers around the base of Brian’s tail.  

Brian’s body jerked, causing him to inhale sharply at the sudden burst of pleasure coursing through him. His sharp clawed hands reached up and clenched tightly into Dan’s sleep shirt.

“Ah! Fuck! D-Danny-Ah!”  Brian gasped out. Dan continued to lightly press and tug at his tail base.

Brian’s hips began to grind faster against Dan resulting in him closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Brian.

The two frantically rubbed against each other, spreading the leaking pre-cum all over their cocks.  

Brian let out a whimper as Dan’s fingers slipped down and in between his cheeks, pressing against his still loose hole.  

Spreading his legs to give Dan better access, Brian let out an embarrassingly loud moan when two of Dan’s fingers pushed into him.  

“Guess you’re ready for your early morning snack, huh?”  Dan said with a smile.

Brian nodded, meeting Dan’s heated brown eyes with his own dazed blue ones.

“B-Been watching my f-figure but I can m-fuck, make an exception.”  Brian gasped out.

Dan chuckled softly.

“Fuckin’ dork.”  He said, before capturing Brian’s lips in a passionate kiss.

  


 


	12. Brian's Job

LZ-I keep having this idea that since Brian’s been living with Dan, Dan’s been the only one working and it’s not like they need extra money since technically there’s only one mouth to feed. But the bands success is slow going and he wants to help more. Brian’s been doing a lot of reading over the years while Dan’s at work and when they move to California he decides to get a teaching job at a nearby community college, to bring in some extra money. With a little influential demon magic, he’s able to acquire the papers and credentials to start teaching. Dan is surprised but pleased. Between Grumps, NSP and working at Maker and the higher cost of living, he’s been a bit worried.   
Dan saves up to buy Brian appropriate clothes and helps him dress for his first day. He hugs Brian from behind and kisses his cheek and thanks him for doing this and that he’s proud of him. Cue Brian being flustered, face red but so happy he’s pleased Dan with the decision. 

BH-this is adorable 

also i love the idea of brian getting interested in science/physics when he defies it constantly 

LZ-He can’t help but laugh at the “laws” of physics, as he floats in the air, conjuring up a small flame to read in the dark. Humans have no idea. 

SG-it fits perfectly with irl brian getting into theoretical physics just bc he thought it seemed interesting

LZ-i've been trying to figure out a way to incorporate that part and I'm glad you guys like this idea. i'd figure Brian should be fine with feeding since he can get by on two per week. but it probably would cut into their more causal not actually feeding snack times  

BH-“combustion requires a fuel source? lol bullshit” 

honestly though i love the idea of applying science to magic so i’m sure he’s completely explainable somehow 

but in general i like the idea of him in mundane situations like this  

just like, fully embracing settling down for the first time and doing things for himself

LZ-Reading and learning more about humans, eating apples and peaches, finding favorite clothes of Dan’s to wear, becoming a more efficient musician. Having dreams and goals. Seems simple but Brian loves it and feels like he’s finally living his life.  

BH-yes!! perfect 

and to think originally it was just a “you scratch my back, i’ll scratch yours” situation 

also!! dan saving up to buy brian clothes is so sweet 

likely he could’ve just conjured up something on his own but bc dan picked them out himself it means so much more 

LZ-Dan picked these. Must treasure forever 

LZ-I just had the image of Brian coming home after a long stressful day(it’s crunch time for exams). His tie loose, hair a mess. As soon as he closes the door behind him, he shifts to demon form, completely forgetting his tail will tear through his pants and that’s just like the last straw and he groans loudly and collapses across Dan’s lap, who is sitting on the couch and looking very amused. He gives Brian a kiss and gently rubs his horns and base of his tail, working the stress and tension out of his body. Maybe even a little grind and ride session, giving Brian a satisfying meal to add to his pampering. 

BH-his exhaustion is so palpable here haha 

what a nice reward for working so hard

LZ-His demon is doing his best and it’s well appreciated

BH-dare i say, a good boy 

SG-A GOODE BOY 

Also aww oh no the pants! Dan gift pants!!  


	13. The Grumps in the beginning

LZ-Brian has a hand in Arin sending that email. Like he can’t control who sends it, just use his limited abilities to plant a seed in a random person’s mind who’s already popular and can give them exposure.

LZ-Grumps is in Arin and Suzy’s home, plus Barry and Ross. That’s a lot of people in a small space suddenly in Brian’s life and he has all these secrets. His and Dan’s three year whatever they are is weighing on him too. 

BH-the stress of having to constantly maintain his appearance if he’s coming to the grumpspace too 

at least at dan’s place he doesn’t have to focus so much but here he can’t let up for a second and also how do they choose to frame their relationship  


	14. Brian's Jealousy/Anger/Possessiveness

**Possessiveness**  

SG-oh lads i just had a think. so okay we've sort of established that the mark is in a way a "back-off" sign to other demons so nobody messes with your bonded, right? well humans can't sense that so i thought it'd be hilarious if someone tried flirting with dan and being kinda aggressive about it and not taking no for an answer, so brian just up and flares his demon eyes at them for a split second (complete with fire maybe?) and it spooks the fuck out of them

BH-it’s quick enough that the person questions whether they actually saw something which just adds to their uneasiness, and brian’s glare is already intense enough without the addition of the supernatural lol 

plus that protectiveness!!

LZ-And plus Brian’s smaller than Dan and probably whoever’s hitting on him. So the person would probably still feel confident like ‘who is this loser?, as they watch Brian wrap his arm possessively around Dan and Brian’s eyes change with a burst of his blue and yellow fire and the person suddenly feels a sense of dread and high tails it out of there. Bonus that Dan finds it really hot and decides to give Brian a reward snack.

BH-dan can practically feel brian’s hackles being raised along with his own uneasiness as the person encroaches on him, and then that quick flare of cold fury

 

**Regarding Arin**  

LZ-that instant connection Dan gets with Arin. It’s not as difficult as it was for Brian, having so much to learn and probably has in the back of his mind that Dan tolerated him because of the contract. There’s nothing like that between him and Arin and they’ve become instant friends.  

   
He kinda wishes it was just him and Dan like before but Dan is so happy and because of Grumps their band is quickly rising in popularity. 

BH-part of him he’s been trying to shut away is whispering to him, “you can be selfish for once”  

   
 **Dan's Possessiveness**  

BH-hm did we ever use dan’s possessiveness for demon au? he’s not nearly as aggressive there so idk if it works but it’s an interesting contrast/complement to bonding

SG-i think we might have dabbled in it with lovebites and hickeys and whatnot but not on the equal level of irl versions 

it does bring up a lovely opposite though since the demon is "supposed" to be the one claiming the human and marking them as theirs (which brian ultimately does, albeit by accident), but here we have this subby demon boy who is all for being taken by his dommy human, who just so happens is very very keen on making sure it's very clear in the moment that he's _his_  

this of course is after establishing relationship obv pfft 

BH-that’s exactly what i was thinking about when i considered it 

and it also sort of touches on brian not really feeling like he belongs anywhere 

bc now he knows he belongs with dan 

LZ-Brian still having his habit of only wearing his fav Dan shirt at home and Dan feeling a bit possessive comes up behind him and cradles his soft cock, fondling it and his balls until Brian is hard and leaking, whimpering and whining under his ministrations, all the while Dan is licking and nipping at his neck.

BH-okay but dan looming over brian from behind and going at his neck to make him shiver and sigh is very good 

SG-ALL THE WHILE slowly working him up bc he's always presenting himself (being a demon among demons for so long will do that to you) so how is dan to resist when he's in the mood 

TIME TO FEED THE BABY  

BH-at least he wears the shirt for dan’s sake  

SG-"for dan's sake" lmao please... that's all for himself :3c  

BH-favorite boyfriend shirt 


	15. (fic)First Holiday Celebration

“Hey, Brian?”

Brian turned his head from the television, to see Dan standing at the end of the couch he was sprawled across.

“What’s up?”  He asked.

Dan didn’t reply, still staring at Brian’s position. 

He was lying lengthwise on the couch, his legs spread wide, one hooked over the back cushions.  His tail limply hanging of the edge and onto the floor.

He was wearing one of Dan’s shirts.

Only his shirt.

Grabbing a pair of discarded boxers off the floor, Dan threw them at Brian’s face.  Brian let out an annoyed grunt, pulling the fabric off his head.

“Stop fucking tempting me and put those on.”  Dan scolded, before grabbing Brian’s leg and pushing it over so he could sit down and not have to stare at his limp dick to talk to him.

Brian rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling on the boxers, before sitting properly on the couch. 

Even after all of these years living in the human world with Dan, he still didn’t care much for undergarments.  

Shouldn’t it be enough that he’s wearing clothes?  Why clothes beneath clothes? It didn’t make sense. Dan kept saying something about support.  Brian wondered why all clothes didn’t already have that built in.  

Dan leaned back into the couch, watching Brian grumble to himself as he put on the boxers and scoot closer to Dan, slipping an arm behind his back and resting a clawed hand on Dan’s bare stomach, lightly stroking over the fine hairs.  

Smiling, Dan lifted his arm, placing it around Brian’s shoulders, pulling him into his side so he was leaning against him.  Brian’s tail moved over, casually wrapping around Dan’s leg.

Brian had really picked up on showing his affection towards Dan, outside of their feeding sessions.  Dan still hadn’t defined their relationship.  Mainly because he wasn’t sure.  Brian had become not just his partner and bandmate. But also his best friend.

Dan stopped short of calling him his boyfriend as he knew that their relationship was still rooted in a contract.  

But moments like this were becoming difficult to wave away.  Dan already knew he was perhaps overly affectionate with those he was comfortable with but with Brian reciprocating those actions.  He couldn’t help but wonder where the two of them were headed with this.

Four years had passed since Brian first appeared in his apartment, wanting to make a deal. 

They were now living in California. 

Dan was working at Maker Studios and with Arin on G/ame Gru/mps.  Brian was teaching physics at a local community college.  They were still creating music and making music videos for their band.  

Things were looking good for them.  No longer living in shitty apartments or lofts with way too many people to be safe.  Not just for Dan but Brian as well.  That short stint between leases when they lived out of Dan’s old raggedy car.  

Now they had actual working heat and air, furniture that wasn’t torn and duct taped together.  A refrigerator full of food, not that Brian needed any.  A decent sized wardrobe and a bigger bed, that could fit at least four people. 

Brian didn’t see the point of the size since he and Dan slept in each others arms.  Mostly a habit developed from their previous beds being too small.  

All in all, life was better for them.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Dan then asked, remembering his initial reason for finding Brian.

Brian raised an eyebrow.

“What?”  

Dan raised a hand, tilting Brian’s head up by the chin, so he could see his face. 

“Christmas.  You know.  The holiday season.  Giving gifts.  Eating a lot.”  

Brian rolled his eyes.  

“I know what Christmas is, you dick. I’m wondering why you’re asking.  We’ve never celebrated before. Plus you’re Jewish.”

Dan laughed in amusement.  

“Just because I’m Jewish doesn’t mean I can’t participate.  It’s not like I follow any other traditions.”  

He then moved his hand up, trailing his fingers along Brian’s skin, until he reached his horns, lightly rubbing them at the base.  Brian let out a pleased sigh.  

“Then why?”  He asked.

“For the last few years, we haven’t exactly been in a…good financial place to celebrate.”

Brian nodded.  That was true.  He and Dan had been on the poverty side of life for a while. 

The bands success was slow coming and had only started to really pick up, due to Dan’s exposure on G/ame Gru/mps.  And with Brian’s teaching job,  they were even able to start a savings account for once.  

“This wouldn’t also have anything to do with how much Suzy loves celebrating holidays and how their house is decked out in decorations?”  Brian asked, knowingly.

Dan laughed.  “I’d be lying if I said her enthusiasm wasn’t rubbing off on me.”

Arin and Suzy had become an all too welcome change in their lives.  Despite both being introverted, they were still outgoing and all inclusive.  Loving to spend time and share experiences with their friends.

The trip to Disneyland was quite the adventure for Dan and Brian.  Arin and Suzy guiding them around, showing off the sites and picking the best rides.  It was definitely in the top ten of Brian’s favorite moments in the human world.

“So, what do you want?”  Dan asked.

Brian looked down in thought.

Truthfully, he had everything he’d ever wanted already. 

Someone who cared for him and accepted him for who and what he was.  A growing successful career, doing something he greatly enjoyed.  Friends who’s company he enjoyed, even if they weren’t in on his secret…yet.  

There wasn’t much else Brian felt like he wanted.  He used to want acceptance from his own kind but that was likely never to happen. 

Maybe even someone who was like him.  Living peacefully with humans and knowing what it was like to try to live among them.  

But those were unattainable.  Not something Dan could give him.  

So, yeah. 

He didn’t really want anything.

“I’m pretty happy with what I have, Danny.”  

Dan’s eyes softened, a pleased smile appearing on his face.  He leaned down and kissed Brian on the lips.

“Think about it a bit more, okay.  I know neither of us need anything, but I do want to celebrate with you.”  He said, before sitting up and untangling himself from Brian.  

Standing up, he walked towards the bedroom to get ready for his Gr/ump session with Arin.  

Brian listened to him moving about in the room, thinking over their conversation.

What did he want?

Leaning back on the couch, Brian then wondered, what would Dan want? 

After all, Christmas was an exchanging of gifts for those you cared about.  Dan was into a few things that were pretty specific. Particularly, football, music and oddly enough unicorns.  

Dan had been ecstatic to find out that unicorns were real.  They just lived on a different plane of existence like Demons.  The myths came from the few times the realms would align and the “mythical plane” as Brian dubbed it, merged briefly with the human world and foreign creatures could be seen.  

Maybe that would be a good gift. Bringing a unicorn over so Dan could see it for real.  

It was an option.  

But was it the best option?

———————————————————————————-

Brian looked up as he heard the door to the gr/ump room open.  

Arin entered, shutting the door behind him.  He walked around the couch, coming to a stop at the edge.  

The two stared at each other in silence.  Regarding each other with barely suppressed suspicion.

Brian couldn’t put his finger on it but Arin was an oddity.  He had an aura around him.  

Felt familiar and foreign at the same time.

He didn’t know how to explain it.

Something strange.

“So, what did you wanna talk about?” Arin asked, breaking the spell between them and sitting next to Brian on the couch.

Brian ran a hand through his short hair, while simultaneously loosening his tie. He had just come off a long day at work. 

While he greatly enjoyed teaching, even inaccurate teachings, dealing with such a large amount of humans at once was tiring.  He was also very hungry.  Today was a feeding day but Brian needed to talk to Arin.  

Christmas was coming up fast and he still wasn’t sure what to get Dan.  They had already bought a cheap tree and decorated it.  There were even some presents beneath it. Brian didn’t look but figured they were for Arin, Suzy, Ross and Barry.  

“What kind of gifts do you buy Suzy?” Brian asked.

Arin tilted his head in confusion.

“Gifts?  Like for her birthday and Christmas?”  

Brian nodded, staring at the blank television.

Arin frowned, noticing the tense set of Brian’s shoulders.  The worry flowing off the older man in waves.

It was like he could actually feel it. 

Feel Brian’s emotions.  

Shaking his head of the silly thoughts, Arin leaned back into the couch.  He could guess what this was about.

“Well, for Suzy.  I mean, she’s not just my wife but also my best friend.  So, I know a lot about her likes and dislikes.  Paying attention to what she says. Sometimes, when we’re out or even watching tv, she’ll say something off hand and it usually ends up being about what she wants or wants to do.  It’s easy to pick her gifts like that.  And when I don’t have any ideas, I’ll make something or try to make one of her dreams come true.”

Arin looked over at Brian

“Thinking of a Christmas gift for Dan, huh?”

Brian let out a sigh.

“Yeah.  This will be our first time celebrating together.  I just want to show Danny how much I appreciate him.  Give him something he truly would love.”

“You’re a good boyfriend.”  Arin said.

Brian’s eye twitched.  

“Danny’s not my boyfriend.”  Brian quietly said, standing up and heading to the door.

“Thanks for the help, Arin.  I’ll see you later.”  

Arin watched him leave.  

Brian was definitely a strange one.

————————————————————–

“Here you go, Brian.”  Dan said, picking up a large box and placing it near the couch where Brian was sitting.

Brian immediately tore into the wrapping, causing Dan to laugh at his child-like enthusiasm. Brian’s eyes widened.

He stared at the brand new Casio PX-160 piano.  One he had had his eye on for a while.  The cheap keyboard he’d been using for the last few years was not up to par anymore.  It was definitely time for an upgrade.

“Fuck, Danny!  Thank you so much!” Brian said gratefully.

Dan shrugged.  

“It’s about time to up our level. We’re going to the top, Bri.”  He said, leaning over to meet Brian in a small kiss.

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Brian said.

He then suddenly stood up, clapping his hands together.

“Well, guess it’s my turn.”

“What are you doing?”  Dan asked, watching Brian walk to the center of the living room.

Brian didn’t reply, crouching down on the floor.  He began to scratch a symbol into the wooden floor with his claws.

“Brian?  What the fuck!”  Dan exclaimed, jumping to his feet.  

Brian just looked up at him and smiled, holding his hand, palm up.  

A yellowish blue flame suddenly appeared.  Brian dropped the flame onto the symbol and stood up, taking a step back.

Dan covered his eyes from the increasingly blinding light.  

Once the light faded, he looked to see a glowing door in the middle of their living room. 

Looking through it, Dan could see bright green rolling plains, filled with many different colored flowers.  

Brian approached the door and leaned forward, peering inside.

“Come on.  It’s time.  It’s okay. I’ll take good care of her.  I promise.”  

Dan had no idea who Brian was talking to.  

Brian then stepped backwards and out of the way.  He turned to Dan.  

“Your gift is here, Danny.”  He said.

“What?”  

Dan continued to watch the doorway.

His eyes went wide, the breath stolen from his lungs.

Through the doorway, out stepped a small whitish horse, with a sparkling blue mane and a prominent horn on it’s head.

Dan’s hand slapped up over his mouth. Tears gathering in his eyes.

“Oh fuck.”  He whispered.  

The door then vanished into thin air, not a trace left, save for the now burnt symbol in the floor.

Brian crouched back down and gently petted the creature on the head.  He looked up at Dan and smiled brightly, his tail lashing about happily behind him.

“Danny, meet Amalthea.”

Dan felt his throat close up, hearing the very familiar name.  He took a couple of steps closer.

Amalthea looked up at him curiously, as Dan crouched down to her level.

She bravely closed the distance between them, taking a moment to sniff him.  Liking what she smelled, she rubbed her muzzle against his face.  

Dan laughed, the tears now flowing down his cheeks.  He wrapped his arms around Amalthea, hugging her close.

Amalthea neighed in appreciation.

“A unicorn.  A fucking unicorn!” Dan said between laughing and crying.

Brian stood back up, watching the scene before him.  It looked like he had chosen the right gift.  He walked back over to the couch, placing his new keyboard to the side and sitting down.

“We have permission to keep her here for a couple of days, then she has to return to her mother.  But you can see her at anytime.  Contact between realms is not common but her mother has agreed for you to be Amalthea’s bond human.”

Dan looked at Brian in disbelief.  

“You serious?”  

Brian just nodded, smile never leaving his face.

Dan turned back to Amalthea, staring into her blue eyes.  Eyes as blue as Brian’s.

“I’m yours and you’re mine.”  Dan said.  

Amalthea nodded in agreement, licking Dan gently on the cheek.

Standing back up, Dan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Brian.

“So, do I get a Christmas feeding tonight?”  He jokingly asked.

Dan snorted, leaning down and placing his hands on either side of Brian’s body. Brian’s tail automatically came up and wrapped around his forearm.  

Leaning forward, Dan drew Brian into a deep and sensual kiss.  

“You fuckin’ bastard.  Love you so much.  Of course you’re getting your feeding and more.” He murmured in between kisses.

“Mm, can’t wait to find out what ‘and more’ is.”  Brian quipped.

“I’m sure you can’t.  Thank you, Brian.”

“You’re welcome, and…Merry Christmas, Danny.”  

  


 


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Revealing Brian's Secret   
**

BH-dan takes brian out on halloween to make him realize he does love the way he looks 

halloween party when they’re already in la

LZ-Dan would be so excited, while Brian is just kinda whatever. But he is kind of curious to how the others will react to his demon form, even if they think it’s a costume. He is a little worried since there will be more people he doesn’t know coming to the grump Halloween party.

Dan wants Brian to see that their friends would accept him too. It’s been over five years and Dan is still the only person Brian has revealed himself to. He’s kinda been encouraging Brian to at least reveal himself to Arin and Suzy. 

Brian’s still hesitant. He doesn’t know if he can handle rejection. It been so long since he’s been in that self loathing mindset, he’s in no hurry to go back. Dan promises they won’t reject him. Dan knows they won’t. 

He really wants Brian to trust the others and he kinda wants someone else in on Brian’s secrets but he tells Brian he won’t push it but the party would be a good opportunity to ease them into it.

LZ-Brian would be so nervous walking around the office in his demon form. He sticks close to Danny not wanting to be alone. But he’s gotten nothing but compliments and whenever someone asks how he made the horns and wings, dan would take over having researched cosplay materials so they’d have a believable reason for the “props” existence

BH-someone’s like “i never pegged you as the festive type, brian” and dan jumps in all 

 “hahaha yeah, that’s my fault! i just thought he’d look really good in this, i’m glad he puts up with me”

LZ-Suzy would corner Brian and would be asking all kinds of questions, cause it looks so authentic and real(she would know) and Brian is in a panic because Dan’s not with him and he actually wants to tell her the truth. Of all their friends Suzy would definitely be the most accepting of his true self. 

BH-suzy would be so into this

BH-“you even got full sclera contacts, that’s dedication! aren’t they uncomfortable?”  

“i, uh-“ 

she’s turning brian’s hand this way and that, admiring his claws like  

“god i wish i could do this with my nails”

LZ-‘What do I do? what do I do? Where’s Danny???’ 

BH-suzy is full-on "what a cute monster you are!!"

LZ-Then to make matters worse Arin comes over and asks if he’s okay, which is weird since Brian’s expression is completely neutral(maybe Arin unconsciously senses Brian’s feelings)

BH-suzy asks if it’s alright for her to examine his tail because that tuft at the end looks _so soft_ and that’s when dan interjects

SG-IXNAY ON THE AILTAY

LZ-Oh that would be a disaster, especially since Suzy would be so curious and she knows how Arin gets with his tail

LZ-Now Brian has both of them questioning him and he’s about ready to bolt when Dan appears next to him.

BH-brian thanks his lucky stars because he’s not about to fucking explain THAT reaction

LZ-Dan would excuse them and take Brian off to the side in the hallway. He’d ask him if he’s alright and Brian would shake his head. He feels so conflicted. He’s tired of lying to their friends but he’s so afraid of them looking at him with disgust. And what he and Dan have with them is so good. 

The past two years with the Grumps has been amazing. He doesn’t want to ruin that. Dan assures him it’ll be alright and even if it wasn’t, he’d still have Dan. 

Brian would look at him in disbelief. Dan won’t leave him? Dan’s a bit offended that Brian would think that he’d just dump him but he understands Brian’s fears. After thinking it over a bit more Brian agrees to reveal himself to Arin and Suzy. 

Dan hugs him and kisses him on the forehead telling Brian he’s proud of him. He then tells him to go wait in the grump room while he gets Arin and Suzy.

Brian would be pacing back in forth in the grump room, his tail snapping in the air from agitation. This could go wrong in so many ways but also so right. He wishes he could just vanish, which he could but he also doesn’t want to disappoint Dan. 

As soon as he hears the door opening, Dan announcing they’re coming in, Brian takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

BH-brian reverts back to his human appearance right before they walk in and arin and suzy are surprised he was able to change out of his costume so quickly 

like, where’d he stash the wings

LZ-They’d be looking around expecting to see the costume on the floor or couch. Dan would give him an encouraging smile as he takes his place by Brian’s side, which Brian is extremely grateful for. 

Brian looks at Suzy and Arin and tells them he’s known them for a little over two years and that he can’t ask for better friends and he trusts them and he wants to show them a part of himself that only Dan has seen. Dan slips his hand into Brian’s and squeezes it in comfort. 

Arin and Suzy notice and are a bit worried. They’ve never seen Brian so nervous and scared before. Arin nods and tells Brian that whatever it is he has to tell them, that it won’t change the fact that he’s their friend. Suzy would smile, agreeing. They care about Brian and would never turn their back on him. 

Their words give Brian hope and he thanks them, also muttering to himself that he hopes they stay true to their words. He then closes his eyes and changes to his true form.

Brian hears Suzy gasp and Arin is all, ‘no fucking way.’ and Brian flinches, believing he’s just made a huge mistake. Dan’s hold on his hand tightens. 

‘Arin.’ Suzy would start. ‘He’s like you.’ She says voice filled with awe. That’s when Brian opens his eyes, because that’s a confusing thing to say. Dan frowns.

‘What do you mean, Arin’s like Brian?’

 Arin would lift up his costume shirt and Brian and Dan watch with wide eyes as a tail similar to Brian’s unwinds from his waist. Arin then reaches up his hands and pulls his hair back, holding it in a ponytail, revealing his pointed ears.  

LZ-‘What she said.’ Arin would say. ‘He’s like me.’ 

 

**Arin's Secret**

LZ-Arin is half incubus. A cambion and he was immediately rejected by the demon world so he’s been living with humans most of his life. 

BH-arin’s hair hides his ears

LZ-ears and tail are the only things Arin has. He looks completely normal otherwise

BH-they’re both easily hidden too; maybe he can’t even do it willfully so it’s super inconvenient

BH-arin’s been trying to figure this shit out on his own for so long and all of a sudden here comes brian who actually knows what he’s doing

LZ-Brian would just be staring, he’s so in shock. He couldn’t have ever predicted this outcome. Dan would ask the question they are both wondering. ‘Arin’s a incubus?’ 

Arin would release his hair and shake his head.

 ‘Partially. Actually just half.’

 ‘A Cambion.’ Brian would whisper, his voice low, filled with disbelief. 

Arin would look at Brian, confused. ‘Is that what I’m called. Interesting.’ Dan would look between Brian and Arin.  

‘How could neither of you have noticed?’ 

Brian’s asking himself the same thing and believes it may be because he’s weaker than an average incubus. Arin just shrugs. He’s been getting weird vibes from Brian but dismissed it as his reactions to Brian’s persona.

LZ-Because he doesn’t have a full understanding of his demon abilities Arin couldn't tell there was something off with Brian.

It also adds another layer to the email. Was Brian’s influence because of his heritage or something else?

Brian would walk forward, pulling out of Dan’s hold. He’d come to a stop before Arin and hesitantly brush his hair back and touch his ear. 

 ‘You had no idea what you were?’ Arin would shake his head.  

‘I was abandoned as a child. I have no memories of my biological parents. If not for the ones who adopted me...’. Arin trails off not wanting to think about it. 

Brian understands. Arin may not know for sure but he would have been an outcast, with humans and demons. 

Arin would then smile. ‘I’m glad you told us Brian. It’s nice to know I have a friend who’s like me. Nice to know I’m not alone.’ 

That’s when it hits Brian. He’s not alone. Sure he has Dan and his friends. But what was missing was someone who could relate. Arin may only be half incubus but he’d know what it feels like trying to fit in with humans , despite not being one. What it feels like denying a part of yourself because no one accepts you. Brian feels his eyes watering. 

‘I’m not alone.’ He whispers. 

Arin immediately pulls him into a tight hug. ‘That’s right Brian. Neither of us are alone anymore. You have Dan. I have Suzy. And now we have each other.’ Arin says, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

They would just hold each other, both weeping happily over their shared discovery. 

Suzy and then Dan would approach wrapping their arms around them both. ‘This is the start of a new beginning for us all.’ Dan would say.

BH-brian went out to this expecting to feel so isolated and alone and now he’s got all these friends to turn to 

and when you think about how lonely he was before  

 

**Brian and Arin**

LZ-Arin sitting on the floor before Brian, listening with wonder in his eyes, tail swaying back and forth behind him, as Brian tells him all about his heritage. Giving him answers to the questions he’s had his entire life. 

BH-arin listening to brian helping him make sense of everything is adorable 

brian’s been trying his best to distance himself and yet here arin is grasping for every shred of knowledge he can find

LZ-Only after some training from Brian is Arin able to change his ears(good reason for him having his hair up so much after Brian joined)

LZ-regular training with Arin, Brian is able to teach him how to change into his true demon form and his complete human form. 

Ever since he’s gone through puberty, Arin has had to make an effort hiding his tail and ears. Now he can finally appear completely human. Can finally put his hair up. Maybe even cut it for once. 

BH-he’s so happy the first time he can tie his hair back

LZ-Suzy is overjoyed when she sees Arin’s demon form, she especially loves his markings and wings. 

BH-“look brian i did it!!”

LZ-Brian would feel like a proud parent. He’s still apprehensive of taking Arin under his wing considering his own self esteem issues but he’s glad he is capable of making someone’s life better without a contract

LZ-Arin curling his tail around Brian’s as a show of affection and admiration 

 

**Training moments**

LZ-Arin accidentally setting the couch on fire and he and Brian frantically putting it out and Dan standing there looking furious. “Brian! Arin! What did I say about practicing in the house? Outside now!”

BH-LMFAO that’s hilarious 

banished outside

lol he gets excited he can produce a flame at all and then this happens

LZ-Yeah his control isn’t the best yet 

Fusing fire with magic is probably difficult

Brian would be grumbling about letting a human boss him around and Arin is all smiles cause he knows just how smitten Brian is with Dan and he doesn’t mean what he’s saying.

SG-fucking arin lol able to read him like an open book like "yeah yeah i gotchu ur totally mad 

BH-dan watches them sitting around practicing from the window

LZ-Smiling as Arin jumps around excitedly, having successfully conjured up his demon magic. The pink flame glowing brightly in his hand. Dan looks back at Amalthea. “You see our demon boys, girl? Such dorks.” Amalthea neighs in response. Dan laughs. “You think so too?” Dan looks back out the window. “ Love them so much.”

BH-i’m still amused by dan kicking the two of them outside 

bonus points if brian is actually compelled to stay out there until dan allows him back in

LZ-Later Dan would look outside and see Brian sitting quietly by the door. His legs pulled up to his chest and staring out at the street. The trainings done and Arin has been left and Dan rolls his eyes. “Brian, you don’t have to wait for my permission to come back in.” Brian shrugs, getting up. “Didn’t know if you were still mad.” Dan pulls him into a hug. “I’m not mad, now come in and cuddle with me.”

SG-okay but brian genuinely not even checking to see if dan really _is_ mad at him and wanting to give him space just in case is killing me 

like baby... pls... no more rejections for u

LZ-It may have been years since he first appeared before Dan but every once in a while, those old habits, insecurities pop back up. (Taking up as little space as possible the first few nights he’s allowed in Dan’s bed)

BH-“why’re you curled up all the way in the corner? i won’t kick you, promise” “...s’fine” “c’mere, brian, it’s cold tonight”

LZ-But the bed thing could crop up too. When he’s unsure of himself and where he stands with Dan.

Is this wonderful life with Dan coming to an end? Did he fuck up and Dan no longer wants him around? Should he just vanish and save them both the trouble? Dan has learned the signs of when Brian is withdrawing. He doesn’t always know what’s going through Brian’s head at the time but he knows Brian needs reassurance and closeness and reaffirmation that Dan loves him and wants him around.

BH- _tail pats_  

i can see brian curled up on a small section of the bed facing the wall, and when the mattress sinks down as dan sits next to him he barely acknowledges it beyond curling inward even more 

dan, of course, is completely undeterred and very gently showers brian with affection, even though brian’s not very quick to reciprocate at first

LZ-Even curled in on himself, his tail still finds a part of Dan to wrap around 

“I know you’re not feeling too well but know I’m here Brian. I’ll always be here to hold you and love you. Whenever you need me.”

Brian eventually turns over and buries himself in Dan’s chest. Dan holds him close whispering comforting words as he pets his hair.

SG-YES THE TAIL!!! the tail always knows 

reveals

BH-the truth is in the tail 

i imagined it like dan brushes up against the tip with his arm and it latches onto his wrist

 

**Arin's Feedings**

LZ-There was also a side effect to Arin's heritage. Every few months his incubus half demands he absorb a lot of sexual energy. Normally he doesn’t have to worry about feeding but during those times Suzy can’t satisfy him and it’s too dangerous. Arin ends up having several one night stands and he hates it but maybe with Brian he wouldn’t have to go sleeping around anymore.

LZ-Suzy reminds Arin he has about a month and a half left and should probably ask Brian if there’s something different he can do than having several one night stands.

Arin would be really nervous and Brian would just tell him to spit it out. Arin would take a deep breath and say, ‘you feed off of Dan right?’ Brian would stiffen. They hadn’t broached the subject of incubus feeding. 

In fact, he and Dan hadn’t really told Arin and Suzy about their contract relationship. It’s kind of been an unspoken topic. Sure they are a bit more open with their affection around Arin and Suzy but nothing that’d make them question what happens behind closed doors. 

Arin immediately calms him down, seeing it’s obviously a touchy subject. ‘Hey it’s cool. I’ve seen Dan’s mark and it’s similar to yours. You gotta survive man. I don’t know all of your history with him and that’s fine. As long as Dan is willing, it’s yours and his business.’ 

Brian would breathe a sigh of relief, thankful for Arin’s considerate nature despite his young age. Brian doesn’t like to dwell on what’s going on between him and Dan. 

In truth the contract has been fulfilled, but he’s tangled up in Dan’s success and it’s made bringing it up difficult. 

‘So, what I wanted to ask is,”. Arin says drawing Brian’s attention back to him. ‘Do incubus have like...feeding spikes?’  

‘Feeding spikes?’ Arin nods.  

‘Yeah, like a buildup where they need a lot of sexual energy?’ Brian looks up in thought.  

‘Hmm, usually that only happens if a incubus hasn’t fed in...probably months.’ 

Brian would then frown. He remembered those days. When he questioned what his kind were doing to mortals and decided to try and stop feeding. That didn’t turn out well. Especially for the humans he targeted when his hunger had peaked. Terrible memories. Brian shakes his head, pushing his past misdeeds far back to the locked corner of his mind.

He looks back at Arin. ‘Are you not feeding off Suzy?’ Arin sighs running his hands through his hair.  

‘I don’t need to. Maybe because I’m half human I’m wired differently or something but I only feel the need to feed about every three months and by that time it’s too dangerous to feed off of her. I need so much sex.’

Brian is surprised at that. Every three months? He’d be starving. He can get by with two feeds a week with Dan, though they tend to do more but to go that long? Are Cambions really that different? 

‘What I need to know is if you know of some way I can satisfy that hunger.’ Arin looks down blushing with shame. ‘I’ve been having a bunch of one night stands to fulfill the need but I hate going out and fucking strangers. But I don’t know what else to do.’ 

Brian thinks over what he’s been told. He doesn’t bother asking Arin how he found out feeding on Suzy was too dangerous. It was probably a painful memory for them both. Similar to the time he lost himself and took control from Dan. Not something to be proud of. But he may have a solution for Arin. 

‘There was a time that I had starved myself to the point I could barely function. A fellow incubus took pity on me. They fucked me and I was able to absorb enough energy from them until I was full and it didn’t adversely affect them.’ Brian says thinking back on that day.  

When he learned to absorb energy from bottoming and received quite the tongue lashing for letting himself get to that point. But it was a good lesson. One of the few good things that came from his time in the demon world.

‘Maybe I could do that for you. You’re only half incubus, I should be able to sate your hunger with one or two feedings.’ Arin nods in agreement.

 ‘And I won’t have to prey on humans anymore.’ Brian then crosses his arms.

 ‘We should still tell Dan and Suzy about all of this.’ 

Suzy being married to Arin definitely needed to know. Dan not so much but Brian didn’t want to keep any unnecessary secrets from him. 

‘Oh yeah, we’ll tell them no doubt.’ Arin says. He then smiles up at Brian. ‘Hey Brian.’ ‘Hm?’ Arin looks away blushing again. 

‘I really appreciate all this. You helping me out. The training, tips and answers. It’s nice to have someone who understands. Someone I can look up to.’ 

Brian would be staring at Arin, feeling touched. To think that he could be a mentor to another. He’d never had one, no one wanting to put up with his “rebellious” ways. But here Arin was, looking to Brian for advice and guidance. 

‘It’s no problem Arin. I’m happy to be there for you.’ 

After all nobody was there for him. Brian just hoped he didn’t let Arin down.

LZ-incubus on incubus action where Brian is dom, teaching Arin how to correctly absorb energy while bottoming.

LZ-Brian and Arin meet up to talk about his upcoming feeding time. Brian sets some ground rules so that neither of them will cross any lines. Find out what the other is okay with. Arin has never been with a man before, so he's nervous and actually very excited. Suzy is usually the top in their relationship, so he's interested how it'd be to submit to Brian. After finishing their conversation, they scout some areas outside of the city, since they are unsure as to how they will both react. Brian was already an anomaly amongst incubi and Arin is half. Anything could happen, so they figured it would be safer to do the feedings away from humans. They find a cave in the mountains outside of L.A. and decide it would be an ideal location. With all the preparations made, now they just have to wait.

A week later, Arin calls Brian in the middle of the night. The urges have hit and he needs to get away from Suzy. He’s already on his way to the cave.   
Brian kisses Dan, who tells him to be careful and keep his cell on.   
Brian strips to only boxer briefs and grabs a bag of supplies. He flies to the outskirts of the city near the mountains.   
  
He finds Arin in a cave before a campfire, shivering with need. When he sees Brian he growls and charges him. Brian easily dodges the attempts to subdue him. He manages to pin Arin and order him to get a hold of himself. He needs to submit. Arin snaps out of it, going limp beneath Brian and apologizes. His eyes are wide with fear and need. He tells Brian he’s never felt it this bad. He had to force himself away from Suzy. He couldn’t even tell her where he was going. Brian thinks it may be because of the training. Arin’s full incubus instincts have awoken and his human side can’t handle them anymore.

LZ-Probably more instinctive rougher sex but Brian still uses what he’s learned from Dan to make it feel good for Arin. Also Brian fishing and hunting to provide for Arin’s human side while his body is resting between feedings.

SG-yeah yeah! i was actually thinking how it'd be much more "animalistic", especially these first few times, since arin is so unused to having someone on equal footing to him re: instincts and such. so i can see him being impatient and growly and insisting on just getting it over with bc _needs_ so to hell with foreplay and prep, but brian persists. he's gotten so used to it during his own feedings that he knows how much infinitely better it is that way

it helps to calm arin's incubus side down as well, so he doesn't snap again like he did when brian walked in. human feelings start surfacing just enough for him to somehow be able to keep himself grounded, but it still helps that brian can hold him down if need be while they prep 

and once they can get going, arin is in full sweat-mode, panting and whining like his life depends on it, so they turn him around so he can grab the nearest wall (and maybe claw and scratch at it if he needs to) and when brian enters him he lets out this half-groan, half-growl that echoes through the cave.

LZ-Arin would be so difficult and Brian is just using his infinite patience, knowing it’s not Arin’s fault. He can’t help it and Brian is just holding him still, doing his best to prepare him, while Arin is growling and grunting his frustration. There’s a source of energy near him and he can’t take it. But when Brian is finally able to get inside him, Arin’s training kicks in and he starts absorbing the sexual energy and what a relief it is. His growls turn into whines and whimpers. His human side gradually comes back, recognizing that it’s Brian who has him and his tail instinctively finds Brian’s, curling around it to keep him grounded through the waves of pleasure flowing through his body. 

LZ-Afterwards when they’ve both come, Brian’s leaning back against the wall and Arin is lying on him, head in his lap, covered in the blanket Brian brought. Arin is still panting lightly still recovering from the strain of his instincts and emotions. Brian’s running his claws gently through Arin’s hair, softly rubbing his horns and ears. A comforting action reminding Brian that Arin is of his kind and he’s not alone. Arin would sense Brian’s happiness at his presence and would maybe start purring at the attention, his tail curling even tighter around Brian’s and they would just be curled up together until Arin falls asleep and Brian prepares him something to eat before the next wave of feeding urges hit him.

BH-i like how brian is so patient with arin’s agitation and frustration 

poor guy’s mindless in his desire to get at what he wants/needs that he’ll tear everything apart if he has to 

but brian just _handles_ him like it’s nothing

SG-in retrospect it makes sense, dunnit? arin is only half whereas brian is full incubus, of course he can use some hellish demon strength to keep arin subdued and nice and less likely to attack/give in

LZ-After a few days pass and Arin’s aggressive behavior has calmed down, his instincts understanding that Brian will give him what he needs, he’s able to enjoy the feedings more. Arin getting so lost in the pleasure, he tries to bite Brian at the base of his neck. Brian has to stop him and Arin is so embarrassed that he let his instincts take over once again. Brian assures him that it’s okay, it’s only natural that Arin would want to mark Brian also. Not only is Brian a close friend but also of his kind and has been helping him figure out so much about himself. Of course he’d want to physically manifest their bond but Brian reminds him, as he wraps his tail around Arin’s (the first time he’s done it) that they are already bonded through their shared kinship, as well as their friendship and no one can take that away from them.

LZ-It also helps that Brian already has an emotional attachment to Arin, because this is all new to him too. He hardly interacted with his own kind. So having to deal with the raw instincts of a half incubus is nerve wracking. Arin is now representing everything Brian’s cast aside

SG-okay but yes!!! brian's lived long enough to have learned how to deal with all this stuff, not to mention now after his time with dan he truly knows the ways to hold back and not go completely demonic. but arin is half and half and has never had anyone to show him the ways so of course he'd be overwhelmed   
BH-not to mention “next wave of urges” 

how long does it take to run him all the way down   
LZ-I’d say probably a week and a half now that he’s fully awaken. A weekend of one night stands was enough before but not only did Arin hate doing that but now with the level of increased aggression and sexual need, he can’t risk it. Unless he wants to end up draining several humans to get satisfaction, his only option is Brian. 

After the first time is all over, I’d expect Arin to have a serious drop. Feeling guilty for how he behaved and attacking Brian, reminding him of what he dislikes about incubi and being an inconvenient husband for Suzy and intruding on Dan’s relationship with Brian. Just a burden to them all. It would take the combined efforts of Suzy Brian and Dan to convince him that’s not true. They would have to provide an abundance of aftercare. Maybe even Brian and Dan staying at their home until he’s better.

BH-poor arin, he’s taking it so hard :( what an intense situation for him

SG-the drop scenario physically hurts me, like can you imagine the waves of self-loathing it would bring on after the fact. all these things he's been so good at keeping under control, now have surfaced and "proved" to him that even tho he's half, he's still just as "bad" as the rest of them, he's still dangerous, an uncontrollable monster you're damn right everyone's gonna have to chip in for comfort

BH- _cuddle pile_

SG-lots of kisses from suzy

BH-all the kisses from suzy 

and dan’s famous blanket snuggles

SG-coupled with some demon warmth from brian and tail wrappage 

 

**Side Revelations**

LZ-Brian isn’t as weak as he thought. He’s been verbally belittled for so long because of how different he is that he’s come to truly believe he’s a disgrace and weak for an incubus. 

In actuality he has average strength, even more because of his bond with Dan but because of his past abuse, he’s mentally stunted himself. He thinks the times he is able to protect Dan are flukes. 

It isn’t until he’s training Arin that he questions his abilities because Arin is only half incubus but he’s stronger than Brian. That can’t be right. 


	17. (Fic) Secrets Revealed

Brian stared at himself in the full-length mirror.

Turning from side to side, he checked the long silk coat he was wearing. It was a dark gray, almost black, with long frilled sleeves and two slits in the back. His tail lashed about behind him in a fit of restlessness. 

He wasn't a fan of the leather pants and tight fitting muscle shirt beneath the cloak, nor the random assortment of belt buckles.

Seriously, what were they for?

But Dan said it brought the overall look of a bad demon together.

Brian personally thought humans had ridiculous expectations if they thought demons would bother with such a getup. 

It was uncomfortable and restricting. 

The things he did for Dan.

They were getting ready for a Halloween party that was being held at the Grump space. 

It would be the first party, since the Grumps had expanded and outgrew Arin and Suzy's house.

The channel was more popular, there were more people in the office and Arin had made a lot of connections with other youtubers.

The party was a chance for everyone to come together and form friendships and strengthen business collaborations.

Brian was nervous.

Not necessarily for the party. He'd attended plenty of those, since Suzy took any opportunity to have one.

This party, he would be going as himself. 

Not human Brian in a cheap costume.

But full on Incubus.

Horns, tail and all.

For a while now, Dan had been gently discussing with Brian the possibility of revealing himself to their friends.

Brian had flat out refused the suggestion. Fearful of what could happen. 

He and Dan were in a really good place with the Grumps and NSP was steadily growing in popularity.

He didn't want to jeopardize that. He was fine with staying hidden. Being in the background.

It was safer that way.

Taking chances, leaving himself vulnerable, and trusting others.

Too many ways to be hurt.

Brian had gotten lucky with Dan.

In all his existence, he'd never experienced such a warm and caring being. 

What are the odds that would happen again? 

Dan didn't push but he would occasionally bring it up and Brian couldn't help but wonder about it. 

What it would be like to have other humans know about his true self.

The thought was interesting but Brian still couldn't see anything good coming of it. 

Such an unnecessary risk to take. 

Dan eventually backed off on letting everyone know and suggested only Arin and Suzy.

Brian was a bit more receptive to that. 

Arin and Suzy were the closest to him and Dan. And if anyone was to accept what he was without any additional judgement would be Suzy.

With her interest in gothic themes, taxidermy and the occult. Her mind would be the most open to Brian being a real life demon.

He also knew why Dan wanted to share his secret. Dan was the only one to know about Brian.

He had no one else to talk to and his closest friends, he had to be careful and stay mindful of what he said, less he let something slip out. 

Brian knew it could be a burden holding onto such life-changing information. 

He wanted someone who could relate.

Brian could understand that feeling. Sometimes he wished he wasn’t such an oddball demon.

That there was another demon out there like him. Living peacefully among humans. Not wanting to hurt or deceive anyone.

Just living their life to the fullest.

He couldn't have what he longed for but Dan potentially could.

If Brian would take the chance.

So, here he was, in an office full of humans dressed in a variety of odd ways.

He still couldn't believe just how wrong their ideas of the supernatural were.

Even Dan insisted on wearing his ridiculous Cookies Demon costume, so they could 'match'. 

It would be hilarious if Brian wasn’t gripped with near crippling anxiety. His eyes darting around like a cornered animal.

His horns, tail and claws out for all to see. Even his large wings were on display, though he kept them folded close to his spine, so they wouldn't get in the way. 

"Nice, Brian!" 

"Lookin' good."

"Hah! You would be a demon, wouldn't you?" 

Brian gave half-hearted smiles at the various comments.

Dan stayed near him, his hand on the small of his back beneath his wings. He was laughing and greeting many people, some Brian didn't know. 

Brian stood by, while Dan went on a spiel to a group of cosplayer youtubers, explaining how he and Brian 'made' their 'costumes'.

If Brian didn't know any better, he would have believed Dan's story. He had done his research.

Using all of the correct lingo and the different types of material used that could result in finished products of their 'costumes'.

It was really impressive.

Dan was such an outgoing and friendly person.

People were naturally drawn to him.

No wonder he was now feeling the strain of keeping Brian's secret. 

He needed an outlet.

The question was, if Brian did this, would he get one? 

"Hey, Brian!"

Brian turned around, to suddenly be face to face with Suzy.

She was wearing some type of Lolita outfit with a Gothic them woven in. 

It suited her.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed.

Brian swallowed thickly as Suzy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side and began circling around him.

Her eyes were wide with excitement. 

"Oh my god! Your costume is amazing! Are those sclera contacts? I heard that they were difficult to get in. Can I touch your horns? Wow, they feel really hard. Is it not foam? Did you use spirit gum to get them to stick?" 

Brian was at a loss for words. Not knowing what to say to the many questions. 

Suzy took his hand in hers, looking over his claws.

"Damn! I can't even see the seams. These look so real. Where did you buy them? And your wings. Are they connected to pulley wires to make them open and close? Oh you have a tail too! Can I touch it?"

Brian suddenly jerked away from her wandering hands.

She froze, seeing the reaction.  

"Brian? What's wrong?"

Suzy and Brian look over to see Arin approaching them. 

He was dressed in a magical girl outfit. Pink and yellow frills all over the dress. His long hair in curls, except the blond streak which remained straight.  And on his forehead was golden tiara headband.

If Brian wasn't in such a panicked state, he would've appreciated the aesthetic more. 

"Brian?" Arin questioned again. The worry clear on his face. 

It was like he could practically feel Brian's nerves vibrating against him.

That was weird. 

"Brian! There you are!"

Brian stiffened as Dan was suddenly back beside him, his arm firmly around his shoulders, pulling him close. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Brian allowed himself to lean against Dan's side. Happy he was there. He could deal with this, now. 

"Um, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Brian." Suzy said, looking regretful of her overly enthusiastic actions. 

"I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay, Suzy." Brian managed to get out.

Dan looked down at Brian, seeing he was still feeling a bit freaked out. Turning back to Arin and Suzy, he offered them a smile.

"Could you guys excuse us for a bit?"

Arin nodded, putting a hand on Suzy's shoulder, guiding her away.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you guys later."

With that, the couple vanished amongst the many bodies. 

Dan maneuvered Brian through the crowd, until they reached the door of the Grump room. Entering, Dan closed the door behind them.

As soon as he turned around, he found himself surrounded by Brian, his arms and wings wrapped firmly around him. 

Dan's expression softened as he returned the hug.

"You okay?" 

Brian just shrugged, burying his face further into Dan's chest. 

"Give me a minute." He murmured.

Dan nodded, resting his chin atop Brian's head.

After a few more minutes passed, Brian pulled away, looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be." Dan said, shaking his head. "I get it.  When Suzy's excited it can be overwhelming."

"Tell me about it."

Dan then reached up, gently caressing Brian's cheek. 

"Look, Brian. You don't have to do this. The way things are is fine." 

Brian looked up at him, placing his claw over the hand on his face. 

"No. It's okay. Things are fine. But they could be better."

_"Or worse."_ His mind unhelpfully provided. 

"That whole thing with Suzy. I'm actually more convinced that she would accept me. And with her acceptance, I think Arin would too." 

Dan nodded, still feeling uneasy.

"Yeah but what if they don't." He asked, now beginning to fully understand Brian's fears.

Brian's hand curled around Dan's, pulling it down from his face, rubbing his clawed thumb along his skin. 

"I don't know."

Dan let out a deep breath.

"Well, just so you know, if this does go sour, at least we'll still have each other."

Brian looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? You mean you won't leave me?" 

Dan's expression shifted rapidly from shock to confusion then disbelief.

"What! Leave you? Brian, I would never!" 

Tilting Brian's head up by the chin, Dan leaned down and kissed him gently.

He was a bit annoyed that Brian thought he’d just dump him but sort of understood his thinking process. 

"You're stuck with me, Bri. I will never leave you. No matter what."

Brian pulled back from the kiss. His head lowering, feeling his throat tightening with emotion.

"Thank you, Danny. I-I needed to hear that."

He then looked back up, determination shining from his blue eyes. 

"I'm ready to tell them." 

Dan smiled at him, running a hand through his short hair. 

"If you're sure?"

Brian nodded. 

"I'm sure. I can do this."

"Alright." 

Dan leaned down giving him another kiss before walking towards the door.

"I'll be back. You wait here."

Brian just nodded, watching as the door shut before him.

This was it.

—————————————- 

Brian found himself pacing back and forth in front of the couch, feeling extremely nervous. His arms crossed and tail snapping through the air behind him.

His ears twitched, hearing Dan's muffled voice behind the closed door. 

"Brian. We're coming in." He called out. 

Taking a deep breath, Brian closed his eyes and shifted back to human. His eyes reopening just as the door opened. 

Arin and Suzy walked in, looking confused.

Dan closed the door behind him and walked past them to Brian's side, taking his hand in his own.

Arin looked between the two, his eyes lingering on Brian.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Yeah and where's your costume?" Suzy added. 

Brian looked up at Dan, who gave him a small smile. His hand squeezing Brian's.

Turning back to Arin and Suzy, Brian steeled himself.

He could do this.

"There's, uh, something I wanted to tell you two." He began.

Arin and Suzy looked at each other, then back to Brian.

"Okay. Shoot. What's up?" Arin asked. 

Brian's lips curled up in a small smile.

He really hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"So, I've known you guys for nearly three years and throughout all of that time, you both have been so welcoming and supportive of myself and Danny. I've never had friends like you before. Aside from Danny, there was no one else I felt I could trust and be open with. But you've both proven yourselves to be loyal and trustworthy. And I want to share something I've kept hidden about myself, with you. Danny is the only one who knows and I want you to know too."

Arin and Suzy shared another look. The confusion deepening in their expressions. 

What did Brian want to tell them?

They had never seen him looking so nervous and vulnerable.

Whatever it was must've been really important.

Arin then stepped forward, placing his hand on Brian's shoulder.

 "Brian. I think I speak for the both of us, when I say that no matter what you have to say. No matter what it is. It won't change the fact that you're our friend." 

Suzy nodded. 

"Yeah, Brian. We care about you. We'd never turn our backs on you."

Brian nodded, feeling hope well up in him. 

He glanced up at Dan, earning a supportive smile and hand squeeze.

Brian looked back at Arin and then to Suzy. 

"To answer your question, my costume…wasn't a costume."

With that, Brian closed his eyes and willed his body to change.

Arin and Suzy watched in awe at two black horns sprouted from Brian's forehead.

His hands darkened, a string of foreign symbols appeared on his neck. His ears grew through his hair and sharpened to a point.

Large leathery wings rose from his back, stretching out, nearly touching each wall. And finally a long black tail snapped and whipped about behind him.

"Oh shit." Arin whispered out.

Brian swallowed. He felt Dan's hold on his hand tightening. 

"I-I can't believe it." Suzy breathed out, covering her mouth.

She looked up at Arin.

"He-He's like you."

Brian frowned.

What?

What was that supposed to mean? 

He opened his eyes, staring at the two of them.

Dan tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Arin's like Brian?"

Arin met Suzy's eyes. She nodded.

Arin stepped forward and lifted up his sailor-esque costume shirt.

Brian and Dan's eyes widened, seeing a very familiar long and leathery black tail unwind from Arin's waist. He then gathered his long hair into one hand and pulled it back, revealing two pointed ears, just like Brian's. 

"Just what she said. He's like me."

Brian shook his head, not believing what he was seeing.

Arin was a de-

"Arin's a demon?" Dan suddenly blurted out.

Arin flinched at the blunt question but nodded. 

"I guess? I was abandoned as a baby. Put in a foster shelter. Lloyd, Maurette and Nathan are my adoptive family."

"Do you know what kind of demon you are?" Dan asked. 

Arin looked down at Suzy. She just shrugged.

"Well, considering some things, we think he's an incubus." 

Brian stared at Arin, shifting his vision to see his surrounding aura.

There.

There it was. 

The aura of a human and an Incubus mixed together.

Arin was a- 

"A Cambion." Brian said aloud.

The other three turned to him.

"Cambion?" Arin repeated. "Is that what I am?" 

Brian nodded. "Yeah. You're half human and half Incubus." 

Suzy grinned, grabbing Arin's arm.

"See, we were right! Isn’t this great, Arin? We can finally get some answers."

"All of this time, you didn't know?" Brian asked, already knowing the answer.

Arin shrugged, blushing slightly. 

"I actually didn't really try to find out until I met Suzy. It didn't really matter that much to me.”  Arin said, scratching the back of his head.

”My family loved me and since no one else knew, I wasn't bothered. But when Suzy and I became serious, I had to let her know there was something different about me."

Suzy wrapped an arm around Arin's waist, leaning her head against his arm. 

"We did a lot of research. There is surprisingly many different types of demons out there. It wasn't until Arin turned twenty-one that we were able to narrow down the choices." 

Dan moved to ask, how they knew but Brian gently nudged him, slightly shaking his head. Dan held back his question, trusting Brian's judgement. 

It must've be a touchy subject.

"So an Incubus and a half Incubus." Dan said instead.

“How did you two not notice?" 

"You know, honestly. I've been getting a weird vibe from Brian for a while." Arin admitted.

"What about you, Bri? Arin set off any alarms?" Dan asked.

Brian thought back.

Had he?

Arin was different than most human males he had come across before.

Whatever he had felt was likely dismissed because of his general uniqueness.

"Not really." Brian answered.

"Really fuckin' weird coincidence, huh?" Arin joked.

Brian just nodded.

"Yeah. Weird." He said, mostly to himself.

But was it?

Long ago he had sent out a blanket of influence over the whole country. Hoping to find someone to help their band get off the ground.

Was it really a coincidence that Arin was the one to send them that email, offering to animate one of their songs?

An Incubus and a half Incubus. For them to be connected like this.

Could it have been random coincidence? 

Brian wasn't so sure.

Dan released Brian's hand and approached Arin. He raised a hand towards his face but hesitated. 

"Can I?"

Arin nodded. "Sure. Go for it." He said, turning his head.

Dan's hand gently ran down the length of Arin's ear, his finger prodding at the point. 

"They were able to adopt you? Even with these?"

Arin pulled away and shook his head.

"No. The ears and tail didn't happen until I turned thirteen. I looked like a normal human until then."

"Arin's parents decided to keep his differences a secret. They were afraid he'd be taken from them." Suzy said. 

"Yeah. They had no idea what I was but didn't want to take any chances. I was home schooled for a year. That gave me time to learn to control my tail and grow my hair out. I was able to go back to public school after that." 

Brian nodded. That made sense.

He also couldn't help but think that Arin had been extremely lucky.

To find humans that accepted him and took him in as their own.

Kind of similar to his and Dan's situation. 

Brian suddenly froze. 

He looked at Arin, who was holding his tail in front of Dan, letting him observe it up close.

They were the same.

He and Arin. 

Arin was a half demon living peacefully among humans.

He didn't want to hurt or deceive them.

The same as Brian. 

"Oh fuck." He whispered out, his face scrunching up.

Dan turned around, hearing the pained tone in Brian's voice.

"Brian?"

Brian's eyes began to water.

"Danny. He's like me. A demon that doesn't hurt mortals."

Dan looked back at Arin, who seemed confused by the turn in conversation. 

Walking back to Brian, Dan wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head.

"You're right. What you wished for. Remember what you told me?"

Brian nodded against Dan's chest. He remembered.

Late one night, while they were lying in bed, on the edge of falling asleep, they voiced their dreams.

Brian had wished that he wasn't the only defective demon in existence.

Dan had pulled him into his arms and told him he wasn't defective. And that there possibly were other demons like him out there. 

They just hadn't found them, yet. 

"I'm no longer alone." 

Arin stiffened at the words. Suzy's grip on him tightened.

She knew that Arin had dealt with loneliness and depression for a long time. Believing he was not wanted by his biological parents.

It wasn't just his physical differences. His personality. His likes and dislikes.  It was all different.

Bullied and teased.  Treated as an outcast.

Arin had walked his life alone, being held up solely by the support of his family and then later Suzy.

But now there was someone who truly understood what it was like.

Brian understood. 

He was a full blooded demon. Born to hurt and harm others but was living peacefully amongst humans.

Arin was no longer alone.

"We're the same." He breathed out.

Brian pulled from Dan's hold and walked up to Arin.

He reached up and ran his clawed hand through Arin's hair.

"We are. You and I. We're the same."

Arin closed his eyes, trying and failing to blink back the tears.

Tears that were now streaming down Brian's face.  

Opening his eyes, Arin smiled widely at Brian. 

"Fuck. This is amazing." 

Brian returned his smile. 

"Yeah. It really is." 

Arin then wrapped his arms around Brian, pulling him into a warm hug, the tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. 

Brian let out a choked laugh, wrapping his own arms around Arin, clutching to him. 

Suzy wiped at her eyes, watching the two. She looked up to see Dan smiling at her. He nodded.

They were the same too.

As if reading each other's mind, they both walked over and joined in the hug.

"I think this is the start of a new beginning for us all." Dan said.

Brian's smile widened.

He couldn't agree more.


	18. Overfeeding

BH-another stray thought: brian has zero use for food but he enjoys it for the flavor; everyone at the office notices brian’s seemingly bottomless appetite and the mountain of snacks dan leaves on his desk; there’s always a bowl full of apples sitting on it 

SG-i was just thinking about that in relation to his teachings, like "and don't even get me STARTED on the pocket dimension that is my stomach! 

BH-lmao i was thinking the same thing 

LZ-But there are days when he’s sluggish and someone asks him what’s wrong, and he’s all, ‘Dan fed me this morning and gave me too much.’ And the person is like ??? , ‘Why didn’t you stop?’ And Brian’s like, ‘Why, indeed?’ as he glances in Dan’s direction, while Arin and Suzy are silently laughing and Dan is turning bright red. 

SG-Wait whoa, that happens? Im intrigued 

LZ-I’d say it depends on endurance. The feeding ends once Dan climaxes, as he won’t be producing sexual energy anymore. Of course Brian can control how much he absorbs but if he’s feeling so good, his control just like with his shapeshifting may slip and he loses some coherency and absorbs more than he needs and it gives him the feeling of a human that ate too much. He starts to become sluggish and non verbal. The only difference between eating too much and subspace, is Brian gets sleepy. Dan has learned to recognize the signs and pull out of Brian, jerking himself to orgasm. Though tiredly Brian complains when he does that, insisting he can take it. Dan just leans over and kisses him, saying he’s had enough. This doesn’t happen often. 

SG-Thats fucking adorable, i love that 

BH-don’t blame dan for your gluttony, brian 

that’s very cute; i can see him just laid out with his tail swishing lazily while he complains weakly 

LZ-I have the image of after an over feeding, Dan is leaning against the headboard of the bed and Brian’s lying back on his chest and he has a sated expression with a dopey smile and lidded eyes and Dan’s gently rubbing his tummy, lightly scolding him for eating too much and Brian’s all, ‘it just felt so good, Danny. Couldn’t help it.’ Dan just smiles, continuing his stomach rubs and reminding Brian they eventually need to clean up. Brian tries to conjure up some magic, so they can stay where they are but he’s too tired and only a poof of a flame appears before vanishing. Dan kisses him and tells him not to worry about it now. They can rest. Brian’s eyes close and he falls asleep to Danny’s soothing touch. 

BH-this is the cutest shit i’ve ever seen 

he’s so tired it’s just a halfhearted attempt at best and all he can manage is to open his hand a little bit before letting it fall back onto dan’s chest 

SG-The best kind of food coma 

BH-also the boldness of brian putting dan on blast at work haha 


	19. Missed feedings

**Before Grumps**

LZ-Sometimes he forgets to “eat” and ends up weak and tired. Dan has to remind him, scolding him as he takes him to the bedroom 

SG-and since he's weak and tired dan rides him like a champ topping by bottoming  

LZ-If he doesn’t want his soul accidentally taken Dan probably shouldn’t do that  

Brian would have to remind him, weakly pushing Dan off and rolling over. Dan would be like 

 “are you sure? You need to feed right?”  

Brian would say it was too risky. He doesn’t want to lose Dan over his stupid biology. This way he knows for sure Dan won’t be at risk. That he won’t lose himself and start draining Dan once his dick is inside him.  

Brian may not be able to feed as much from bottoming but it’s enough to get by.   
SG-"my biology literally needs for me to fuck you but if i do that i lose you and there's no way that's happening"   

**After Grumps**

LZ- Dan getting really busy(like filming good game) and he doesn’t have a lot of time for Brian and Brian doesn’t want to say anything because this is what they’ve been working towards but he’s getting really hungry and weak. Dan finds him passed out in their home and freaks out. 

BH-it’s well within his ability to pop in over there and ask dan for a quickie but at this point in their relationship it doesn’t seem right yet

SG-initial panic and forgetting about brian's physiology and how he's not human, moving on to how to fix it/wake him up, and realizing what needs to be done. but how the hell do you do that with someone unconscious? you don't, that's how 

LZ-But it’s like he needs Dan to fuck him or something but he’s out of it and Dan has no idea what to do. How can he get Brian to take his energy?  

He’d have to get Brian aware enough to give his consent at least.

SG-dan picking brian up off the floor and carrying him to a better spot (couch or bed) and just kinda holding him, lets his hands roam and his lips smoosh good spots, but nothing too much. just like a lover's embrace 

BH-tending to him and being physically close is enough to rouse him 

SG-and brian stirs, embarrassed right away that this happened in the first place, but dan says it's okay, he'll help him back on track 

i can see mouth kisses being a sort of wake-up thing, where the longer they do it the more aware brian becomes, despite having not done anything (spoilers: it's because of _feelings_ ) and dan is just going all in. they're not even doing anything yet but dan just wants to makes extra sure that brian is awake and aware before he will do literally anything.  

it takes a little while but once brian is fully up and recipient, that's when dan starts the proper foreplay, but still going super slow bc that's just the mood he's set for himself now 

LZ-And maybe fuck him as gently as possible to get him at least functional again. 

SG-slow and easy, with dan not wanting to make things too intense too fast and brian just taking it the way dan wants, the slowness and the intimacy of it all really setting something off in his chest that has absolutely nothing to do with feeding 

LZ-It’d also bring them closer as Dan would really look into his feelings towards Brian. Maybe that’s what they needed for a push to an actual relationship  

There would be such loving and tender aftercare. Brian curled up in Dan’s arms and Dan kissing him all over his face, apologizing over and over for forgetting about Brian’s needs.  

Brian’s tiredly muttering that it’s not his fault, he should’ve said something. He just didn’t want to get in the way of his success and Dan would have to remind him that absolutely none of this would be happening without Brian. 

 “You’ve become such an important part of my life. I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you, Brian.” Brian would become choked up, his face turning red, tears building in his darkening eyes. He’d snuggle further in Dan’s arms.  

“I love you too, Danny. You fuck.” Danny would burst out laughing before pressing his lips to Brian’s in a soft and loving kiss 

LZ-Dan gets so busy he forgets to ‘feed’ Brian and Brian doesn’t say anything, not wanting to be a nuisance and distract Dan from his success. I know we’ve talked on that one before, with Dan finding him passed out and having to rouse him so he can feed. After Brian falls asleep, having been cleaned up and given lots of aftercare, Dan falls into a restless sleep, still feeling guilty. 

BH-he does look exhausted; his tail is more draped loosely over dan’s arm than coiled, like he barely has the energy to even do that 

 

Different Scenarios

 

BH-been thinking about something lyger posited a loooooong time ago in the incubus!au: dan finally finding the success he’s wanted and suddenly getting caught up in project after project to the point that he barely has time to spend with brian to give him sustenance

sure, brian snatches bits and pieces here and there when dan offers up a spare moment, and he could be ever-present if he really wanted to, a constant shadow hovering just out of the corner of everyone’s eyes but dan’s

but dan’s thrown himself headlong into his work because this is the big break he’s been chasing and he doesn’t want it to slip out of his grasp, and who is brian to distract him from that 

it’s not intentional on dan’s part, but he’s so wrapped up in the excitement of finally having an audience and feeling like what he does matters that he doesn’t notice the signs, and if he understood the gravity of brian’s hunger he’d have done something much sooner

but brian’s too stubborn to say anything; he tells himself he can last on scraps because it’d be selfish of him to ask for dan’s time when he barely has enough to give, even though he knows he can only go so long without being fed before he becomes weak and helpless

it doesn’t help that dan’s practically spoiled him up until now and hasn’t ever been around him when he’s truly hungry

LZ-Things have been going so well for some time and Brian just can’t bring himself to say anything.

Even Arin doesn’t notice, caught up and just as busy as Dan. Brian takes care of him every three months and he knows Dan takes care of Brian. Neither notices how little of Brian they are seeing.  
  
Dan wakes up and leaves before Brian’s up and gets home late into the night. He’s even started staying over Arin’s, so they can rehearse together or go film one of their many youtube collaborations.

Brian is getting dangerously close to how he’d been when he’d first discovered his morals. It’s happening quicker. He’s been practically a glutton with Dan and being cut off, with little bits here and there is messing him up.

He could just as easily go find another human but Brian’s always been devoted to his contract humans. No matter how he was treated. He even starts having intrusive thoughts that Dan lied to him. Saying he’d be different but turns out he’s just like all the others. Wouldn’t have been the first time feeding has been withheld from him.

Brian knows deep down it’s not true. Dan really isn’t like that but he’s becoming so weak and tired. His mind sluggish and grasping on to anything to bring him further down.

Anytime Dan gets a spare moment to get home, either Brian’s at work or he’s “sleeping”. Dan thinks nothing of it, barely giving him a kiss on the forehead. It’s like he’s transferring his busyness to everyone around him. He and Arin are busy and so is everyone else. That’s why they don’t see each other. That makes sense. He doesn’t put it together until it too late.

  
Here’s a different scenario from finding Brian passed out at home.

Dan and Arin are on the set of Good Game, filming the final episodes and he gets a call. One of the assistants brings his phone and he answers it, not recognizing the number. Arin looks up to see Dan’s eyes wide and his skin pale. He’s nodding and listening closely to the voice on the other end.When he hangs up, he looks at Arin, the fear clear in his eyes and tells him that Brian had passed out during class.

Arin is shocked and they rush over to the college and find Brian in the teachers lounge, stretched out on the couch. Another teacher fanning him and holding a cup of water. They tell Dan and Arin that he refuses to go to the hospital. That he hasn’t been eating well and that’s when it hits Dan.He’s been neglecting to feed Brian. Being so busy. Arin tells the teacher they’ve got him and he picks up Brian, who is passed out again and walks out, with Dan following behind.

During the drive home, Dan sits in the back, cradling Brian in his arms and whispering apologies over and over, placing kisses on Brian’s sickly looking skin. Once they’ve got him home and in bed, Arin says he’ll tell the crew he has a family emergency. He then hugs Dan and tells him not to blame himself and to take care of Brian when he wakes. He’ll be by to check on them later.

After Arin’s gone, Dan goes back into the room and sees how small and weak Brian looks and how can he not blame himself. He did this to Brian.

BH-at this point dan’s hurting almost as much as brian is, he must feel so awful

when brian finally cracks an eye open and smiles weakly at him, feebly flicking his tail, dan should feel relieved

but the only thing that fills his head is that he’s let brian down and come so close to losing him

LZ-As soon as Brian wakes up and realizes he’s home, he lets go of his transformation. It was a struggle to hold for as long as he has. He nearly passes out again from the relief. Dan is sitting in a chair by the bed. His expression worried and Brian sees him and smiles, his tail weakly flicking showing his excitement.

“H-hey, Danny. I’m sorry.” And Dan just feels worse. “Bri. Why are you apologizing?” “Bothering you. I-I know you’re busy.”

Dan looks down and chokes back a sob. How can Brian be so selfless? He’s a demon. An incubus. How is he still thinking he’s the inconvenience? And Dan remembers that’s how Brian’s been treated. His previous contracts. Until Dan, who had been different. But now Dan numbers with them.

Those who took Brian for granted and didn’t care for his well being.

“I’m so sorry, Brian.” Dan says, taking Brian’s claw in hand, leaning his head down against his arm. “I have no excuse. Neglecting you like this. Like them.”

“Danny. N-no. You’re nothing like them.” Brian says, his tail snaking around Dan’s forearm, squeezing it in comfort. But all Danny can feel is just how weak Brian is. He leans over and kisses Brian.

Brian tries to respond but he barely has the energy to do that. Dan’s hand slips under Brian’s shirt, running his hands over his chilled skin. Brian's usually so warm. Brian can sense Dan’s despair and pushes him away.

“Don’t Danny. Don’t force it.” Dan looks up at him, eyes filled with tears. “You have to eat Brian. I promised to take care of you.”

Brian grabs Dan by the wrist and tugs. Taking the hint, Dan climbs onto the bed, lying next to him.

“Just hold me, Danny.” Dan nods, wiping at his eyes and wraps his arms around Brian, pressing his face into Brian’s hair. “I’m sorry.” He says again.

Brian doesn’t respond, not sure what he can say to make Dan feel better. He just snuggles closer, draping an arm around Dan’s waist and tangling their legs together.

SG-boy howdy that was a rollercoaster 

BH-what gets me is how happy brian is just to be around dan again

SG-so weak and all but malnourished and the moment he sees dan he lights up. my heart... 

"all but" i say, when he WAS 

BH-and even after all that, his only thought is that he wants to comfort dan 

SG-it's so on brand for him to think he's the inconveniece just bc he "bothered" dan at work 

BH-“i could’ve waited a few more hours” “bri you’re _starving_ ”

SG-and then pushing him away when he could tell dan was forcing it like !!!!!!!!! 

BH-yes!!! god the whole thing is so sad and tender and sweet all in one 

LZ-a while later, Dan sits up and leans back against the headboard, pulling Brian back against him. Brian stirs back to awareness as Dan is undoing his pants. 

"D-Danny? What are you-" He shifts to try and look at Dan but Dan's expression is hidden behind a wall of curls. Dan's hand slips into Brian's boxers and gently wraps around his limp dick. "Danny you-uhh," Brian groans as Dan's hand fondles him, working him up to hardness. His other hand, pulling his pants off.

"Y-you don't have to." He grunts out. "Brian." Dan says, his voice lacking any tone. "You're starving. We can't afford to wait for me to be in a better mindset. You need to eat."

Brian tries to argue but Dan swipes his thumb over the slit of his now leaking cock and all that comes out is a whimper. He wants to tell Dan it's okay, but it feels good and he can sense Dan's arousal slowly growing and he can't help but greedily absorb it. He gasps as he feels Dan's lube covered fingers probing at his entrance, pressing in and fingering him open. Brian can't help but thrust up into Dan's stroking hand, as he's stretched open.

He can just barely hear Dan breathing heavily out of his nostrils. He tries to move to see Dan's face, see how he's doing but Dan easily holds him in place. A testament to just how weak Brian currently is. 

"Danny." Brian whimpers out. "Just stay like this Bri." Dan softly orders, feeling relief when Brian relaxes against him once more.

Dan doesn't want Brian to see him. One look at his expression and Brian would make them stop. Seeing the silent tears running down his face as he shifts and pulls his pants and boxers down far enough to free his half hard cock. 

Taking a deep breath, Dan parts Brian's cheeks and slowly pushes his cock inside. Brian moans loudly as Dan feels him up. The sexual energy flowing around him. Not as strong as other feedings but just enough to curb his hunger. 

Dan wraps his arms around Brian's waist and begins thrusting lightly into Brian, bouncing him in his lap. He pushes out everything from his mind and focuses on Brian's sounds of pleasure. He needed to stay in an aroused state. Provide the energy Brian needed to feed. His own feelings could wait. Brian's well being should be and always be his priority. He couldn't let himself forget that ever again. 

After a few minutes, Brian is whining. A sign that he's getting close. Dan grabs his cock and strokes him in time with his quickening thrusts. Brian stiffens in his arms and lets out a deep growl, Dan's name falling from his lips. His cock spurting on his shirt and dripping over Dan's hand. 

Dan grunts as Brian clenches around him pushing him over the edge. His cock twitching as he fills Brian to the brim. Brian goes limp in his arms, his chest rising and falling quickly as he catches his breath. Dan carefully pulls out and lays Brian to the side and spoons against him, holding him close.

He knows he should get up and clean them but Dan doesn't want to let Brian go. He buries his head into the back of Brian's neck. Brian drifts off to sleep, having his hunger sated. He distantly knows that he needs to check on Dan but his body is shutting down, using the precious energy to heal and restore his starved body. 

Dan hears Brian's breathing evening out, feeling Brian’s tail slowly wrapping around his waist in a loose coil. Tightening his hold, Dan swears to himself that he'll never neglect Brian again.

SG-god that's so tragically beautiful 

BH-i can’t escape the thought of brian waking up a few hours later to find dan still clutching him tightly, tear-stained face still buried in his neck; jury’s out on whether or not he’s awake, but now brian can sense the shame and guilt rolling off of him in waves 

brian wriggles a little to roll over and face dan, and if he did fall asleep, it’s fitful enough that he stirs awake quickly 

once he realizes brian’s conscious again and regarding him curiously, he panics, angling his hips up and fumbling to take them both in his hand 

“brian, i-i can give you more, you need so much more—“

but now brian’s strong enough to hold dan against him, pinning his arms at his sides, and he laughs softly

“i’m fine,” he murmurs into dan’s ear as he tucks his chin against the join of his shoulder and neck, “how are you?” 

dan’s so scared that brian’s still hurting 

he doesn’t even register that they’re both suspiciously clean even though neither of them have moved, or that brian’s pressed against him skin to skin, no dress shirt to be seen 

“i’m the fucking worst; i let myself get drawn in by everything, didn’t realize you were sick, i-i should’ve done more, i’ve missed you so much—“ 

“danny, this is what you’ve wanted for so long, i’m not going to get in the way of that”

“but you need me to _live_ , brian, and i didn’t understand that as much as i thought i did... and you’re the one who got me here in the first place. i don’t— it’s not right— it’s not _worth it_ if i can’t share it with you” 

“danny—“ brian feels something warm and wet splash against his skin as dan presses a kiss against his temple, and he twists his head to try and get a peek at dan’s face amid the mass of curls 

“god, i was so fucking lonely before you came, you know? and now look at me, can’t even spare a moment of my time to see you; i let myself get pulled in every direction and for what? money? the attention of people whose names i don’t even know?” 

“danny, they love your work, this is what you wanted—“ 

“but i have _you_ , brian, i want y—”

dan’s voice catches in his throat, and he’s startled by the way brian stiffens against him

SG-i just really like how clearly being overworked, exhausted, and now guilty and shameful is making dan more emotional and remorseful than he would be otherwise. comparing himself to brian's former humans and seeing nothing but similarities between Them and himself now that he's done this

LZ-and about to reveal some deep feelings he hasn't looked too closely at or acknowledged before (this isn't too far off from them realizing their true feelings for each other) 

Dan's mouth snaps shut, feeling Brian stiffen, staring at him with wide open eyes. Dan clears his throat and looks away but still pulls Brian closer to him.

"I'm sorry...I just...I-I care about you, Bri. I don't...I don't want to lose you." Dan says. Brian feels his heart pounding. 

He wants to question what Dan was originally going to say but no. He didn't want to get his hopes up. Their relationship, or lack thereof was contract based only. Dan had given him so much already. He didn't dare ask for more. 

He pressed his face into Dan's chest, just listening to him breath. This was enough. 

Dan inwardly curses himself. He has a tendency to ramble when he is stressed and worried. The last thing he needed was to blurt out something he didn't fully understand. But he knew it was something he'd have to look at later.

His feelings towards Brian and just how deep did they go. Just the thought of him no longer being by his side, filled Dan with cold dread. And to think, his negligence had almost caused that to happen and he knew Brian would have accepted his fate and not blamed Dan at all. Too selfless for his own good. Dan's arms tightened around Brian, causing him to look up at him. 

"Danny?" Dan forced a smile on his face. "How are you feellin, Bri. Ready for another round?" Brian stared at him, seeing the tightness at the corner of his lips. He could tell the smile wasn't genuine.

"I...guess." Brian hesitantly said. Of course he was still hungry but he was worried. Dan rolled them over until he was hovering above Brian. 

"Good, because we're not leaving this bed until you're full." Dan said before bending down and capturing Brian's lips in a searing kiss, pushing all other thoughts out of his head, as he surrendered to Dan's passion.

BH-i can absolutely see them going at it hard that night; on the surface it’s an apology and a means to fully satisfy brian’s cravings, but really it’s a distraction, a postponement of addressing the emotions they need to untangle and sort out

they obscure their fears with fun and physicality

LZ-Yes. Their relationship is a big knotted mess, that takes time to unravel and understand 

SG-i'm starting to wonder how this would all work out eventually. like would they actually talk about it or just keep skirting around it? and also, now that brian is properly fed again, would dan start to neglect himself as a result of overworking, stress, and guilt? 

because he tends to Do That irl

BH-very much so

i feel like in contrast to the prior situation, brian would intervene, even as dan protests it’s nothing

SG-asking for help/feedings and risk bothering dan? illegal. absolutely no way that can be done seeing dan's health deteriorate as he all but starves himself and loses sleep just so he can work? Needs to be bothered

BH-brian’s seen what happens when he doesn’t speak up and he doesn’t want to be responsible for a repeat incident; he feels responsible for making sure his human’s happy and healthy

as for the first point, they definitely skirt it at first; brian still has trouble asking for things he wants, and dan is trying to make sense of his very complicated feelings

but eventually something has to give, i just don’t know who’ll be first

SG-i feel like dan's exploration and reflection on his feelings wouldn't happen until after his hectic work schedule bc he's already so exhausted and vulnerable that thinking about it too much would just make him completely break down and get himself checked in somewhere

but i think that now that brian has seen what happens when he doesn't ask; not just to himself but also the effect it has on dan; he'd be more receptive to open up about what he needs

BH-yes! he’s a quick learner, if a little stubborn

SG-it also fits perfectly with this whole "i can't bother dan" thing; it's just that now it's "i _have_ to bother dan bc if i don't it'll hurt him"

BH-idk maybe after a considerable amount of effort, dan manages to rearrange his schedule and set aside some time specifically for brian every week, and brian makes damned sure he keeps to it yes, he loves seeing dan, but it’s the longest break dan gives himself and so brian spends all of it doting on him 

SG-PERFECT OMG

dan is definitely thinking of these days as brian days for both companionship and feedings, but for brian these are dan pampering days. He makes sure dan gets proper rest (maybe even uses some demon magic to influence his sleep so he doesn't wake up too early), makes him brunch and drinks and snacks throughout the day, all to make sure dan's energy levels are good enough. it's not to make the feedings in the evening better since dan isn't a zombie by that point, but it's an added bonus that brian hadn't even considered 

BH-brian helping dan sleep more soundly/longer is so sweet, a+ use of his arcane tricks

and making him food sdgshdfjk please this is an adorable image

SG-gotta take care of his human!


	20. Arin’s unplanned feeding

LZ-I love the image of demon Arin getting that good food.  Being overwhelmed but also taken care of by his best friends

BH-“i know you two won’t hurt me”

LZ-But they’re really nervous.  Brian still has to restrain Arin during the beginning of feedings.  They’re afraid Dan will get hurt before Brian calms him down

BH-👀 how does brian calm him down

LZ-Restraint, assert dominance, submission, praises and affection

BH-dan helps too but he can only really go as far as sternly commanding him to settle down, maybe rubbing his thigh or his shoulder since everywhere else is too sharp and dangerous 

but brian has to lock him in place with his arms and legs

LZ-Yeah it’s still risky.  Arin in his out of control mind, would see Dan as a food source and his instincts would really kick in.

BH-all snapping and gnashing; brian has to tug back on his hair to really get anywhere 

dan’s terrified for an instant seeing arin like this and imagines brian just as instinctively predatory, but he wills the flash out of his head and regains his composure

LZ-Dan then remembers that Arin is only half incubus and had no one to teach him control.  He trusts Brian not to let him get hurt.  Brian’s got his arm under Arin’s chin, holding his other arm behind his back, tail tight around his waist.  He’d have to flip Arin around and onto his back, get his eyes off of Dan so he can submit to Brian 

I imagine that this happens because Arin miscalculated his weeks and goes into his feeding state while hanging out at their house.

BH-they’re just chilling, then arin eyes dan and something *changes* 

that’s not dan, it’s *food* 

brian sees the way arin’s hackles raise while dan is completely oblivious to it, and he quietly maneuvers himself between them 

also the idea of arin having a calendar to track his weeks is endlessly amusing to me 

brian talks to arin in a low, calm voice, asking him “hey, you okay there, ar?” but all he’s met with are a cold glare and bared teeth before arin lunges at him

arin blinks and suddenly brian is behind him, holding him tight as he struggles to move forward, while all he sees is dan whirling around at all the commotion to face him, wide-eyed

LZ-"Arin!  Stop it!"  Brian snaps.

BH-arin wants nothing more than to pin dan underneath him and hear his cries of pleasure and desire, but his judgment is clouded and he doesn’t realize that he would just end up draining him

he begs and pleads to both of them, writhing in brian’s arms as brian restrains him further

“dan, let me- please, i wanna— wanna make you feel good“

LZ-he probably starts changing, growing stronger, causing brian to change

BH-i would think that arin is physically only really a danger to brian bc he sees him as competition; he wouldn’t lay a finger on dan or do anything that would hurt him, but in his frenzy he wouldn’t realize fucking dan = sucking the life force out of him

LZ-yep, there's another incubus here, keeping him from feeding.  from bringing pleasure to this human before him. He growls, his eyes shifting, his skin darkening, horns sprouting from his head, tail lashing behind him.    He nearly throws Brian off of him, but he shifts quickly, tightening his hold and pulling him back and away from Dan.  Dan is watching all of this, wide-eyed and confused.  What the hell was going on?

BH-two of the softest, gentlest people he knows and now they’re both struggling for control

LZ-And Brian's yelling at Arin to stop, yelling at Dan to leave, get away from them and it's just like chaos

BH-and dan knows that whenever brian leaves with arin every few months, this is what they have to deal with, but it’s another thing entirely for it to take place right in front of him

meanwhile brian’s muscling arin onto his knees and growling in his ear; dan can only make out the hiss of the sharp, clipped syllables brian barks out but he can’t place them

it’s such a far cry from the placid, affectionate brian that he’s used to

LZ-His teeth bared, muscles bulging, his expression contorted into near rage.  Dan can't believe that this is his Brian.  Sweet, kind, considerate Brian.  The one who turned his back on his own kind.  Who developed morals and didn't want to hurt anyone.  Right now before him, Dan was seeing a glimpse of what Brian is and what he used to be.  Watching as he flips Arin over, slamming his back onto the floor, growling at him to submit.  Dan would be in a state of awe.

"Let go!!"  Arin yells, struggling against Brian's hold, snapping his teeth at him.  "He's mine!!! Get the fuck off of me!"  Brian's eyes widen in anger.  He grabs Arin around the throat, squeezing, not enough to cut off Arin's breathing but enough to make him hesitate in his movements, what with sharp claws pricking his skin.  Brian leans in close.  "Danny does not belong to anyone."  He sneers out.  "You don't know what you're doing.  Now calm the fuck down and submit.  I don't want to hurt you, Arin."

Arin's breathing hard, glaring up at Brian.  His eyes strain to see where Dan is.  He can still smell him.  Arin's so hungry.  He looks back at Brian.  Another Incubus, keeping him away.  Telling him that the human is off limits.  Arin wants to defy him, keep fighting back but he can tell.  Brian is stronger than him.  He could tell that he couldn't win.  But his hunger...should he? 

Brian blinks, seeing the shift in Arin's eyes and his body.  Going limp, his claws falling from where they were gripping Brian's shoulders, breathing deeply and slowly, his mind calming.  Recognition returning.  This is his kin.  His friend and mentor.  Brian watches closely as Arin's eyes widen staring up at him.  "Brian?"

BH-*hungry* 

he’s not fighting anymore, but he still really wants dan and doesn’t quite understand why he can’t have him

LZ-Brian stares at Arin for a moment longer, making sure he's not faking.  "Arin?  You okay now?"  Arin nods.  "Yeah, I'm okay.  Hungry.  but okay. You'll take care of me, right?"  Brian lets out a breath, his hand loosening and pulling away from around Arin's throat.  He moves his hand up to Arin's head and gently runs it through his hair.  Arin's eyes close at the affectionate gesture.  "I will."  Brian says.  He doesn't move from his position over Arin, straddling him. Holding him down.  There's a part of him that is still wary.  Brian glances up at Dan, who is still standing a distance away.  His expression worried.  Looking back down at Arin, Brian can still see him breathing deeply.  Still taking in Dan's scent.  "Arin.  You can't have him."  Arin let's out a groan.  "I'm sorry, Brian.  I understand but at the same time I don't.  Something inside me...I still want him.  I know it's bad but dammit, this hunger. Please don't release me."  Brian nods, shifting, he can feel Arin's arousal pressing into his rear.  "Fuck."  Brian swears.  What should they do?

(Random thing I noticed, when Arin says Dan is his and the anger Brian feels at that.  I imagine he’s thinking about how he had marked and unintentionally claimed Dan.  Arin hit a still very sore spot for him.)

BH-arin turns his head to the side, away from dan, and pointedly stares at the wall, his brow furrowed in irritation at himself

all of brian’s weight is on arin’s hips, and he shifts back experimentally, pressing his ass into arin’s dick again while he watches the expression on his face change from one of frustration to pained desire

“brian, *please*,” arin chokes out, gritting his teeth and trying to lift his hips, the tip of his tail waving and smacking the floor while the rest of it stays pinned underneath him

brian shakes his head. “please? please, what? let you fuck me? no way; we’ve got to do something about all this aggression you’ve built up, not encourage it. look how spooked danny is,” he glances back to where dan’s flattened himself against the wall, then at arin’s eyes widening and nostrils flaring, “...or actually, you know what, let’s not.”

dan’s watching all of this transpire from his spot on the far side of the room, equal parts worried about arin, thankful nothing horrible came of this, and fascinated by how swiftly and effectively brian took complete control of the situation

LZ- It was eye opening for Dan.  While he had an idea of what Brian was capable of, to see him like this, taking control, using his demon strength to subdue Arin, Dan feels his affection towards Brian growing.  To know to what extent he’s changed, yielding to Dan, helping make his dreams come true, when he could just as easily take what he wanted and not bother with Dan at all.  Dan feels his determination grow.  He wants to help.  Steeling himself, he steps forward towards the two demons.  Brian’s eyes snap up, meeting his eyes. Dan sees the question directed at him but Arin shifts, noticing Dan’s movement and draws Brian’s attention back to him. 

Dan stops a couple of feet from Brian’s side, back in Arin’s view, who’s breathing begins increasing once more, body tensing.  Brian tightens his hold, giving Arin a warning growl.  “Is he always like this?”  Dan asks, keeping his eyes on Arin.  Brian shakes his head.  “ Usually not this bad.  Because I’m his target.  A incubus can’t compare to a human.  His raw instincts are drawn to you.”  “But he just needs to feed right?  I can’t help with that?”  Brian’s eyes narrow.  “In the state he’s in now.  He’d kill you.”  Arin let’s out a gasp.  “ I-I wouldn’t!  Dan!  I’d never hurt you.”  He says.  Brian spares him a glance before looking back at Dan.  “It wouldn’t be intentional but that’s what would happen.  Your life force would be drained.”  Dan frowns biting his bottom lip.  “But he can feed like you do with me?  When I fuck you?”  Brian let’s out a breath.  “Danny it’s too risky.  He could easily overpower you.”  “But what about if you’re the one topping?  And like I keep him calm, fuck his mouth.  Is that alright?”  Brian thinks it over.  As long as he’s fucking Arin.  Have a hold of him and Dan is still in a dominant position, it could work.  “Maybe.” Brian says looking back at arin, who’s eyes are wide darting back and forth between them.

BH-arin’s gaze settles on dan and the set in his jaw relaxes, giving way to a hesitant smile. “dan, i promise, you can fuck my mouth as fast and deep as you want, it’ll feel so good, just fuckin’—choke me with your dick, plea—FUCK!”

“cut it out, arin; none of that around danny, not when you’re still like this and definitely not on my watch,” brian growls, drawing back the claws he’s dragged down arin’s side. “don’t you fucking forget who’s in charge here.”

he looks up at dan again, apologetic. “i’m sorry you have to see him like this; he’s not himself-“ 

dan lets himself laugh, a shaky, nervous chuckle. “clearly” 

“you don’t feel any different when you’re near him though, do you? weak, or lightheaded?” 

“a... a little, when he was talking”

brian frowns at that, absently running his hand along the angry red streaks he raked across arin’s ribs and earning himself a pleased sigh

dan moves closer without warning, kneeling down to brush arin’s hair away from his eyes, and arin leans into the touch, nuzzling against dan’s fingers with a pained, hungry look on his face

“ar, it’s okay, i’m here, but i can’t...”

he cradles the side of arin’s face, his thumb coming to rest on the corner of his mouth, and arin’s tongue darts out to lap at it and draw it in

dan’s mesmerized by the soft wetness of arin’s tongue and the way it snakes along his thumb, and suddenly he’s imagining the same feeling on his cock coupled with the heat and suction of arin’s mouth, warm and inviting

he doesn’t even realize his other hand’s moved to his belt until he hears a yelp followed by more angry growling in that strange, black tongue, and he falls back in surprise

“we really have so much more to work on,” brian laments, one hand gently but firmly twisting arin’s head to the side, pointed claws pillowing his skin; the other is on dan’s chest, keeping him from getting any closer

“danny, i know you want to help, but i need him to concentrate on me first and you’re distracting him; otherwise, he’s just going to keep trying to charm you and i won’t be able to get him to settle down”

dan’s silent, turning all of this over in his head, and brian offers him a smile. “trust me? i’ll take care of him, just like you take care of me”

“i... i want to stay with you both, at least. can i stay and watch? i mean, i know that sounds really fuckin’ weird, considering what you’re probably about to do, but-”

“please, *please* stay.” brian doesn’t even bother trying to hide the heat in his eyes; having dan to feed off of would be helpful for both of them, but the part of him that lives to serve is practically jumping at the chance to show off for him

LZ- Dan swallows, hearing the practically begging tone in Brian’s.  Just seeing Brian look at him like that, like Dan is his entire world.  Dan has a sudden urge to push Brian on his back and kiss him senseless.  Arin suddenly let’s out a moan.  “Daaaannnyyy!  I promise I’ll be good.” Dan looks over to see Arin once more straining against Brian and he’s getting that light headed feeling again.  “You may want to cool it a bit Danny.”  Brian says.  “We, uh, I mean he can sense your arousal.  Can you go sit on the couch or something?”  Dan nods, taking a deep breath, calming himself.  He walks over to the couch and sits on the edge. He could feel Brian’s eyes on him the entire time.  Dan hadn’t missed that slip up.  It never occurred to him that incubi could sense sexual energy in general and it could affect them.  Brian’s control was such a contrast to Arin’s untrained behavior.

Now that Dan was out of Arin’s immediate sight and was lowering his arousal, he could get started. 

“B-Brian...so hungry.”  Arin whined out, his hips bucking up into Brian.  Making his obvious condition known once more.  His tail wrapping around Brian’s calf.  Brian shushes him, gently caressing the side of his face.  “It’s alright, Arin.  I’ll take care of you.”  Brian then raises his hand and it begins to glow.

In a flash of blueish yellow flames, Dan’s eyes widen in surprise seeing Brian and Arin now completely naked.  He can see Brian’s half chub resting on Arin’s belly.  The non darkened areas of Arin’s skin are flushed red, matching his face as he begins to pant, tongue partially poking out between his lips.  A bottle of lube materializes into Brian’s hand and he drops it on the floor.  He then looks up at Dan meeting his eyes.  Dan can practically feel the heat from them, causing his body to shiver in anticipation.  Arin lets out an impatient whine, bucking his hips into Brian, feeling and sensing the growing sexual energy coming from the older demon.  Brian, still with his eyes on Dan, smirks.  “I hope you enjoy the show Danny.”  He says before dipping down and capturing Arin’s lips in a deep bruising kiss.

BH-how is brian going to deal with arin’s insatiable hunger 👀 

I like the aspect of brian being such a large source of energy that all of arin’s attention is focused on him and directed safely away from dan

LZ-We’ve already established that Arin has learned how to absorb energy while being fucked, from Brian.  Though his instincts try to reject that idea, hence the need for Brian’s dominance.  Once he gets his initial fill of Brian’s energy, it would be safe for Dan to join in.  Arin’s cravings will last a week so after their threesome, and much needed talk, Brian would probably take Arin to their cave for the rest of his feeding state.  He wouldn’t want to take any chances of Arin getting away from him when the cravings return.

BH-his instincts are like “hey there’s a tasty human over there, what are you doing” while arin’s trying his best to remember “that’s your best friend, don’t you fucking dare touch him”

not to mention brian would slam him through the floor if he tries to break away again 

like, literally through the floor

LZ-Yep.  Arin’s incubus side has become so much stronger, mostly due to Brian’s presence and the training.  But he’s still only half and grew up with humans.  Brian being a full demon, has the discipline and strength to help keep him under control.

BH-that first kiss is like a breath of fresh air, and arin has a brief flash of self-awareness and terror. he breaks away with a gasp and pleads with brian, tears in his eyes

“don’t let me hurt him” 

brian dips down again for another one, stroking his hair, “shh, shh, it’s okay, i’ve got you,” and arin stills

LZ-Hearing how scared and broken Arin sounds, Dan moves to get up but a hard stare from Brian has him sitting back down.  As much as he wants to help, he knows he’ll make things worse for Arin and needs to trust in Brian to take care of him.

BH-brian’s hovering over arin, shoulders hunched and knees framing his sides, and he grinds against him, stretching and arching his back as he rolls his hips

then he sits straight up, balanced precariously on his knees, arin’s shaft fitting right in the cleft of his ass, and he looks down at him, teasing and confident

“this is what you want, isn’t it, arin? to fuck me like danny does, make me howl and beg for more?”

“fuck, brian, please, let me...” arin reaches for his hips but brian bats him away, binding both his wrists in the prayer position with his tail as he slides between his legs

“c’mon, arin, i know you can’t control it right now but that sweet talking isn’t going to work on me, and you’re not calling the shots here,” brian taunts, patting arin’s thigh. he reaches under him to grip the base of his tail and tugs gently, and arin yelps, stiffening at the shock running up his spine

brian takes arin’s moment of paralysis to reach for the bottle with his free hand, flipping the lid open with his thumb and warming it before he drips it onto arin’s asshole and his steadily hardening dick

“misbehave like that one more time and i’ll do it again, ar,” brian warns as he slicks his cock up with long, lazy strokes. “not fun, is it?”

arin wails, “i’ll be good, i promise,” even as he squirms

brian fixes him with a stern gaze. “okay then, prove it; spread your legs and hold still for me, i’m gonna stretch you open”

arin does as he’s told and shivers as brian works one, then two fingers into him in quick succession, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning at the sudden feeling of fullness

“eyes on me,” brian barks at him, demanding his full attention, then rewarding him with a soft, proud smile when he complies. “there we go, that’s my good boy,” he praises as he continues to work arin open

dan doesn’t miss that, either; the sadism and intimidation is all brian, but he can see himself in the way brian warns arin of the consequences and rewards and reinforces his good behavior with gentle, delicate touch and praise, and he feels a swell of pride

...that quickly translates to a swell in his dick, because look at *his* good boy, and he kneads his jeans with his palm as he watches brian wrench another moan out of arin

SG-he learned from the best

BH-brian has no idea but he’s getting a very good reward once arin’s all taken care of

brian rolls arin onto his side and lifts his leg to brace it against his torso, while he shifts himself until he’s kneeling over arin’s other thigh and the head of his dick is rubbing against his perineum

he’s holding arin’s tail loosely in his hand, almost like a leash, and he grins, a flash of sharp teeth and fangs, at the sight of arin underneath him with his hands bound and his attention fully on him

“i don’t get to do this very often anymore; this is as much a treat for me as it’s going to be for you”

then he’s guiding himself in and groaning in pleasure as he feels arin stretching around the thickness of his cock

arin bites his lip as he tries his best to stay quiet, but he wiggles a little and stretches his leg to try and take brian in further as he continues to push in insistently

brian strokes the inside of his thigh and tests him with a little thrust of his hips 

“good?” 

“mm”

again, a little sharper and more forceful, coupled with a quick squeeze of arin’s tail

“*good?* i want to hear you” 

“fuck, yes, sir!” 

“just like this?” 

“yes, yes, please, exactly like that”

brian starts up a steady rhythm, earning himself a little more distance with every thrust and hugging arin’s thigh tighter and tighter against his chest 

LZ-Dan is staring in awe.  Watching Brian fuck Arin, showing his dominate incubus side.  Something Dan's never seen before.  His cock is straining in his jeans, his chest rising and falling steadily.  He unbuckles his belt as quietly as possible, trying not to draw any attention, not wanting to disturb the scene before him.  As he takes out his cock and gives it a light squeeze, he gasps slightly.  Barely audible but Brian glances up for a moment and gives Dan a heated smirk before he returns his attention back to Arin.  Fuck!  Dan can't help but wonder what it feels like. Dan licks his hand. To be fucked by Brian.  His hand begins to stroke himself up and down his length.  Have him shift between being hard and soft with him. Small moans escape his throat. It sucks that he'll never know what it's like.  Because of Brian's biology.  What he is.  He can never be in Arin's position.  Not without losing his life and he knows Brian would rather die than ever bring any harm to Dan.  But he can at least enjoy the view and maybe he'll use some of Brian's techniques on Brian himself next feeding session.

BH-he’s in for a very pleasant surprise in a few months or years

it’s one thing for dan to get turned on watching the two of them, and by the idea of bottoming for brian, but it’s another thing entirely for brian to still be alert enough while he’s dominating arin (who’s being notoriously difficult) that he picks up on dan, even when he’s trying to be as discreet as possible

AND he’s being a smug bastard about it, on top of all that

knowing that dan’s watching and getting off to it makes brian’s wicked exhibitionist streak flare, and his eyes glint as he pounds into arin, hard enough to make him gasp and his body shake with every thrust he takes

“arin. you’ll be good for me, right?” brian’s still frustratingly composed, his tone even and his breathing still as steady as ever 

“so— so good,” arin gasps, still helplessly bound at the wrists, hair strewn all over his face and tears welling in his eyes, “promise; fuck, don’t *stop*” 

“so... if we give danny a better view, will you be good for him too?”

in an instant, arin’s body language goes from receptive and pliant to tense and fear-stricken

“i... i don’t know.” for a second, he searches wildly for brian from behind the curtain of his hair and through the tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t have to because brian’s always been there, grounding him with the strong arm around his thigh pulling it to his chest, the clawed hand trailing up to delicately cradle his face, and the steady roll of his hips, gentler than before but still leaving arin full and satisfied.  this time, his mind is clear, and he bows his head in deference. “but... if you’re asking me, i trust you’ll make sure i am”

brian gives arin’s side a reassuring pat, then rolls him onto his back and pulls him flush against his hips in one smooth motion

never once does he release arin’s tail, and now arin tips his head back to expose his throat, offering brian another spot to secure him

arin easily has at least a foot on brian in both height and width, and yet it’s brian stretched long over him in complete dominance, claws poised over his throat, tail coiled around his wrists, rutting into arin as he locks his legs tight around his hips and digs his heels into the small of his back

dan almost forgets to breathe; his wires aren’t just crossed, they’re tangled into a fucking ball of steel wool he can’t even hope to make sense of

this is brian, the same brian that promised him everything he’d ever dreamed of in exchange for dan to rail *him* every couple of days, who would transform everything about himself if he’d only so much as asked

the same brian that rolls onto his back and eagerly spreads his legs for him without even having to be told, who curls up close to him afterwards and values every stray touch and pat and shred of content like the gold that tips his horns

and now dan watches him shamelessly, slouched and sinking back into the couch, legs apart and his fingers curled around his cock in plain view, wondering why in the world someone so clever and powerful would ever submit to him—

“danny?”

brian’s twisted his neck in his direction, staring at him with a desperate craving for his approval as he makes arin his plaything

arin looks over too, just the barest flicker of his eyes, because anything more and brian’s hand will close around his throat like a steel trap

“danny, you can join us now, it’s safe, i promise,” brian says as evenly as he can manage, the pounding of his hips quickening with every second dan’s eyes are on him, and dan marvels at how he can still manage to look so eager to please him while arin’s at his mercy

SG-service mode service mode service mode

LZ-Dan slowly stands up, pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor and carefully stepping out of them.  He still has his hand around his cock, barely squeezing as he walks over to the two demons.  He can practically feel their eyes on him.  Arin’s in a half sated nervous curiosity and Brian...Dan wasn’t sure what to make of Brian in that moment.  How in the world did he manage to look dominant and submissive at the same time?  He hadn’t stopped thrusting into Arin.  A firm grip on his tail, hand lightly resting on his throat and his own tail wrapped around his wrists.  It almost looked like a bondage scene, the way Arin was immobilized.  Coming to a stop next to Brian, who was still hunched over Arin, Dan hesitated.  Unsure of what to do next.  What was expected of him?  This was Brian’s show, wasn’t it?  How was he supposed to compete with the dominance he had just witnessed?  And as if on cue, Brian leaned over and pressed his face into Dan’s crotch, nuzzling against his cock.  Dan released himself and immediately buried his fingers in Brian’s hair, combing through it, his thumb brushing lightly over the base of his horns.  “Good boy.”  Dan said without thinking, causing Brian to hum in pleasure.  All the while still thrusting into Arin at a leisurely pace.

Arin watches through hooded eyes, mouth open as he panted, small whimpers escaping him.  He could feel Brian’s arousal increasing as he continued rubbing his face against Dan, his tongue darting out and slowly licking up the length of Dan’s cock.  The energy continued to flow into Arin, filling him.  Satisfying the deep craving within him.  There was so much of it surrounding him, that he could barely sense Dan’s.  His instincts couldn’t lock on to him, not with Brian still showing dominance over him but somehow simultaneously submitting himself to Dan.  “Look at you.  Over here fucking the shit out of Arin.  Keeping him beneath you but still wanting my cock.”  Dan says.  Brian moans as he continues to lick Dan’s cock, trying to draw it into his mouth but unable to without the use of his hands.  Dan laughs, stepping back causing Brian to let out a frustrated whine.  “So desperate.  Balls deep in Arin and still not satisfied, huh?”  Dan’s hand in Brian’s hair then tightens and he pulls his head back, meeting Brian’s dark eyes.  “Not satisfied until you have my cock in you.  Is that it?”  Brian licks his lips.  “Please, Danny.  Wanna make you feel good.”  Dan smiles.  There he is.  His Brian.  The one who loves to please him.  Dan releases his hair and pats him on the cheek, before straightening up.  “Not yet.”  He then looks down at Arin, who’s eyes widen slightly at the sudden attention.   “You’ll get your turn Brian.”  Dan then takes hold of his cock once more and begins to stroke it, keeping his gaze locked on Arin.  “First let’s see if Arin can be a good boy for me too.”  He says with a heated smirk.

Arin’s eyes widen further as Dan comes closer.  His intentions clear in his eyes.  Where they really gonna do this?  With his mind no longer completely focused on feeding, Arin now can fully realize the position he was in.  To say he was embarrassed and horrified by what he tried to do to Dan earlier was an understatement.  Something he didn’t want to dwell on now.  Not while Brian was still fucking him and keeping him subdued as Dan knelt down beside his head.  His cock only inches away from his mouth.  Arin can feel his mind becoming hazy as he begins to turn his head, moving closer.  A sharp pain suddenly shoots through his neck, stopping his movement. Arin shifts his eyes, to see Brian glaring at him.  He has ceased his thrusting and is holding himself still within Arin.  But Arin is still taking in his energy.  “You will wait.  No taking.  No coaxing.  Danny is in charge.  Understood?”  Arin swallows and nods as best he can with the sharp claw around his throat.  Dan places a hand over Brian’s.  “I got this Brian.”  He assures.  Brian hesitates a moment before loosening his grip.  Dan then looks back at Arin and moves his hand to his face gently caressing it.  “Is this okay with you Arin?”  He says dropping the Dom persona.  “Me getting involved?”  Arin takes a moment to think it over.  His incubus side is screaming yes.  More sex is always a good thing for it but Arin as himself is worried.  Dan is his best friend and cohost.  Becoming intimate with Brian couldn’t be helped but with Dan.  Wouldn’t that change things between them?  Not much had changed with Brian but they had a completely different relationship.

“I-um”. Dan smiles warmly at him.  “It’s okay to say no Arin.  I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to.”  Arin bites his bottom lip.  His fangs digging into his flesh.  He notices how Dan’s eyes sharpen at the action.  A spike in the sexual energy arin can now sense again from him.  He wants this.  Wants Dan.  Maybe not in the same way as Brian or how Arin feels towards Suzy but he wants that closeness.  That deeper intimacy.  He wants it and if Dan is willing to give it to him, he’d accept.  Arin licks his lips and looks up at Dan.  “I-If you’ll give it to me, I’d be grateful.”  Dan smirks, his demeanor changing once more.  He doesn’t need to ask what “it” is or why Arin’s choice of wording is unusual.  He has his answer.  Not wasting a second more, Dan leans down and covers Arin’s lips with his own.  Arin moans as he forces himself to remain pliant, gasping when Dan’s tongue pushes into his mouth, tangling with his own and deepening the kiss.  “Fuck.”  He hears Brian whisper, his hips beginning to roll in circles.  Thrusting slowly into Arin.  Dan then pulls back breaking the kiss.  Arin suppresses a whine.  He has to wait.  Dan then moves his hand to Arin’s hair.  Sliding his fingers through the damp strands.  He suddenly grabs a handful and pulls Arin’s head to the side.  Arin feels his cock twitch beneath Brian’s stomach.  The display of dominance from Dan of all people, exciting him.  Dan moves closer, taking his cock in hand, pointing it to Arin’s partially open mouth.  “Open up.”  He says.

BH-i hope arin’s ready because the sight of him sucking dan off is going to turn brian on like crazy

and brian just submitting to dan is the most natural, seamless thing in the world; it’s an unspoken sign that arin is even further below in this situation and brian doesn’t even give him the option for anything else

SG-that moment of dan dropping the persona for reassurance fucking got me

also Y E S

BH-yes!! even after everything that’s happened, arin’s well-being and their friendship is still the first thing on his mind 

underneath all the trappings, dan can still tell arin’s scared that he’s messed things up, and it’s so like dan to forgive it all immediately because he loves his best friend and wants to be there for him 

case in point: earlier, even before brian took control, when it would have most likely killed dan to get involved

LZ-Dan watches as Arin's mouth parts and waits for him to move. "Good. That's it." He says as he presses forward. His cock sliding into the warm moist cavern. Dan keeps his eyes on Arin, watching his face closely. He keeps pressing until Arin jerks slightly. A small movement but Dan stops. He doesn't want to push Arin into more than he's ready for. Arin breathes steadily out of his nose, making sure to keep his fangs far away from the sensitive flesh within his mouth. He looks up at Dan waiting, just holding Dan's cock in his mouth. Dan's smile widens. He gently brushes aside strands of hair that's fallen into his eyes. "Okay, Ar. Do it. Make me feel good." Arin's eyes light up. He begins moving his tongue and sucking lightly. Dan gasps, his hand moving behind Arin's head, gripping his hair and gently moving Arin's head back and forth. Wet sucking noises fill the air, overtaking the quiet slap of Brian's hips meeting Arin's ass. Brian's pace slows to a crawl as he watches Dan beginning to fuck Arin's mouth in earnest. He licks his lips, wishing it was him with Dan's cock in his mouth. Bringing him pleasure. In time. Dan had said so. He was patient.

Arin suddenly lets out a moan, feeling Brian's cock twitching deep within him. His sexual energy growing. Watching Dan and Arin making him more aroused than before. "Good Arin. Keep it up." Brian says, removing his claw from Arin's throat and softly rubbing the base of his tail, causing a full body shiver to course through Arin. He lets out a whine as Brian keeps rubbing, watching as Arin's body twitches uncontrollably. Deep moans coming from Dan, the vibrations transferring to his cock still in Arin's mouth. Arin's whines increase in volume, shifting trying to get away from the intense pleasurable sensations. Dan glances at Brian giving him a pointed look. Brian stills his hand, inwardly amazed that Dan seems to sense Arin's limit also. Dan than stops his movement, holding himself still. He looks down at Arin. "Doing good?" He asks. Arin breathes deeply through his nostrils, looking up and seeing the pleased fondness in Dan's eyes. He nods. "Good." Dan says, before pulling out. His cock is covered with Arin's spit, glistening in the low light of the living room. Brian takes a deep breath, his eyes on Dan's cock. He wants it in his mouth so badly. "Brian." Brian's head snaps up. Dan gives him a knowing smile, having caught his attention on his cock. "Later." He says. Dan then presses his hand against Brian's shoulder. Brian lets Dan push him up from his hunched over position.

He looks down, seeing Arin's drooling cock. A mess of pre cum spread all over his stomach. Dan dips two fingers into the semi clear liquid, scooping some up and offering it to Brian. Brian immediately opens his mouth. Dan pushes his fingers in and Brian closes his lips around them, sucking and rolling his tongue over the two digits, cleaning off all of Arin's pre. "Shit." Arin swears, watching the entire exchange. Dan pulls his fingers free and repeats the action, scooping up more and pressing it into Brian's mouth. Brian hums deep in his throat, happily sucking Dan's fingers. "Fuck Brian. So fucking hot." Dan murmurs. After a couple more times, he wipes his fingers on Brian's chest. He then turns his attention back to Arin. "Still okay, Ar?" Arin nods. "Yes, Dan. I'm ugh, fine." Arin grunts out as Brian resumes thrusting into him. Dan then moves over to kneel near the top of Arin's head. Gently cradling his face, he turns Arin's head from the side to facing up. He then grips Arin by the chin and tilts his head back, so he's facing Dan in a partially upside down position. Dan looks down at him. "Think you can take me like this? Take my cock down your throat?" Arin's eyes widen as Brian inhales sharply, slowing his thrusts once more. Dan takes himself in hand and begins to stroke himself. Arin's eyes following the movement, his breathing increasing in frequency. "Can you, Arin?" Dan asks again. Arin nods. "Yes, Dan. I can." Dan smiles, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "That's fucking right, you can." Dan says, pulling back up. "If it gets to be too much, signal me with one finger up. Do it for me now." Arin raises one finger, with his still tail bound hands. "Good and a thumbs up if you're good to keep going." Arin does the action.

Satisfied, Dan moves forward, Arin's mouth drops open. Dan's cock sliding into his mouth and down into his throat as Dan straddles his face. "Good boy. Good boy." Dan repeats. Arin opens his throat more, spurred on by the praise. He wants to be good for Dan. Please him as best he can. Dan settles back on to the heels of his feet and slowly rolls his hips in small circles. His cock sliding in and out of Arin's mouth at a steady pace. Brian stares in awe. He can see Dan's cock bulging in Arin's throat with each thrust. Is that how he looks when Dan fucks his mouth? So fucking hot. Dan looks up at him and smirks. Brian cheeks flush. He said that out loud didn't he? "C'mere, Bri." Dan says. Brian leans forward and Dan's grabs the back of his neck pulling him in for a searing kiss. "Keep fucking him." Dan breathes against his mouth. Brian gives a slight nod, resuming his thrusts. Arin can't hold back his moans and groans, his body moving back and forth between Dan and Brian. His ass and throat getting fucked at once. The two of them using him for their own pleasure. Arin's cock is throbbing. He's already full on sexual energy, now he's just drowning in the pleasure that surrounds him. "Jerk him off." Dan suddenly says. Arin's body jerks as he feels Brian take him in hand and begins to stroke him at a matching pace. Arin lets out a whimper. Finally he can feel the heat building. Coiling in his center. Dan's thrusts are becoming erratic, his breathing increasing in between wet and sloppy kisses with Brian. Brian's own rhythm is thrown off. Deep growls escaping his throat. "Fuck. Fuck." He grunts out.

"Still good, Ar?" Dan pants out. Arin manages a thumbs up, increasing his sucking. His focus completely on pleasing Dan. He surprises himself with the thought of wanting Dan to come in his mouth. He's never done it before. Even with Brian, it's usually just fucking going on between them. "Getting close." Brian says, his hips moving faster. Dan ceases his own thrusts, letting the momentum from Brian help Arin with fucking himself on Dan's cock. Arin's body suddenly stiffens. A low whine escaping his throat. His cock shooting strings of cum over Brian's fist and onto his stomach and chest. Dan is right after him. His hand tightening on the back of Brian's neck. Arin's throat works as he swallows the thick flow of cum, spurting from Dan's cock. "Fuck." Brian swears, burying himself deep, as he comes hard, filling Arin's ass up to the brim with his cum. The only sounds in the room is Dan and Brian's panting. Breathing deeply as they try to catch their breath. Arin's finger goes up and Dan immediately pulls back and out of Arin's mouth. Arin coughs a couple of times, taking deep breaths as soon as his mouth is free. Brian's tail uncoils from around Arin's wrists, causing his arms to fall limply to the sides. Arin whimpers as Brian pulls his softened cock out of him. A gush of cum drips down the crack of his ass.

Arin's body begins to shiver. "Fuck. Fuck." He gasps out. He suddenly feels overwhelmed. Everything is too much. He needs something. Dan's eyes widen and he shifts to Arin's side, pressing close to him. Brian mirrors his action on the other side. The two of them wrapping Arin up in their arms. Grounding him. Letting him know they are there. "It's okay, Arin. We're right here." Dan says, running his hand through Arin's hair. "Just breathe, Arin. You're alright. Everything is okay." Brian says, pressing small kisses to the side of his face. His claw, gently caressing his chest. After a few minutes, Arin's breathing slows, calming down. The shivering has stopped. Arin opens his eyes, looking from Dan to Brian. He gives them a small smile. "Thank you."

BH-and yes arin needs all the aftercare he can get; good thing dan and brian are both there for him 

the way they just immediately sandwich him the second he starts shivering and gasping is so sweet

SG-i love it so ❤ brian definitely recognizes the tone and gestures from dan once it happens, and goes along, having learned from the best

BH-he’s as intense physically here as he was during sex, covering arin’s face with kisses, nuzzling into his neck

SG-the contrast is very much needed since he was just so rough with arin. no sharps now, just softs

BH-rubs little circles along arin’s ribs with his thumbs and winds their tails together 

and dan presses his forehead against arin’s while he combs through his hair with both hands and sets it back into place

SG-all the while guiding him through his breathing and telling him sweet, reassuring things. maybe grab a blanket or something to help ground him further if he needs it

BH-arin’s taking big gulps of air and on the verge of sobbing from how intense his emotions are; he could’ve done something terrible but here brian and dan are praising him and telling him that he’s wonderful and that they love him like it never even happened, and he’s equal parts guilty and grateful

grateful for brian knowing how to handle him, grateful that dan’s opinion of him hasn’t changed, grateful that both of them are so patient with him

but guilty that he still can’t control himself properly, that he’s a danger to his friends

he’s nestled between them in the soft blanket someone must’ve procured at some point, and he sniffles out an apology while dan and brian listen carefully

the silence in the air hangs heavy, and arin squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the tears bubbling up and the floor falling out from under him

but then dan’s lips are on his, and his hands are cupping his cheeks, and he can feel all of brian’s broadness pressing against his back, his arms and legs curling around him

SG-he definitely calls dan "danny" too 

but holy shit yes, what a fucking rollercoaster

BH-once arin’s all settled and sleepy, dan beckons brian over because they still have some unfinished business to take care of; he invites brian to lie between his legs and hold his cock in his mouth

brian’s all too eager to oblige, and he’s content lying there with dan’s soft cock heavy on his tongue while dan scratches at his horns and tells him how happy he is to have him in his life

LZ-Brian gets his reward for being so good for Dan and Arin

BH-if arin weren’t so exhausted, his real reward would be getting a nice dick up his ass, too

LZ-It’s best he gets his rest.this was a longer and more difficult feeding for him.

BH-arin is definitely way more vigilant at keeping track of time after this near miss

LZ-They do get to cuddle for a while in Brian and Dan’s bed with Arin sandwiched between them but half way through the night Brian wakes Dan up and tells him he’s taking Arin to the cave.  There is still a week of cravings left and one session with Dan is not going to dampen those instincts.  Dan tells him to be careful and take good care of Arin.  Brian says he will and kisses Dan.  He then gathers up Arin’s still sleeping form and Dan watches as he flies off into the night.

BH-poor arin, waking up to realize dan’s gone and his desire to feed is back 

brian’s already lying on his back in front of him, stretched and slicked up and waiting to see what arin will do

LZ-He doesn’t really know what to expect.  Usually He subdues Arin and fucks him, letting him absorb energy that way but maybe it’ll be better for Arin if he tops.  Quell some of that instinctive aggression with a ready and willing body that he’d be hard pressed to damage.  Brian doesn’t know but is willing to find out.

BH-arin’s rooted to the spot; his instincts are telling him to pounce and slam his dick into brian to take the easy meal presented to him, but he wants to prove to brian and himself that he has control 

he’s at war with himself and brian can see the frustration written on his face

“arin, come here, it’s okay,” brian says, letting his legs fall apart so arin can kneel between them

arin’s still hesitant, but he lets out a quiet, desperate moan as the head of his dick bumps against brian’s asshole, and that’s all it takes for him to push inside the rest of the way, craving that wet heat and pressure enveloping his cock

brian sighs happily, obviously pleased, and gives arin a warm smile. “you can’t hurt me, arin, just let it all go.” 

even with brian’s okay, arin’s still doing his best to rein himself in, but brian sees the way his jaw is set and his teeth grit as his hips move in little halting thrusts

“i need you to relax for me, arin; don’t hold back, please,” he repeats, his tone as pleading and inviting as he can make it, “let go, let go, let go”

arin squeezes the soft skin on brian’s hips hard enough to leave marks as he pulls him closer, sinking his dick all the way in, and his mouth falls open as he feels brian squeezing him gently

LZ-Arin wants to stay in control so badly but his hunger is so intense, it’s easier to give in and take what he needs.  With Brian beneath him, ready and willing to sate his hunger, Arin can’t help but go for it.

BH-he surges forward until he’s eclipsed brian almost completely, gripping him by the shoulder and digging in until he breaks the skin. he expects to see him wince in pain, but brian only grins and cranes his neck further to expose more, as if he’s daring arin to bear down on him even harder

at the same time arin’s pinning brian to the ground by the shoulder, he’s ducking his head down to suck bruises along his chest and collarbone and angling brian’s hips upward so he can fuck him deeper, the pressure from his fingers leaving angry red marks that’ll blossom into purple later if brian ignores them

arin’s hair is tied back this time thanks to brian’s foresight, but his eyes are just as wild and bright and his body as tense as the night before as he hungrily ruts into brian’s smaller frame

“c’mon, more, more,” brian pants out, crossing his ankles behind arin’s back and using his heels to put pressure on his tail

the sudden tightness at his spine catches arin by surprise and he howls, raking his claws down brian’s back as he bucks forward unexpectedly

then his hand finds the base of brian’s tail and he squeezes, and suddenly brian finds his own trick’s being used against him

his back arches and he squeezes tightly around the fullness of arin’s cock inside him, and it’s enough to make him come without even touching himself, white glistening on bruised skin

arin moans at the influx of energy, his voice ragged and shaky and the hunger clear in his eyes as he continues to roll his hips insistently

“brian, i need *more*,” he whines, and he roughly strokes brian’s tail, trying to get another taste

brian contracts around him again involuntarily as he tries to catch his breath. “oh- fucking hell, arin, give me a seco—ah!”

arin dips his head down to lick and suck at his nipples, moving between them and tugging and rolling them between his lips and tongue, and he strokes and squeezes brian’s tail all the while, chasing more and more hits of his energy

brian’s completely overtaken by arin inside and out and helpless to do anything about it; the hand that was pinning his shoulder down is closed around his dick now, and with every pull on his tail he can’t help but thrust into it, hyperaware of the rough skin of arin’s palm against his still-sensitive cock

“fuck, arin, don’t stop, you’re doing so well,” brian gasps out, and that’s all it takes for arin to haul him up so that he can hold him to his chest and bounce him on his dick

brian buries his face in arin’s neck and wraps his tail tight around his wrist, his cries muffled against his skin as arin fucks him hard enough that he nearly lifts him off the ground with every thrust

one final tug on his tail and brian’s squeezing again and again, milking arin’s pulsing cock driven deep inside of him and filling him up; then he’s pressing close and rubbing his own dick against arin’s belly as he comes again, smearing the stickiness between the two of them

brian sinks against arin’s chest and arin holds him close, drinking his fill; brian’s more than strong enough to endure arin at his roughest but he didn’t expect it to get away from him like this

he presses his face into arin’s bicep and groans

“i can’t believe i left myself open like that, danny’s making me way too soft” 

“you liked it,” arin teases, his voice warm and satisfied 

“...i did” 

“would you let me do it again?” 

“...probably,” brian admits, rubbing his face against arin’s arm. “are you feeling better?” 

“better?” 

“less like you want to tear me apart and eat me” 

“oh! oh, yeah, i’m really sorry about that, is your shoulder gonna be—” 

“no” 

“...” 

“i’m kidding, i’m perfectly fine; i’ll deal with it later” 


	21. Shifting Relationship-After Grumps

**Brian's feelings**

SG- dan's feelings for him? are _they_ even real? or have they just been conditioned into him with the contract, the feeding, and now the mark? has anything been by choice thus far? are they both just acting on some kind of supernatural shit when their actual selves are fighting against it? 

BRIAN STOP

he wonders for a second if he let his demon side go too far, if he truly is what he's always despised about his kin. that he doesn't truly love dan but is just here bc they're bound with the contract and now with the mark and if it means anything or if it's just bc of demon stuff

poor thing has shunned his kind and their ways for so long he forgot they can't force people to love, or even make their bodies a husk until their soul is out 

 

**Dan's feelings**

LZ-Overtime, once their band is starting to take off and they’re doing tours, fucking Brian starts to become more to Dan. At first it was just to help him out because his body needed it.  

But now there’s more kissing and cuddling. More intimate moments as if they were lovers. Dan’s not entirely sure what’s happening.  

Brian doesn’t really think too much about the changes, just gladly takes whatever he’s given, seeing as he’s been smitten with Dan since the day they met.  

one of the Grumps ask him about it. “Are you and Brian dating, now?”  

Dan’s all ??? “What? Why would you think that?” 

 “Seems like you suddenly can’t keep your hands off of him.”  

Dan starts reviewing his interactions with Brian and yes he has been touching him more, even kissing him. Not to mention the loving words he’s started spouting during sex. Come to think of it, they’ve been having sex more than usual. Dan can’t think of one instance where Brian approached him for sex first. What does it mean???  

When did he go from, fucking Brian as payment/helping him survive to fucking Brian for pleasure/because he loves him?  

 

**Heart to Heart**

BH-dan notices that brian’s been sort of moody and withdrawn lately, and when he asks him what’s wrong, all of this introspection spills out

SG-cue dan's heart shattering bc what the fuck brian are you seriously doubting everything we have and also oh my god brian you really do think of yourself that low huh

BH-brian’s got this wry smile, all “it’s okay danny, it’s not your fault; it couldn’t be helped after all, it’s our arrangement” 

maybe that’s how it started, something mutually beneficial for the two of them

but now dan’s racking his brain trying to figure out how to convince brian that he genuinely enjoys his company 

there’s no obligation; he’s just in love

SG-arin could help, like maybe his incubus side could "sense" dan more now that he's marked, and so he can tell brian that nothing's changed in any emotional level. just that now it's very clear who dan's demon is 

he words it like that to deflect brian's "i claimed him" fear

BH-dan’s a little hurt that his word alone isn’t enough for brian to understand, but he gets that brian’s not in the best frame of mind and he really appreciates arin’s help 

“if he truly is what he’s despised about his kin” 

greedy and willing to stop at nothing to take what they want 

brian questioning whether it’s right for him to want something meaningful in the first place

but brian’s sequestered himself, all wrapped up in his thoughts and his insecurities, and now it’s dan’s turn to be the caregiver

SG-more of those serene, quiet moments, with dan just holding brian close and telling him reassuring things. and now HE'S the one with the head pats. and back pats. and just all the subtle little touches that serve to help at least somewhat ground brian in the moment.

he almost wishes there was a way brian could read his mind or sense his emotions just to make everything 100% crystal clear, but since there isn't (and if there was, brian definitely wouldn't want to use it at this time) he just needs to rely on his own words and actions

dan also makes sure to also gently touch and stroke brian's demon parts; the horns, the wings, the claws, even the tail, which keeps just wrapping itself around dan at any given time during all this bc that's what brian's subconscious truly wants

he might be withdrawn and unsure of himself but the tail is just like "!!! DAN!! GOOD DAN!! DAN HERE!! LOVE DAN!!"

BH-the reassurance is so important!! dan’s taking the root of brian’s insecurity and making it into a conduit for his affection

SG-"i love you for _all_ of you, not just your human-looking parts"

BH-dan lavishing all this attention on brian is so nice 

and brian _loves_ it 

it’s comforting and yet almost too much all at once

SG-almost. but it's too nice to pass up bc it's so reassuring and it helps combat those Bad Thoughts _so well_

BH-dan leans against his side and turns his head, pressing his lips against anything he can reach (which ends up being everywhere since he’s bigger than brian anyhow), just lingering until he decides it’s time to move on to the next spot

LZ-To think he’s gone so long without knowing this love was possible

BH-and even now that he has it, he can’t believe it could possibly be for him   
  
LZ-Been an outcast most of his life, cut off from his own kind(save for arin but he’d different). Is it alright for him to have this? Have Dan’s love?

SG-and more importantly, during all this marking panic, is it truly legit? 

BH-dan wants nothing more than to be close to brian, wants desperately to show him everything’s okay, everything’s as it should be

maybe he takes brian’s hand and places it on the mark, then rests his own hand on top, lacing their fingers together

LZ-“This is not a mark of ownership. It’s a mark of our bond. Our love.” 

 

**Lovemaking**

SG-getting to the point of brian needing to feed but still feeling guilty about it so dan just- straight up makes love to him

BH-he’s become so apprehensive about taking something from dan that his conscience is just going to let him starve and dan is not having it

SG-"you don't have to... i'll live... i'll just be- a lil weaker"  

"i _want_ to you incredible idiot"

BH-brian has such a strong compulsion to serve but dan’s not having that either right now 

“danny, let me—“  

“this is all about you, bri; let me take care of you”

dan’s straddling brian now; he’s piled a bunch of pillows up under brian so he can recline comfortably, and the whole time he’s preparing the two of them dan’s telling brian how much he means to him, how he came at one of the lowest moments in his life and turned everything around for him, slowly but surely but even if they weren’t bound by this contract, if they’d just met through happenstance somehow, or even if brian hadn’t been able to make anything happen and they were still stuck in that tiny apartment in jersey, dan would’ve fallen for him eventually anyway 

he knows brian cares for him so deeply, does his best to make his dreams come true in exchange for something that dan would gladly do even if he wasn’t getting anything in return; in truth, he values brian’s company the most out of everything he’s been given 

“just having you around, i’m happy, and all i want now is for you to stay with me forever, you don’t need to give me any more than that”

SG-brian's pure disbelief but at the same time heartfilled expression coupled with _tears_ how dare 

BH-Dan's thighs are squeezing his hips and he’s ready to lower himself onto brian’s slicked cock brian’s been watching him work the entire time, completely awed and feeling inadequate all at once 

dan reaches back to guide it in; the tip bumps up against his asshole and then he’s sinking down, down, hissing and moaning a little as he feels the stretching and fullness

brian lets out a very long, shaky exhale; dan’s sitting flush in his lap, wiggling a little as he gets comfortable, and feeling dan so warm and wet and tight on his dick isn’t something brian often puts himself in the position of enjoying

even now, as dan bottoms out and takes a moment to adjust to having brian inside of him, his hands still rove all over his body, stroking along his horns then trailing down to his face, cradling it as brian tilts his head to one side and nuzzles against dan’s palm

then dan’s ducking his head down to tease brian’s nipple with the tip of his tongue, dragging it feather-light across the surface and sending a shock down his spine so electric brian can’t help but arch his back, pressing his chest even more firmly against the suction of dan’s mouth on his skin

he brings a hand up to rest on dan’s head; the tips of his claws put gentle pressure on dan’s scalp and drag a little, and dan hums his approval around the steadily hardening bud he’s worrying with his tongue

somewhere in between all the physical sensation, brian’s insecurity’s melted away, just as dan planned; it’s replaced with a swell of love tinged with disbelief that this wonderful, beautiful man is doting on _him_ and making him feel this good even though they’ve barely moved

brian puts his hands on dan’s hips now, fingers splayed out and and the tips of his claws pillowing dan’s skin, but there’s no insistence to it, merely an acknowledgement of “ready when you are” dan flashes a soft, knowing smile and looks down at brian, searching for something in his eyes; this time, brian meets his gaze and tightens his grip almost imperceptibly, and dan practically jumps at the signal to start rolling his hips and dragging his dick against brian’s belly  
  
SG-i can see them starting super slow. and it's not even a teasing thing like we usually do lol but like, a sensual thing. like just reveling in the contact and the movements and the closeness and just- arms tightly wrapped around the other (+ tail), with the occasional slow but passionate kees

BH-there’s barely any power imbalance here 

just nice and slow and easy

dan’s positive he could sit like this all day maintaining that lazy rhythm because brian feels fucking amazing inside him and he wants to draw it out for as long as he can

SG-it's the same on brian's end he could just stay there for hours bc wow it's so good and it's so intimate and _danny_

BH-they’re so content with just being connected and feeling the little drags and pulls with every undulation of their hips, there’s no rush 

they alternate between exchanging kisses and praise and thanks and adoration; they stay so close whenever they break apart that they’re just mumbling against each other’s lips

SG-maybe when dan picks up the pace just a little bit, that's when holds get tighter, breaths are choked a lil bit and oh someone's moaning

BH-dan wants to feel and memorize every inch so he starts by pulling up further and further every time, taking his time and squeezing on the upstroke then pushing smoothly back down

SG-it makes brian do Delightful, Lovely Sounds

BH-dan lets out the happiest little sighs

SG-and brian lets himself squeeze the slight softness dan has, ducking his head and leaning into dan's chest as he moans dan's name

BH-dan’s setting the pace but brian wants so badly to thrust back up into him once he’s pulled almost all the way off

SG-gasp

BH-and dan can see how hard it is for brian to hold himself back; his breath is coming in quick, shallow puffs and he’s shaking, hips snapping up slightly, and his grip on dan is tightening 

and dan knows brian isn’t going to do it, no matter how badly he wants to, because dan hasn’t given his permission 

dan looks at brian with this mix of pride and knowing sadness; he knows how scared brian is of losing control and hurting him, and how difficult it must be to hold back 

“bri, look at you being so, so good for me; i know you won’t hurt me no matter how fast we go”

_fast_? what does dan mean by fast

“fuck it, c’mon, let’s go; give me everything you’ve got”

dan’s gonna remain firmly in control, he just wants to get fucked as hard as he can get it bc brian’s practically buzzing with energy and tension now

LZ-oh!!! what will happen???

BH-good question

SG-well first: no soul eating, that's a no-no

LZ-the mark Brian 'gave' Dan. what if there was another reason it fell out of practice? If the incubus plays a long game with their target they may become attached. the link created by the bond of the mark becomes stronger and causes their power over their target to gradually weaken and if their target becomes attached also (read they care deeply for each other or are falling in love) 

The incubus can no longer take the targets soul. they've missed the window of opportunity. the main reason incubi are taught to quickly lure their targets and take their souls. they are told it keeps the soul at it ripest as an excuse

BH-oooooooh 

okay but does brian know that

LZ-of course not 

most incubi don't

BH-let brian fuck

BH-brian absolutely cannot help himself and drags dan back down onto his dick while he arches up into him, and dan yelps in surprise 

brian’s mind is so clouded by desire and pleasure and _fuck danny sounds so good every time i push into him, i wanna hear him do it again and again and again and make him feel amazing_

_SG-_ both of them going into that mindset of "i want to please him, screw getting off myself, his pleasure is _important_ " is good

LZ-Brian's been wanting this for years but has held back. 'must not hurt dan. i'll hurt him. i can't hurt him.'

BH-and this is exactly why they’ve held off on brian fucking dan for so long

one particularly nice, deep thrust draws out a loud, strained “fuck, _briaaaannn_ ” and that’s all it takes; brian holds dan up and rolls them over, tipping dan back until he’s the one pressed against the headboard/wall/whatever, practically bent in half

LZ-he can't help it and gives in and he just fucks Dan so hard and he's crying and apologizing and Dan's telling him it's okay. 

BH-brian’s got dan’s legs spread _wiiiide_ , and maybe he hooks one of them over his shoulder so he can press in extra close and deep

LZ-brian knows he shouldn't be doing this but dan wants it, he wants it. why does his biology have to be in the way? 

but he's too far gone at this point. maybe dan even has a morbid thought, 'if this is how i go, then so be it'

BH-the rational part of dan is very dimly just “wait i don’t think we’re supposed to be doing this” but the rest of him is all “oh FUCK yes this is good, why the hell is brian so good at this” 

and in practice it comes out as “bri, we sh-should— fuck, don’t stop, you’re so fucking good,” all breathless and desperate 

and there’s something about seeing dan completely under his thrall that makes brian surge; he drives himself in harder and deeper and faster and he’s draped himself all over dan 

dan’s got his head thrown back exposing all the nice, long lines of his neck; of course brian can’t resist biting down slow, digging his fangs in to the point they almost break the skin

LZ-dan's mark starts to warm. like a tingly sensation and it just adds to the pleasure

BH-dan’s all, “whoa, that’s new,” and the shock of it makes him realize that  

  1. brian’s never been this far gone before, and 
  2. nothing bad has happened and all he feels is amazing



so he’s certainly not going to stop brian now 

(he can tell him the good news afterwards, he’s not going to ruin this rhythm rn)

LZ-he vaguely notices that he's feeling nothing but pleasure. he doesn't feel the slight draining feeling he's felt before during their close calls years ago

BH-brian puts dan’s arms up over his head and pins his wrists with one hand, and dan starts whining bc he realizes he can’t touch himself now

LZ-He's showing those skills that make him an incubus. skills that only arin had seen so far

BH-which is a shame because looking down and watching brian fucking into him while his own neglected dick twitches and leaks onto his belly is maddening 

“brian, bri, let me—i wanna touch myself, you make me feel so good”

LZ-and if that isn't something he's always wanted to hear from dan

BH-dan looks so good writhing underneath him though, he’s not about to let him go that easily

LZ-that tail, them claws

BH-exactly how prehensile is that tail, brian

LZ-he can wrap it around things...he can move it up and down

BH-and it’s soft and velvety

LZ- dan's gonna love it

BH-dan sees brian’s tail wrapping around him and his brain short circuits

LZ-"oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!!"

BH-it’s very warm, firm, even pressure surrounding him and dan wants nothing more than buck his hips into it, but brian pins him down against the bed with his free hand bc he wants precise, exacting control 

LZ-brian has gone full incubus on dan and he can't help but love it

BH-give in give in give in 

dan’s just like “i can’t believe i had to wait this fucking long” 

dan’s hooked both his legs around brian, the one over his shoulder and now the other around his waist, and his heel digs into the small of his back, right over his spine 

it’s his unspoken “closer, want you closer” even though they’re already impossibly close

LZ-Brian starts repeating some of the stuff Dan has said to him in the past. ‘My good boy’

BH-“you know how fucking beautiful you are, writhing beneath me and calling my name?” punctuated with a sharp snap of his hips and a twist of his tail 

 “briiiii—!“, pitched up high towards the end 

 “exactly like that, you’re so fucking good”

for the first time, dan truly understands how _strong_ brian is, both physically and in terms of his self-restraint, because the latter’s completely gone and the former’s no longer in check 

he looks downright predatory, sharp and clever and pushing all of dan’s buttons

brian shifts the hand on dan’s hip, running it along his side and towards his back so he can get more leverage, pulling him in close and angling his ass up so the head of his cock rubs against dan’s prostrate with every thrust 

dan’s gasping and yelping in perfect synchrony, and between that and brian’s tail working his dick (seriously, how is he this coordinated) he can feel that familiar heat and tension coiling right at the root

it’s all getting to be way too much for him, frankly

brian rakes his claws along dan’s side and he cries out, shivering and clenching down, and the pressure and fullness and all the other confusing sensations finally do him in his back stiffens and he curls his legs around brian, pushing all the way down against him as he comes in thick spurts across his chest and stomach 

brian’s determined to milk out every last drop as he chases his own completion; he speeds up his pace even as dan’s coming down, his head lolling back against the pillows and breathing coming heavy and ragged

brian releases his arms and it’s all dan can do to wrap them around brian’s neck and hold him tight, bracing against him because brian’s just mindlessly rutting into him now, nothing measured or calculating about it

LZ-Brian slow down

BH- _he’s so desperate_  

dan knows brian’s close, so dangerously close, from the way he’s shaking and fucking him so deeply, and he’s so dazed and over sensitized but he still wants so badly to feel brian come inside him

LZ-It’s their first time like this he can’t pass out

The reins have been released he’s finally seeing the wild extremely sexual demon side of Brian

BH-his head is swimming and he can barely get the words out in between the sharp intakes of air as brian fucks him, but he knows that dirty talk and praise is exactly what brian needs right now to push him over the edge 

“love you... using me, love _you_ , love you, so much, make me feel— so fuckin’ _good_ , bri”

LZ-I can see Brian growling out a possessive ‘MINE!’

BH-just the most unholy howl, torn right from his throat

SG-it sends both a chill down dan's spine re: demonic roar but also a big ol' warmth bc yes "yours!"

LZ-his wings sprout out 

BH-brian’s eyes squeeze shut as he feels the rush of heat and tightness in his groin, and his hips snap forward with every spurt of cum until there’s nothing left but the warmth from dan’s body and himself enveloping him 

he slumps forward, still fully seated inside dan, and it’s such a relief to let his weight sink down 

he sighs contentedly, and he wraps his arms around dan and nuzzles against his neck; dan’s never felt this pliable befo— 

wait 

_wait_

LZ-Oh no

BH-“d-danny? danny? oh no no no no what did i do”

SG-"oh nonononononono shit no fucking no not like this what have i done nonono"

LZ-Dan’s so out of it it takes him longer than he’d like to realize Brian’s train of thought he’s going down

BH-brian frantically brushes the hair out of dan’s eyes, his eyes wild and the sharpest pain taking root in his chest 

but then dan tightens his grip around him, a reassuring squeeze that pulls him close, and brian allows himself to breathe again 

dan was all dazed and bleary-eyed and nonverbal still so the only way he could reassure brian was with the weak little hug and squeeze

SG-poor demon boy is shook

BH-“danny, i’m so, so sorry, i-i knew this was a mistake, i—“  

“bri, my fuckin’ leg’s starting to cramp; lemme move it, babe” 

once dan’s leg isn’t being forced behind his head, he wraps it around brian’s waist as well and wiggles against him contentedly, burying his face in his neck 

brian’s so fucking confused

LZ-Happy he didn’t hurt Dan but not sure why he didn’t hurt dan and fuck are those his wings? When did that happen?

BH-“mm, you’re really hot like that, y’know”  

“like... what”  

“all dominant and demanding and wild, s’nice”  

“danny, i could’ve fucking killed you! ...why didn’t i kill you”

LZ-Dan’s just in a blissful state while Brian is still on the edge of panic and so very confused

BH-brian ‘s so worried he’s hurt dan; dan’s just like “please murder me with your dick”

SG-b: DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT

BH-“can you do that thing with your tail, like, all the fucking time now? don’t you dare hold out on me again, asshole” 

brian hasn’t even realized his tail’s still wrapped around dan’s dick until now 

there’s a faint smell of smoke hanging in the air, too

LZ-‘Why the fuck aren’t you dead???’  

‘Oh my god Brian it doesn’t fucking matter! I’m fine. You just gave me the best fuck of my life. Enjoy it.’

I love that Brian is still inside Dan during all of this.

BH-he realizes he’s _in dan_ and he moves to pull out but dan stops him by digging his heels into his back “ _no_ ”

LZ-Feels good being full of Brian’s cock and cum. His first time truly feeling it. He wants to bask for a little longer

BH-brian sighs, resigned, and rests his chin on dan’s chest, looking up at him all contrite 

“i’m glad you’re okay”

LZ-‘Yep fine as can be. Now the question is are you okay? Would you want to do this again? Cause I gotta say man, you are a literal fucking beast and I loved every second of it.’

BH-“danny, i can’t fucking believe you right now”  

“you’re so big though! it’s a waste otherwise”  

“ _i can’t fucking believe you right now_ ”

LZ-‘Your dick is made for fucking’.  

‘Danny I’m an incubus’.  

‘Yeah and you incubussed my ass’.  

‘Oh my god’

BH-“please shut up, dan—nnh!” 

dan clenches around brian in retaliation in the biggest, most literal of dick moves 

“don’t tell me you don’t wanna feel like that again”

LZ-And he does god he does. He never lets go like that. Even with arin he still holds back. What just happened with Dan was so liberating and he wants to do it again.  

But he needs to know why Dan isn’t a soulless husk. He may have to sneak back into the demon world but that can wait. 

 He has his arms full of a very alive and satisfied Dan

BH-d: again!  

b: pls i’m not strong enough

BH-dan provides plenty of cuddling though, despite how thirsty and love-drunk he’s being 

“you didn’t hurt me at all, i feel so, so good; i’m so happy i could satisfy you”

SG->implying this is the first time dan has satisfied brian  

>implying dan isn't the best dom top in the world 

BH-dan’s a fool, that’s why 

and brian says as much, holding him close and kissing him all over 

“you’re the only one who can”

BH-“when we wake up in the morning it’s time for round 2” 

 “ _no_ ” 

“you say that now”

LZ-It seems Brian has awakened something in the both of them  

BH-dan isn’t quite ready to feel empty yet; he’s so excited to finally have brian in him and he’s gonna enjoy the hell out of it 

brian just like, goes to sleep with his dick still in dan’s ass and and this time since brian’s sated he’s less apt to lose himself to all the nice sensations 

after dan’s done being all silly and thirsty and they’re drifting off to sleep, he whispers “m’yours” into brian’s ear while rubbing his back, right at the shoulder blade where his wing sprouts out

SG-"contract or no contract, mark or no mark, i'm yours"

BH-this time around, hearing it doesn’t scare brian at all

brian being so gentle and soft and giving for so long really drove home how different he is when he gives into his base desires 

if this had happened early on in their relationship, dan would’ve been fucking terrified 

and it absolutely wouldn’t have ended as happily as it did

SG-dan would've straight up not been alive. or at the worse, an empty husk. and yet here we are, both fully good and alive, just a whole lotta love

SG-cuddles and kisses after a reassurance lovemaking session that almost turned scary wowie

Bh-there are always cuddles and kisses!! brian is the softest ever

BH-guess who’s hard again in the morning bc dan woke up first

later in the morning: brian’s hard again, time for a treat

SG-morning wood that dan starts hot dogging

BH-brian just thinks he’s having a really, _really_ good dream 

imagine his surprise (or not) to wake up to dan rubbing against him

LZ-He’s probably surprised and relieved that last night wasn’t just a desire filled dream

SG-dan's alive and well aware and awake and very much still thirsty

BH-“brian, i wasn’t kidding, let’s go”  

“jesus fucking christ”

SG-"don't you need prep?"  

"what do you think i've been doing for like the past 15 minutes"  

[this kills the demon]

BH-for once dan’s the one who’s all restless and needy

“did... something flip here, because the last time i checked, _i’m_ supposed to be the insatiable one” “brian, i swear if you’re not in me in the next 30 seconds-”

SG-he's cut off by his own moans as brian starts making his way in

BH-the whole thing’s very soft and gentle and slow 

hey but dan clinging to brian, though 

there are echoes of the night before but this time around there’s no frenzy, no desperation

brian’s head is much clearer too, and this time he notices there’s no extra draining happening 

just dan, enjoying the hell out of it

SG-brian makes sure to hold dan close so they're flushed together and as tightly knit as possible bc that makes things extra Good 

it might make movements suffer for a lil bit but who cares, he wants to hold his danny and run his hands up and down that yummy bod andalsomaybealilreacharound

and some neck kees

the angle might be a lil awkward given their positions but it's _important_

BH _-_ brian can deal with the crick in his neck later, it’s worth it to hear dan’s pleased moaning and see that sleepy smile on his face 

and maybe he plants a little kiss on the mark on dan’s bicep too

and dan traces the patterns on brian’s skin until he finds the sigil that matches it, somewhere on the ring that encircles his neck

he’s got his hand on the nape of brian’s neck and he’s drawing circles over the spot with his thumb with the biggest smile on his face, and brian blushes when he realizes what dan’s found

brian gets so flustered he stops moving for a second and dan teases him

“i never said you could stop”

SG-dan pulls a Touch and brian's brain malfunctions 

like oh. oh that's The Thing

BH-it’s steady and comforting and reassuring

SG-and it makes brian mumble a soft sorry against dan's skin before he's moving again, which of course makes dan lean his head back with a little sigh and a low groan

BH-dan’s almost sorry he teased him now 

actually he’s definitely sorry 

“no, no, you’re okay, you’re perfect”

SG-it's like- a universal sorry. sorry for stopping, sorry for marking you, sorry for panicking, sorry for not believing in our love, sorry for not believing in _your_ love, sorry for being Like That sometimes and dan sort of knows, at least to some extent, that the apology is for not moving and for the mark. but the fuller, deeper level? not right now. right now is sensual time

BH-dan gives brian a gentle little head pat, then scratches his scalp and brushes his hair away from his forehead 

and a little rub on his horn for good measure 

just a little affectionate gesture that says “we’re okay and i love you”

SG-the horns is an important gesture, even if it's mostly subconscious at this point, bc there's the obvious demon physiology but dan loves it along with everything else about brian 

also dan arching/curving his back to press his hips/butt back against brian, and putting a hand on brian's hip for both contact and encouragement 

 

**The Contract is fulfilled Now what?   
**

BH-brian’s sensitive about discussing his relationship with dan 

and scared of being rejected once dan realizes he doesn’t “need” brian anymore

LZ-Brian looking around the Grumps office, seeing the nsp tour, grump live/good game posters. Seeing Dan laughing with their many friends and realizes that the contract has been fulfilled. Now what? He should leave but he doesn’t want to.  

LZ-Dan confronts him seeing how off he’s been lately(even Arin tells him he’s getting some really bad vibes from him). Brian breaks down, spilling his fears to Dan. 

BH-dan being totally confused like “why would i send you away? your place is right here with all of us” 

he hangs onto the unspoken “...and with me”

"danny, you don’t need me anymore, but... i wanna stay”

is he afraid of dan sending him away, or has he already resigned himself to having to leave and move on 

oh no it’s both isn’t it

This should be the happiest moment for brian and dan but his anxiety is stealing it from him 

_you don’t belong here; he’s got everything he wants, he doesn’t need you anymore_  

never mind that none of this could have happened without his machinations in the background and he’s literally one half of the band 

but the bottom line is that he thinks that dan thinks of him as an obligation 

when nothing could be further from the truth

brian sees all of this happiness and slowly, the weight descends and the horror sinks in: “ _i have to go_ ” 

so he’s brooding the whole time trying to figure out how he’s gonna say goodbye and disappear without making a huge deal out of it, even though every part of him is resisting the very idea of leaving 

and of course someone’s bound to pick up on it because brian should be over the moon at how well everything is going for them

brian’s bad vibes are like, actually that; there’s this inexplicable foreboding feeling everyone else gets when they get close to him

SG-it is a defensive thing, since he doesn't want anyone to question his mood, but on the other hand the amount is subconscious since he doesn't realize how much it's affecting everyone around him

arin would be especially- not "sensitive" to it, but like, he's the most aware of it. of where it's coming from and the level of intensity

BH-when dan hears the reason he’s almost relieved because he doesn’t understand right away 

 “brian, you’re fine, i’m not gonna make you leave”  

“no. i _have_ to leave”

SG-"what happens if you don't?" 

[blank]

BH-“fuck it; don’t go, bri” 

for real though brian wouldn’t have thought that far ahead bc he got stuck on the part where he had to leave dan 

“besides, you’ve never done anything the way they expect you to; don’t start now”

Sg-it's wired in him somehow. like, everything's fulfilled, so by proxy he either has to take dan's soul (a gigantic no-no) or leave. He _has_ to! he can't just stay here once dan has everything!  

"k but why?"  

[blank]

"if it's any consolation, i don't want you to. ever. not just because you're half of the band that got us here, but just- you're such a good part of my life now. as a bandmate, as a friend, as a partner..."

BH-“if i get to keep you, i wouldn’t care if all of this disappeared tomorrow”  

“don’t fucking joke about that, you worked hard for this wtf”  

“ _we_ worked hard for this”

SG-it's more brian's warped self-image combined with his constant rebelling against his kind's customary behavior that makes him anxious about this. no one in recent memory has done anything he's been doing, let alone stayed with their human beyond the contract. what _if_?? What if they're both in danger now? what if brian's going to be persecuted or taken away and someone else is gonna take dan's soul? what if they'll be found out having done all of this and be tortured into further submission?

LZ-He’s had brushes with his kind in the past, questioning what he was doing with Dan and has managed to stay with and protect Dan, claiming the contract as an excuse and that Dan is ‘his’ target. He’s been gone for so long now with no more incidents, maybe they’ve forgotten about him. But what if they hadn’t? He could easily influence another person to take his place in the band. It wasn’t supposed to be permanent.  

Brian hasn’t really thought anything through. He’s just been following his heart and now he’s so far removed from his roots, he’s just confused. His demon instincts he’s been ignoring for so long are conflicting with his adopted human ones.  

He’s supposed to take Dan’s soul and leave. The soul thing is definitely not happening and he doesn’t want to leave. The end of the contract may have stirred up those demon instincts and Brian is having trouble fighting/ignoring them. (At this point I doubt the demon realm cares about him or misses him).  

A new contract may be the answer. 

His instincts causing him to be paranoid.  

‘Hey buddy it’s been eight years. The contracts done, take the soul and go back.’  

“No.”  

‘No? What do you mean no? It’s what you do. Take energy and collect souls. You’re an incubus. It’s your purpose.’  

“I love him”.  

‘Love? Are you serious? Demons do not love. It’s not in our nature. We take, not give. Now get your ass in gear and finish the job’  

“...”

He’s been able to ignore them before but with the end of the contract they’re louder and stronger than before. He needs a new contract to bury his demon instincts once more. Something life long and permanent

“You need a new contract? Here’s a contract for you. I want you to remain by my side. I want to succeed with you. I want to fail with you. I want to laugh and cry with you. I want to be happy and sad with you. I want your care, your concern, your support. I want...your love. For the rest of my life. Can you do that Brian? Can you give me what I want most?”

 “...I can...and I will. For the rest of your life...I’ll be here.”

BH-did dan just propose 

SG-he did 

AND I LOVE IT

LZ-Brian wouldn’t pick up on it immediately. He’s mostly happy that he doesn’t have to leave and his instincts are no longer bothering him. Probably not understanding until he tells Arin about it.

SG-cue a flustered demon boi bc omfg dangit now it truly _means_ something 

 

**Side moments**

BH-dan wonders out loud if brian’s ever shapeshifted his dick and it throws brian for a loop 

“have i WHAT”  

“you wanna try? because i want you to try”

LZ-Dan’s gotten quite adventurous since they’ve figured out their feelings

BH-whatever doesn’t kill him makes him stronger and apparently that’s no longer a problem with brian

LZ-“Oh you can’t take my soul anymore? Well fuck lets do this!”

Bh-brian wonders if he’s done something demonic to make dan so insatiable but no, dan’s just really fucking into it 

honeymoon period all over again

LZ-He’s been fucking Brian for years. He’s well overdue for some dick in ass action. 

 

**Doubts**

SG-does it further brian's "okay i may not have taken his soul but i did _something_ to him" anxiety

BH-dan’s reassured him that this is purely of his own volition, and brian’s learned to trust that this time 

or more realistically he’s making an effort to even though he still has misgivings 

 

** Improved Feedings   
**

BH-brian’s hovering over dan on all fours now while dan’s got brian firmly by the tail; he nudges his thigh in between brian’s legs and presses down on his back to encourage him to start grinding against his leg not that he needs much to begin with 

dan egging brian on by fingering him while he’s rutting against dan’s leg 

“you love how my fingers feel inside of you, don’t you?”  

“mmhm~”  

“make me feel it, too”

LZ-Brian starts out slow and gentle, building up the pleasure watching as Dan’s dick twitches rising up and resting against his belly. Brian can’t help but lean down and lick a long stripe along Dan’s hard cock

BH-brian should turn around 

69 except absolutely with the 9 

dan can keep fingering brian’s ass and brian gets a dick in his mouth, everyone wins 

 

** Dan's Increased Feelings  **

dan’s excitement and arousal is pulling him in so many directions; he wants brian to fuck him, he wants to fuck brian, he wants to share brian and show him off, he wants to keep him all to himself

just being close to him right now is so heady and intoxicating, and he has to laugh because isn’t this how he thought it would go all those years ago, that day brian appeared to him when he was at his lowest?

LZ-It probably really hits Dan just how lucky he is. That Brian is the way he is cause everything could’ve gone so differently if Brian was a normal incubus

BH-a part of dan has always been in awe that something—someone with all this potential power that could’ve easily just taken everything, willingly submits to him, uses his power _for_ him, to make him feel good and happy and his life better

LZ-He’s probably gone through his own insecurities, thinking he doesn’t deserve Brian. There’s nothing special about him. Just what does Brian see? Why has he stayed by his side for nearly a decade. Way after he’s fulfilled his part of the contract. (That would probably be the, ‘why are you here?’ from the discarded London part) 

 

**Brian's Increased Feelings**

BH-brian is _attached_  

and everything good in his existence is here with dan 

dan doesn’t have that frame of reference that brian has, of years (decades? centuries?) of searching for fulfillment 

meanwhile brian’s just like, “it’s you, you’re _it_ ”

LZ-He’s been alone so long and he chose Dan. Dan was the one

BH-dan treats him differently and in turn feeding off of dan is more nourishing, if he’s being completely practical 

but again, dan treats him differently; he’s not scared of him, he’s always grateful and affectionate and loves having brian around 

 

**Shared feelings   
**

BH-both of them were looking for something to keep their heads above water; they just didn’t realize right away that it was each other

LZ-Now here they are, successful music careers, with wonderful friends, and the beginnings of their true relationship with Dan demanding Brian fucks him. So beautiful 

 

**Confessions**

LZ-“Hey, Brian? Can incubui fall in love with humans?” “...there have been cases, but it’s quite uncommon. Why?” “What about humans falling in love with an incubui?” “...again there have been cases. Danny...What is this about?” “...I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” “...” Brian’s brain shuts down. 

 

**Looking Forward/Retrospective**  

LZ-I imagine that after they are officially established(the second contract aka Dan’s proposal), Brian is more open about his wants and needs. He no longer has to wait until he needs to feed to be intimate with Dan. He tries not to be clingy but being in love is still new to him and he wants to drown in Dan. Dan in a way feels the same. He can’t help but indulge Brian. He jokes that his dick is practically glued to Brian’s ass.. They’re lucky Arin is their boss and is fine with giving them days off to work through their ‘honeymoon’ phase. 

BH-“being in love is still new to him and he wants to drown in dan” what a rush!! 

and dan being equally as indulgent, i love this 

LZ-Incubus Brian probably does have those moments thinking about how surreal all of it is. How Dan’s life is actually really weird compared to before he met Brian and how his boyfriend and best friend are demons and each come with they’re own challenges and baggage and all of that being so normal for him now. 

BH-dan really should be more concerned

SG-"two of my fav people are demons i guess this is my life now that's cool" 

BH-“i guess this is my life now” is basically this entire au 

SG-incubus au summarized 

BH-“i was just going to make his band successful but then i fell in love with him”


	22. The Grumps after the second contract

SG-Brian and Dan the idea of them holding back on being all touchy feely at work/in public (aside from maybe holding hands) and then as soon as they get home its like C O N T A C T

BH-maybe after arin cottons onto their relationship but hasn’t seen them being really affectionate yet 

it’s just the three of them at work; arin’s in his office and brian’s sitting at his desk poking at his keyboard 

and dan comes up behind him, puts his hands on brian’s shoulders and kisses him on the cheek

and arin comes out of his office then and... goddammit why is brian’s desk right next to the hallway lol 

whatever i don’t care right now 

arin figured they’d be close but actually seeing them together

SG-so like okay arin Knows, and definitely did see them being all affectionate when he told them about his own origin, but he didn't think it went that deep. just that they were friends who were super close even without the contract/sex thing. but now? seeing this? all candid? that's good. That's wholesome. that's what boss man/mama bear likes to see 

and seeing them being all affectionate with each other, be it stray touches or little kisses or just lingering looks, it's enough to make anyone both want to melt and also want to go "omg get a room y'all"

BH-especially given that brian is very rarely ever genuine about his feelings around most people

SG-it's all jokes and good times but then _dan_ just makes his exterior melt away 

BH-arin’s never seen brian look so _fondly_ at anyone before 

and like 

look how happy brian makes dan 

just by being there

arin’s just like “they really are good for each other”

LZ-Of course he’d be all for it. He doesn’t know their whole history but he knows they’ve had a lot of struggles, just from the way they used to avoid talking about the nature of their relationship in the past. Arin couldn’t be happier for his best friend and friend/mentor. They deserve each other

BH-arin being curious about the sexual component of their relationship for half a second before putting it out of his mind

LZ-He would be curious. Like what it’s like for full blooded incubi, since his half blood gives him a different experience. 

 

 **Side moments**

BH-brian has to call arin to tell him they won’t be coming to the office that day bc dan’s, um, busy

LZ-Arin would roll his eyes and then smile saying, “I got it. That demon dick of yours can be addicting. Have fun.” And Brian is just blushing staring at the phone in shock, at least until Dan starts whining for him.

BH-arin teasing brian is way too good 

he got a really good dig in with his addiction comment

BH-i can see brian making the call while he’s kneeling on the bed in between dan’s legs and dan gets so impatient he reaches for brian while he’s still on the line with arin

LZ-Wrapping an arm around him in grabbing the base of his tail, causing Brian to let out an all too familiar and relatable sound.  

Arin knows that’s his cue. “Yeah, uh, see you guys later, bye.”

BH-wonder if they’re at a point in their relationship where dan’s comfortable enough to tease him about inviting arin to join them 

“you should’ve asked him to come over, it would’ve been fun~”

brian might still be a little reluctant to let anyone else join in when he’s with dan, but he’d be lying if he said he was completely uninterested

LZ-He’s still an incubus. There’s a bit of possessiveness in him, even if it’s not obvious. Also yeah, too early. He and Dan are still in the excitement stage of Brian being able to top without risking Dan’s well being. 

 

 **Revealing the New Contract**

LZ-Relaxing after a training session, Arin notices Brian’s no longer upset, he asks why. Brian tells him since he’s been opening up to Arin a bit more. He tells him about the end of his and Dan’s contract and his troubling instincts. How Dan made a new contract with him and how relieved he is to stay with him. Arin is just staring wide eyed at Brian. Brian notices and asks what’s wrong. 

 “The new contract you made with Dan. You know what it means don’t you?” Brian is confused. “

What do you mean? Is something wrong with it.” Brian can’t see how. Dan basically asked Brian not to leave and to keep doing what he’s been doing. 

“There’s nothing wrong with it. I mean it just sounds like he proposed to you. Especially the ‘til death do us part’”. 

Brian thinks it over. Did Dan really propose to him? Going back over the wording of the contract in his mind, Brian had to agree. He’s watched enough human tv in his life to see the similarities. Not to mention Arin and Suzy’s wedding. Brian’s face begins to heat up. 

Dan had proposed to him! And with the sealing of the contract, they were technically married. Brian covers his eyes in embarrassment. How could he not notice? 

Arin wraps his tail around Brian’s waist in comfort. “Hey man it’s okay. It makes sense you wouldn’t notice. You were dealing with some shit already.” Brian looks at Arin. 

“Should I do something? Something for him?” Brian felt like he should show some acknowledgement of what Dan has given him. Arin shrugs. 

“Dan’s probably happy to just know you’re staying with him but taking him on a nice date or getting him a gift couldn’t hurt.” Brian nods. Dan’s taken him out a few times and they exchanged gifts on some human holidays and Brian did his best to do something special for Dan’s birthday.

But what do you do that’s special enough for something like marriage? Looked like he had some research to do. 

 

 **Second Halloween Party**

LZ-Now I’m thinking about another Halloween party but this time they all are demons. After checking to make sure it’s okay with Brian they make plans. Arin is in his demon form but with a pink dress, as a demon princess with Suzy as his demon prince and Brian and Dan as their demon knights. Everyone is really impressed with their costumes and also with the obvious bonds between the four of them. Just how does Arin and Brian make their tails wrap around Suzy and Dan? Maybe Arin even does a few tricks with his newly learned demon magic, making sparks of pink flames appear and when someone asks him how he does it he says, “ Pfft I’ll never tell.” Cracking Dan up.

Also Brian realizing how only just a year ago, he felt so alone being the only “outsider”. Now not only has he gained a kinship with Arin and a closer bond with Suzy but he and Dan are officially a couple and technically married with the new contract. He has never been this happy before. 

 


	23. Brian's Past catches up to him

SG-brian is kinda shamed for not taking dan's soul already, after giving him what he asked for 

BH-brian’s a freak for sticking around and feeding off the same boring human; never mind getting soft and _attached_ , like what’s all this concern and caring bullshit  

he has no inclination to go back and hear all this shit being slung but some people are definitely talking 

LZ-The demon world coming to look for Brian since he’s been AWOL  

a side part where another demon wants Dan(maybe he has a stronger soul) and they believe Brian’s a pushover for not giving into his instincts. Little do they know, despite being weaker he will do anything to protect Dan  

Like Dan is being held captive and Brian’s furious. The demon taunts Brian making a small cut in Dan’s neck and licking his blood saying he’s delicious. Dan knows Brian is weaker than the average demon and tells him to forget about him. He doesn’t want Brian throwing away his life for Dan and the demon is laughing saying yes, he should run away like the weakling he is. He never had what it takes to be a true incubus and is a disgrace to their kind. 

Brian explodes in anger, revealing his true demonic form and maybe his bond with Dan makes him stronger and he tears the demon apart for threatening his Danny and Dan and Brian are both shocked at his newfound strength. It seems Brian has tapped into an unknown ability for demons. One that very few discover. 

BH-brian’s full blown transformation is just the manticore 

LZ-demonic form should totally be a variation of the manticore!!


	24. (fic)Brian's Past catches up to him 1

Brian let out a pleased groan as he pressed further into Dan's back.  His tail coiling around his wrist and his arms wrapping more securely around his waist.    

Dan's soft sigh, drifted up to his ears.  

It wasn't often that Brian was the big spoon when they slept.   

Over the years, he had come to love being held by Dan.   

Especially after a feeding.   

But ever since the initiation of their second contract, or marriage proposal as Arin had said it really was, Brian had more of an urge to hold Dan instead of the other way around.    

Maybe it was another extension of his appreciation and love for Dan.    

To be given a permanent place in this world.    

One that was by Dan's side.  

Something Brian never thought he'd ever find.  

Maybe that was it.  

Either way, he couldn't remember ever being this happy and satisfied with his life.  

"Well, isn't this surprising?" A voice suddenly said, out of the darkness of the room.   

Brian's eyes snapped open and in a flash, he had released Dan, and was out of their bed, slamming an unknown being into the wall.  

The loud sound of plaster and wood, cracking and splintering, startled Dan out of his sleep.  

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Brian yelled. His voice, distorted and deep, having changed into his full demonic form.  

The being, who appeared to be an older male, smiled, gently wrapping a hand around Brian's wrist, and then squeezing, causing Brian to wince at the sudden sting of pain.  

Brian's eyes widened at the casual display of strength, releasing his hold and taking a step back, fully looking at the older male. Taking in his appearance.  

He was tall, medium build, with curved horns stretching from his forehead and orangish skin. Dark brown folds of fabric wrapped were around his chest and waist.   

Clearly an Incubus.  

A giggle from the corner of the room then grabbed Brian's attention.  

He looked over to see a female, leaning against the wall.  A dark smile on her face  

She was tall also but more on the slender side. Her horns curved from the sides of her head and down beside her pointed ears. Jet black hair hung to her waist. Her skin was a deep blood red.  A beige cloth wrapped over her chest and waist.  

She seemed somewhat familiar to Brian.  Though he couldn't place from where he'd seen her before.  

The Demon Realm was a large place.    

Unless you knew someone personally, the many different demon faces tended to blur together.  

"I'm surprised you've forgotten me." The male demon said. "After all, it's because of me that you are even alive. Imagine my surprise, coming across a young starved Incubus. Pitiful thing. Barely clinging to life."  

Brian's eyes widen. Taking a closer look at the demon, he could now recognize him.  

"Jarrenar."  He breathed out.  

The Incubus that took pity on him a lifetime ago.   

Back when he was going through a dilemma with his morality.    

Deceiving mortals and taking their lives to keep his own, no longer being something he could do.  

Slowly starving himself.  

Until the point of collapsing.    

Ignored by his brethren and other fellow demons.  

Left to die alone.   

As a failure.  

Jarrenar had took pity on him.    

A rarity amongst their kind.  

Fucking him, satisfying his extreme hunger and teaching him how to feed from bottoming.  

To feed without taking a mortal's life force.  

The demon who had given him a second chance.  

Dan looked over, still feeling disoriented, to see Brian standing at the end of their bed, in front of an older looking man. A female stood off to the side, watching quietly.  

"Brian? What the fuck is going on?" Dan asked, pulling the covers off and standing up, revealing his nude form.  

The female demon's eyes fell on him, giving him an appreciative once over.  

"Mmm, I see why you were so adamant about this one." She said in a sensual tone.  

Dan blushed, quickly bending down and grabbing his boxers, and sliding them on.  

A low warning growl escaped Brian's throat before he vanished and appeared before Dan in a protective stance. His hulking body blocking the two demons from Dan's view.  His tail snaking around Dan's waist, holding him close.  

His eyes narrowed further, staring at the female.  

That was it.   

He remembered her.  

The Succubus that had shown an interest in Dan before Brian had made his verbal claim on him.  

  _"Urilnixi."_ Brian thought to himself.  

That had been nearly ten years ago.  

"Why are you two here?"  He demanded.  

Pushing himself off of the broken wall, Jarrenar brushed off the wood dust from his body.  

"While I wish I had good news for you, it is not, I'm afraid."  He said.  

He then took a moment, taking in the sight of Brian's demonic form.  Towering over them all.  His horns brushing against the ceiling of the room.  

"We're not here to fight, Brenviraz.  At least, I hope it doesn't come to that."    

"Brenviraz?"  Dan repeated.  

Was that Brian's demon name?    

Kind of odd that he had never known it.  But Brian never was keen on talking about his past.  

Brian stared at the two demons, hesitating.  

He exhaled gruffly through his nostrils before shifting back to his base demon form.    

Dan stepped closer to him, sliding an arm around his waist and pressing his chin against the back of his head, causing Urilnixi to giggle and Brian to glare at her.  

He could only imagine what she was thinking.    

After all, Dan was a full head taller than his preferred form.    

Something he never cared about before but being in the presence of his kin, he could feel the edges of embarrassment and humiliation forming before squashing it down.  

It seemed he'd never be free of the ridicule he suffered back in Demon Realm.  

"Again, why are you two here?"  Brian repeated.  

Urilnixi let out an annoyed huff.  

"Running errands apparently."  She said, glancing over in Jarrenar's direction.  

"Urilnixi."  Jarrenar breathed out in a longsuffering tone.   

"We've gone over this. We have no choice in the matter."  

"What's going on?"  Brian questioned, an uneasy feeling growing within him.  

Jarrenar looked at him and then to Dan before letting out a sigh.    

"There have been some changes in the Demon Realm.  We have a new Demon King and he's made some changes to how we do things."  

Brian swallowed thickly.  That didn't sound good.    

The King Brian remembered was pretty lax with his way of ruling.  All the different groups of demons had taken to self-governing themselves.  As long as each type didn't disrupt other demon roles, pretty much anything went.  

So, what changes were made to cause Jarrenar and Urilnixi to seek him out?  

"Around five years ago, the new Demon King put in place, a full accountability ordinance.  Every demon must be accounted for and judged on their ability to carry out their roles.  For demons like us, that would be soul harvesting."  

Dan stiffened, his fingers on Brian's waist digging into his side.  Brian tightened his tail around him in a gesture of comfort.  

"So, you're here to-"  

"Take you back to the Demon Realm."  Jarrenar said, interrupting Brian.   

"You were at the bottom of a short list of missing demons.  It's been nearly a decade since you were last seen."    

"And since you went missing, it was found out that Jarrenar had prolonged contact with you and I was the last demon to see you, we were tasked to find and bring you back for judgement."  Urilnixi added in a annoyed tone.  

"And if I refuse?"  Brian asked.  

The two demons eyes narrowed.  

"I'd hope it wouldn't come to that."  Jarrenar said.  

Brian looked down in thought.    

He had stayed away from the Demon Realm for nearly ten years.  He hadn't harvested a soul in even longer.    

There was no way he wouldn't be punished.  A Incubus that didn't fulfill his role?  Wanting to live in the Mortal Realm with humans?  There was no reason to keep him alive, right?  

"Brian."  Dan whispered out in a tight tone, gently pulling Brian back against him.    

There was his answer.  

He looked to Jarrenar.  

"I refuse.  I've found my place in this world.  I won't return to the Demon Realm."  

Urilnixi groaned, rolling her eyes.  

Jarrenar sighed in disappointment. 

"I had a feeling you would resist."  

Tensing further, Brian's teeth clenched.  His claws curling into tight fists.    

What would they do?  Could he stop them?  

Opening his eyes, Jarrenar's met Dan's, who shrunk back at the scrutiny.   

He then looked back to Brian.  

"That human.  Your aura is deep within him.  You've claimed him and taken him as your cohort.  Have you not?"  

"That's none of your fucking business!"  Brian said with a deep growl.  

Jarrenar's eyes narrowed into slits.    

"You're right, young one.  It isn't my business but it is our king's business."    

With that he vanished, appearing before Brian and punching him in the gut, digging his fist beneath his rib cage.  

“GAAHH!!!   

"Brian!!!"    

Brian doubled over, wrapping his arms around his abdomen, the breath knocked out of him, falling hard onto his knees.  His forehead pressed into the floor as he groaned in pain.  

"Urilnix."  Jarrenar said, staring down at Brian's prone form.  

"Yeah, Yeah."   

Dan looked up to see Urilnixi had vanished.  

"Behind you."  A voice whispered in his ear.  

Dan inhaled sharply, turning to look behind him, only to have his mouth covered by a clawed hand and his arm twisted at an awkward angle behind his back.  

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you."  She assured in a quiet voice. “Unless I have to.” 

Dan whimpered.    

Jarrenar looked down to see Brian's tail still wrapped firmly around Dan's waist.    

"Intriguing."  He said, before grabbing Brian's tail at the base and squeezing tightly.  

Brian cried out at the shock of pain shooting up his spine.  He fell over onto his side, still clutching his stomach.  His tail going limp.    

Jarrenar pulled and Brian's tail loosened and uncoiled from around Dan's waist.  He dropped the limp appendage over Brian's body.  

Dan continued to struggle, his eyes wide in fear.   

Brian was hurt and he couldn't get to him!  

Urilnixi suddenly turned Dan around, uncovering his mouth and pressing her black tinted lips against his, forcing his lips apart with her tongue.    

Dan's struggling increased, trying to break free from Urilnixi's firm hold now on his head.  

After a few seconds, Dan's movements began to slow.  His mind growing foggy.  Eyelids drooping.    

A distant part of his mind recognized the feeling.  

When Brian accidentally took control and began to drain Dan's lifeforce.  

Urilnixi was sucking out his lifeforce through the kiss. 

There was no doubt in Dan's mind that she was a Succubus.  

Was this it for him?  

For Brian?  

Were they going to die after finally reaching a point of true happiness in their lives?  

Dan could feel his body growing weaker by the second.  

He wished he could tell Brian that he loved him one last time.  

"...D-Danny..."  Brian groaned out, seeing his partner and lover's body going limp within Urilnixi's arms.  

Brian tried to conjure up his demon magic to heal himself, only to come up empty.  

Jarrenar must have cut off his connection to his demon magic. 

A skill common amongst the higher level Incubi.  

He was helpless.  

In pain and helpless.  The same as that time all those years ago.  

Back when Jarrenar took pity on him.  

"P-please...don't...I'll return...spare him..." Brian pleaded, reaching out and grabbing Jarrenar by the ankle.  

Jarrenar stared down at him with interest.    

Seeing the raw pain and intense emotions within his eyes.  

"Please...I-I love him..."  

Jarrenar closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh 

Such unbecoming behavior of an Incubus.  

"That's enough, Urilnix."  He said.  

Urilnixi raised an eyebrow in question but broke the kiss.    

Dan gasped, inhaling deeply, his body collapsing against Urilnixi, who held him up with little effort.  

"Alright, Brenviraz.  I'll give you a chance."  Jarrenar said, raising up a glowing hand.  

With a snap of his fingers, the three demons and human vanished, reappearing in a desert outside of L.A.  

Urilnixi gently lowered Dan to the ground, crouching down behind him and holding him upright.  

Jarrenar then held his still glowing hand out towards Brian's laid out form, engulfing him in orange flames.  

"B-Brian!"  Dan weakly called out.  

"It's fine.” Urilnixi stated.   

“Jarrenar is healing him.  Not entirely sure why, though."  

After a few seconds, the flames died down, revealing Brian up on one knee.  His breathing heavy, eyes narrowed and tail lashing about in agitation.  

"We won't have to worry about any interference out here."  Jarrenar said.  

He then held up one clawed finger.  

"One chance, Brenviraz.  If you don't defeat me here, you will be taken back to the Demon Realm and the human's soul will be extracted."  

Brian growled deep in his throat, climbing up to his feet.    

The full moon glowed over the sparsely vegetated landscape. The night cold breeze flowed through the air, causing Dan to shiver violently.  

Brian's head snapped towards him in worry.    

Lifting a claw, he summoned his blue tinted yellow flames and a large coat appeared on Dan's boxer clad form, along with a pair of socks and boots to cover his bare feet.  

Pulling the coat tightly around his body, Dan looked up at Brian and offered him a small smile.  

"T-thank you, Bri."  

Brian just nodded before turning back to Jarrenar.  

"He really does care for you, huh?"  Urilnixi mused out loud.  

Dan nodded.    

"That's really odd for our kind."    

Dan didn't reply.  He had figured as much.    

After all, Brian had originally come to him for the sole reason of having someone to feed off of.    

Not to mention what he had learned of Brian's treatment in the Demon Realm, the few times he'd talk about it.   

A sudden roar jarred Dan out of his thoughts.    

Brian was back in his demonic form.    

Across from him, Jarrenar had changed also.  His demonic form still similar to his base form only larger and more muscular.  

"Remember, Brenviraz."  Jarrenar growled out in a distorted tone.  

"Defeat me and you and the human go free."  

Brian nodded.  

"I understand."  He replied, tone also distorted.  

With that, the two demons vanished.  

A loud clap of thunder drew Dan's attention towards the sky, where Brian and Jarrenar flew around at near blinding speeds, trading powerful blows.  

Brian let out a grunt as he was thrown back several feet.  He whipped around in a tight spin, canceling out the momentum.  

With a strong downstroke of his wings, he propelled himself towards Jarrenar, focusing on his energy as he rapidly teleported, trying to catch Brian off guard.  

"I shouldn't be surprised you turned out like this, Brenviraz."  Jarrenar said as he flickered in and out of existence.  

"I knew something was off with you, the day I found you starving to death."  

Brian grunted, narrowly dodging the blurred whip of Jarrenar's tail.  

"A Incubus who refused to drain a mortal's life force and collect their souls?  I had never heard of such until you.  Fascinating, really."  

Sensing a spark of energy to his side, Brian brought up his forearm, blocking the large fist aimed at his head.  

He gritted his teeth, feeling his arm go temporarily numb.   

Jarrenar was strong.  

Brian had already known that, just from the punch that downed him back in the bedroom. Back when Jarrenar was still in his base form.  

Jarrenar leaned in close.  His fist straining against Brian's arm.  

"I have pondered for years on why I helped you that day.  Was it only pity?"  

Brian suddenly brought his other arm forward, thrusting his flame surrounded fist into Jarrenar's chest.  

Jarrenar grunted as he was thrown back.  A section of the fabric over his chest was burned away, revealing charred skin.  

Looking up, Jarrenar managed to dodge a second attack, twirling around and flickering behind Brian and kicking out.  

A clawed foot caught Brian in the side, slashing open his skin.  He hissed, feeling blood seeping out of the stinging wound.  

A hooked claw was thrusted towards his head, forcing Brian to teleport to avoid the attack.   

Jarrenar stayed on him, barely giving him a chance to catch his breath, much less heal his growing number of injuries.  

Dan watched from below as Brian took hit after hit.  His movements greatly slowing.  

He could feel his heart clenching with growing worry.    

Seeing his best friend.   

His partner.   

His lover.    

Struggling to protect them both.    

Protect what they had.    

What they had gained.    

It was all on the line.    

If Brian lost...  

It was all over.  

"Turns out, it wasn't just pity.  It was something more.  Something long buried by our kind."  Jarrenar continued, as he knocked Brian back once more.  

Brian charged again.  

"Would you shut the fuck up!  I don't care why you helped me!!!"  He yelled, his glowing fist on a direct path towards Jarrenar's face.  

Jarrenar's eyes narrowed as he dodged to the side, his own glowing claw tightly grabbing Brian by the forearm.  

Brian's gritted his teeth, stopping himself from crying out as his arm began to burn.  

His body was twisted around.  Arms locked behind his back by Jarrenar's tight hold on his wrists.  His other arm wrapped around Brian's throat in a choke hold.  

Brian struggled to break free but he was held fast in place.  

He could feel the orange flames spreading.  

But this time they weren't healing him.  

The intensity of the fire, causing Brian to throw his head back and let out a pained roar, that filled the night sky.  

"Brian!!!"  Dan yelled, struggling to his feet only to topple over.  Urilnixi catching him before he hit the ground.  

"N-no...please, Brian..."  Dan choked out.  His eyes filling with tears as he watched his lover wither in pain.  

"Stop it  Please! F-fuck...don't take him from me."  Dan cried, trying to pull away from Urilnixi, who had a blank expression of her face.  

"You've been gone for too long, Brenviraz!"  Jarrenar yelled over Brian's pained cries.  

"Becoming too soft, living amongst these lower beings!  I gave you your chance and you failed!"  

The flames flared in intensity, causing Brian to thrash around frantically, screaming as he burned alive.  

"I'm sorry, Brenviraz."  Jarrenar said, his tone low and unheard by his captive.    

"You fought well for your level.  But it wasn't nearly enough. This is the end."  

Closing his eyes, Jarrenar softly pressed his head against Brian's .  

"Goodbye."    

Jarrenar then opened his now glowing eyes and began to conjure up more energy to add to his flames.  

Brian's screams increased in volume.  

Dan could only watch helplessly from the ground.    

His sobbing drowned out by Brian's anguish.  

How could it end like this?  

A deafening clap of thunder suddenly sounded throughout the sky.  

"BRIIIIAAANNNNN!!!!!"  An unknown voice roared.  

Turning his head towards the sound, Jarrenar's eyes widened as a large object barreled towards him at an accelerated speed.    

With his energy directed towards Brian, he had no time to focus and teleport out of the way.  

The object slammed into his side with the strength of an erupting volcano.    

Jarrenar was sent flying back, his hold on Brian knocked loose.  

Before he could recover, a large fist was suddenly in his face.  

Jarrenar cried out as his body crashed into the desert floor from the explosive force of the punch, creating a large crater beneath him.  

He didn't immediately get up.  

Dan watched with wide, tear-filled eyes as another demon dropped down a few feet away from him and Urilnixi, who was too stunned to move from her position.  

The demon gently placed Brian's half charred body onto the ground.    

Dan tried to move towards them but was held back by Urilnixi.  

"I-is he dead?"  He called out to the demon.    

The demon glanced in his direction but didn't answer. Instead raising its claws above Brian's body.  

A pinkish glow appeared, growing in volume until Brian's body was suddenly doused in pink flames.  

Dan gasped.  

He knew those flames.  

"There's something different about that demon."  Dan heard Urilnixi mumble in a soft and confused tone.  

"Come on, Brian.  Don't you dare die on us."  The demon muttered to himself, pushing more and more energy into the flames.  

A low groan drifted up from within the flames.    

The demon intensified the flames once more, noticing Jarrenar, pulling himself from out of the crater.  An enraged look in his glowing eyes.  

"Brian, please.  Come on."    

A few more seconds passed and the demon looked over nervously, seeing Jarrenar now encased in orange flames.    

He was healing himself.  

They were running out of time.    

The demon pushed further, feeling himself becoming lightheaded from the exertion.  

Was this his limit?  

Had he not made it in time?  

A claw suddenly appeared through the flames, grabbing the demon's wrist.  

"That's enough, Arin. I'm okay, now."  

The pink flames immediately vanished.  

Brian sat up, watching as Arin dropped to all fours, panting heavily.  

Placing a hand atop Arin's head, Brian ran his claws through his hair in a gesture of affection.  His tail finding Arin's and coiling around it.  

"I'm so proud of you, Arin.  You saved my life."    

Arin looked up at him and grinned.  

"Looks like the training paid off, huh?"  

Brian snorted before pulling away to face Jarrenar, who was now completely healed.  

He stalked towards them, coming to a stop a short distance away.  

His eyes fell onto Arin. A look of surprise crossed his face. 

"A Cambion?  Not something you see every day.  Now, where in the multi-realms did you come from?"  

Brian stepped in front of Arin and lowered his wings in a defensive stance.  

"He's mine.  No need to concern yourself with him."  He said.  

Jarrenar raised an eyebrow.  

"A rarity such as a Cambion cannot go ignored.   But you say he is yours?"    

Jarrenar looked at Arin again and back to Brian as if comparing the two of them.  

Brian knew in the end, it wouldn't matter.    

Incubi may or may not pass on similar traits to their offspring.  As far as he knew, there wasn't any way in the Demon Realm to tell which Incubi were related by blood.    

The tradition of family units died off long before Brian was born.  He had no idea who his sires were.  Kept in communal rookeries with other young Incubi until they were ready for training.  

An emotionless and lonely upbringing.   

Arin had really lucked out being left in the human world and adopted by caring humans.  

"So, you sired him?"  Jarrenar asked, pulling Brian from his thoughts.   

"Judging from his age and the way he carries himself, you must have raised him to an extent."    

"I did."  Brian affirmed.  

Arin slowly climbed to his feet, staying behind Brian's lowered wings, and raising his own in a more aggressive stance.  

Jarrenar smirked at him, amused at the young demon's actions. 

As if he stood a chance.  

"Tell me his demon name.” Jarrenar demanded.  

Arin stiffened.    

Brian had once talked about giving Arin a demon name but had never gotten around to it.  

What would he sa-  

"Aerirad."  Brian answered, without missing a beat.  

"Aerirad."  Jarrenar's smile became more genuine.    

"A good name."  

He then shifted back to his base demon form and leapt into the air with a flap of his wings.  

Brian and Arin tensed in anticipation.  

What was he doing?  

Was he going to resume his attack in a different way?  

"Come, Urilnixi.  We're done here."  

Urilnixi's mouth dropped open.  

"W-what?"  She stuttered out, releasing her hold on Dan.  

She watched as he stumbled over to Brian, falling into his arms. Brian's claws glowing as he healed and restored Dan's stolen life force.  

"Are you sure?  What about the Demon King?  We can't go back empty handed."  

Jarrenar swooped down, hovering above her.  

"We can because there is nothing to bring back."  

Urilnixi just stared at him in confusion.  

Jarrenar looked back at Brian, meeting his eyes.  Seeing the intense fire still burning within.  

Despite the fact that he nearly died, he was still prepared to protect and hold on to his life here.  

Admirable at best. 

Extremely foolish at worst.  

Jarrenar then turned back to Urilnixi.  

"Brenviraz was a foolish demon that could not  and would not fulfill his role.  He starved to death in the human world and is no longer of any concern to the Demon King.  That is what we will report."  

"Alright, fine."  Urilnixi said, leaping up to join Jarrenar.  

The two began to conjure up their demon magic, preparing to return to the Demon Realm.  

"Wait!"    

They turned to see Brian flying up to them, still keeping his distance as a precaution.  

"I lost.  Why are you letting us go?"  

Urilnixi looked to Jarrenar, also curious of his actions.  

"You are useless to the Demon Realm."  

Brian held himself back from flinching.    

It wasn't like it was the first time he was told such a thing.  

"A Incubus that cannot fulfill his role might as well be dead and that is the fate that awaits you if we took you back.  In addition to being useless, you are also weak.  Nowhere close to a threat. As long as you don't interfere or interact with other demons, you should be able to live out your adopted human life.  I see no viable reason to take you away from here. Does that satisfy your question?"  

Brian stared at Jarrenar with wide eyes, nodding slowly.  

"I-yes.  It does."  Brian then shifted back to his base form.  

"Um, thank you."  He said, scratching the back of his head.    

"Not just for now but for back then, too."  

Jarrenar just nodded, watching as Brian dropped back down to his companions.  

"There's more to your reasoning, isn't there?"  Urilnixi pressed, as their flames grew brighter in the night sky.  

Still watching Brian, Jarrenar smiled.  

"My son deserves to be happy." He said.  

The two then vanished without a trace.  

Arin plopped down onto the ground with a tired huff, shifting back to his base form.  

"Fuck.  That was intense.  I thought we were going to have to fight."  

Brian stared up to where the two demons had just been.  

"We were lucky.  That's for sure." He said, taking a seat beside Arin and pulling Dan down onto his lap.  

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him in for a searing kiss.  Brian groaned deep in his throat as he pressed back, pushing all of his love and relief into the kiss.  

Pulling back, Dan stared into his eyes, giving him a small smile.  

Brian's eyebrows creased into a frown.    

Dan's smile didn't reach his eyes and he could see dark shadows within them.  

"Danny?"    

Dan shook his head, burying his face into the crook of Brian's neck.  

"I-It's a lot, Bri.  I'll be okay...in time."  He murmured against his skin.  

Brian wrapped his arms around Dan, holding him close.  His tail slipping around his waist, providing an extra layer of comfort.  

Arin scooted over behind Dan, also wrapping his tail around his waist and resting his forehead on his back, rubbing small circles on his legs.  Letting Dan know he was there for him too.  

"We're here, Dan.  Brian's not going anywhere and neither am I." He assured.  

A few tears slipped from Dan's closed eyes and his grip on Brian tightened.  

"I know."  He choked out.  "I know." 

Brian brought his wings forward, enclosing the three of them within. A leathery shield protecting them from the outside world.  

The three of them sat huddled together in silence, until the early rays of the sun began to brighten the sky.  

Pulling his wings back, Brian looked down to see Dan breathing steadily against him.  Fast asleep.  

Gently nudging Arin who had dozed off, the two climbed to their feet.  Brian being careful not to jostle Dan awake.  

Arin looked down at Dan, sleeping soundly within Brian's arms.  

"Will he be okay?"  

Brian let out a sigh and looked up at the sky.    

"He went through a pretty traumatic experience.  It will take time.  But with us and Suzy, he'll eventually be okay again."  

Arin nodded, thinking back to the situation he had come upon.    

He had somehow been able to sense Brian's and Dan's distress and was able to make it, just in time.  

Holding Brian's near lifeless body wasn't something Arin thought he'd ever be able to forget either.  

A soft touch on his tail, drew Arin's gaze to the ground.    

Brian's tail was coiling around his.  

Arin looked up at Brian to see him giving him a concerned smile.  

"It'll be tough, Arin.  But we'll get through it.  Alright?"  

Arin nodded, returning the smile.  

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right.  We'll be okay."  

Brian's smile widened.  

"Let's go home." 


	25. (fic)Brian's Past catches up to him 2

Dan rubbed at his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

Yawning, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a glass pitcher of tea.

He was exhausted.

The nightmares keeping him up.

He barely slept at all.

Dan figured Brian hadn't slept either, having stayed up with him, holding and comforting him.

Technically, Brian didn't need sleep but after spending so many years exclusively in the human realm, his body and mind had adapted. So, he ended up feeling tired if he didn't sleep enough hours.

He was still in bed.

Dan made sure not to disturb him.

It was bad enough he wasn't getting enough rest, no need for Brian to suffer too.

Reaching up into the cupboard, Dan pulled out a small glass. He then walked towards the kitchen table, intent on pouring himself a glass of tea.

Maybe calm himself down.

Dan blinked.

A dark desert appeared before him.

He was down on his knees.

The cold hard sand pressing into his bare knees.

A scream broke through the silence of the desert.

Dan looked up to see Brian, in his demonic form.

He was being held by another demon, an orange glow crawling across his body.

He was on fire.

Brian screamed again,

Dan tried to stand up.

Tried to get to him.

But he couldn't.

His body felt heavy.

Sluggish.

All he could do was watch.

Watch as his love slowly and painfully died before him.

“BRIAAAAAN!!!”

Dan blinked.

He was back in the kitchen.

On all fours on the floor.

Tears were streaming down his face.

His heart pounding.

Breathing heavily.

A sharp pain in his hands and legs.

His mark glowing brightly.

“Danny!”

Dan turned his head to see a panic stricken Brian suddenly next to him, hovering above the floor.

“Shit! What happened?” He said, dropping down and rushing over.

Dan didn't respond, turning away and looking down.

There was glass and a brown liquid all over the floor. He could see traces of red mixed in.

His blood.

He must have dropped the pitcher of tea and glass cup he was holding.

Brian took a moment to access the situation.

He had been asleep when he felt Dan's anguish and heard him screaming his name.

Startled awake, he immediately shifted to his demonic form, searching for any threats. Seeing none, he teleported to where he felt Dan's energy signal coming from.

He found Dan in tears, on his hands and knees in a large puddle of tea and glass shards.

Brian levitated himself and moved behind Dan. He gently wrapped his arms around Dan's waist and lifted him up from the mess.

Floating over to the table, Brian carefully sat Dan down on the edge of it and looked over his injuries.

There were several bleeding cuts on Dan's legs. Pieces of glass stuck out of his hands. The blood pooling in the center of his palms.

Brian raised a hand, conjuring up his demon flames. He gently ran them over Dan's legs. Taking the bits of glass out and healing the cuts.

When he pulled his hand away, Dan's legs were completely smooth and clear.

Brian then repeated the same thing on his hands until not a trace of his injuries remained.

He then turned to the mess on the floor and opened a small portal beneath and swallowing it all up. He'd make another pitcher later.

“Danny?”

Dan looked up meeting Brian's worried eyes.

“I'm sorry, Brian.”

Brian shook his head.

“Don't be. It was an accident. It's okay.” He said, gently caressing Dan's face, wiping away his tears with his thumbs.

Dan leaned into his touch, taking a slow and deep breath.

He reached out a trembling hand and grabbed Brian's wrist, tugging him towards him.

Brian took the hint and moved between Dan's legs.

Dan wrapped his arms around Brian's back and leaned his head onto his shoulder, breathing deeply. Trying to calm himself.

Brian's tail rose and slid around Dan's waist, he then turned his head, pressing a small kiss on his forehead.

“It happened again, didn't it?”

Dan nodded, not bothering to lift his head.

It had been a couple of weeks since that night two Incubi showed up to take Brian back to the Demon realm.

Where Dan had come so close to losing him.

A distant part of his mind knew that he had nearly lost his own life but it didn't seem to bother him as much as seeing Brian screaming in pain, while being burned alive.

The nightmares were bad enough, waking him in the middle of the night. A scream lodged in his throat.

But somehow the day terrors were worse. Taking over his mind at random.

Leaving him shaking with fear.

It seemed like there was no escape.

“Danny?”

“Mmm?”

Brian kissed him again, running his claws gently through Dan's tangled curls.

“Do you want to stay home today?”

Dan thought about it but shook his head.

They were running out of backlog episodes. He and Arin needed to record. And Brian had burned through most of his sick days at the community college.

They both needed to return to work.

Dan pulled back from Brian's hold.

“We'll both be in trouble if we put off work any longer.” He said.

Brian frowned.

“I think your mental health is more important than work.”

“Well, the world doesn't stop for me, does it?” Dan muttered.

Putting a hand on Brian's shoulder, Dan lightly pushed, causing Brian to back away. He then slid off the table and walked out of the kitchen back to their bedroom.

Brian watched him go.

Once he was out of sight, Brian let out a heavy sigh.

Dan was barely hanging on. His mind constantly plagued with what happened that night.

Brian had fared a lot better.

While he knew that he would have died if not for Arin's impromptu arrival, his long-ingrained disregard for his own life, left him feeling indifferent to the close call.

But nearly losing Dan and Dan's reactions to the situation caused him to worry. Mainly for Dan's well-being.

From Brian's research on Dan's symptoms, he found out it was highly likely he had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He had read that therapy was one of the best treatments but Dan refused.

Wouldn't even consider it.

Brian understood.

What could Dan say?

Therapy required him to recount what happened and the therapist would help him examine his feelings tied to the event and learn better responses and how to live with it.

But with the involvement of demons and other supernatural causes, he was afraid of being put in a mental ward or having Brian taken away from him.

Not that Brian would ever let either of those things happen.

Either way, Dan dismissed it as an option.

Brian decided to keep researching. There had to be something he could do.

Someway to help Dan deal with his memories.

Brian paused. Maybe that was it.

Vanishing into thin air, Brian reappeared in his and Dan's bedroom.

Dan was putting on his clothes, barely reacting to Brian's sudden appearance, having become so used to it.

“Danny.”

Dan raised an eyebrow, showing he was listening.

“I could...erase your memories...if you want.”

Dan pulled his shirt down and stared at Brian. His eyes slightly widening.

Erase his memories? Just forget the whole thing?

Brian pointed to the symbol on his neck. The one that matched the mark on Dan's arm.

“Normally, I can't control what is erased but with our bond, I can target those memories and free you of them.” Brian explained.

Dan looked away. Thinking it over.

Did he want that?

It would be just those memories.

He would no longer be gripped with the random crippling anxiety anymore.

But he wouldn't remember.

That Brian almost died.

That he almost died.

Forgetting was better, wasn't it?

He wasn't sure.

Dan sat down on the edge of their bed, closing his eyes and massaging the side of his head.

He was getting a headache.

His mark glowed again.

Brian immediately went into the attached bathroom.

A moment later he came back with aspirin and a glass of water in his claws.

“Here Danny.”

Dan looked up, seeing what Brian was holding.

“Thanks, Bri.” He said, taking the pills and water.

Brian watch as Dan put the medicine in his mouth and drank the water.

“You don't have to decide now, Danny.” Brian said, taking the empty glass back.

“It's just an option.”

“ _Until I can hopefully think of something better.”_ He thought to himself.

Dan stood up, grabbing his jacket off the dresser top and putting it on.

“I'll see you later, Brian.” Dan said, kissing Brian on the lips and pulling him into a half-hug.

Brian returned the hug and then watched as Dan walked out of the bedroom.

“Yeah...later.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Fuck! This level is impossible!”

Dan chuckled as Arin went on one of his infamous swear filled rants.

“Goddammit! What do they expect me to do!?”

The words 'Continue?' appeared on the screen.

“Fuck. Next time on Game Grumps.” Arin muttered, sitting back into the couch.

Picking up the remote, Arin paused the audio recording and wrote down the time on a piece of paper.

“You'll get it next time, Ar.” Dan said, shifting and leaning on Arin's side.

Arin glanced over to the glass window, making sure the curtain was up. He then shifted into his demon form. Stretching his wings out and curling one around Dan.

“Thank you.” Dan said, yawning widely, and lying his head on Arin's shoulder.

“You're welcome. It's about time we took a break.” He said.

Arin looked down to see Dan dozing off.

His face set in a weary expression, with dark bags beneath his eyes.

A result of not getting enough rest. Only small naps here and there.

He had been running on empty for some time.

Arin had hoped the time off would help but the nightmares and day terrors prevented that.

He'd learned from Brian that Dan was struggling with probably PTSD.

After what he went through, Arin could understand.

Even he still had nightmares.

Nightmares of him not making it in time. Finding Brian's charred body and Dan's soulless husk in the middle of the desert.

Thankfully, he didn't have them often. Only when he was stressed out or tired.

Dan wasn't so lucky.

He wished he could do more for him. Give him more time off but they needed new episodes.

It was a shitty situation all around.

Arin shifted a bit, becoming more comfortable, slipping his tail around Dan's waist, causing him to murmur in his sleep.

He set his watch to go off in twenty minutes.

Give Dan a chance to rest.

\--------------------------------------------------

“Looks like you're finally making some progress.” Dan said.

Arin side eyed him, flicking his leg with the end of his tail, causing Dan to giggle.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dan.” He said. The sarcasm clear in his voice.

“I'm being serious, man. You're tearing through these bad guys.”

Arin let out a sigh.

“Well, hopefully I'll be able to get past this upcoming boss.”

“Is it hard?” Dan asked.

Arin shrugged.

“I heard it was. Guess, we'll find out.”

Dan watch the screen with increased interest as Arin's hunter character ran through the dark corridors of the run down castle.

Thanks to the nap Arin allowed him to have, Dan was feeling a bit better.

Still tired but better than when they had first started.

He had felt bad, knowing that Arin would have to play and carry the majority of the conversations.

Dan hated not being able to carry his own weight. Being a burden for others.

He had dealt with that for years before meeting Brian. Now here he was again. Inconveniencing others.

“Oh, shit. There he is.” Arin said, pulling Dan from his thoughts.

Dan looked up at the screen to see Arin's character, standing before a large monstrous looking creature.

A wave of fear suddenly came over Dan.

His breathing picking up.

Eyes widening.

The boss.

It looked like-

“Hey, doesn't he kinda look like-”

Dan didn't hear the rest of what Arin was saying, as he tightly gripped his head and began to scream.

“BRIAANNN!!!”

He could see him.

Brian being pummeled to death by the demon.

Unable to heal or protect himself.

Completely helpless and Dan could do nothing.

Arin jumped.

Startled by Dan's outburst.

He was still screaming.

Screaming Brian's name.

“DAN? DAN!!!” Arin yelled, trying to get through to his distressed friend.

Dan couldn't hear him. Trapped within the day terror.

His mark began glowing again.

Arin's head snapped up.

He sensed something coming.

Jumping to his feet, positioning himself in front of Dan, he shifted to his demonic form.

Another demonic form appeared out of nowhere. It's eyes darting around frantically.

Arin let out a warning growl before he recognized the demon's aura.

“Brian?”

Brian's eyes snapped towards the couch, seeing Dan curled in on himself, tears streaming down his face.

Shoving Arin out of the way, Brian shifted back to his base form and pulled Dan into his arms, wrapping his wings around him.

“Danny? Danny, it's okay. I'm here. It's alright.”

Arin picked himself off the floor from where Brian had pushed him.

Shifting back to normal, he watched as Brian rocked Dan in his arms, whispering comforting words, trying to calm him down.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later, Dan had fallen into an exhausted sleep on the couch.

Brian and Arin were sitting on the floor watching him.

“What else can we do?” Arin asked.

Brian shook his head.

“I don't know.”

The two fell into silence both lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Brian spoke up.

“I offered to erase his memories. You know...of that night.”

Arin's eyebrows rose in surprise. He didn't know that was something Brian could do.

“Really? What did he say?” Arin asked.

Brian shrugged.

“He didn't really say anything. I told him to think about it.”

Arin leaned back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling.

“Having your memory erased, huh? That is a difficult decision.”

Brian looked over at him.

“How so?”

Arin glanced over at Brian before sitting back up and looking at Dan's sleeping form.

“Memories are kind of a big deal for humans. Whether they are good or bad, they are something we can look back on. Learning from our mistakes and using our past experiences to do better in the future. They in a way can shape who we are. But when it comes to that night. I don't know if there is any benefit to holding on to that memory. Especially, when it's causing him so much pain.”

Brian nodded, thinking over what Arin had said.

It was good to know how humans looked at their memories. He could tell they were mostly seen as something precious to hold on to.

For demons, they didn't matter as much. With their long life-spans and set roles to fulfill, memories quickly became monotonous and worthless.

Brian wouldn't mind no longer having the memories of when he behaved as a dutiful, soul harvesting Incubus or the memories of his degrading treatment by his kin and other demons.

But his memories from the moment he met Dan, he could understand what Arin was saying.

All of those memories were precious and he'd never want to lose them. Even the ones where he messed up and caused problems for Dan.

As they were still experiences with him and to Brian those were still important.

He wondered if Dan felt that way and was why he didn't give Brian an answer that morning.

“I did find something in my therapy research that may help.”

Arin looked over to see Brian staring down at the floor. His claws picking at the carpet fibers.

“What's that?”

“A form of therapy where he wouldn't have to reveal what happened.”

Arin's eyes widened.

Was there such a thing?  
  
“Really?”

Brian nodded.

“It's called Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing and another called Stress Inoculation Training.”

“What are those?” Arin asked.

Brian crossed his arms, thinking back over what he had read.

“The first one is focusing on a sound or action while thinking over whatever the trauma is. It's supposed to help you confront the event and associate it with the sound or action.”

Arin frowned.

“How does that help?”

Brian shrugged.

“Something about having positive thought connected to the trauma, allowing the person to process and accept it.”

“What about the other one?"  
  
“That one is more of learning coping behavior. Learning ways to deal with the stress when a episode happens. Breathing techniques and ways to relax the body and calm the mind.”

“Do you think those work?”

“I don't know. They say they do. The important thing about them though, is that you don't have to tell the therapist what happened.”

Arin nodded.

“That is helpful. No risk of them questioning Dan's sanity or finding out about us.”

“I want to try them.”

Brian and Arin looked up to see Dan staring at them from his position on the couch.

“Danny? How are you feeling?” Brian asked, climbing up to his knees and approaching the couch.

He reached out and lightly petted Dan's head, causing him to close his eyes. The gesture making him feel safe and relaxed.

“Still tired but okay.”

Arin moved closer to them.

“Dan. You want to try the therapy sessions?”

Dan slowly sat up with Brian's help.

“Yeah. I do. I'm tired of this. And as much as I hate how badly I'm affected, I don't want to lose my memories of it. If anything good came out of that night, it was finding out just how much Brian means to me. I don't want to lose that feeling.”

Brian stood up and sat next to Dan, wrapping his tail around his waist and his arm around his shoulders.

“Are you sure? The therapy sessions are three months each.”

Dan nodded, leaning into Brian's side.

“Yeah. It doesn't matter how long it takes. As long as I'm doing something to combat this.”

Brian pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead.

“Alright. I'll make a list of therapists we can check out.”

“And you guys don't settle for anyone.” Arin said, looking at Dan. “Make sure you feel comfortable with them.”

Dan nodded.

“Alright.”

He then frowned and looked up at Brian.

“Aren't you supposed to be teaching?”

Brian's eyes widened.

“Oh! I had took an early lunch break to come here.”

Arin grinned at him.

“Let me guess, you're late.”

Brian blushed, looking sheepish.

Dan sat up and gave Brian a kiss on the cheek.

“You should get back. I'd feel bad if you lost your job over this.”

Brian nodded, standing up, his tail still wrapped around Dan.

“Are you sure you're okay?”

Dan smiled up at him.

“Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for coming.”

Brian unwrapped his tail from Dan. He then bent down and kissed him on the lips.

“Okay. I'll see you tonight.”

He then turned to Arin.

“That reminds me. I saw how you reacted to me suddenly appearing earlier. Good job.”

Arin scratched the back of his head, feeling embarrassed at the praise.

“Looks like the combat training is sticking.”

Brian smiled.

“It is. Both of us are becoming stronger.”

He then looked back at Dan.

“Alright, I'm going. Arin look after him.”

“Will do.”

With that, Brian vanished.

Arin stood up and sat beside Dan on the couch. Dan leaned into his side.

“You up for more recording?”

Dan nodded.

“As long as we play something different.”

“Yeah. I think we're done with that one. How about some Kirby's Dreamcourse?”

Dan smiled, already feeling better.

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

 


	26. Tenth Anniversary

BH-oh cool i’m having demon au anniversary thoughts

brian has some fun with pyrotechnics when no one’s paying attention to him

maybe every single bit of confetti bursts into flame and flickers away while it’s fluttering down; it’d surprise dan but he recognizes the blue-gold color of the flames, and everyone else thinks it’s just a neat stage effect

dan’s mesmerized by the glittering cloud of embers hanging in the air in front of him, and brian’s eyes are gleaming when dan turns to look at him

i just really love the idea of brian doing fun covert tricks on stage to impress his human bf

SG-that's so cute tho oh my god. and even twrp and pb are impressed by the venue's technical abilities, so afterwards everyone's just like "omg that was so cool! who ordered that? how'd they do it??" and dan and brian just wonder along with them and share the awe; but dan is definitely looking at brian with warmer eyes than usual - and brian also has a very knowing glint in his eyes that only dan knows

BH-sgdsjkgds that’s adorable

making it ten years and playing to a crowd of thousands is beyond what dan ever imagined brian could give him but here they are

and of course someone’s going to be well fed that night

SG-i was just about to say lmao!! brian's gonna be so full

BH-quick snack in their dressing room to tide him over, then a full meal once everyone is finished visiting them to congratulate them and they’ve got their hotel room all to themselves

everyone thinks they’re going to bed early to get ready for all the traveling they’ll be doing in the morning, but dan’s still so hyped up on adrenaline and excitement at all his wildest dreams coming true, and full of love for the person who helped him get there when he couldn’t see the way

After show quickie

LZ-So I’ve been thinking of what to do for a anniversary fic that’s different from the others...fast desperation?

BH-ah yes, our bread and butter

LZ-Thinking quick blowy after the show, then a intimate night before getting on the plane to Ireland

Also a good reason for those tired eyes

BH-oh hell yes

brian’s so devoted to dan and full of love and adrenaline he’ll get down on his knees for him no matter the time and place

LZ-Yep he’s barely closed his dressing room door before Dan comes bursting in and kissing the life out of him

BH-okay but like all i can imagine rn is brian going “ten more years isn’t nearly long enough for us” or something like that

SG-stay with me forever danny

BH-why are post-concert quickies such a fun avenue to explore

SG-Its so good!! The thrill the excitement the adrenaline

Sharing intimacy with your music partner and romantic partner after pouring yourself out to adoring audiences

BH-both of them barely make it to the door of their dressing room before dan’s pinned brian against it, practically devouring his mouth as he starts to ruck his shirt up

brian has just enough sense left to fumble blindly for the door handle so they can actually make it inside, and they stumble in together as dan tries to pull brian’s shirt over his head and attack his neck at the same time

the only thing going through dan’s head right now: “i love you i love you i love you, let me show you how much”

oh hey twist: dan gives brian the dressing room blowjob

he backs brian up against the wall and drops to his knees to nuzzle against his crotch, muttering praise and adoration and general rambling about how he can’t believe they’ve made it

brian’s face and neck and chest are flushed even though the air in the room is so crisp and cool, and it’s all he can do to keep from crying as dan tells him “everything good in my life, i owe to you” while he grabs him by the ass and mouths at his dick through the fabric of his pants

long, knobby fingers tug at his waistband until his dick springs out, and brian shivers: it’s such a brazen display, so close to dan’s open and insistent mouth, and it certainly doesn’t help that the circulation in dan’s hands has never been the best, especially not here on a fall night in chicago as those fingers wrap around his shaft

SG-he's so eager to please 

BH-i would ask which one of them but we all know the answer is both

dan’s been filling the air with praise and breathless, impatient declarations of love, but now there’s nothing to mask brian’s soft moans and sniffles but the wet sucking and smacking of dan’s lips as he focuses on worshiping the head of his cock with his tongue

SG-this is especially good since it's a known fact that dan stays quiet after shows to spare his throat but now here. praise and goode words are important

BH-and yet here he is giving brian a very lovely beej

in his excitement and lust he tries to take more of brian down, but brian has to hold his head in place and remind him “no no, this is more than enough, you’ll ruin your throat, danny” dan whines something about “i’ll ruin _you_ if i want to” but he capitulates to common sense

brian’s legs get all wobbly because dan’s giving him the blowjob of a lifetime, and he can’t help but slump against the wall and slide down to the floor dan doesn’t miss a beat as he follows him down, lying on his belly still in full costume and settling between brian’s legs as he sucks him off, and the fluffy trim of his cape brushing against the inside of brian’s thighs while he strokes him makes him squirm and gasp and whine

brian’s clutching at dan’s head and tangling his fingers in his curls as he arches his back at dan’s touch, rocking his hips in shallow thrusts into his mouth the quiet sounds of dan attending to his cock are too much to bear, and brian starts to pant and sigh and plead

“danny, danny, t-ten more years isn’t enough, i want you forever, want this forever, i’ll follow you forever—“

his breath hitches in his throat briefly when he hears footsteps past their door, but dan just doubles down, locking eyes with him and grinning because he’d gladly get caught like this, barely fifteen minutes off the stage, still draped in those sequins and glitter and already taking brian apart

brian’s still got one hand threaded through dan’s hair, gently pulling just the way he likes it, but now he’s tugging at his own short strands too, the tension on his scalp and the squeezing of his fist a welcome distraction from dan’s skillful mouth

dan’s all over him: mouthing at his balls, then dragging his tongue up to trace the curve of brian’s dick, flicking it against the tip, wrapping his lips around the head again

brian can’t help the way his hips roll as the heat continues to well in him, burying his head in his shoulder because he can’t bear to look at dan worshiping him like this

“danny, careful, i don’t wanna—“ he warns as dan plants wet kisses along his shaft dan eyes him curiously, a hint of mischief or something darker in his eyes. “you don’t want to what?”

“your—fuck, danny—your c-cos-“ “oh, is that what you’re worried about?” dan nuzzles against his dick and drags the head across his lips, smearing pre across his face, and his tongue darts out to lick it away as he grins. “you’ll have plenty of chances to mess it up tonight, i promise.”

as irresistible as that is to him, brian tries to protest, (“danny, no, it’s fucking expensive“) but dan doesn’t give him any more time to think about it; he’s got his ass in the air and he’s ducking down, stroking and sucking and bobbing his head

“c’mon, b, right in my mouth; let me taste you, baby”

“oh, fuck— danny, danny, danny—“

dan’s always been good at exploiting brian’s weakness for dirty talk, but it blows up in his face quite literally as brian’s hips jerk upwards and his cock pulses in his fist

dan quickly takes him in his mouth, moaning as brian spurts onto his tongue; he swallows down the rest, but it’s already running down his fingers and clinging to his face, eyelashes, hair

brian’s chest is heaving, and he cards through dan’s hair and strokes his cheek as he loosens his grip on his bangs

“i’m sorry, i-i didn’t think i would— wow,” he marvels, lightheaded and woozy

dan pulls off of him, spit trailing from the head to his mouth, and brian’s dumbfounded, because somehow he’s even more beautiful with his lips red and swollen and his face coated in _his_ cum and _fuck_ if he’s not feeling a little possessive right now

and then dan _smiles_ at him and brian is thoroughly ruined

“help me clean up, bri?” dan snatches a towel off a chair and a water bottle from the counter and curls up next to brian, swinging his leg across as he wiggles close and kisses him before soaking the towel and handing it over

dan’s eyes fall closed as he waits expectantly and that goddamn smile’s still on his face as brian regards him, full of love and admiration and want

he brings the towel up to dan’s face, hesitates, then swipes a thumb through the cum smeared across his cheek and presses it against dan’s tongue; he inhales sharply as dan cleans it off eagerly and laughs

“brian, c’mon, it’s gonna dry on my face!” dan chides, but his eyes are warm and full of promises. “we can do this all you want later, okay?”

“okay.” brian grins and draws dan close, wiping the cool cloth over his face and hair and following it with kisses on fresh skin

dan hums contentedly, stroking through the silver and gray of brian’s hair as he finishes cleaning his face and rewarding him with a soft kiss on the lips and that smile that makes his heart twist

“you’re amazing, bri,” he sighs as he pats brian lightly on the ass, urging him to lift his hips so he can pull his boxers back up for him. “forever’ll go by like nothing as long as i have you.” he gets to his feet, pulling brian up with him and holding him up when he staggers, his legs still quivering and unsteady.

“forever’s a long time to be stuck with me, you know,” brian muses, letting dan pull his t-shirt over his head.

dan wraps him up in a big hug, pinning his arms against his sides before he can get them through the sleeves. “you trying to tell me what’s good for me?”

“no, i’m trying to tell you it’s your funeral.” “is it? i just checked and _yours_ is coming pretty soon, actually; right after i take you back to the hotel tonight.”

“i’ve always wanted my obituary to read ‘choked on some bomb dick’, how’d you know?”

dan loses his composure and bursts out laughing, and brian’s beaming and chuckling along with him as dan braces himself against him. “fuck, you’re right, you are going to be the death of me, bri.”

with brian’s help, he quickly changes out of his outfit and into his street clothes, both of them moving wordlessly with the understanding that comes from being around someone long enough to predict what they’ll do next

they gather up their things, dan bundling himself into his winter jacket while brian shrugs his hoodie on. the door opens into the hallway and the light clicks off, and dan threads their fingers together as brian looks up at him with bright eyes

“forever sounds like it’ll be real nice.”

SG-the silly antics on the floor after brian comes is so goddamn cute i love them

BH-leave it to them to be goofballs about practically everything

the idea of dan letting brian clean his face was too good and soft to ignore and then it got silly bc of course it did lmao


	27. Polyflapbomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate route on the relationships, where Brian and Dan start a relationship with Suzy and Arin.  
> Not necessarily canon but a branched off timeline

LZ-I did have the thought that Dan and Suzy would become closer. They both have these demons in their lives. Secrets that they had no one to share with for so long. And now there is someone else. And maybe when the subject of Brian having to help Arin with feedings, their minds kind of wander. Maybe a deep fear that they’d prefer their own kind or maybe feeling a pull to each other. They’re both marked and can’t help but feel something growing between them all, especially after the accidental feeding threesome between Brian Arin and Dan.

And Brian sees the looks he’s giving Suzy and Arin for that matter and he’s worried. That Dan wanted something different but not in a shape shifting sense. Arin would sense Brian’s dark mood and confront him. Brian would confess his worries and Arin would assure him that Dan loves him, even if he’s developing an interest in him and Suzy. He’d also advise him to talk to Dan about this. As Dan might be behaving on a subconscious level and not even realize what he’s doing.

Brian would hesitantly voice his concerns and Dan would feel terrible and assure Brian that he loves him and that he wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing but he does occasionally think about the threesome and maybe having something more with Suzy but they are only thoughts. It’s not like it’s something he needs. Brian feels a bit better but now his mind is thinking about it. Picturing Suzy and Dan together and remembering how hot it was when Dan fucked Arin’s mouth and now he’s feeling more open to the idea, knowing that Dan would never leave him alone.

BH-i love the idea of dan and suzy bonding over being in a similar position and commiserating over weird habits brian and arin have

LZ-Like they go out to dinner together or hang out at each other’s houses during Arin’s feeding week and discuss their demons and learning more about each other and becoming closer. Having that one other person in the world that understands what they are going through. The attraction only grows from there.

BH-yes!! that’s lovely

and i’m glad that talking to dan about it both reassures brian and leads him to start thinking “what if”

LZ-And at the same time Suzy is having these growing feelings for Dan. And she tells Arin right away, since they are really big on communication and Arin had told her all about the impromptu threesome. Which she thought was really hot and asked him to share the details, which may have led to them having some hot sex

  
But Arin is all supportive of Suzy’s feelings. He admits that he is feeling something deeper for Brian and Dan too. And wouldn’t it be awesome if they can all be together. Suzy is still hesitant, not wanting to risk what they have with them. Both she and Arin would be devastated if they lost Brian and Dan. Arin believes it’ll be fine, even if they didn’t feel the same way. They all mean too much to each other. Suzy agrees and they decide to invite Dan and Brian over for dinner and confess their feelings.

BH-brian’s not usually one to put too much time/effort into what he wears, especially given how constricting he finds clothing, but he makes an exception for this because he can sense it means something important to all of them

LZ-Yeah Arin calls them and is wondering if they’re free Friday and Brian is all sure, they’d be happy to. When he tells Dan, Dan notices the worry in his tone. Brian says that Arin sounded off, he was getting a nerve wracking vibe, like this dinner is really important or something.

BH-whatever could this mean for them

LZ-Dan and Brian spend hours trying to figure out if they should dress up, going over any recent conversations with Suzy and Arin, seeing if they dropped any hints for what this dinner could be about. Dan finally breaks down and calls them, as he and Brian are getting nowhere. They find out it’s semi formal and Brian conjure up some nice slacks and dress shirts for them. Brian in a pale yellow and Dan in light blue.  
When they arrive Arin’s dressed to the nines in a hot pink shirt with a black jacket and slacks. His hair fresh washed and full of body that Brian can’t help but reach up and run his fingers through the silky strands causing all three to blush at the action. Once inside Dan freezes seeing Suzy next to the table of delicious looking food, in a slim black and purple dress that shows off her figure, her hair pulled to one side and a shy smile on her face. Brian comes up behind Dan’s frozen form and sees Suzy. “Oh shit.” He whispers. Suzy’s smile widens. “Hope you guys are hungry.” She says.

BH-oh damn

also i am very down with the idea of suzy getting turned on by hearing how her husband got dommed to hell and back by someone besides her

LZ-Oh totally. She can’t help but be all hot and bothered hearing how helpless he was. Brian fucking him and holding him in place, the threat of being choked ever lingering if he so much as look at Dan wrong, all while Dan holds his head in place as he fucks his throat.

BH-suzy teases him, betting he’d be willing to do it again of his own volition if she asked him to

she’s lying on him and playing with his hair as she does so, and his face is burning at the thought of it happening again and how right suzy is about his wanting it

LZ-She says how much she’d love to watch and Arin can barely take it, picturing Suzy laid back with her legs spread, rubbing her clit as she watches her husband get wrecked.

Back to the dinner

  
Everyone’s seated at the table and Brian and Dan are praising Suzy and Arin for the setup and food, both are blushing since they did put in extra work to make this special. Brian’s still getting the nerve wracking vibe from Arin and it’s getting to him, not knowing what’s wrong. He shifts slightly as Arin is explaining the pasta dish and Dan hardly reacts as he feels Brian’s tail wrap around his ankle. Dan shoots him a reassuring glance as Suzy says she wants to tell them something before they eat. Brian is really beginning to fidget. Arin’s seemingly calm state finding an outlet through him. Even Suzy is starting to notice, asking Brian if he’s okay. Brian has to reach over and grab Arin’s hand, surprising them all. “Arin, you’ve got to calm down.” Arin’s eyes widening. “Whatever you two have to say, no matter the outcome, it’ll be fine.”

Suzy is staring at Arin, shocked at Brian’s words. “Arin?” Arin sighs and takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He says before taking a few more breaths. Brian explains to Suzy and Dan how he and Arin have a kind of emotional demon link, that’s only grown stronger. They can sense strong emotions from the other. The main reason Arin was able to come save Brian during the demon king retrieval situation. “Just tell us what’s going on.” Dan says. Suzy slides her hand into Arin’s beneath the table. “Well the truth is...”. She looks between the two. “It seems that Arin and I have...fallen for you two.” Brian and Dan’s eyes widen. What were the odds? They had recently been talking about this and now here Suzy and arin were confessing feelings for them. Several seconds pass in stunned silence. Arin starts to fidget. “Can you guys say something...please.”

Dan and Brian look at each other. They weren’t sure. Dan had just been reassuring Brian of his commitment to him, he didn’t look to deep at his growing feelings for Suzy and Arin. But he can’t quell the growing happiness to know that they care for him on such a personal level. “Um, I don’t know what to say-“. Dan begins, only to watch Suzy and Arin’s expressions fall. No doubt bracing for a rejection. “No no! Guys not like that.” He hastily says. “I’m just surprised, since I’ve only recently been thinking of you two in that way. I don’t know how to respond because I’m still not sure of my feelings.” Arin brightens at that. “You’ve thought of us in that way? For real?” Dan blushes. “Well yeah.” He looks at them both. His eyes lingering on Suzy a bit longer. “How could I not?” Suzy then looks over to Brian, who’s been quiet the whole time, staring at the tabletop.

“Brian?” He looks up and meets her eyes and she shrinks back at the intensity in his gaze, starting to believe she’s made a huge mistake. Dan place a calming hand on Brian’s shoulder. “Brian.” He says. Brian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, remembering what Dan had told him before. Assured him that he’d never leave him or stop loving him. He opens his eyes. Some of the intensity fading. “I’m sorry. This isn’t something I’ve ever come across without some type of a conflict happening. Incubi aren’t well known for sharing.” Both arin and Suzy stiffen, hanging on to every one of Brian’s words. “But you two have been the most loyal and supporting beings I’ve ever come across. And it’s not like I haven’t thought about it either. With the intimacy between myself and Arin. How our bond keeps deepening. The thought of something more happening outside of the required feedings. Its foreign but still intriguing to me.” He then looks back at Suzy. “What I have with Dan can be unconventional and I guess I’ve been worried he’d want something more normal. Finding out his attraction for you Suzy, took the forefront of my mind. All I could think was, ‘this is how I’ll lose him.’” Dan slips his hand into Brian’s and leans over pressing his head to Brian’s temple. “You know that’s not going to happen.” Brian nods. “I know. What really sealed it was Dan’s budding feelings for Arin.” Brian laughs. “I guess we’re all unconventional. More reason for us to at least try, huh?” Dan sits back up, staring at Brian. “You mean-“. He starts. Brian’s smile widens looking at each of them.

“I think we should try. Something with the four of us. See where it goes.” Dan nods in agreement, turning back to Suzy and Arin. “I think so too. I mean my feelings are still new but fuck it. Let’s give it a go.” Suzy and Arin are still staring at the two of them in shock. “A-are you sure?” Suzy asks. “We don’t want to push our feelings on to you.” Dan reaches across the table at the same time as Brian. Taking Suzy’s hand in his own as Brian takes Arin’s, completing the circle of connections. “This is going to be different and probably difficult at times but I’m sure we all think the others are worth it. Right?” Dan says. A smile spreads across Arin’s face, squeezing Suzy and Brian’s hand. “Yeah more than worth it.” Suzy smiles also. “I agree.” Brian grins. “Ditto.” He says and Dan snorts, causing everyone to fall into laughter. The tension finally evaporating from around them as they began their dinner and took comfort in knowing they were now all on the same page and what’re they faced in the future, they’d face it together.

BH-“we’re not well known for sharing” boy are you ever brian

i really like what you came up for his reasoning; afraid to lose dan to something more “normal”/conventional, especially with that background we had of brian initially becoming sort of jealous of arin and the time dan was spending with him when the two of them first moved to california

i’m curious how suzy will handle brian when dan and arin spend some time on their own to explore their feelings a little more

LZ-They’d probably start off small just hanging out together, strengthening their friendship first. They both know their connection is mainly through Arin. Suzy shows an interest in the demon realm, focusing on other demons since Brian still has somewhat of a problem discussing his time with his own kin. And he takes an interest in her fashion designs and taxidermy hobby. It takes longer but they eventually get to the point where one night, while Dan and Arin are out and they’re having a horror movie marathon, that they meet each other’s eyes and lean in kissing each other. When they break apart, Brian laughs, that it’s somehow appropriate their first intimate kiss, happens to the sound of people dying in the background. Suzy giggles and kisses him again, her body shivering as Brian’s tail wraps around her waist, pulling her on top of him as he leans back on the couch. They’ve all got their unique quirks, she says. This will be theirs. Brian lightly rests his hands on her hips, saying he looks forward to discovering even more interesting quirks with her.

BH-a horror movie marathon is perfect for them!! that’s so cute

the movie drones on in the background, and they watch for a few minutes more like that, suzy lying on her side on top of brian, her head resting on his chest while his hands encircle her hips, his fingertips nearly meeting

it’s not too long before her mind turns to mischief again, though; she looks up to see him focused on the movie again and leans up to give him another peck on the lips without warning, enough of a surprise for him to regard her curiously, a smile beginning to curl the corners of his mouth “bored?” “yes, there’s something here that’s much more interesting” “is it scarier than this?” “it could be, if it wanted to”

LZ-He shifts into his demonic form, still carefully holding Suzy on top of him. “Is this scary?” He asks in his deep distorted and echoey tone. Suzy smiles, reaching up and caressing the side of his face. “To those who don’t know you, I’m sure this is scary.” Brian grins, showing off a mouth full of sharp teeth. “And what is it to you?” He asks. Suzy lean up and kisses his nose. “I think it’s fucking awesome.” Brian barks out a laugh before shifting back to his base form and hugs Suzy closer to him. “How did I get so lucky to find the most amazing humans in the universe?”

BH-gosh that’s adorable

“it’s not luck; you’re just a sweetheart, brian”

she kisses him again, long and slow and sweet; there’s some kind of terrifying screaming coming from the tv but neither of them notice between brian’s soft moans and suzy’s knowing laughter

LZ-It’d be funny if they end up associating intimacy with each other with horror things.  
Like Brian and Dan go Halloween shopping for her and Brian picks up a screaming skull and Brian looks at it with a wistful smile saying Suzy would love it and one of their first kisses had something similar in the background. Dan would roll his eyes and say they were a good match from the beginning.

BH-that’s perfect for them

cute little domestic moments like that are so good!! if i could i’d go on forever about them

LZ-Yes! They can all have their little moments. Like Arin and Brian curl their tails together. Suzy sitting between Dan’s long legs, leaning back on his chest. Arin and Dan curled up on the couch, catching up on their tv shows

BH-omg movie night where the four of them watch godzilla together

LZ-And Brian offhandedly saying, “I could take him.” And the others cracking up saying there is no way and Brian like, “Look at how big he is. I could fly circles around him.”

BH-he gets so insistent about it, too, counting off all the weaknesses he can think of, and everyone’s giggling at how adamant he is

the whole thing just dissolves into the three of them going “brian please don’t fight godzilla” and cuddling him into submission

LZ-“Fuck! I’ve been overtaken by mere humans!” Arin laughs. “Yeah, I don’t think you’re gonna beat him, dude.”

BH-brian says that in the most mock-imperious tone he can muster

“okay, first of all, godzilla’s not gonna kiss me, that’s my only weakness”

d: “i dunno, i can think of a few other ones—“ b: “anyway like i said, godzilla ain’t shit”

LZ-Haha oh Dan

Arin and Suzy perk up at that. “Oooh tell us the weaknesses!” Dan starts to speak but gets his mouth covered with a thick tail. “Mmmph!” Dan yanks it away. “Brian What the fuck?!” Brian smirks. “Let them discover for themselves, if they’re up to the challenge.” Suzy gives him a knowing smile and dances a couple of fingers over the base of his spine, causing him to groan embarrassingly loud. “I think I’m up to it.” She says.

BH-suzy has a pretty good idea

LZ-Ohhh all four of them together and Suzy is straddling Brian and Dan has Arin lying back against him and they trade off what their demons like and Brian and Arin are just completely at the mercy of their humans

BH-lmao they’re so casual about it too, talking like they’re braiding hair and not working them into a mess

LZ-Whining and shivering under them, while Dan and Suzy are like, “oh try rubbing the base of his horns. He makes the best sounds.” “Wrap his tail around your wrist and tug a bit, while scratching his stomach.” “Watch what his foot does when he sucks your finger.”

BH-caring for your demon 101

for arcane terrors, they’re awfully delicate and sensitive, and dan and suzy use that to their full advantage

i love the idea of them trading off but still indirectly being in control by giving directions/suggestions

and taking pleasure in seeing how well their partner behaves/performs for someone “new”

LZ-And when their further in their relationships, they take turns putting on a show. Brian and Arin will pair together. Brian showing them his incubus dominance, handling subby Arin with ease and precision . Suzy and Dan sitting nude next to each other, their legs spread over each other. Suzy slowly stoking Dan’s cock and he’s playing with her clit while they enjoy the show. And when they switch places, Brian and Arin are using their tails to stroke each other’s cocks, Brian may have his fingers up Arin’s ass, while they watch Suzy and Dan 69. Dan thrusting his tongue in and out of Suzy’s pussy, while she deep throats his cock.

BH-there’s so much energy in the air that it’s almost enough for brian and arin to glut themselves just watching them go at it while they lazily stroke each other and brian works arin open

but then suzy pulls off dan’s cock for a second and calls them both over, in between sighs as dan continues to lick and suck at her clit, and orders them to serve

LZ-Oooh what will they do?

BH-good question, there are so many options

whatever they decide, both of them are so eager to please and submit

LZ-Brian pulls his fingers out of Arin and they release their tails from around each other but coil them together and carefully move towards Suzy and Dan. Brian guides Arin behind Dan and Suzy guides his head down onto Dan’s cock, while she slips her fingers into his ass. Brian moves down to where Dan is still licking Suzy and takes over as Dan takes Brian’s cock in hand and begins to stroke

They’re just a mess of tangled limbs, eventually settling with Dan and Suzy beside each other, leaning back on the headboard of the bed, with Arin is bent forward, sucking Dan’s cock while holding Suzy’s hand and Brian next to him, face buried between Suzy’s legs, eating her out, tongue fucking her, his hand in Dan’s. Arin and Brian’s tails once more curled around each other’s cock, acting as cock rings, making sure they don’t come before bringing their lovers to pleasure first.

BH-i love how brian and arin are so unwilling to let go of each other, even while they’re focused on other things

suzy absolutely grips brian by the horns and pulls him closer, rolling her hips against his face as he drives his tongue into her

then he presses in deep with two fingers as suzy squeezes around them and drags his tongue up, swirling circles around her clit

they’re all so fucking turned on, suzy and dan enjoying the sight of brian and arin lapping hungrily between their legs, so eager to please each other’s bonded while keeping each other restrained

dan praises brian, telling him how much he loves seeing his head between suzy’s legs and how proud he is that he’s pleasuring her so well “you love showing off how well i’ve trained you, how good you are with your mouth, don’t you, bri?” it makes brian so desperate and hungry, kissing her hot, swollen clit and sucking it between his lips as he fucks her on his hand

not to be outdone, suzy reaches over to stroke through arin’s hair as dan starts to fuck his mouth “you’re so pretty with dan’s cock down your throat, babe, and i know you’ll be good and swallow what he gives you, won’t you?” even as she plays with her tits, and gasps and moans as brian buries his face in between her legs, suzy still manages to grab arin by the hair and match dan’s rhythm, pushing arin’s head down every time dan’s hips rise up to meet him “so good for me, baby; let’s show dan how talented you are”

LZ-After a bit, Dan turns to Suzy. “Should we get to the main event?” He asks between small moans. Suzy smiles. “Thought you’d never ask.” She says breathlessly as she tightens her hand in Brian’s hair and pulls him from her pussy. His fingers sliding out of her also, causing her to groan. Dan does the same to Arin. His mouth sliding off Dan’s cock with a pop. Brian and Arin are panting lightly, eagerly waiting to see what’s next. Dan reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a bottle of lube. He offers it to Arin with an expectant look. Arin is frozen in place, staring at Dan with wide eyes. Brian lightly squeezes his tail that’s still wrapped around Arin’s cock, getting his attention. Arin swallows thickly and takes the bottle, watching as Dan slides down onto his back, placing a pillow beneath his lower back and spreading his legs wider. Arin licks his lips at the blatant display. “Go on babe.” Suzy says mirroring Dan’s position in front of Brian, causing him to inhale sharply. “Show Dan what you’re made of. I want you to fuck him real good.” Arin nods silently, pouring the lube onto his fingers, shifting and gently pressing one into Dan’s hole. Dan grunts at the intrusion before looking at Brian. “Go on Brian. Slide your thick cock in her and she better not come no less than three times. “Shit Dan.” Suzy swears, watching as Arin unwraps his tail from Brian’s cock as he presses a second finger into Dan and begins to scissor them. Dan groans deep and low, keeping his eyes locked with Brian. “Do it Brian. Want you to make her feel so fucking good.” Brian let’s out a small whine as his cock twitches.

“I will Danny. I will. Just you watch.” He says, scooting closer and lining his cock up with Suzy’s pussy, while simultaneously loosening his hold on Arin’s cock. Dan lets out another groan as a third finger enters him. Brian rubs the head of his dick gently against the lips of Suzy’s soaked pussy and presses it against her clit, listening to her gasping breaths before finally moving forward and sinking in. Suzy moans loudly as she feels Brian’s cock completely fill her up. “Shit.” Arin swears, watching Brian’s cock slowly disappear into his wife. “Come on Ar.” Danny says. “I’m ready.” Arin removes his fingers and grabs his cock, using the lingering lube on his fingers to slick himself up.

Brian is holding himself still within Suzy, waiting on Arin. Arin scoots forward and lines himself up. The head of his cock pressed against Dan’s twitching hole. He hesitates a moment and locks eyes with Suzy. She gives him an encouraging smile. “Do it, Arin. Fuck him, like you fuck me. With all your heart and soul.” Arin takes a deep breath, feeling Brian’s tail curling around his. He then presses forward, his cock pushing against the ring of muscles before they give way to tight wet heat. Dan’s head drops back as he lets out a sensual moan as Arin sinks into him. “Fuck.” Brian swears, beginning to roll his hips, causing Suzy to gasp and moan at the sudden stimulation. Arin matches his movements. Slow rolled thrusts. Brian and Arin’s clawed hands resting lightly on Suzy and Dan’s hips, watching with hooded dark eyes as they withered in pleasure beneath them.

BH-god i love the image of both of them shoulder to shoulder, all bright-eyed and expectant as dan and suzy pull them away and then brian silently encouraging arin to go along with what dan wants; arin recognizes and respects that possessive streak brian has, but the four of them are together now and “what’s mine is yours”

also having them fuck each other’s doms side by side is really fucking good; it’s almost a matter of pride, the way suzy and dan insist they do their best, and they wouldn’t dare disappoint because they both want to show off how good they can be and earn their praise

it’s so sweet how brian waits for arin and winds their tails together, and they both match each other’s rhythm; it’s almost as if they hadn’t switched places at all i’m a huge fan of dan and suzy encouraging them by praising their bodies and how talented they are, as well; it’s sweet and it makes them so eager to perform

suzy watches brian’s cock disappear inside of her, holding back a moan as he pulls back out and she sees his entire length glistening with her slick “fuck, i can’t wait to lick you clean,” she breathes out, reaching up to tease her nipples with her fingertips, and brian’s whole body shudders as he lets out a low growl and starts to thrust into her with abandon, the pad of his thumb circling and rubbing at her clit

arin can’t help but follow suit, eager to please dan and desperately wanting to move in time with brian to the point he feels like he’s fucking suzy right along with him dan’s legs are spread wide to receive him, and he lets his head loll onto his shoulder as arin’s thrusts jolt his body “fuck, _arin_ , you feel just as good as brian inside me; so fuckin’ thick, dude,” he moans as he squeezes around arin and gives himself a few lazy strokes

LZ-I love all of this so much

Brian and Arin are both thrusting into Suzy and Dan at the same rhythmic pace and both bent over their doms, kissing them deeply. Arin shifts and Dan breaks the kiss and cries out as his prostate is repeatedly hit at the new angle. Brian pulls back from his kiss with Suzy and watches as Dan withers beneath Arin. “That’s it Arin. Keep going. Fuck him good.” Brian says, as Arin picks up his pace, panting heavily, drenched in sweat, hovered over Dan. “Fuck!” Dan cries out, his hands scrambling across the sheets until he finds Suzy’s hand, gripping it tightly as she cries out from Brian increasing his thrusts catching up to Arin’s pace, his thumb rubbing against her clit. “Bri! I’m getting close.” She says. “Fuck me too.” Dan adds.

Arin glances over and sees Brian beginning to lose his rhythm, his teeth clenching. A low rumble emanating from his chest. He was getting close too, so was Arin, feeling the heat gathering to his core. But there was still one thing. “B-Brian? Can you-in Suzy, should you-“. He manages to get out, between Dan squeezing tightly around him. “She’s your bonded. That prevents it.” Brian grits out. “I’ll pull out if you want.” Arin looks to Suzy. “Suzy do you-“ Suzy frantically shakes her head, locking her legs behind Brian’s back, holding him within her. “No! C-come in me Brian, I want it!” “Fuck!” Brian swears, thrusting harder into Suzy and increasing the pressure on her clit. “You too, Ar.” Dan says. “Come in me!” “Shit!” Arin grips Dan’s hips more firmly, thrusting harder.

Arin’s tail then uncoils from Brian’s and slides up to Suzy’s chest, circling her breast, squeezing lightly. The tip teasing her nipples. At the same time Brian’s tail slinks over and wraps around Dan’s swollen cock and begins stroking it in sharp jerky movements. Both Dan and Suzy’s backs arch at the added stimulation. Both coming at nearly the same time. “Oh fuck, Arin!” “Brian!!” Spurts of cum shoots out onto Dan’s stomach and chest, dripping over Brian’s still stroking tail. Arin buries his face into Dan’s neck, fighting the urge to bite down as Dan’s insides squeeze him, causing his body to shudder as his cock pulses and pumps his cum deep within Dan.

Suzy’s body is trembling as she clamps down around Brian, her juices leaking out around his dick. He lets out a guttural growl as he thrusts once more into Suzy, buried deep as his cock twitches and throbs, filling her to the brim with his demon seed. All four are breathing heavily, each coming down slowly from their highs. Arin wearily pushes himself up and off of Dan. Dan eventually looks down to see Brian’s tail, covered in his cum, still wrapped around his softening cock. He glances over to Suzy and she nods. “Arin. Brian’s tail is a bit messy. Would you be a dear and clean it for me?” Arin just nods, parting his mouth, as Brian releases his hold on Dan’s cock and raises his tail to Arin’s mouth, who immediately begins licking the cum off, causing Brian to moan, his soft cock twitching within Suzy causing her to gasp in surprise. “You too Brian.” Dan says.

Arin slides his tail from Suzy’s chest and curls it around where she and Brian are still connected, covering his tail in Suzy’s juices and Brian’s cum before offering it up to Brian who begins cleaning it off with soft licks, locking eyes with Arin as they clean each other’s tails off. “Shit that’s hot.” Dan groans out. Suzy hums in agreement. Once finished, Brian and Arin carefully pull their soft cocks from within their doms. Low gasps sound in the room from Suzy and Dan as the cum begins to leak out of them.

They both sit up, crawling onto their stomachs and each take hold of the demon’s cocks and slip them in their mouths. Brian and Arin are caught off guard as Suzy and Dan lightly suck their cum covered, flaccid dicks. Before the beginnings of arousal can return, they pull off. Dan wipes his mouth. “All clean.” He says, before pulling Arin down into a deep kiss, mixing their tastes together. “Told you I couldn’t wait to clean you off.” Suzy says as she throws her arms around Brian and kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan deeply. Breaking the kisses, Suzy and Dan pull their demons down on top of them as they lay back on the bed. “You both did so good.” Dan says, running his fingers through Arin’s hair, placing small kisses on his forehead. “Yep. Our demon boys are the best. Couldn’t be prouder.” Suzy adds, lightly petting Brian’s head. Arin and Brian have the most satisfied and happy smiles on their faces. Arin reaches over and grabs one of Suzy’s hands, lacing their fingers together, Brian does the same with Dan while also curling his tail around Arin’s. The four of them remain there in each other’s arms, basking in the love and care the have for one another.

BH-fuck this is hot

i love how insistent suzy is about brian coming in her, to the point that she locks him in place; the second brian says it’s fine she’s immediately just like “fuck yes, you’re gonna fill me up”, ready to milk him dry

and the whole cleanup ritual!! brian and arin gently licking each other’s tails clean, and then suzy and dan surprising them by cleaning them off, it’s so intimate and lovely

god now i can’t help but think of suzy waking up first to find brian’s cock pressing hot and heavy against her thigh while he’s still sleeping soundly on top of her, and she reaches down to guide him into her, wanting to feel that connection again he moans, feeling his cum and the slick warmth of her cunt swallowing his cock, and she strokes his hair to soothe and quiet him as she spreads her thighs and wraps her legs around his waist so that she can pull him deeper into her it’s the rhythmic squeezing around his cock and suzy’s soft moans as she bucks her hips in tiny movements and fucks herself on him that wake him; he’s bleary-eyed and his voice comes sleepy and soft “suz...?” “good morning, brian, i missed you—ah!” she says with a smile and a soft gasp as she angles her hips and his cock presses deeper into her “mm, it is a good morning,” he agrees, “especially since someone seems to be enjoying me” she pulls his head gently to her chest and he obediently begins to suck, her nipples growing hot and hard under the attention of his tongue, and she arches her back at the stimulation, pressing her breasts against his face “fuck, brian...” “please, use me,” he breathes, as he slips his tail between his legs and into suzy, wrapping it around his cock and stretching her wider with the added thickness

dan wakes quietly, one eye open and watching appreciatively while arin rolls over in his arms and snuggles closer “can’t get enough of him, huh, suze?” he whispers, bringing a hand up to stroke arin’s hair “god, he’s wonderful— fuck, mmm...” “what a good boy you are, bri, letting suzy enjoy you the way i do every night” brian whines at that, bucking his hips forcefully into suzy and making her cry out and clutch his back “danny, i want you too, and arin—“ he pleads, looking longingly at dan as his eyes grow dark and his breathing picks up as he starts to fuck suzy in earnest “shh, it’s okay, i’m here; show suzy how well you can make her come first, baby”

suzy’s mark starts to heat up as her arousal deepens, and arin stirs awake and turns his head to face her, his eyes growing wide as he watches brian rutting ferociously into his wife, her head thrown back and her mouth falling open in ecstasy as brian buries himself in her pussy “suz, you look so beautiful like that, fuck,” he curses as he shifts down until his ass is bumping against dan’s half-hard cock. “dan, please fuck me, i wanna feel it with her”

as dan kisses his temple and starts to work him open, arin snakes his tail around the base of brian’s cock, squeezing gently, and the tip rests against suzy’s clit, curling and teasing her

LZ-whooo, _fans self_ we're getting so steamy in here.

BH-no matter who starts it, brian’s always the one who gets the most worked up in the end

LZ-And it’s not even about feeding anymore. Brian’s out here feeling so good with his favorite people and he’s just so damn happy

BH-yes!! they love being with him and he loves being with them, and he gets to serve them and be served in equal measure

and they’re both bonded pairs; it’s so freeing for him to not have to worry about draining dan or suzy

LZ-Dan removes his fingers from Arin and covers his cock with lube. Arin lifts his rear as Dan aligns his cock and thrusts up, filling Arin slowly. Arin gasps, jerking slightly at the sudden intrusion, having been still watching Suzy and Brian, and lets out a pleased moan. Dan m, now inside him, rolls his hips, getting Arin used to the feeling of fullness once more. “Fuuuck.” Arin whines out, wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders. Suzy looks over to see Dan pulling out of Arin, leaving the tip of his cock inside before thrusting upward hard, causing Arin’s body to shift forward. She bites her lip as Dan starts a fast pace, keeping up with Brian’s rhythm. The movements rippling through Arin’s tail, resulting in it squeezing around Brian and the tip twitching against Suzy’s clit. “Ah ah ahhh!” She moans out.

Brian grunting above her as he slows the fast pace. His tail carefully slips out of her, brushing over Arin’s who unwinds his own from the base of Brian’s cock and wraps it near the head, groaning as Brian picks back up his pace, thrusting his dick and Arin’s tail deep within Suzy. Brian meets Dan’s eyes and he nods, slowing to a standstill, buried deep within Arin. Brian’s tail snakes up Arin’s cheeks, dipping into the spread crevice, the tip prodding where he is impaled by Dan’s cock and wiggles it’s way past the tight and stretched rim. Both Arin and Dan groan, feeling the thick velvet feeling appendage, glide against their sensitive skin. Brian then curls his tail around Dan’s cock and squeezes, simultaneously pressing against Arin’s prostate causing them both to cry out as Dan’s hips jerk up and he resumes his thrusts, drilling into Arin, who can only hold on, as his prostate is continually stimulated by Dan’s tail wrapped cock. The room is filled with grunts and moans from all four. The loud slapping of skin against skin echoing off the walls.

BH-damn what those tails do

suzy doesn’t even have time to complain about the loss of arin’s tail against her clit before brian’s fingers are there to replace it, drawing tight circles and smearing it with the warm slick from between her thighs her gaze strays away from brian’s face, his face painted with desperation and want, and she cries out at the sight of him buried to the hilt in her with the added thickness of arin’s lithe tail and stroking away at her sensitive clit with deft fingers; she remembers how thick his cock was, disbelieving all of that could fit inside of her “brian, god, i want your cum in me so bad,” she wails, lifting her hips to meet him and digging her heels into his spine, right above the base of his tail; she can feel every inch of him and arin dragging through her, deeper than she could’ve ever imagined brian howls at the steady pressure, his eyes flashing bright and the beginnings of blue-orange flames already licking up his body, and suzy tugs him down, pressing their lips together and slipping her tongue past his; her breasts are warm and soft against him, her nipples swollen and rubbing against his skin as they move together

BH-arin’s head is turned to the side, watching them hungrily; dan fucks him just as quickly, a perfect match of brian’s pace, grunting as his thrusts jolt arin’s body and panting at the rhythmic squeezing of brian’s tail and arin’s asshole stretched tight around him and his cockhead rubbing against arin’s prostate “suz, they feel so good,” he moans against dan’s shoulder, and he reaches out to hold her hand, lacing their fingers tightly as suzy squeezes back just as hard his dick is trapped between his and dan’s bellies, twitching and leaking, and he whimpers when dan strokes his hair and whispers low into his ear “c’mon, ar, you ready to come for me again? you feel so good and tight on my dick, just as good as brian” “yeah, yeah, i-i’m ready, dan, wanna come for you, please, want—want your cum in me, fuck—” “that’s it, come on,” he soothes as he rubs arin’s back, stroking along arin’s tail and squeezing his ass

BH-arin’s small horns peek out from under his hair and his claws lengthen as he sags in dan’s arms, giving in to the warm pleasure building and coiling at the base of his dick; he cries out one last time as dan shifts his hips and hits his prostate, and his cock pulses, hot and sticky onto their bellies “suzyyyyy, fuck, i’m— dan’s—“ “arin, arin, babe, you’re okay,” suzy breathes, her knuckles going white as arin has her hand in a death grip while he comes; she knows how close she is but she doesn’t want the feeling of brian pounding into her to stop “you—you feel so good on me,” arin pants, his tail twitching inside of her as dan keeps bouncing him on his dick, “and i know brian loves fucking you, you’re amazing” “i love—fuck, i love feeling you both, it’s so good, i don’t want this to en—ah!” she’s caught off guard by arin’s tail curling inside of her, the tip pressing deep and rubbing against the walls as the rough, powerful strokes of brian’s dick drive it in, and she screams their names as she contracts around them both, bucking her hips and pulling brian into her as she locks her ankles around his waist “fuck, fuck, arin, brian, fuck me, please, please,” her vocabulary reduced to babbling curses as brian strokes her clit through her orgasm

BH-she’s so warm and wet on his cock, all he can think of is her body writhing underneath him and her pussy drawing him in as he fills her with his cum, and he ruts into her even as she lies spent beneath him, breathing hard and her hair a complete mess he looks down at her cunt stretched tight around his cock, watching himself disappear into her over and over again, watching arin’s tail wrapped around him and dragging through her lips, and the strong pull of her muscles pulsing around him and arin finally drives him over the edge he comes with an unearthly howl, his back stiff and straight as his hips snap against her, claws tearing at the sheets around suzy’s head as his hands tense he moves with small, shallow thrusts as he fills her, cock twitching deep and spurting hot, and she milks him for every last drop, arching her back and wrapping her legs around him as her pussy works his cock

LZ-“Fuck.” Dan exclaims, watching as Brian slumps forward, barely holding himself up form collapsing on Suzy. Dan continues rolling his hips, having slowed down when Arin came and to watch Brian and Suzy. He glances down at at Arin, who’s eyes are closed, his head resting on Dan’s shoulder.

Dan runs a hand through his damp hair. “Want me to pull out, Ar?” Arin shakes his head, blinking his eyes open and looking up at Dan. “No. Use me, Dan. Want you to fill me up.” Dan curses as his cock twitches at the same time as Brian’s tail squeezes him. “Go on Danny.” Brian murmurs. “Fuck him like you fuck me. He can take it.” Suzy nods in agreement. Dan wraps his arms firmly around Arin’s limp body and plants his feet, digging his heels into the mattress and starts thrusting into Arin at a fast and brutal pace. Arin groans as his body is jilted back in forth. Dan’s hips loudly smacking against his ass, feeling Brian’s tail rubbing against his tender inner walls. “T-that’s it Dan.” Arin breathes out. “Give me all you got.” Dan continues pounding into Arin, feeling the heat growing and gathering to his center. Brian then slides the tip of his tail over the slit of Dan’s cock, gently prodding at it and that does it. Pushes Dan right over the edge. He throws his head back, thrusting a few more times before stiffening, deep within Arin. A loud moan escapes his mouth as his cock pulses, emptying his load into Arin’s tight heat, filling him up. Arin and Brian groan at the feel of Dan’s hot cum.

With a heavy breath, Dan lies back on the bed, loosely holding Arin close, still deep within him. “Fuck that was awesome.” He says. Brian laughs as he sits up and pulls out of Suzy, grinning as she whines at the loss. Arin looks down at his tail, wrapped around Brian’s soft cock, covered in his and Suzy’s cum. Dan then shifts, causing his cock to slip out of Arin, followed by a gush of cum. Arin shifts to where he’s lying between Dan and Suzy. Brian and Arin unwrap their tails, their eyes meeting for a moment before offering them to their sated doms. Dan smiles, opening his mouth in invitation. Arin slowly feeds his tail in, moaning softly as Dan begins to suck Brian’s and Suzy’s cum off. Brian watches as Suzy takes his tail in as well, licking and sucking Dan’s cum off until not a trace is left. Once their tails are clean, Arin and Brian pull their tails back and curl them around each other as they switch places.

Arin kneels before Suzy’s spread legs and dips down, running his tongue over her still twitching pussy before beginning to lap up Brian’s cum and her juices. Suzy’s eyes close and she begins to moan, running a hand through her husbands hair. Brian holds Dan’s hips down and spares him glance before taking his softening cock into his mouth, slurping down the lingering cum. Dan grabs his hair tightly, biting his lip as he watches Brian throughly clean him. Once done, Brian pulls off and begins licking up Arin’s leftover cum still splattered over Dan’s stomach. He continues licking up his chest, to his neck and meeting Dan’s lips in a sloppy but sensual kiss, both groaning as their tongues tangle together, sharing the different tastes between them. Suzy lightly pulls on Arin’s hair. He lifts up and moves over Suzy, letting her pull him to her, parting his mouth and meeting her lips in a deep kiss.

BH-so messy; they’re definitely caught up in the rush and excitement because all their inhibition and restraint is gone

brian and arin entwining their tails is still really fucking cute, it’s like an extension of all the hand-holding that’s been going on


	28. Crossover with Werewolf Brian AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little what if branch

LZ-I just had the most ridiculous thought of Incubus Brian playing around with ‘realm hopping’ and it’s already late at night, the moon full in the sky and when he appears in his and Dan’s bedroom, he finds himself abruptly thrown to the floor, flat on his back with a giant wolf snarling and growling on top of him. Dan is still in bed staring at him with no recognition and fearful eyes. 

SG-BRIAN NO YOU'LL BREAK THE UNIVERSE 

BH-someone took a wrong turn at albuquerque 

LZ-Later on after explanations are made, werewolf Brian is sitting close to a deeply blushing Dan, feeling so embarrassed after they learn the nature of Incubus Brian’s and his Dan’s relationship. Is there not a dimension out there where the intimacy between he and Dan has a normal beginning? 

SG-great now i'm feeling guilt over fictional monster aus lol 

BH-this is a cute idea hahaha 

brian just wants to take a peek at all the other iterations of themselves 

BH-i like the idea that he managed to remain unseen in most of the dimensions he passed through, but werewolf!bri was the only one perceptive enough to catch him 

also, after all the lengths dan has gone to to reassure brian that he’d never, ever be scared, it’d make his blood run cold to see a dan that’s afraid of him 

or at least feel very wrong to him 

SG-it's gonna get branded into his head for a while. it's not his danny, but it's _a_ danny, and that fucks him up a bit 

that danny had a goddamn werewolf brian! hwy would he be scared?? 

BH-also, re: intimacy; they’re both just like “wait you met doing what now” 

SG-dammit now i'm having multiverse feelings 

BH-i just pictured were!bri tackling demon b to the floor and landing with a soft thump on nothing as he teleports just out of reach, somewhere very close to the ceiling all the wolf can do is growl and snap angrily at him and try to chomp on his tail, which he snatches out of reach just in time 

SG-the fact that demon boy didn't decide to immediately hop out of that dimension is astounding lmao 

also the idea of dan either shouting in surprise or yelling brian's name and both of the brian's turning to him is hilarious to me  

at least i can keep imagining that this is all just danny's awful writing bc nb is an actual romance expert 

well, maybe not _expert_ but you know what i mean 

BH-anyone is a bigger expert than danny 

also that’s a good point re: getting the fuck out, maybe it threw him for a loop bc he wasn’t expecting to be noticed haha 

d: BRIAN both of them: ???? 

oh no brian is so proud of it/excited to curse us he posted it on instagram 

SG-of course he did, the fucker lmao 

BH-okay demon b getting snapped and snarled at by wolf b is too funny to me 

doubly so bc he’s so protective he doesn’t even recognize that this scary floating monster man looks just like him 

SG-he sensed a threat and will stop at nothing to protect his danny 

LZ-Hahaha you guys went in a different direction. I was thinking that he was randomly hopping around and he stopped when he got to his but didn’t realize right away until he had a werewolf in his face. 

BH-like he overshot or just wasn’t paying attention? either way multiverses are fun, thank you for having this idea 

LZ-Yep the universe looked similar and he just immediately pops into the identical house which is Dan’s but in his universe it’s his and Dan’s. Like the only major difference is that Brian is a werewolf. 

BH-brian, fleetingly: wait when did we get a dog 

while said “dog” is leaping at him and trying to pin him down 

LZ-“WHO YOU!!!??? WHY HERE!!!??” And Incu-Brian can’t help but snicker at this overly large pup and his simple sentences and that just pisses off Were-Brian. And he goes to bite him but gets nothing but air. And Incu-Brian is on the other side of the room near Dan with his hands up having teleported and Dan yelps in surprise, drawing both of their attention and Incu-Brian freezes, seeing the cold fear directed towards him and he hardly reacts as a large claw grabs him and throws him into the wall. He’s so in shock seeing such an expression on Dan’s face aimed at him. Dan has never been afraid of him. He’s just sitting there on the floor amongst the broken plaster, a bruise spreading over his arm. Were-Brian standing between him and Dan, still growling with all of his teeth showing. Dan comes up behind him, lightly gripping his fur and gets a closer look at their shell shocked intruder and his eyes widen, seeing the grayish hair, slightly pudged tummy and very familiar blue eyes. “B-Brian?” 

BH-so familiar and yet so foreign all at once 

LZ-And how blown would Were-Brian’s mind be? Finding out supernatural beings was enough but multi-verse is real and there are even more planes of existence. His entire world is turned upside down once again and Incu-Brian finds his reactions amusing but hides it. He can tell that deep down he and this wolf are extremely similar in how they deal with others thoughts about them. 

BH-brian’s probably so frustrated he’s stuck as a wolf rn, he has so many questions 

or rebuttals, he’s not sure which 

LZ-Incu-Brian would at least stay until morning to give Brian a chance to ask questions, no matter how tempting it would be to just pop out and get back to his, not nervous around him, Danny. Seriously Dan stop staring at him like that. Were-Brian would notice and nuzzle against Dan, giving him a small lick. “Okay, Danny. Him me. All me love Danny.” And Incu-Brian would let out a small laugh and shift to his human form. “He’s right you know? Seems like the one constant in every dimension that we exist.” Dan would relax then. This may not be his Brian but it was still a Brian and the longer he watched the more similarities he could see. He came off as more confident and bold but the insecurities were still just below the surface. Dan would then notice how uncomfortable Incu-Brian seems, pulling at his conjured up t shirt. “Hey.” Incu-Brian looks up. “Yes?” Dan gives him a warm smile. “You can change back if you want. I mean if I’m fine with this giant furball, a few demon accessories seems okay too.” And Incu-Brian is shocked, feeling the same way as he did when he and his Dan were still getting to know one another. To think after all this time, acceptance still means so much to him. Were-Brian would nod, showing his large clawed hand. “Wolf. Demon. Human. All Brian. Danny care Brian. All us. It okay.” And Incu-Brian smiles as he changes back. “Yeah. I get it.” 

BH-that’s so sweet, aww :’) 

SG-"all me love danny" i'm fucking _weeping_  

BH-now all i can think of is brian entertaining the wolf with his tricks, and maybe also amusing this dan 

just like, making little tongues of flame for him to swipe at or something 

SG-that's adorable oimg 

BH-the wolf tries to bat at his tail out of curiosity and he panics 

LZ-And Were-Brian tips his head at the reaction. “What wrong?” Incu-Brian laughs nervously. “Ahaha, just uh, the tails off limits.” Dan’s smile widens, understanding after learning of his and his Dan’s relationship. A mischievous glint in his eyes. “Sensitive, huh?” And Incu-Brian blushes hotly. Amazed at just how similar this Dan is to his. That dom persona hidden but still visible. Wolf boy still has a lot to discover in his growing relationship. “Yeah, a bit.” He says, answering Dan’s question. Were-Brian’s ears perk. “Ah! Like belly rub? Ear scratch? I like too. Danny does. No like? Tail scratch?” Incu-Brian smiles wistfully, still seeing Dan’s smile shift into a knowing smirk. “No. I like it. Only when my Danny does it.” Were-Brian nods. “Understand. Danny best.” 

BH-he’s so naïve asjdskdsf 

LZ-He’s still in the early stages of his relationship. Sure there was the heat situation but Were-Brian has to be handled in a more delicate way. Dan’s holding back a lot in his relationship with him. Going at his pace. Making sure not to overwhelm him. 

But incu-Brian can see it. The potential for a loving dominant personality to develop. 

SG-all in good time  

oh yeah... the heat situation 

BH-Yep. Being forced into an intimate situation with Dan before he’s ready as opposed to Incu-Brian presenting himself to Dan, eager to feed. 

SG-at least during that whole thing, they were already dating 

LZ-Made it a bit easier. But having his body turn on him once again. Were-Brian has had a rough time but he’s got Dan and the rest of his pack just like Incu-Brian has Dan, Arin and Suzy. That support system is crucial to them. 

It’s actually interesting comparing the two. Such widely different but still similar situations. 

SG-YES! the "family" network, as it were  

LZ-The next day, Were-Brian is patiently waiting in Dan’s living room. Dan’s in the kitchen fixing breakfast. They are waiting for Incu-Brian to return. He was feeling antsy and decided to return to his dimension to check in with Dan. He had carved a foreign symbol into the wooden floor, creating an anchor since he had come to their dimension on accident. Were-Brian had so many questions. Questions he couldn’t ask while in his wolf form. He was simultaneously excited and scared of what other unknowns he’d get the chance to learn about.   
A sudden bright light flashed. The symbol glowing as a form materializes. Were-Brian stands, calling to Dan that he was back. Dan enters the room just as the light dies down and two beings appear. One was Incu-Brian and the other- “Arin?” Dan says, seeing the demon with his best friend underneath. Arin waves, looking from Were-Brian to Dan. “Hey guys.” He greets before turning back to Incu-Brian. “This is so fuckin weird, dude. They look just like them.” “Arin’s a demon in your dimension?” Were-Brian asks. “Actually just half. It’s a long story.” Arin says, his tail swishing about in excitement. Dan come closer, peering between Incu-Brian and Arin. “Why didn’t you bring your Dan?”  

Incu-Brian’s face fell. “I wish I could. There isn’t a safe way for humans to travel through dimensions. At least not yet. We had to leave him behind. Arin being half demon can handle it.” Were-Brian looks up in thought. “Do you think you could find a way?” Incu-Brian crosses arms and frowns. “ I don’t know. I’ve kinda been banned from the demon realm so I’ll have to find another source of research.” 

“Maybe a wizard or something.” Dan suggests. The other three look at him blankly. “What? I’m looking at two demons and a werewolf. You’re gonna tell me wizards don’t exist?” Arin laughs. “He has a point.” Incu-Brian nods. “I’ll look into it.” Arin then claps his claws together. “Okay so the werewolf thing.” He looks towards Were-Brian, his excitement spreading across his face. “Can I see it? Your werewolf form?”  

Incu-Brian rolls his eyes. “The main reason he wanted to come.” Were-Brian smiles, standing up and taking off his shirt. “It’s no problem.” Arin always had a contagious enthusiasm over seemingly little things. He didn’t mind indulging him. Were-Brian changes and Arin’s eyes get wider and wider. “That’s so awesome!” He says, teleporting around Were-Brian, rapidly asking questions. Incu-Brian meets Dan’s eyes and shrugs. Dan laughs. “Nice to know Arin’s the same across dimensions.” 

BH-i love how excited arin is about the whole thing 

SG-I unironically love this, its so cute!! 

BH-would the wolf be excited about a new friend or confused by arin darting around like that around him 

SG-wolf is brian, and brian has seen arin, so he'd know what's going on; but I think he'd still be instinctually curious still 

BH-tries to boop him and misses every time 

i just thought about incu!bri casually mentioning he still teaches physics in his dimension and were!bri snorting at the absurdity of it  

“at least i know you aren’t creating something out of nothing”  

“the irony isn’t lost on me, i assure you” 

SG-this whole thing is so great 

BH-he also takes note of how comfortable the other brian is even with so little clothing on and gets a little hot under the collar at the thought of doing the same around dan 

SG-isn't he... doing that? 

BH-he is, but i feel like it’s not nearly as casually; sort of like “i wish i could work up the courage to do this just because i want to be intimate with danny, and not as a side effect of something else”?? 

not so much jealousy but just “i want to be that confident about myself” 

SG-wait, which one are we talking about here, i'm so confused. i thought incubus bri was already strutting around in his natural getup at home?? esp given how far in this meeting supposedly happens? or are you talking about were-bri and the shy- and nervousness we gave him? 

BH-the latter! sorry, i thought it was clearer haha 

SG-ok! that makes more sense then lol 

LZ-Remember when Brian changes willingly, he has more control of his mind. So the wolf wouldn’t be as present. He takes over the most on full moon nights.  

But yes Brian would have the automatic reflex to try and catch Arin as he pop in and out of existence. Hearing how far along incu-Bri and his Dan are would make Were-Bri a bit jealous because he has all these issues holding him back but his Dan would catch the small sighs and wistful looks and assure him that what they have is fine. They have their own pace and there’s no need to rush trying to play catch-up to alternate versions of themselves. He’ll happily wait for Brian as long as it takes. 

SG-not to mention the fact that incubrian and his dan had a thing going on before dan even joined grumps, and there also wasn't a london, so they had even more time to get acquainted and romantically involved 

BH-i sort of see were!bri being kind of shy about it but also taking it as a kind of a sort of encouragement to himself, like “this is you, sort of, and danny doesn’t mind it at all” 

SG-YES 

BH-also arin absolutely wants to cuddle the shit out of this giant wolf 

a: “he looks so _soft_ —“  

d & i!b: “ _arin_ ”  

were!bri’s sitting completely still watching this exchange but his tail wagging gives away his subconscious 

BH-eventually he gets tired of the back and forth and wriggles himself between arin’s arm and his side 

LZ-Yep. They had quite the head start. It would mostly be Brian’s mentality of, ‘you should be here. Why aren’t you here yet?’ Incu-Bri would probably have to give him a pep talk on the side and share that it wasn’t easy for him either. He and Dan were intimate way before the feelings and actual relationship happened. But were-Bri would definitely take it as encouragement that he’ll eventually have his own deep and intimate relationship with his Dan, when he’s sure he can handle it. He’d totally curl up against Arin. He’s probably the second person he’s most comfortable being with and this Arin isn’t that much different besides being a bit more sharp and pointy and is that a tail wrapping around him. 

BH-this has no right to be this adorable 

(it absolutely does) 

SG-PLEASE 

LZ-And maybe in a later visit, incu-Bri tells were-Bri about a gift he had gotten Dan for the holidays and were-Bri is intrigued. He has incu-Bri secretly carve another symbol and covers it with a rug. And when it’s Dan’s birthday or something, he comes back to open the gateway and were-Brian is able to give his Dan a baby unicorn. 

BH-omfg incu!bri takes that picture (if were bri and Arin cuddling) to show to his dan later and dan is immediately upset he can’t meet him

LZ-IncuBri assures him that if there is a way to let Dan travel between dimensions safely, he’ll find it.   
(maybe some more unknown abilities of the bond mark? I know we hinted at it maybe extending Dan’s lifespan) 

BH-“i can’t believe i’ve never thought to ask you to shapeshift into a giant dog” 

LZ-Brian would immediately change. Dan has never asked him to change before and there’s now something he’d actually like to see. “I’m pretty sure this is what he looked like. Though his height fluctuates.” Brian would say, looking down at his now fur covered body. Dan would jump into his arms, giving him a big hug. “That’s what he looks like? So awesome!” Brian would laugh hugging him back, glad something so simple brings such happiness to Dan. After Dan’s calmed down, he’d ask Brian to change back and kisses him, sliding a hand back to the base of his tail causing Brian to shiver. “As much as I liked that, this version of you I love the most. Thanks for humoring me.” Brian can’t believe how lucky he is to have Dan in his life. 

SG-now that's what i fucking like to see dammit 

BH-i love these soft monster Aus 

SG-they're so damn good. And so fun!! especially since in our little corner of the fandom, brian is way more fun to play with. so many succubus and vampire dan aus... booooooriiiiiiing 

LZ-Yep. Both Dans may show a curiosity for the other Brian but ultimately they are happy with who they have and would never give them up for anything. 

BH-dan, semi-jokingly: okay now can there be two of you b: and you called me the greedy one 

LZ-B: (mischievous glint in eyes) but you know Arin’s getting better at his shape shifting... D:(sputters) no no! I’m good. Just kiddin around. 

BH-play it cool, daniel  

 


End file.
